Hermione and the Deathly Hallows
by Merch Blodau
Summary: This story is Part Two, please read Hermione and the HBP first! This story begins the summer after Dumbledore's funeral. Hermione has finally confronted her feelings for a certain potions master, what will she do? And more importantly how will he react?
1. Home Again

DH Chapter 1

"Hermione! It's so good to have you home! We were so worried, we've been reading such dreadful things in the Prophet. Thank goodness you're safe!" Hermione's mother said embracing her as soon as she stepped off the train.

Even though Hermione was now a licensed apparator, she had wanted to ride home on the Hogwarts express one last time. Knowing full well that she might not ever go back and get to complete the education that she had worked so hard for. The train ride home had been a quiet one, for many reasons. For one, Harry and Ginny had just broken up, which meant a lot of extra tension in their car. Luna, of course, made the situation more awkward after announcing that some Verti Voti's must have gotten into Harry's head and that was why he had decided to break things off with Ginny. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny knew the real reason of course. But it didn't make the situation any less awkward.

"What are Verti Voti's?" Ron said seemingly interested.

"They are creatures that float in and out of peoples brains." Luna said in her usual spacey voice.

"How do you know if you have one in your brain?" Ron said curiously.

"They make you do or say things that you don't want to do." The room was silent as they realized what she had been implying earlier. "I don't think that Harry wanted to break up with Ginny…. he seemed so happy with her." At this, Ginny leapt out of her seat mumbling something about the loo as she left the car.

"Oh dear, now I've made her upset. I better go check on her," Luna said leaving the car.

While the rest of the car had been silent, with the funeral still fresh in their minds, Hermione had been quiet for a very different reason. All she had been able to think about since that night, was Severus. _Where was he? How could he possibly handle the burden of killing his long time mentor and friend? _Even without real proof, she was positive about his innocence.

Hermione wiped away a stray tear that had started to roll silently down her cheek. Just then, she felt a gentle hand come up to rest on her shoulder. She turned to look at Ron, who was giving her a sympathetic look. Without any more invitation Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, as his arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace.

The next thing she knew she was being gently shaken. "Hermione... Hermione wake up." Ron whispered. "We're at the station, its time to get off the train." Hermione, who hadn't even remembered falling asleep in the first place, quickly got her things together, said her goodbyes, and made her way off the train.

"So I'll see you in three weeks, yeah?" Ron asked her as they walked towards their parents.

"Mhmm, see you then," Hermione replied. They had decided that it was safer for Hermione to live at the Burrow this summer. She hadn't told anyone about her plans to put her parents into hiding, she would tell them after it was done, only then would she be able to relax.

When Hermione walked into her house, she took a moment to absorb as much as she could. She had forgotten how normal life could be, how normal her life _had_ been. It was nice to be back. As per usual, her parents had closed their dental practice for a few days to catch up with her. It was almost like a mini vacation, except instead of staying at a hotel they stayed home and instead of sightseeing they went to the local shops in their village centre.

After dinner, Hermione's parents wanted to hear about what had really happened at Hogwarts, they knew from Hermione that they could only trust the Prophet to a certain degree. She then began regaling the entire story starting all the way back when they had followed Malfoy down Knockturn Alley.

Hermione decided to leave out what she had learned from Severus, she also decided that it was probably best not to tell them Severus' true allegiances either. She felt that it was a secret, one that only she should know. By the end of the story Hermione was exhausted and soon after, retired to her bedroom. Before going to bed she decided to put wards around the house not very strong ones, but it was all she knew. Knowing what laid ahead of her she wished she had taken the time to learn some stronger ones.

The next morning she woke up to the smell of sausages, scotch eggs and the omelets that only her mother knew how to make perfectly. She smiled at the renewed feeling of being home. Even though her home was nowhere near as safe as Hogwarts, being back in the muggle world gave her a sense of security that she hadn't felt in a long while.

When she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by her mother putting breakfast on the table. They really were amazing, not even twenty-four hours ago she had told them about the greatest wizard of their time being murdered by her DADA teacher, and here was her mother making breakfast as if nothing had changed.

"Morning lovely, how did you sleep?" Her mother said cheerily.

"Really well thanks. Mmmm it smells delicious in here!" she said sitting down at her designated seat at the table.

"I had to make your favourites! It's been so long since we last saw you." Her mother said joining Hermione at the table.

"Where's Dad?" Hermione inquired.

"About to take a shower I believe. We both thought you wouldn't be up for another half hour or so."

"No matter." Hermione said picking up a piece of toast. At seeing the speculative look her Mum was giving her she said, "What?"

"Something's different," her mother mused.

"I've probably just grown since you last saw me," Hermione said casually.

"No, that's not it. Though you are holding yourself differently, more confidently." Suddenly her mothers eyebrows rose as her face, and took on an expression of pure delight. "You've met a boy!" At seeing Hermione's reaction she said, "That's it isn't it. Who is he? Did you meet him at Hogwarts? What am I saying, of course you met him at Hogwarts, where else would you have met him." Mrs Granger laughed giddily.

"Mum, Mum calm down!" Hermione soothed, worrying that she might faint from lack of oxygen. _There's no point in lying to her, she'll see through any lie I fabricate._

"I'm sorry, I just have always wanted to have this conversation with you," she said smiling at Hermione. It was the truth, her mother was one of those wonderful people that you could share anything with. And Hermione _did_ share everything with her, but never had they really talked about boys before. Maybe she needed a mother-daughter talk more than she realized.

"Just so you know nothing is going to come of it. I don't think he could ever take me seriously enough to be in a relationship with me." Hermione said fiddling with her thumbs.

"Hold on let me make a cuppa." Mrs Granger said running over to the kettle, boiling the water.

Five minutes, and two cups of milky tea later she sat back down, taking a sip. "So how on earth could someone not take _you_ seriously? You have to be one of the most serious people I know, of any age really. You're brilliant, beautiful, and a good person. He should be falling at your feet!"

"Thanks for the support." Hermione chuckled. "Let's just say I'm out of his league," she said avoiding her mother's eyes.

"No one is out of your league," her mother scoffed.

"I appreciate the sentiment but he is. He's truly brilliant, handsome, kind- when he wants to be, he has a wicked sense of humour, and when we're together I'm at peace with myself. It just feels so right."

"It sounds to me that he feels the same way about you too," her mother nodded wisely.

"Sometimes I think I delude myself into thinking he does. Like last week when he knew that the castle was under attack he told me to stay hidden and not to get involved. He said he would be worried about me, and wouldn't be able to concentrate if he thought I was out there." Hermione sighed, and continued, "And then he gave me this look..." Hermione trailed off now thinking about the kiss that had followed.

"Well we will have to invite him over for a weekend sometime soon! I'll be able to see right through him." It was probably true, her mother had a knack for seeing through people's masks and seeing the truth. Though if there was anyone who could stump her mother, it would be Severus.

"Yeah maybe," Hermione said with a false smile, knowing that it would never happen, at least not until the war was over.

"Good morning Hermione, I didn't know you were up." Mr Granger said coming into the kitchen sitting down across from his daughter.

"I got up just when you were getting in the shower."

"Well you might want to get dressed, the Huntley's will be here soon." Mr Granger said cheerily, taking a sip of his coffee.

"The Huntley's are coming!" Hermione exclaimed, looking over at her Mum in a panic. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm not nearly ready!"

"Your father's just teasing. They aren't due to arrive for another two hours. Charles rang this morning, and we invited them over for lunch," her mother clarified.

"When were you planning on telling me? I have to think of cover stories for the questions they'll ask me." Hermione said slightly perturbed.

"They only called this morning I had forgotten until your father mentioned it," Mrs Granger said slightly defensive.

The Huntley's had been long time family friends of the Granger's since before Hermione was even born. Mr Huntley, or Charles, as Hermione called him, was also a dentist. He and her father had been flatmates at Uni and had been best friends ever since. Mrs Huntley was a stay at home mother, but very involved in the village and was always in the middle of some very important project. Hermione had always liked both of them very much. Mr Huntley because he reminded her a lot of her father and they had very similar taste in books. So whenever they got together they usually ended up in a heated discussion about the latest article or book they had read. Mrs Huntley was also very nice, she and Hermione had very similar political views and would usually end up talking about the latest topic on BBC News.

There was only one thing that she didn't like about them really, their daughter Tess. She had been a pain in Hermione's side ever since she could talk, maybe even before, Hermione couldn't remember that far back. They had grown up together only being two months apart, and their mother's bonding over being pregnant and first time mum's together.

There wasn't a time that Hermione could remember that Tess hadn't tried to turn their lives into a competition. They had been in every class together since nursery school, that is up until Hermione was accepted into Hogwarts (aka an exclusive school for bright and talented individuals). Though Tess never would admit it, she had been quite jealous that Hermione had gotten into an exclusive private school in Scotland. One that had sought _her_ out.

That soon changed however, after Tess had done some research and was unable to find anything on the school, she started to believe that maybe the school didn't really exist. The lie became harder every year that Hermione would come back and have no stories of academia to tell.

While Tess on the other hand was winning competitions, scholarships, was the top of her class, played a number of sports and had the most perfect boyfriend.

After going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Hermione had wanted so badly to tell Tess about how she had dated a famous athlete. But alas, she couldn't. And so for the past six years she had decidedly been "losing" this competition.

"Don't worry about them asking questions, they have learned not to over the years," her mother said, reassuringly. "I know its been two years since you've seen Tess, but really she has changed quite a lot dear. I think that Marc has had a huge impact on her, she is much more at peace now. Oh yes Marc, how could she forget Tess' perfect boyfriend that had just been accepted at Oxford.

Hermione snorted, "I don't think I can picture Tess at peace with herself."

"You just wait and see," her mother chimed.

"I hope you're right." Hermione said sighing as she went upstairs to get ready.

It was now almost noon and the Huntley's were due to arrive at any moment. Hermione had decided to wear a white sun dress, she hadn't worn a dress in a very long time and had been waiting for the right occasion to wear this one. Luckily she had also had enough time to use some of Sleekeazy's Hair Solution to help calm her hair down. She really was behaving like a child, but Tess certainly brought out the worst in her. Looking in the mirror one last time she checked herself over and made her way downstairs.

"Hermione!" Her mother called. "Could you set up the table out back?" We're going to have lunch outside today."

"Sure Mum," Hermione said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh don't you look nice!" Her mother cooed.

"Thanks. I just felt like wearing a sun dress today."

"If only your mystery man could see you now!" Mrs Granger exclaimed.

"Mum! Stop, Dad could hear you," Hermione shushed her.

"Oh sorry!" She whispered. "Not another word," she said miming locking her mouth and throwing away the key.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You can be so embarrassing sometimes!" She rolled her eyes as she went outside with the table settings. Honestly, her Mum can keep a secret as well as Hagrid after a few bottles of mead! She was sure that her father already knew about her "mystery man" as her mother had called him. She was in the middle of setting the table when the sound of her mother screaming out a cheery "Helloooo!" interrupted her thoughts. It seemed the Huntley's had arrived at last, Hermione sighed internally. She decided to prolong the painful greeting as long as possible and finish setting the table.

"Hermione! Is that you?" said a familiar voice. _Honestly who else would it be?_ Hermione quickly hid her scowl, putting on a smile that would even fool Severus, and spun around to see Tess Huntley walking towards her.

"Hello Tess!" Hermione beamed. "How are you?" she said, embracing the blonde girl. Stepping back Hermione took in her appearance, she looked beautiful, as always. Today Tess also seemed to be in the mood to wear a dress. It was the same length as Hermione's, right above the knee but Tess's dress was covered in a beautiful floral print. It was lovely.

"I'm just great! How about you? Have a nice time at school?" Tess said almost sympathetically.

"I had a great year. I started out the summer with a great internship in the chemistry field, helping in the research and development department." Hermione said a tad smug, expecting Tess to make a snide comment or try to one up her.

"That's brilliant Hermione! I had no idea you wanted to go into chemistry." Tess said, sounding truly impressed. _Well that was unexpected. Maybe Mum was right, maybe she has really changed._ Hermione thought to herself.

"I'm not sure what I want to do yet, it is a fascinating field though." Hermione replied.

"What were you helping research?" Tess asked.

"I'm not permitted to say." Hermione cringed at how terrible she sounded. _This probably isn't helping legitimize anything either._

"So what other line of work are you looking into?" Tess said awkwardly changing the subject.

"Politics I think. There are a lot of things I'd like to change." Hermione commented vaguely.

"Oh! I'm planning on going into politics myself. I just got an internship for the summer assisting in the Deputy Prime Minister's office. Can you believe it? I will be working in the same building as Michael Heseltine! And another intern said that we'll get to meet the Minister at least three or four times throughout the program! I'm so excited!"

Hermione was impressed, that internship was surly highly competitive. "That will be fascinating, I'm sure! Uni's will love to see that." Hermione added.

"Yes, that's what I'm hoping!" Tess gushed.

"Hermione!" Mrs Huntley exclaimed, interrupting their conversation as she walked out into the garden.

"Hello Mrs Huntley. How are you?"

"Just lovely dear, How about you? Good year?"

"Very," Hermione smiled back. "Where is Mr Huntley? I haven't said hello yet."

"Is that little Hermione?" Came the familiar voice of Charles Huntley.

"Hello Charles, it's so good to see you!" Hermione said giving him a big hug.

"It's good to see you. Robert here was just telling me about your internship, sounds quite impressive!"

…...

Half an hour later Hermione had been caught up on the past two years of Tess' life. And was now learning about the details of her internship. It was odd for Hermione to hear, it could so easily been her life if she hadn't been a witch. In fact she was quite positive that her life would have been _very _similar. "So you see, by the end of the summer I might be working with the Prime Minister himself, well he will be overseeing what I'll be working on any ways. If things go according to plan. If you want I can try and put in a good word for you. Wouldn't it be nice to work together? Although I don't really know if you would fit the qualifications, what with you going to such a... uh... different school." Tess said awkwardly.

"Thanks for the offer but I already have plans for the summer." Hermione answered.

"What plans? You didn't tell us about any plans." Mrs Granger said, surprised, looking a little put out.

"I hadn't had a chance to tell you. I will be going to stay at the Weasley's in a few weeks." Hermione clarified.

"But you only just came home! You see Ron everyday during the school year."

"We'll talk about it later Mum." Hermione said not wanting to make a scene.

"Who's Ron?" Tess asked, her interest now perking up.

"He's my friend from school." Hermione answered.

"How come we've never heard of this Ron fellow? What's he like?" Mrs Huntley asked.

"He's a prefect like Hermione," Mrs Granger said stepping in.

"So come on tell us Hermione, do you fancy him?" Tess implored.

In the middle of everyone giggling there was the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"I'll be right back!" chimed Mrs Granger, as she left to go answer the door.

"Oh Hermione don't frown so much, we're only teasing you!" Mrs Huntley said, trying to cheer her up.

"Ron is _only_ my friend. It's not like that." Hermione clarified.

"Oh we know that." Mrs Huntley said good naturedly.

"Um Hermione, someone's here to see you." Mrs Granger said hesitantly. There, standing in the doorway next to her mother was Charlie Weasley.

"Charlie! What on earth are you doing here?" Hermione asked smiling as she ran to give him a hug.

"Hey Hermione. Good to see you. Sorry to interrupt your lunch." He said embracing her warmly.

"Is everything okay? Nobody's hurt?" she whispered.

"No, no nothing like that." Charlie reassured her. "Could I speak to you in private for a moment?" He said looking over her shoulder at the five pairs of curious eyes that were now on them.

"Sure," she whispered. "Mum. I'll be back in a sec," she said dragging Charlie back into the house. When they were in the living room, Charlie was about to open his mouth, when she warned, "Not here." She brought him up to her bedroom, closing the door, she put a silencing spell on the room just in case people came to investigate. "So? What has happened?" Hermione asked urgently, looking at him for information.

"I apologize I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to let you know that I have been assigned to watch your house, to keep you and your family safe. I've just put wards up that will alert me to people trying to break in, along with a few protective wards."

"That's not necessary, I'm sure I will be fine." Hermione said trying to sound convincing. She had been hoping for days now that a certain someone would break in. But she had had no such luck. And now with the advanced wards that Charlie had put up it was almost certain that he wouldn't try, in fear of being caught, or her rejecting him.

"Don't worry about it, it's already been sorted. Kingsley is watching over the Prime Minister, Dedalus is watching over Harry and I'm watching over you."

"So does that mean that you'll be hiding in the bushes all the time?" Hermione asked a little upset about being under constant observation.

"Oh no nothing like that, I won't be here most of the time. I've just put up wards to alert me if anything happens." Charlie said in way of explaining. "Considering you will only be here for a few weeks, when _are _you supposed to be arriving any ways?_"_

"I'm not sure exactly when I'll be arriving at the Burrow, but I'm planning for three weeks, that's what I told Ron." Hermione replied.

Charlie nodded in agreement. "That sounds good. And as for now the Death Eaters are too busy trying to take over the Ministry. If the Order thought you or your parents were in real danger they would have someone here round the clock, like they do with Harry."

"Thanks Charlie, for everything." Hermione sighed, she hadn't realized how worried she'd been about their safety, until he had reassured her.

"No problem. Hey sorry about Snape. Ron told me that you were friends with him or something, or at least that thought you were. Ginny has been worried about you too, maybe send her an owl when you get a chance?

"I'll do it as soon as everybody leaves." Hermione promised.

"Great, I know she'll be glad to hear from you. Well I better get going. Do you have any questions about the wards?" He asked as they walked out of her room.

"Yes actually, will I have any restrictions on my magic with the wards up?"

"No, not that I know of. The only thing that this particular ward does is stop people with Dark Marks from entering." She hoped Severus wouldn't get the wrong idea if he saw these wards around her house. Hopefully he would know it was out of her control and that she still trusted him. "Anymore questions?" Charlie asked.

"I think that's it for now. Thanks again Charlie." Hermione said smiling.

"No problem Hermione. I guess I should leave through the front door, to keep up appearances." Charlie said with a mischievous wink. "Hey weren't you impressed with my muggle skills. Dad taught me this morning how to you the bell!" Charlie grinned proudly.

"I couldn't be prouder!" Hermione giggled.

As they walked towards the front door Mrs Granger's voice called, "Oh you're not leaving are you Charlie?"

"I'm afraid I have to Mrs Granger, urgent business, I only came to talk to Hermione about a few things." Charlie replied cryptically.

"Well all right then. It was nice meeting you." Mrs Granger replied.

"The pleasure was all mine," he said giving her a winning smile. Looking at Hermione he said, "See you in a few weeks Hermione."

"Bye Charlie," Hermione said waving goodbye.

When the door closed Mrs Granger spun around to look at her daughter. "When are you planning to see Charlie again?" she said giving her a knowing look.

"I already told you, I'm planning to stay at the Weasley's in a few weeks. And stop giving me that look! It's _not_ Charlie!" Hermione said frustrated.

"Why on earth is it _not_ Charlie! He's gorgeous!" Tess said, walking in from the garden.

"Charlie lives in Romania most of the year, he's only come back into the country because his brother is getting married."

"Who's getting married?" Mrs Granger inquired.

"Bill, Ron's eldest brother. That's one of the reasons I'll be staying with the Weasley's. The wedding is going to be at their house and it will be easier staying there, what with all the extra security." Hermione said to her Mum, forgetting that Tess was listening.

"Why do they have security in the first place for a wedding?" Tess asked curiously.

Hermione paused, mentally berating herself for forgetting her audience. She struggled to think of a plausible reason for having security at a wedding. But nothing came.

Luckily her mother cut in and answered the question for her. "Mr Weasley works for the government and has invited some very important people to the wedding, I'd imagine. Isn't that right Hermione," she said giving Hermione an encouraging look.

"Oh! Do you know any of the people who've been invited?" Tess said looking eager.

"No, not really. I'm sure I'll find out when I arrive at their house. Mr Weasley doesn't really like to talk about his work, he much prefers talking about the latest car or motorcycle he is restoring." Hermione explained.

"Oh I see." Tess said a little crest fallen.

"So Tess, when will we get to see Marc again? Robert and I had such a lovely time meeting him over the Christmas holidays." Mrs Granger said changing the subject.

"Marc is in Spain at the moment. I can't wait for him to return in August, Mum said I could go visit him at the end of the month if I like." Tess said, taking the bait. Hermione sighed, relieved that her mother was able to think fast, unlike her apparently.

Six hours later, Hermione was sitting with her mum on the couch, just having said goodbye to the Huntley's, who had ended up staying for dinner as well. It wasn't out of the norm for the Huntley's to stay all day. Mrs Huntley loved to cook as did Hermione's mum, they usually ended up making a delicious feast out of random items found in the cupboard. "I hate to admit it Mum but you were right, Tess has changed. She is still the same Tess, but it seems she truly is happy now."

"See, I told you," Mrs Granger said, squeezing her hand.

"I think I'm going to go to bed and just read for awhile, I'm completely knackered," Hermione said through a yawn.

"All right dear, see you in the morning," her mother said, giving her a kiss.

"Night Dad," Hermione said giving her father a kiss on the cheek as she walked by.

"Night Hermione," he said looking up from his book, as she walked up the stairs.

"Don't fall asleep too early Hermione, you don't want to throw off your body clock," her mother called. "It's only just after seven."

"Yes Mum!" Hermione called before closing her bedroom door. As she turned to face her room she gasped, suddenly realizing that she wouldn't be going to bed for quite some time. For there was someone in her room.

**A/N: So? Did you like it? I worked really hard on this one, there are many many versions of this one. I hope I didnt make Hermione out to be too childish or anything.**

**Also thank you everyone sooooo much for all the reviews they really meant a lot!**

**Please review! They make my day, and encourage me to post faster!**


	2. But Can We Trust Him?

**A/N: Hey Guys!**

**First of all I would just like to say WOW! Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews they really made my day, and encouraged me to post this chapter as fast as I could. I am so pleased that everyone liked the first book and hopefully you will like this one just as much!**

**As always PLEASE read review and enjoy!**

But Can We Trust Him?

As soon as Hermione closed the door, she turned and gasped. There, standing in the opposite corner was Severus Snape, not moving, just staring at her, almost as if he was trying to gauge her reaction. She smiled hesitantly, as she slowly started to walk towards him. Not breaking eye contact until she moved to embrace him. As soon as her head touched his chest she whispered, "You came, I wasn't sure you would." And then she began to cry. She wasn't sure what exactly she was crying for, for Dumbledore, for Severus, for the fear she felt for all the people she loved. The sound of her crying seemed to give Severus' brain the jump start he needed, as Hermione finally felt him respond as he enfolded her in his arms. She loved being in his arms, there was something so indefinably reassuring about it, and it was exactly what she needed.

A few minutes later, when Hermione had no more tears to shed, they broke apart. Smiling with tears in her eyes she said, "I'm glad you came."

"Yes I can see that." Severus said gesturing to her tear stricken face. "I wasn't going to... I didn't want to give you a chance to throw me out." Severus said.

"What changed your mind?"

"I have been in hiding these past few days, I have been ordered to stay hidden until further notice. Today however I was summoned to make some potions. While I was there I tried to pick up as much information as I could. While I was there, I heard some of the Death Eater's planning a raid on your house." At the panicked look that came across her face Severus quickly said, "Don't worry I have stalled them. I suggested to the Dark Lord that he assign them to do some recruiting in the Alps where there is supposedly a large ogre colony. It should take them at least three weeks, so we have plenty of time."

"What can we do? To stop them I mean," Hermione said looking up at him desperately.

"Don't worry I have a plan. Unfortunately because of the urgency of the matter, I would suggest saying goodbye to your parents tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Severus, I only just got back!" Hermione said, a pained expression crossing her face.

"We can put it off for a day or two, but really no longer than that. If we wait any longer we will be putting your life and theirs in danger." Severus said, calmly.

"No you're right. I know you're right. We'll do it tomorrow. I just wish that we had more time together," she said, wiping away fresh tears.

"I'll come back tomorrow around nine in the morning. That way you will have time to warn your parents about me. I noticed that they read the Prophet," he said walking to the door.

"Wait! Don't go! Don't leave me. Please... stay." Hermione said latching onto his arm.

"That would be highly inappropriate."

"No it wouldn't!" Hermione said in an almost begging tone.

"Hermione, I am your professor. I cannot stay in your room with you in it as well." Severus rationalized.

"I'm not going back to school next year, neither will you. From what I can see we are only friends. Come on, I'll make up a bed for you, and I'll ward the door so my parents can't come in. Please I just can't bear to be alone tonight."

"I'm sorry Hermione, it wouldn't be right."

"Severus, please. I'm afraid."

"There is nothing to be afraid of, I have put enough protective spells to keep you and your parents safe."

"I'm not afraid for me, I'm afraid for _you!_ I'm afraid I'll never see you again." Hermione said now practically sobbing.

At seeing her completely break down, Severus' shoulders slumped, signifying defeat. "Stop snivelling. I'll stay," he said with a sigh.

"Oh thank you Severus!" Hermione said hugging him fiercely.

"Calm down woman! Your parents are going to hear you." Severus warned.

…...

Hermione was now lying in bed, trying not to think about the fact that Severus Snape was lying on a cot next to her. Her room wasn't that spacious so there really wasn't any other place the cot would have fit.

"Severus, how did you get in?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"What are you on about?"

"Charlie came this afternoon and put wards around the house, they were supposed to stop anyone with a Dark Mark from being able to enter. How did you get in without alerting Charlie?"

"Those wards are nothing to me, they would be able to stop most Death Eaters though, so they are not totally useless. I was able to manipulate the wards to give me access."

"So you said you had a plan?" Hermione said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yes, I have been able to contact some of my connections in the muggle government and I have been able to freeze all of your parent's bills, accounts and assets without problem. As for their business I was able to temporarily close the business which was a little more complicated, I have performed some spells on the answer phone so that when anyone calls to make an appointment they will instantly forget and call back in six months time. As for their receptionist, she has been given her notice and was given a check that should hold her over until she is able to find a new job. As for your parents," Severus said with a sigh. "I am going to hide their memories deep in their mind, replacing them with fake one's. I will also make sure to plant certain memories in their minds, so that when they wake up they will think that they are on their way to Australia. I have created accounts in their new names, Wendell and Monica Wilkins, in Australia, which should have enough money to help them start a practice over there."

"How did you do all that?" Hermione said interrupting him, quite impressed with the plan.

"I am a wizard Hermione, it wasn't that difficult. As I was saying I will erase their memories and we will have to leave immediately."

"Where will we go?" She said, interrupting him again.

"If you would only stop interrupting me, I shall tell you." He said grinding his teeth in annoyance.

"Sorry," Hermione said guiltily.

"We will go to my safe house in Wales, which is certainly secure enough, no one will be able to find you."

"Um… Severus, I am expected to be at the Weasley's in three weeks. I told Ron that I would be coming to help with wedding preparations, but I knew I would need time to put my parents into hiding first."

"You had already planned to put your parents into hiding?" Severus asked, surprised.

"Yes, but nothing as thorough as what you have planned. I was just going to have them go live with my Aunt and Uncle in the South of France."

"Are you planning on telling your parents the plan or would you like us to do this... _without_ their consent?" He said changing the subject quite suddenly, it seemed as though this had been a nagging question for him.

"No I have to tell them. I couldn't bare to do this behind their backs. They will most likely put up a fight. That's where I thought you could help me."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"I mean, I was hoping that you would help me convince them that this is the best course of action."

"Hermione I highly doubt that you're parents will be willing to take advice from the most wanted murderer in the country."

"They will understand once I explain. They are logical people and they trust my judgement."

"Why do you trust me Hermione? All the evidence is against me. I haven't even given you an explanation for what I did, I'm not sure that _I _even trust your judgement at the moment!"

"Well you do have an explanation, don't you?"

"Of course I have one!" Severus said with a huff.

"See then I have no reason not to believe you." Hermione said as if she speaking to a child.

"That doesn't make any sense. I could be lying for all you know!" He said getting more flustered by the moment.

"Well are you lying?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." He said coldly crossing his arms across his chest.

"Severus, do you want to know how I know that you're not guilty?"

"Yes, please tell me, what has made you so sure of my innocence!"

"Well, there are lots of things really. But the two main reasons are Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" He said quizzically. That had not been the answer he had been expecting.

"Yes, Dumbledore. A few months ago I was in his office. He told me that he was glad that we were friends, that soon you wouldn't have anyone. He made me promise then and there that I would always be your friend. No matter what your role as a spy forced you to do."

"What did you say?"

"What do you think I said Severus?" Hermione said exasperated.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore." He said sadly.

"I said yes of course! And if that hadn't been enough to convince me that this was all Dumbledore's plan, there is also what Harry told me."

"And what would that be?"

"He told me Dumbledore's last word was please." Harry interpreted it as Dumbledore pleading for his life. But knowing Dumbledore I just can't imagine that he would ever do that." At this, Severus dropped eye contact with Hermione.

"He was begging for you to end his life wasn't he?" She said reaching for him, he instantly pulled away at her touch. "Severus…. talk to me," she said in a soothing voice.

"The fact of the matter Hermione, is that I still killed him. I was still the one who ultimately ended his life." Severus replied with disgust.

"He was dying already. All you did was stop him from being mauled by Grayback. Harry told me that he had been severely weakened from their mission. He didn't stand a chance." They were both silent for a moment as all the words that had been said, sunk in.

"Severus? What was the unbreakable vow that you made with Narcissa?" Hermione asked curiously, she had been wanting to ask him this for sometime, she couldn't before in fear that he would be harmed.

"I promised that I would finish Draco's mission if he wasn't able to, while protecting him along the way." Severus finally answered.

"Oh Severus. How did you stand it? Knowing for a whole year?" Hermione said sympathetically.

"You had a lot to do with me keeping a hold of my sanity, I'll admit." Severus said, smirking.

"I'm glad that I was able to help. Even if it was in the smallest way. So you will be there when I talk to my parents?" Hermione asked going back to their earlier conversation.

"Yes, but I think that you should still warn them about me," Severus conceded. "I will wait in the backyard until you are ready for me. Then when I have spoken to them, I will make up some excuse to leave the three of you alone to discuss everything and say your goodbyes."

"That sounds good. Thank you, for everything Severus."

"This is the least I can do," Severus muttered.

"Don't do that. Don't brush off how much you are risking by staying here and doing all of this for me." Hermione snapped back.

"So you said you are expected at the Weasley's in three weeks?" Severus said ignoring Hermione's earlier statement.

Hermione rolled her eyes exasperated, "Yes, that's right."

"Good, that should give me some time to teach you a few things that will help you avoid capture."

"What are you going to teach me?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Tomorrow, for now I think it is time to sleep."

"I suppose you're right, it is getting quite late. Good night Severus." Hermione said quietly.

"Good night Hermione."

…...

The next morning Hermione woke to see Severus not lying on his cot, but sitting in her chair by the window, with a very happy Crookshanks on his lap. She smiled at the surprisingly domestic scene before her, "Good morning."

Severus turned his head to look at her, "Good morning to you as well."

"What time did you wake up? It's only six now," Hermione asked.

"Around four." At Hermione's raised eyebrows he explained, "I didn't have access to your tea last night."

"Oh. I will make you some when we get to your house, I don't want you running out after I leave for the Weasley's. You have a lab there I assume?"

Severus chuckled and nodded, "Of course. Now I think I should leave so you can get ready for the day."

"No, it's all right, you stay here. I'll get dressed in the loo, I wanted to take a shower any ways. You stay here and out of my parents sight. I'll tell you when to make your way to the garden," she said collecting her things. Hermione tried not to be to blush when grabbing a pair of knickers and a bra.

…...

Stepping into the living room an hour later, Hermione sat down next to her mother who was sitting on the couch with her morning cup of tea and whatever her current book was. Her father who was reading the Prophet, looked up at hearing her enter.

"You're up early this morning," her father commented dryly.

"Yes dear," her mother said. "We thought we heard you stumbling about upstairs around six. Why are you up so early?" She asked setting her tea and book down to embrace her daughter, who had a forlorn look upon her face. "Honey what's wrong?" Mrs Granger asked as Hermione broke out into desperate sobs.

"Mum, Dad it's too dangerous for you here. You have to leave." Hermione said through her tears.

"Calm down Hermione," her father said getting up and coming over to sit down next to his daughter. "We will be fine, don't worry," he said trying to comfort her.

"No Dad you don't understand. I've found out that people are planning to come here and hurt you. You have to leave today." Hermione said desperately.

"What do you mean _you_? You're coming wherever we go," her mother insisted, her face becoming very serious, for the first time Hermione could ever remember.

"No Mum, I'm not. I have to stay here, this is where I belong. I have to stay in the wizarding world and help Harry, otherwise it might never end."

"Hermione we can't leave you alone!" Her mother said, eyes welling up with tears.

"I won't be alone, you know that. The Weasley's have offered to let me stay with them."

"But Hermione-" Her father began.

"It's very safe there, I promise." Hermione said cutting him off. "Everyone there is part of the Order, I will have the best protection of anyone in Britain."

"But where would we even go?" Her mother questioned. "What about our practise, our bills?"

"Don't worry about that a friend of mine has been able to sort everything out so that when you come back, it will be as if you never left." Hermione answered.

"And who might this friend be? Can we trust them?" Her father asked sceptically.

"I would trust him with my life, I have actually," Hermione laughed humourlessly. "He's here, right now. He's waiting in the garden."

"Well lets invite him in! Why did you leave him waiting in the garden? That was awfully rude of you," her mother chastised her, her inner hostess coming out.

"Well here's the thing, my friend," Hermione sighed. "is Severus Snape."

At hearing his name, her father's head snapped in the direction of the garden, as if trying to see the murderer he had been reading about in the papers. Though it was impossible as there was a solid wall blocking his vision. "Hermione! Do you mean to tell me that you want me to trust the man who _murdered_ Albus Dumbledore, with all of our lives! Have you been cursed? Or have you just gone mad!" He said in a stern whisper, afraid Severus could hear them.

"He's innocent! Just let him come in and explain." Hermione pleaded.

"Why should I?" Robert growled out.

"Because if he was working for You Know Who and was assigned to kill us, he already would have." Silence fell as Hermione's statement hung in the air.

"Fine. He may come in. But I'm not making any promises," her father conceded.

With a sigh of relief Hermione responded, "Thank you. I'll just go get him."

When Severus walked into the living room there was a moment where Hermione was truly afraid that her father would attack Severus. Luckily, he decided to move closer to his wife, who now looked quite worried indeed.

"Hello Mr Granger, Mrs Granger." Severus nodded politely.

"Professor Snape," Mr Granger said acknowledging him. "Hermione told us that you are willing to help us."

"Yes, I was hoping to discuss the details with the both of you," Severus said calmly.

"Why are you doing this? From what I've read in the papers the last thing you would ever do is help people like us." Mr Granger accused.

"Dad!" Hermione exclaimed, at her father's gall.

"No Hermione, it's all right, he has a valid point. Would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?" Severus said, looking over at her.

"Are you sure?" Hermione said, looking making eye contact with him.

Severus then brushed against her mind, _I think they will be more comfortable without you listening, it might be easier to talk alone._

"Fine, if that's what you want." Hermione said with a sigh. "Mum, Dad I'll just be upstairs, I'll give you guys a few minutes." She said looking at her now, very confused parents, trying to give them a reassuring smile. "And don't worry about Severus, most of the things said about him in the Prophet are rubbish."

"You call your Professor by his first name?" Her father said shocked.

"I told you Dad, he's my friend. I call Minerva, my Transfiguration professor, by her fist name as well." Hermione said as she made her way out of the room and up the stairs.

…...

About half an hour later Hermione hadn't heard so much as a peep from the floor below. Most likely because Severus cast Muffliato, so she couldn't eavesdrop. The thing was that she was already packed, she had never had a chance to unpack, really, and had been sitting anxiously in her room waiting for someone to call her downstairs. By now however, she had had enough. Closing the book that she had been pretending to read, she jumped off her bed and made her way downstairs and into the living room, as calmly as she could. Upon entering Hermione froze at the scene before her.


	3. Saying Goodbye

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I would just like to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, some people were wondering how often I update and I have to admit that I don't have an answer to that. I do try and update as frequently as possible. You should get an update at least three or four times a month, but thats all I can promise at the moment.**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, I hadn't meant to leave it as such, it just seemed a good place to stop.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Read/Review/Enjoy!**

**Saying Goodbye**

Hermione froze in shock at what she saw as she entered the living room. There, standing only ten feet away were her father and Severus shaking hands. They hadn't noticed Hermione yet, although she was sure that Severus knew she was there. Suddenly her mother let out a choked sob and practically lunged at Severus wrapping him in a very heavy embrace. A moment later Mrs Granger saw Hermione, and finally letting go of a very uncomfortable looking Severus, she ran over to Hermione to capture her in a similar hug. "Oh Hermione! I am just so proud of you. I am going to miss you so much, except I'm not am I?" Her mother laughed tearily, wiping away the stray tears. "I just can't bear to not know who you are, to not know that I have a daughter, a beautiful, talented, brilliant, kind, and very brave daughter!"

"Mum." Hermione said through fresh tears of her own. "You have to. There is no other way."

"I know, I know Severus has explained it all to us." _Severus? When did he become Severus? _Hermione wondered. "I know that there is no other way. Just promise me to keep safe. Promise me. I have already had Severus promise me to keep you safe and now you must do the same." Hermione's gaze snapped to Severus', he gave her a weak smile of reassurance.

"Severus," Robert said interrupting their silent dialogue. "Thank you for keeping our daughter safe, and thank you for helping us now."

"Of course Mr Granger." Severus answered politely.

"Robert, please," Hermione's father insisted.

"Robert then." Severus nodded. "I'll just give you some time to say goodbye there are a few more things that I have to take care of before we can erase your memories, I will just be upstairs." Severus said turning to exit the room.

As soon as Severus was upstairs Hermione turned to her parents and said, "Do you have anymore questions that Severus didn't answer? What exactly did he tell you?" Hermione asked, more than a little curious.

"I don't want to talk about that! Hermione I am so proud of you! Severus told us about all you did this year, how you helped him create that antidote and working tirelessly to help him above and beyond what was expected of you," her mother praised. "I can't imagine going to school during the day and working in the labs all night. And then having to get up early the next morning and do it all over again!"

"He told you that?" Hermione asked surprised. _Why was he telling her parents about their work together?_

"I'll be right back," Robert said, going up the stairs.

"Dad where are you going?"

"I'm just getting something from upstairs, don't worry I'll be right back." he reassured her.

Turning back to her mother, Hermione asked, "Mum, why was Severus telling you about our potions work?"

"I think it was his way of reassuring us," Hermione mother contemplated. "Robert and I could tell that he doesn't like to talk about himself that much."

"No, Severus has never been one for talking about his feelings, wait what was he reassuring you about?"

"He was trying to tell us in his own round about way, that he won't let anything happen to you," she answered simply.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Hermione!" her mother sighed. "Don't you see? He loves you!"

"What?" _Well I hadn't been expecting that._

"Oh dear, it's so obvious that you are the most important thing in his world." Mrs Granger answered.

"Mum are you-"

"Do you love him?" Her mother interrupted, enthusiastically.

"Mum!"

"You do, don't you," her mother said giving her a sly look.

It seemed that she had finally been found out at last, Hermione sighed and said, "Honestly, are you sure you're not a witch? Sometimes I feel like you're reading my thoughts."

"Have you told him yet?"

"How can you possibly be okay with this?" Hermione asked.

"There is a ten year age gap between your father and I, and you told me yourself that magical people live to be one hundred and fifty, it's quite different. Plus you have always been wise beyond your years. So? Have you told him how you feel?"

Hermione blushed at this. "Well sort of." She was saved from answering more questions by her father returning.

"Sorry it took so long," her father said coming over to stand next to Hermione.

"Did you find it?" Mrs Granger asked, looking at her husband.

"Yup," Robert replied with a smile.

"Find what?" Hermione asked.

"Your birthday present of course!" Her mother replied. "Since we most likely won't see you on your birthday this year, we thought we would celebrate early."

"Mum, Dad please the last thing I am thinking about is a birthday present." Hermione said beginning to cry again.

"Oh we know that, but we want you to have it," Hermione's mother said fondly.

"I didn't have time to wrap it." Robert said placing a small black velvet pouch in her hand.

"I can't believe you bought my gift this far in advance." Hermione commented.

"Well we weren't planning it, we just saw it and thought of you." her mother smiled teary eyed.

Hermione let out an almost inaudible gasp upon seeing the contents of the pouch. It was perfect. A thin gold band with a small red stone in the centre. It was the most beautiful ring Hermione had ever seen, mostly because it seemed made for her. It wasn't big and gaudy, but simple, light and elegant. "It's beautiful! I'll never take it off," she said putting it on.

"Something to remind you just how much we love you," her mother said in a soft whisper. The moment was then interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Hermione looked over to see Severus standing awkwardly in the hallway. Giving her a meaningful look, Hermione understood that it was time.

…...

"Have you got everything? We have to leave before your parents wake up." Severus instructed.

"Almost I just need to put Crooks in his travelling case." Hermione said picking up the mass of orange fur. Shrinking all of her things and placing them in her cloak pocket, Hermione looked up at Severus, indicating that she was ready to go.

"Don't worry Hermione, they will be fine. They have plane tickets to Australia for this evening and they should wake up in about five minutes. All their things are packed and everything has been sorted out for them in Australia." Nodding her head she picked up Crookshanks and walked over to take hold of Severus' arm, and without another word Severus apparated them to Wales.

…...

"This house really is lovely Severus." Hermione complemented, as she stepped inside Hawthorne Cottage.

"I'm glad you approve." Severus then proceeded to show her the rest of the house, which contained a lab in the basement, a living room, a kitchen with a large kitchenette, which Hermione had already seen, a library, a sun room running the whole back of the house facing the ocean, three bedrooms and three bathes, the one bath she had already been in, near the kitchen, then one on the top floor, and the last being connected to the master suite.

"This is where you'll be staying." Severus said as he opened the door to one of the two guest bedrooms. "I hope it is to your liking."

"I'm sure it will be." She said smiling, inspecting her new room, she paused however when she saw her luggage at the end of the bed.

"Severus? What are my bags doing over there? Last time I checked they were all still in my pocket."

"Ah yes, that would be Nokey," Severus replied.

"Nokey?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, Nokey, he is my house elf."

"I wasn't aware that you had a house elf. How have I never met him before?"

"He stays here most of the year. He's in charge of taking care of all the plants and keeping the house clean. I never summon him, I'd rather not let people know that I have a house elf. It can be taken advantage of, if known by the wrong person."

"Not even me? You know you could have trusted me." Hermione said, slightly offended.

"Honestly, I didn't really think about it. I wouldn't have hesitated to tell you if it had come up," Severus answered.

"I didn't even see him, how did he get into my pockets?"

"I have trained him well, you most likely won't see him while you're here."

"But I shall be here for three weeks! Surely I will see him at least once or twice!"

"No, as I've already said, I have trained him well. I don't like to be disturbed and he knows that. Unless I summon him, I myself don't see him." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them.

"Then summon him! I would at least like to meet him and tell him there is no need for him to pick-pocket me," Hermione said with a huff. "Honestly! You can be so ridiculous sometimes!"

"Hermione, I'm sure he has a lot of work to do."

"The poor thing. I can only imagine him sneaking around afraid to be seen!"

Severus could picture it too, but instead when he pictured it he had to hold back from laughing.

"Hermione it's not as if I ever punished him."

"I know that!" Hermione snapped.

Severus gave her a look as if sizing up the situation. "You're not going to give this up until you meet him are you?"

"Nope." She said giving him a determined look.

With a roll of his eyes and a resigned sigh, he summoned his house elf. "Nokey!"

There was a loud pop announcing the arrival of the pale unattractive creature now standing in front of them. Hermione could tell that he was on the younger side. She was also happy to note that he looked quite healthy and was wearing a clean and fluffy black terry cloth towel as a uniform.

"Is there something you needed master?" Nokey said bowing his head, his nose grazing the ground as he did so.

"Nokey, I would like to introduce you to Miss Granger. She will be staying with us for a couple of weeks. You are to do whatever she asks of you."

"Introduce sir? But why? A good house elf is an invisible house elf." Nokey recited.

"Now Nokey that's not true! I want you to know that you don't have to sneak around me." Hermione said squatting down to be at eye level with him, giving the elf a sympathetic look. "And please call me Hermione like Severus does," she said smiling.

Nokey on the other hand was giving her a look of utter confusion and apprehension. "Is there anything you is needing Miss?"

"No Nokey, I only wanted to thank you for bringing my luggage to my room," Hermione said smiling at him.

"You are very welcome Miss," he said still looking a tad confused. "Will that be all Sir and Miss?" He said looking back and fourth between the two.

"Yes Nokey, thank you." They said in unison, one voice much more chipper than the other. And with another resounding "_Pop!_" Nokey was gone.

"See he is perfectly fine!" Severus said, gesturing to the spot Nokey had just vacated.

"I merely wanted to meet him, and now that I have, I can see he is very happy here."

"So do you like your room? I made sure you got the room with the best view." Severus asked, gesturing to the window. The last thing he wanted to do was argue about his ruddy house elf.

Hermione had been too distracted by her luggage and then meeting Nokey to really look at her room. Now that she was paying attention however, she gasped at the view that Severus had been talking about. She walked up to the window to see that this side of the house over looked the ocean, and if she looked down she could see a small patio. "Oh Severus! It's absolutely breathtaking! She said pressing her hands up against the glass, trying to take it all in. "Severus?" She said turning around to look up at him.

"Yes?" he had walked over to her, and was now only standing a few feet away.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?" She said looking up at him.

'Whatever do you mean? I thought we already talked about what happened on the tower."

"No, no not that. I'm talking about the fact that I kissed you, and you kissed me back."

"Oh." He let out with a sigh. "That."

"Yes, that." Hermione said cracking a smile.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you back." Severus hurried to apologize.

"That's a shame." She said with a wicked smile.

Severus' eyebrows rose at her last comment. "And why is that?" He said moving closer to her, he was now only a few inches away.

"I had been wanting to do that for a very long time. And I haven't been able to stop thinking about doing it again since." Hermione said reaching out a hand and fingering his robes.

Severus swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked down at her. "Have you?" He said willing his voice not to shake as he stepped infinitesimally closer to her. Hermione nodded her head as she fiddled with the piece of fabric. When she looked up again she was instantly lost in his eyes. All she had thought about since that day had been about kissing him again and now that she was here she had no intention of backing down. Slowly she started to lean forward. Just as their lips were about to meet there was a loud, "_Pop!_" Hermione and Severus both jumped apart from each other, startled.

"Lunch's ready Sir and Miss!" Nokey said with a triumphant look on his face.

"Nokey!" Severus growled out, but he was quickly cut off by Hermione.

"Thank you Nokey, we will be down shortly." The elf bowed his head with a wide grin on his face, not having realized that he had obviously interrupted something and then popped out of sight. "I'm starting to see the benefits to an invisible house elf." Hermione said laughing. "Come on lets go have lunch, I'm starving!" She pulled Severus out of the room as he grumbled about not being hungry and something about stupid house elves, she chose not to listen.

…...

"So tell me, how is Malfoy? Is he all right?" Hermione asked as she cleared the table.

"That was an unexpected question." Severus commented, a small smile playing across his face. "What makes you ask?"

"I just kept thinking about that day that Harry found him in the bathroom crying. Now I know why," Hermione said sadly. "I haven't heard anything about what might have happened to him, and I thought you might know."

"After we returned to the Dark Lord, the Malfoy's were punished severely. Thankfully, the Dark Lord decided to keep them alive, if you ask me he just likes to watch them squirm," Severus said bitterly.

"Yes, that sounds about right." Hermione said quietly. "Why don't we do some gardening? I find it always helps clear my head, and Merlin, is my head too busy at the moment." She said with a smile.

"That would be favourable." Severus answered, getting up out of his chair, leading the way to the greenhouse.

That evening Hermione and Severus retired to the library where they were now sitting together on the couch, each reading their respective books. "Severus?" Hermione spoke softly, resting her book on her lap. She smiled as he looked up, making eye contact with her. "Have I told you how grateful I am for everything you've done for me and my family, and my friends come to think of it."

Severus rolled his eyes at the acknowledgement, "Only about ten times, and that's not including the numerous amount of times that your parents expressed their gratitude as well. I promise you, I did not do any of it for the recognition, I did it in spite of it, in fact, so please do me a favour and _stop._"

"What did you say to my parents to convince them of your innocence so readily?" Hermione asked curiously. "All my mother would tell me is that you spoke of our potions work together."

"Did it ever cross your mind that that is all there is to tell?" Severus answered.

"No, not really." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you, but that was all I said." Severus said going back to his book on newly researched uses for fungi.

"Oh." Hermione uttered softly, deflating a little.

"You're upset. Why?" Severus asked, looking back up at her now, crestfallen expression.

"Oh, I don't know. I just thought that maybe you... might have said you cared for me." Hermione said stumbling through the sentence. "It was silly of me," she said looking him in the eyes.

"It's not silly, Hermione. I... you're my only friend in this whole world, of course I care for you." Severus said softly.

"I know, I know I'm your _friend." _Hermione said, the last word coming out as if it were poison.

"Hermione... what do you want me to say?" Severus asked desperately trying understand.

"What do you think I want you to say Severus." Hermione said, putting her book down, moving closer to him on the couch.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking." Severus ground out, trying to keep calm. The last thing he needed was to make her angry.

"I want you to say that you care about me as more than a friend! I want you to say that you want me _half_ as much as I want you!" Hermione groaned, frustrated. Without another moments hesitation she reached across the remaining space between them and grabbed Severus by his shirt and kissed him. This kiss was nothing like their first, which had been soft, and unsure, it was urgent, and filled with desire. Her courage was rewarded as Severus slowly ran his tongue across her lips, requesting access to her mouth. Hermione's hands eventually made their way into his hair in an effort to bring them closer, she was surprised to note that his hair was actually quite silky and baby fine, not greasy like everyone said. She began to moan at the amount of different sensations that were coursing through her body. _This_ had been what she wanted. One of Severus' hands had found it's way to her waist, while the other to the back of her head. She couldn't believe that this was happening. _I am kissing Severus Snape, and thoroughly enjoying it! _She thought to herself. Severus broke apart slightly as he began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked slightly embarrassed, but at the same time upset that they had stopped for the moment.

"Nothing it was just something you thought that made me laugh."

"Severus Snape are you telling me that you were performing legilimency on me while we were snogging?"

"I can't help it, we have a very strong connection, sometimes things just slip into my mind." Severus answered. "And for the record I was thoroughly enjoying it too," he smirked devilishly, enjoying the blush now spreading across her cheeks.


	4. Saying Goodbye Again

**A/N: Hey guys**

**So this was literally the hardest chapter that I have ever had to write, I just can't seem to get it right. I have spent every weekend trying to work out the kinks, and I think this is as close as I will get for now. I hope you like it! **

**Sorry for the long delay on this one but it just couldn't be helped**

**Read/Review/Enjoy!**

The next morning Severus was woken up by something tickling his nose, opening his eyes to investigate, he saw the bushy head of Hermione resting on his chest. They had talked well into the night and had evidently fallen asleep there on the couch. Looking out the window, his eyebrows rose when he saw how high the sun had risen. It had to be almost eight in the morning. Never had he slept that long without the assistance of a potion or a cup of Hermione's tea. _What am I doing? _Only last night he had all but professed his feelings for the girl. _I shouldn't be putting her through this. In three weeks we will be going our separate ways and never see each other again. I'm just giving her false hope._

"Severus," Hermione said sleepily, not even opening her eyes. "It's far too early in the morning to be thinking such serious thoughts. Go back to sleep."

Severus hadn't even realized she was awake, _how did she even know what I was thinking? _"It was early a few hours ago, it is now just after eight." Severus said, his voice a little scratchy.

"It's still too early to be trying to talk yourself out of... whatever we're doing." Hermione replied.

"How do you know that's even what I'm thinking about?" Severus asked.

Hermione sighed, reluctantly opening her eyes and sitting up to look at the man she had fallen asleep with. With a lazy smile she said, "Like it or not Severus, I know you pretty well, I'd even venture to say that I know you best." Hermione sighed, when Severus' sullen face did not change. "I know what you're thinking, and even though I'm loathed to admit it, I know you're right. But perhaps we can just have these weeks together any ways?" Hermione said looking up at him hopefully.

Severus' face relaxed, indicating that he would give into her, once again. "We need to start our day," he whispered getting up off the couch. "we have a lot to do and not enough time to lounge about."

…...

That afternoon Hermione and Severus were just finishing up in the lab, after finally vacating the couch, they had spent the rest of the morning and afternoon brewing healing potions. Hermione hadn't asked why they were doing this, merely enjoying the time with Severus. One of Hermione's favourite things to do was watch Severus brew, he always seemed so at peace. And those hands, always so elegant and sure of themselves. She then felt a nudge on her mind. Looking up at the man only a few feet away from her, she smirked. "You know you _could_ just ask me what I'm thinking about."

"I thought I just did. Merely using a different form of communication," he answered. Hermione sighed in defeat, letting him into her mind, she felt his surprise when he saw she had been thinking about him.

"Perhaps we could go into the village for dinner tonight?" Hermione suggested hopefully, already knowing the answer.

"I don't think it wise. I am supposed to be in hiding and you at home with your parents." Severus answered.

"I know. You're right, I just thought it'd be nice." Hermione sighed.

"Besides we have too much work to do. I want you to be as prepared as possible."

"You mean this is all for me?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Of course its all bloody for you! Who did you think it was for?" Severus snapped, annoyed.

"I hadn't really thought about it." Hermione answered honestly.

"Well you _need_ to start thinking about these sorts of things, soon I won't be there to help you think of it. You, Potter and Weasley will be all on your own," Severus ground out angrily.

"I've been thinking about that actually." Hermione mused, cutting Severus' tirade short. "Is there anyway that we can keep in contact with each other?"

"Not that I know of. But we have three weeks, I might be able to find a way," Severus sighed.

"What about the coins I designed with the Protean charm for the D.A.?" Hermione offered.

"Yes, those would work, my fear is that your coins have become quite well known since, if someone procured ours somehow, there would be no way to tell if it was truly us sending the message. And I refuse to put you in danger," he said seriously.

"Then we shall just have to find another way." Hermione said with a confident smile.

…...

"Why isn't she answering?" Ron asked impatiently as he rang the Granger's bell for the fifth time in the past two minutes.

"Maybe she's out with her parents." Charlie answered. "I would have known if anything happened, the wards are still in place."

"Yeah, I guess. Why don't we just go wait in side hmm?" Ron asked already taking his wand out to cast Alohomora.

"Oi! Watch the wand work brother. We're in a _muggle_ neighbourhood. Here, let me do it." Charlie said, batting his brother's hand away and casting his own non verbal and wandless Alohomora.

As the two brothers walked into the living room, Ron's stomach let out a loud growl. "Merlin, I'm starving. Where's the kitchen?"

"Just wait until Hermione's back, don't go nicking her food." Charlie bossed.

"Nah," Ron said waiving his hand light heartedly. "Hermione won't mind," he added now finding his own way to the kitchen.

"Charlie!" Ron yelled only moments later.

"What have you done now? Please don't tell me you ate the last biscuit or someth- Ron, what's wrong?" Charlie asked at seeing how pale his brother's face had gone.

"This isn't right Charlie, there's no food in the fridge, no food in the cupboards, no food anywhere!" Ron screamed, starting to panic. "I don't think that they've been here for at least a few days. When was the last time you saw them?"

"Just over a week ago. I don't understand, where could they be? The wards..." Charlie trailed off, obviously finishing his thought in his head. "Ron you check the bedrooms, I'll check the garage, make sure their automobile isn't still here." Ron nodded in understanding as he raced off to the stairs.

Ron groaned as he entered Hermione's room, her trunk was gone and so it seemed was Crookshanks, he knew that if the part kneazle had been there he would have made himself known by now. Hermione wasn't here. Making his way back down stairs, he yelled, "Charlie! Her trunks gone, so are the rest of her things, and so is Crookshanks."

"The car is still here, which means that they didn't drive somewhere." Charlie looked panicked now, it had after all been his responsibility to keep the Granger's safe.

"Charlie, what do we do?" Ron asked helplessly.

"We have to call an Order meeting _now." _Charlie then cast the Patronus charm, suddenly twelve Romanian Longhorn Dragons leapt out of his wand, waiting for instructions from their master. "Only let the intended party hear the following, _Hermione Granger and her parents are missing, report to the Burrow at once to discuss our next course of action._ GO!_" _Charlie yelled, sending the dragons on their way. "Come on Ron we better get back to the Burrow, Mum will be hysterical by the time we make it down from the apparition point. Without letting his brother answer, Charlie grabbed Ron by the arm and apparated them away.

…...

Hermione was sad to say the least, the last three weeks with Severus had gone by very fast indeed. She felt as if she had only just arrived at Hawthorne Cottage. The time that she and Severus had spent together had been almost perfect, what with their uncertain future looming over their heads. "I wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow." Hermione said, sighing.

"As do I, but you must, we can't have anyone suspecting anything," Severus answered.

"How did your meeting with Mundungus go? I haven't had a chance to ask you." Hermione said looking over at him. They were currently sitting by the fire in the library, each in their respective chairs. Severus had been out in the early evening to "meet" with Mundungus Fletcher.

Severus snorted at Hermione's use of the word meeting, "I'd hardly call it a meeting, I crept up on the fool and cast the imperious on him. It was hardly a pleasant evening."

"I assume you were successful?" Hermione added.

"Naturally. He will be having a meeting with Kingsley later tonight to propose the idea. You will most likely be asked to participate in the rescue," Severus said taking a deep sigh. "Which brings me to my next point. Now I know that there is no stopping you from partaking in this death wish you like to call a _rescue_ but I would like it very much if you would _not_ be part of this mission. It is going to be extremely dangerous, and I cannot guarantee your safety."

"You're right Severus. There is no stopping me. I will be a part of this, Harry is one of my best friends, he's like a brother to me. I know he would do the same and I don't intend to stand around doing nothing!" Hermione finished hotly.

"Hermione please-"

"I will not hear another word about this Severus, so save your breath!" Hermione said crossing her arms in front of her.

"I assumed this would be your response so I have already set up another meeting with Mundungus for tomorrow night, he will inform me of which Order member you have been paired up with. That way, I can keep an eye on you and protect you the best I can."

"I believe that's a compromise that I can live with." Hermione said nodding her head.

"Hermione I have to warn you that when you arrive tomorrow, the Order will interrogate you about me." Severus said changing the subject.

"Interrogate?"

"Yes, to their knowledge you spent the most time with me out of anyone, even more time than Dumbledore. They will want to know if you know anything about me that could be of use. Hermione you're going to have to lie, you _must_ convince them of your ignorance." At Hermione's worried look he continued, "Just tell them that you don't know anything. That I was so paranoid about you knowing any information that wasn't absolutely necessary. When they ask you what we were working on, tell them but only a few of the important members. Because many of them could leak the information. Don't worry," Severus reassured her, "I do have a backup excuse for the Dark Lord but I'd rather not test it."

"But Severus, what about Minerva? She knows that we are friendly. She will know I'm lying."

"Don't worry, Minerva won't confront you in front of everyone. She will probably come to you privately, not wanting anyone in the Order to become suspicious of you. When she does confront you, just break down and say that I had tricked you and that you thought we were true friends and were embarrassed to let people know I had manipulated you. Say that you told them everything you thought might be important. She will trust what ever you say. After all you are her favourite student." he said with a smirk.

"I hope you're right." Hermione said a bit doubtful. Their conversation was interrupted then by Crookshanks jumping up onto Severus' lap. Hermione looked at the pair wistfully. "He knows that we're leaving. I think he's going to miss you." Hermione said with a small smile. "Although he does love chasing the gnomes in the Weasley's garden, there never were any for him to chase at Grimmauld Place. He didn't like it there much. It's odd not being able to go back there." Hermione commented.

"You may go back there if you need to." Severus answered. I let myself be put under Moody's curse at Grimmauld, I now get tongue-tied if I try and utter the location. The Fidelius charm has now been greatly diluted, but at the moment it is still intact."

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Hermione mused. "I better get to bed, it's already past one," she said getting up.

"Wait, I have something for you." Severus said getting up out of his chair and walking over to fetch something out of his desk drawer.

Hermione held out her hand as he handed her a small beaded bag. She looked at it perplexed at why he would give her such an item. "A purse Severus? Why-"

"Open it," Severus replied frustratedly.

Upon opening the little clutch Hermione peered inside to see nothing, not even the bottom of the purse, it reminded her instantly of the bag that Mary Poppins had, only this you could carry on your wrist. "I've never seen anything like this! Severus, it's brilliant, thank you," she said tenderly giving him a peck on the cheek.

"As soon as you get to the Weasley's I want you to have the essentials packed. Have this on you at all times so you are packed and ready to go with only a moments notice. I don't know how long it will take for the Death Eaters to take over the Ministry, but as soon as they won't hesitate to attack the Burrow."

"I won't ever let it leave my side."

"Good. I will see you in the morning then, goodnight," Severus said walking over to the door to open it for her.

"Goodnight Severus." Hermione said giving him another peck on the cheek.

…...

She was almost done packing. All Hermione had left to do was find Crooks and she'd be leaving. Hermione looked around what she had come to think of as her room, and sighed wistfully. She was going to miss this place. "Nokey!" Hermione called out. She smiled at the house elf as he popped into existence right in front of her.

"Is Miss needing Nokey?" he asked devotedly, bowing his head.

Hermione tried not to recoil at the show of servitude Nokey was displaying, she had tried her best in the last three weeks to put an end to it, but nothing she said ever seemed to make an impression. "Yes Nokey, I am," she replied as she packed the last of her things away, including the beaded bag that Severus had given her. "I was wondering if you could help me find Crookshanks, he seems to be hiding from me, and I've checked all the usual places."

"What is Miss doing with Mistress' bag?"

"You mean this?" Hermione said holding up the beaded bag. At the elf's fervent nod Hermione said, "Severus gave this to me yesterday, wait did you say _Mistress'_?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Missus!" Nokey nodded again.

"Nokey, who's purse is this?" Hermione asked, a guess already forming in her mind.

"That was Mistress Prince's purse, Miss." Nokey answered, confirming Hermione's suspicions.

"Thank you for telling me Nokey." Hermione said kindly. Her mind was reeling with this new information, should she confront Severus about it? No, she knew it would only embarrass him, maybe one day she would bring it up, but not now.

"Would Missus still like me to find the pesky furball?" Nokey asked innocently.

"Nokey, just because Severus calls him that doesn't mean you have to, that's not his name." Hermione chuckled. "And yes, if you could spare some time to help me find him that would be a great help."

"Yes miss! Do not worry, Nokey will find your Crookshanks," he said dissaparating away.

She was going to miss the little house elf. Over the past few weeks they had become friends of sorts. Whenever Severus had to leave the safe house, be it for Death Eater meetings or self assigned missions to secretly help the Order, Hermione would spend her time either in the library reading or spend hours in the kitchen with Nokey, cooking up a storm. She liked Severus to have something to come home to. Hermione and Nokey would talk about Severus mostly during their time together, Hermione would ask Nokey questions about Severus that were innocent enough that the elf didn't feel guilty for answering them.

Walking over to the window in her room, Hermione opened it basking in the freedom that the sea air granted her. "Hermione! What on earth did you say to Nokey? He just left my office in shambles muttering something about that darn feline familiar of yours." Severus said storming into the room, looking quite put out indeed.

Not turning around Hermione answered sadly, "I can't seem to find Crooks, I enlisted Nokey to help me find him. He's hiding, he knows that we're leaving."

Severus walked up to stand behind her. "Well that explains why Nokey checked my lap," he said dryly.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Severus, I'm actually quite surprised that he would invade your personal space like that." Hermione said, turning around to look at him, trying to fight the smile that was making it's way onto her face. "I'm going to miss this," Hermione said leaning her head against his chest, inhaling his sent.

The moment was broken by the tell tale crack of apparition. Nokey was standing before them proudly holding out a carrying case, containing a very unhappy Crookshanks. Hermione gasped at noticing the scratches on Nokey's face and arms. "Nokey! You should have had Severus or I get him, there was no need to put yourself through that!" Hermione chided as she knelt down to Nokey's level and began healing the worst of the cuts

"Nokey was happy to do it Miss! Nokey found Missus familiar hiding in the greenhouse under the Umbria plants." Looking himself once over in a nearby mirror he said, "Thank you Miss! Nokey feels much better now!"

"Maybe I should stay for supper." Hermione said looking up at Severus, a pleading look in her eyes. "Nokey might need help."

"Hermione, you've been putting this off all day, you were supposed to leave this morning. If you don't leave soon people will start to worry and go looking for you. It's already half past three." Severus answered.

Hermione nodded silently, knowing he was right. Still on her knees she looked back at Nokey. "Goodbye Nokey. I'll see you soon all right?"

"Will Miss be returning soon?" Nokey asked hopefully.

"I will try my best." Hermione said getting choked up, as she gave the small elf a hug.

"See you soon Miss!" And he was gone. Hermione was thankful that he understood enough that he knew she and Severus would want to say goodbye alone. Standing up she turned her teary eyed face to look at the man that she would dearly miss.

"Do you know where you're going to apparate to?" It was a daft question, they had discussed her going to the Weasley's many times over. Hermione nodded.

Holding both his hands she leaned up to give him a kiss. Unlike the passionate kisses they had shared in the library the day she had arrived it was slow, as if they were both trying to memorize the feel of the other. When they finally broke apart Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Severus stopped her with a look. She smiled then, he was right there was no need for words, they both knew how the other felt.

Resizing her trunk, Hermione tucked it in her pocket. Picking up Crookshanks' carrying case, she looked at him one more time, trying to savour every detail of his face, before she felt the familiar tug as she went spinning away from the one place that she wanted to be.,


	5. In the Name of Love

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! Luckily this chapter practically wrote itself, and I was able to finish it quickly! Im really happy with the way it's turned out, hope you like it too!**

**Remember to Read Review and Enjoy!**

Upon arriving at the top of the hill near the Burrow, Hermione smiled seeing the crooked makeshift home that she had come to love. As she walked towards the cottage, she felt a pang of homesickness, she might never see her home again. Wiping away stray tears, Hermione walked through the garden gate recognizing the sensation of passing through the wards. No more than a second passed before the front door to the Burrow slammed open. "You're safe! Ron! Ginny! She's safe!" Mrs Weasley yelled in a high pitched voice.

Hermione furrowed her brow at the display, this hadn't been the welcome she had expected. Running to her, Mrs Weasley embraced her in a lung-crushing hug. "Thank goodness you're safe! We thought we'd lost you!" Molly sobbed dramatically.

"What-"

"Hermione!" Hermione looked over Mrs Weasley's shoulder to see both Ron and Ginny running towards her. In similar fashion to their mother, both hugged her to an inch of her life.

"What on earth is going on? Not that I'm not flattered, but I only saw you three weeks ago at the train station," Hermione teased.

"It's been three weeks since _anybody_ has seen you! Hermione we've been worried sick, we thought you'd been kidnapped!" Ron said desperately.

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, quite confused now.

"Charlie and I went to visit you, when we arrived-"

"You went to my house? But I wasn't there." Hermione stated.

"Well we know that now! Where were you? Why didn't you tell us that you and your parents were leaving?" Ron asked a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't thought that anyone would be visiting me."

"Hermione dear, where were you, if you weren't at home?" Mrs Weasley interjected, a concerned look crossing her face.

"I was... in Australia." Hermione answered.

"What!" Ron practically screamed.

"Why were you in Australia?" Mrs Weasley asked, keeping calm.

"My parents. I was putting them into hiding," Hermione lied.

"You should have at least written us! Hermione we thought Snape had gotten to you!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Ron I had no idea that you and Charlie would check up on us. With the three of us not going back to Hogwarts next year, I just didn't think it would be safe for them."

"But still what about my letter? Why couldn't that find you?" Ginny piped up.

"I put up special wards, I didn't want to be found by the wrong people." Hermione replied biting her lip anxiously.

"But that's advanced magic! Certainly passed Hogwarts years!" Molly Weasley exclaimed, quite impressed.

"I read a few books on protection and anti locating spells and charms." Hermione lied again, well sort of, Severus had had her read those books, and she knew how to cast that spell now.

"You really are brilliant!" Ron marvelled.

Hermione huffed, embarrassed, "If I was so brilliant I would have thought to owl you."

"We're just glad that you're all right!" Mrs Weasley said warmly. "Why don't we go inside hmm? I'll go send word to all of the Order, everyone has been so worried," she said rushing off back into the house.

"Yeah you should have seen Kingsley! He's been ordering searches everywhere! I'm surprised he didn't look in Australia!" Ron chuckled.

"Really?" Hermione asked, puzzled, looking at Ginny for confirmation.

"Yeah, he's been real torn up, he and Charlie have been going night and day, trying to find you."

"Charlie too?" Hermione asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah I think he felt responsible... you were his charge, and you and your family had disappeared without a trace."

"Where is he?" Hermione asked, wanting to reassure Charlie as soon as possible.

"Not sure. Don't worry Hermione, Mum went to send word to everyone, you watch I bet Charlie will be home wanting to see you're safe for himself." Ginny said, trying to reassure her.

As if on cue, Hermione looked over to the hill where she had just apparated to as someone called her name, "Hermione!" There, now practically running towards them, was Charlie Weasley. "Mum just sent me her Patronus!" he said running through the gate giving Hermione an enthusiastic hug, picking her up in the air and spinning her around. Hermione admittedly hadn't been prepared for this kind of reception, she and Charlie barely knew each other.

"Im so sorry Charlie, I never meant for you to worry. I had no idea you were planning to check in. I just had so much on my mind."

"Hermione, where the bloody hell were you!"

"I was putting my parents into hiding." Hermione explained.

"Charlie looked confused at this new information. "Hermione you don't really expect me to believe that do you? The entire Order was out there looking for you. Kingsley has been searching everywhere, he's the best auror in the Ministry! And even he had no idea where to look. You haven't even graduated Hogwarts."

Hermione was offended by this statement. "Do you really think things like that matter? If you did, than Harry has no chance of beating You-Know-Who!"

"Hermione you know what I mean. What I'm trying to say is, how on earth did you do it?" Charlie finished lamely.

"After Dumbledore's death I decided that I needed to out my parents into hiding. I had thought of bringing them to my aunt and uncle's house in France. Upon further thought I realized that that wasn't nearly enough protection. So I took them to Australia."

"Australia?" Charlie asked surprised and slightly impressed at her plan.

"Yes, Australia. So after doing some reading on protection and anti-detection spells, I took my parents to Australia."

"But why didn't you tell us? You know the Order would have helped you." Charlie said.

"I didn't want them to live their life limited to an Order safe house." This way they can have a _real_ life. Not one in a cage." Hermione said starting to tear up.

"But-" Charlie began.

"Leave it Charlie," Ron defended, speaking up for the first time, wrapping a comforting arm around the tearful Hermione. "What's it matter any ways? She's here now, and she's safe."

"Ron don't be like that. You know I'm just as glad as anyone that she's safe," Charlie said looking slightly offended.

"Let's go inside. Get your things unpacked. How does that sound?" Ginny said in a surprisingly motherly tone. Hermione nodded, wiping away her tears as the four now made their way towards the house. Hermione was relieved that Ron had stepped in, if Charlie had gone much further, there might have been questions that she couldn't answer.

…...

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked as she watched Hermione unpack her things.

"I'll be fine, I'm just so sorry that I caused everyone so much worry."

"Don't think about it. You had no idea, and I understand why you didn't tell anyone about your plans. It was safer that way."

Hermione smiled at her understanding friend, feeling a pang of guilt for breaking that trust. "Thanks Gin," Hermione sighed, "I hope Kingsley won't be too cross."

Ginny snorted at this, "Kingsley? Mad at you? Never. You're his favourite, remember?"

"Really? I always thought Harry was." Hermione commented, thinking back to all their past conversations.

"You're the only one that he offered that internship to at the Ministry, and he _always_ sits next to you at dinner." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Well I hope you're right." Hermione said, unpacking the last of her things.

Luckily Ginny had been right. Kingsley arrived at the Burrow an hour later. "I knew you hadn't been kidnapped." Kingsley said confidently upon seeing her.

"Hermione raised a sceptical brow, "Oh really? How exactly did you know?"

"There was no sign of a fight." Kingsley answered with a wink.

"Oh good. Kingsley, you're here. Arthur should be home within the hour, the rest of the Order should be arriving soon." Mrs Weasley said interrupting their conversation.

"Thanks Molly, you've sent word to Minerva as well?" Kingsley asked.

Molly nodded, "I sent her an owl a few hours ago, so she should be here on time."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked looking up at Kingsley.

"There is an Order meeting tonight." Kingsley answered.

"What about?"

"We will be discussing our plan for getting Harry safely to the Burrow."

"Can I come? To the meeting I mean."

"I was actually going to speak to you about that. There is another reason for this meeting." Kingsley said, lowering his voice a little.

"Oh what's that?" Hermione said leaning in, intrigued.

"I also called this meeting because of you."

"Me? What does an Order meeting have to do with me?"

"Hermione." Kingsley paused for a moment, trying to work out exactly what he wanted to say. "You knew Snape the best out of all of us. You at least spent the most amount of time with him."

"Kingsley I don't know what you've heard, but I assure you, you will be disappointed. Professor Snape was very paranoid, very secretive, he never shared anything of value with me."

"Minerva told me that you spent Christmas together? Surly he must have liked you to allow you to celebrate Christmas with him. Maybe he let something slip?" Kingsley suggested.

"No. Snape never slipped. He must have been planning this for months, if not before I became his assistant. He fooled me just as much as he fooled everyone."

"Even so, we do have some questions for you." Kingsley said looking at her sceptically.

Three hours later Hermione and the rest of the Order were all sitting around the table out in the yard. There was a larger turnout for the meeting than usual, not only because they were planning Harry's escape plan but also because of Hermione's return.

Hermione was starting to become weary however, the last hour had consisted of different Order members throwing questions out at her. Mainly Moody, he seemed convinced that Hermione was holding back on her answers and intended to get to the bottom of it. "Now Hermione, Minerva told us about the trips that you and Snape took together. Where exactly did you go?" Arthur asked. Hermione was glad that Arthur had seemed to take over, he was much kinder with his wording, and much less accusatory than Alastor had been.

"We were going to his private greenhouse to pick potions supplies. Don't ask for the location, I don't know it. We always went by side along apparition, he didn't want me to know the location. All I can tell you is that it was remote and in the woods. It wasn't entirely a lie, half of the land Severus owned was wooded, Hermione had only explored the area a few times during her three week stay at Hawthorne Cottage, but had come to enjoy the afternoon strolls that she and Severus would share.

Kingsley nodded at the new information. "Thank you Hermione, we're almost done. We also wanted to know if Snape gave any clues or signs to what he was planning as it came closer to the... time." Kingsley hinted awkwardly.

"Obviously not, otherwise I would have done something about it." Hermione answered, starting to get tired of what they were implying. She looked over at Ron who was giving her a sympathetic look. Looking back over at Kingsley she saw the hurt look across his face, feeling quite guilty now she said, "I'm sorry Kingsley, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just tired, I know you're only trying to do your job."

Kingsley smiled at her seeming somewhat mollified. "I understand, this last month has been hard on all of us. Now why don't we get to the real reason we're having this meeting," he said looking around at everyone, "We have a plan. Our own Mundungus Fletcher came to me last night with a brilliant idea on how to get Harry safely to the Burrow." Everyone looked over at the slightly smug looking Mundungus, now stretching back in his chair with his arms behind his head. Hermione had thought from the beginning that it would be hard to convince people to follow a plan that Mundungus had thought of, and it seemed that she was right, everyone in the room looked quite uneasy. However as Kingsley began to explain the full plan in detail, she could see that the Order was slowly becoming comfortable with the plan.

Mad Eye, who was playing the role of strategy coordinator was explaining the finer details to everyone, "For the best outcome we will be pairing up experienced Order members with less experienced ones, the more experienced one being the handler while the less, plays the part of Mr. Potter. The pairs are as follows," clearing his throat he continued," Arthur and Fred, Remus and Hermione, Kingsley and George, Tonks and Ronald, Bill and Fleur, Hagrid you'll be escorting Harry, and Dung you're with me."

Mundungus, who now looked very unnerved shot into an upright position, "What! I'm not going!"

"Oh yes you are." Moody grumbled.

"Why do I have to go with you?" Mundungus squeaked.

"I wouldn't put yeh' on anyone else, and before you try to go into hiding, remember I know where to find you and it won't be a pleasant experience when I do." Moody threatened. Mundungus gulped visibly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down nervously.

There was an awkward silence as everyone watched to see what Mundungus would say next. "If there isn't anything else, I've made supper enough for everyone!" Molly said in an attempt to alleviate some of the tension in the air. There was a murmur of approval at this plan as people started to get up.

Hermione was prevented from following however when a hand on her right shoulder stopped her mid stride. She turned around to see Kingsley looking at her with a sympathetic look on his face. Looking past her then, he said, "Remus, George! Can you come here for a moment?" Hermione looked at him curiously, what on earth could this be about?

"What's up Kingsley?" George said good naturedly, slapping him on the shoulder.

"I was wondering if I could escort Hermione the night that we get Harry. Would that be all right?" He said looking at everyone _but _Hermione, who by now was very confused.

George looked over at Remus as if sizing him up, "Do you know lots of good defensive spells?"

"George I was your DADA teacher for a whole year," Remus said chuckling.

"Oh yeah! Forgot about that! I guess you'll do! Come on I'm starved!" he said pulling a still chuckling Remus along. "You coming guys?" George said turning to look at them.

"We'll be in, in a second." Kingsley answered, now finally turning to Hermione. "So I suppose you're wondering why I did that."

"Yes, it had crossed my mind believe it or not." Hermione said crossing her arms across her chest, waiting for an explanation.

"Hermione, you are the reason that we are fighting against Voldemort. As a witch you have so much promise, so much potential, and you're doing it all while being proud of your heritage. Your life lost would be too much for me to bear, too much for the Order to bear. If you are with me at least I can control your safety," he nodded self assuredly. "You don't mind travelling with me do you? If you do, I can always speak to Remus-"

"Kingsley," Hermione interrupted, "I'd love to fly with you. Besides you're on a thestral, I'm absolutely terrified of brooms!"

Kingsley smiled back at her brightly, "Shall we go inside then?" Kingsley said proffering his arm. Smiling, Hermione took it as they walked back to the Burrow.

…...

"Ginny told me about you and Snape being friends." Ron confessed. It was just after midnight, everyone had finally left, Hermione and Ron had decided to catch up, leaving a very cross Ginny stuck with her mother cleaning up the kitchen. "Even if I don't get it, I'm sorry. It must have been even worse for you." Hermione nodded, but stayed silent. Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Hermione these past three weeks have been torture... I thought for sure that he'd gone to your house. After Ginny told me that you'd been friends with the git, I was almost positive that he had kidnapped you, afraid of what you would tell the Order about him."

"I was never worried, he never discussed things like that with me." Hermione answered. It _was_ true, Severus never told her about Dumbledore's plan. "It's odd," Hermione added, "I miss him, even now. I miss the friend that I worked with everyday for the past year."

Ron shivered slightly, "He must have been really different around you."

"No. He wasn't all that different, eventually I learned to fight back, and it became some sort of game to see how far we could push the other."

"Doesn't sound like much of a friendship to me." Ron said under his breath.

"I suppose it doesn't matter anymore." Hermione sighed.

"So how did your parents settle in, in Australia?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

A tear made it's way down her face as she realized that she couldn't answer that question honestly, because she had no idea. "Good. I was able to close their dentistry without too much trouble, and set them up with a bank account in Australia, so they should have enough funds to get them on their feet." For some reason, she decided not to tell Ron, or anyone just yet about their memories, she just wasn't ready to talk about it. Because if she did, that would somehow make it real.

"You really are brilliant you know that?" Ron said amazed. " I wouldn't know the first thing about putting someone into hiding, shutting down one life and starting up another."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron you are capable of doing everything I do."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

…...

"Are you cross with me?" Ginny asked Hermione the next morning.

"Whatever for?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"For telling Ron that you and Snape were friends." Ginny clarified.

"No, it was bound to come out anyway. It's not like you told him that I... had feelings for Snape. I'm not sure if Ronald could handle that information at the moment." Hermione said as she slipped on her jeans.

"How are you coping with that information, now that everything has changed?" Ginny asked hesitantly, it was obvious that this had been a question that she had been burning to ask for some time now.

"Honestly, I don't really let myself think about it. Right after it happened, it's _all_ I could think about. It made me ill to know what he had done. After a few days of moping about I realized that I couldn't keep doing this to myself. I kept thinking that I might've been able to prevent Dumbledore's death if I had just been able to see the signs, or better yet get through to Severus." Hermione realized she'd let his name slip but was glad to see that Ginny hadn't reacted.

"You know you mustn't think like that. Snape is a master spy, savvy enough to fool even Dumbledore." Ginny comforted.

"You're right and that is why, for the moment at least, I can't think about it." Hermione said, effectively ending the conversation as she exited the room, heading downstairs to find out what her chores were for the day.

…...

She was gone. He might never see her again. But he didn't have time to dwell on such matters, he had work to do. He had to meet with Lucius, Severus hadn't seen the pure blood since the revel after he had killed Dumbledore, though he doubted that Lucius remembered, he had been tortured mercilessly that night. Draco had failed his mission, and while the Dark Lord had been overjoyed, he didn't let that stop him from showing his displeasure at the lack of participation from Draco. Before Severus had gone into hiding, Lucius had sent him an owl, it all made Severus very weary. The letter had only detailed the when and where of their meeting. Though the location was a given, considering the Malfoy's were under house arrest at the moment. According to Lucius' missive, the Dark Lord had planned to be out of the country for a few weeks, arriving back to England only two weeks before Potter's seventeenth birthday. This was the first opportunity that Severus had had to go to Malfoy Manor.

Making his way through the wrought iron gates, Severus shuddered at the blanket of dreariness that had taken over the property. Severus remembered the days of lavish galas and balls that were thrown before the Dark Lord had returned. Those days were long gone however, he thought to himself as he entered the Manor's foyer.

"Severus, you're came." Severus turned to see a haggard version of Narcissa Malfoy walking towards him. Yes, she still had the impeccable clothes and every hair in place, her skin however was pasty, not the smooth porcelain it used to be, and her eyes had lost that regal light that they had always carried. Living with the Dark Lord, always in danger, and worrying for the safety of her son was obviously taking it's toll on her.

"Narcissa, yes, I only apologize that I could not come sooner." Severus said bowing his head. "Is Lucius around, I was hoping to have a word." He was being polite, of course, where else would he be, Narcissa seemed to appreciate it all the same.

"He's in his study, he doesn't leave it most days, come I'll take you to him now," she said turning around to make her way down the corridor. Instead of turning to the left to make their way upstairs, to where Severus knew to be his study, they turned to the right. "I think it best that we avoid as many eyes as possible, Lucius wants to keep this meeting quiet," Narcissa whispered. _What on earth have I gotten myself into?_ Severus thought as he followed Narcissa into the kitchen.

"Narcissa, where-" Severus was interrupted when she turned around bring a finger to her lips. Nodding her head at the pantry door he followed her reluctantly into the large storeroom. Once the door was closed he looked over at her expectantly, not seeming to notice his annoyance she walked over to one of the shelves on the far right. Finally she turned to look at him squarely in the face, "What I'm about to show you is a Malfoy secret, I trust you Severus and so does Lucius, please don't make us regret it." He nodded silently. "There is a secret passageway here that will lead to Lucius' study, it works much like the passageway to the Hogwarts express, as long as you know its there it will work for you." Without anymore explanation she turned and walked right through the wall. This didn't surprise him in the least, he had suspected this for many years. He always wondered how they could stand living in such a large place, surly it would get tiring going from one end to another? The Malfoy's loved their theatrics, with their secret rooms under the parlour, and living room and those were just the ones he knew of, of course they would have secret passages throughout the manor. He closed his eyes as he walked through the wall, when he opened them it was to see Narcissa standing by a gaunt, and unnerved looking Lucius Malfoy. In short he looked dreadful, if Severus had thought Narcissa had looked bad, Lucius was even worse.

"Severus, thank you for coming. I know travel is quite hard for you at the moment." Lucius said getting up from behind his desk.

"Lucius," Severus nodded. "I only regret not being able to come sooner, now what was so pressing that we needed to meet away from prying eyes?" Severus said getting straight to the point.

"We need your help Severus." Narcissa said desperately.

"If you mean helping you get out of your current standing with the Dark Lord, I'm at a loss as to see how I could be of service." Severus stated politely.

"No, that I'm afraid is hopeless at the moment, we are talking about Draco." Lucius sighed.

"Draco?" Severus asked confused.

"Yes, the Dark Lord has been punishing all of us on a regular basis, Narcissa and I can handle it, unpleasant as it is, but Draco... he's just a boy..." Lucius trailed off, unable to verbalize his thoughts

"Severus, please he's your godson," Narcissa begged.

"I apologize, I'm still at a loss as to what you want me to do." Severus stated.

"We were hoping that you could take him into hiding with you. Just for the summer. Severus I just can't bare to see him suffer anymore, he'll be safe with you, you've always looked out for Draco." Narcissa said, holding back her tears trying to keep her dignity intact.

"The Dark Lord is punishing Draco for his weakness, I don't see him shortening his sentence to give him a vacation with his godfather." Severus said dryly.

"He might if you request a lab assistant," Lucius suggested, "Draco has top marks in Potions. It is common knowledge that you despise almost everyone, and trust no one, he would believe that you would be willing to work with Draco. Convince him that you can teach Draco to be a Master Potioneer like yourself, suggest how handy it would be to have two Potion Masters on hand."

Severus was silent as he thought Lucius' proposal over for a moment, "You might have something there, I could actually use an assistant in all honesty. You're right, the boy's aptitude for the subject is strong enough that if he wanted to become a Potion's Master, he could do it."

"So you'll do it? You will speak to the Dark Lord?" Narcissa asked hopefully.

"I shall think about it." Severus responded.

"That is all we ask of you Severus, I thank you for doing even that." Lucius replied, bowing his head in earnest gratitude. While Severus didn't care much for either Lucius or Narcissa, he did have a soft spot for Draco, he was after all his godson. And while his parents were set in the ways of pure and noble blood, their son was not, he was a Slytherin, taught to survive and preserve one's self. That was exactly what Draco was doing, being the son of Lucius Malfoy, he had nowhere to turn, he did not have a choice like his parents did. Severus believed that he could show Draco the light if given enough time, time that he would have if Draco became his assistant. "I must go now Lucius, I have harvesting to do before the sun rises," Severus said making his excuses.

"Of course, we have already taken up too much of your time, until next time, my friend." Lucius said gratefully.


	6. Summer at Spinner's End

"Kingsley, it's so nice to see you again!" Hermione beamed, as she greeted the now, most regular dinner guest from the Order. It had been only a week since Hermione had arrived at the Burrow, and while she was missing Severus dearly, she was glad to be surrounded by her wizarding family.

"Hello Hermione." Kingsley said walking over to her and sitting down next to her on the couch. Hermione had been reading by the fire while the rest of the Weasley's were outside playing Quidditch.

"Oh, is that you Kingsley?" Mrs Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Yes Molly, I hope you don't mind." Kingsley called back to her.

"Not at all deary, not at all!"

Hermione smirked at the new name Mrs Weasley had given him. Hermione didn't know how old Kingsley was, but she was sure that he and Molly were somewhat close in age, and the idea of her calling him deary made her smile. "Think that's funny do you?" Kingsley said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Yes, I do in fact." Hermione said giggling.

Kingsley was about to respond when the door to the backyard opened, "Kingsley! I didn't know you were here!" Fred said, a grin across his face, wiping the windswept hair out of his eyes.

"I only just flooed in a moment ago."

"Hey maybe you can convince Hermione here to get on a broom and play with us." Fred said his eyebrows wagging mischievously as he looked over at Hermione.

"I don't think _anyone_ can convince Hermione to do anything she doesn't want to do." Kingsley answered.

"Too true," Fred muttered, more to himself than the two of them.

"Is that what you came in for? To get me on a broom?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I came to tell you that Loon- I mean Luna is here." Fred said quickly correcting himself. Only the day before Hermione had sent a stinging jinx his way after calling Luna, Looney one too many times. Hermione still hadn't forgotten her goal to see Ron and Luna together, and the prospect of teasing from his brother's was not the best way to encourage him.

"I thought she was going on a trip with her father to east Africa?" Hermione queried, getting up and making her way over to the door.

"Suppose her plans must've changed," Fred said shrugging his shoulders, holding the door open for Hermione.

"Hello Luna!" Hermione called as she went to embrace the fair haired Ravenclaw.

"Hello Hermione." Luna replied looking over Ron and Ginny's shoulders.

"I thought you'd left for Africa already."

"Well... we were supposed to but Daddy got word of a big story. So..." Luna said with a sad sigh, "we had to delay our trip."

"What was the big story?" Ron asked.

"It's quite sad really. The Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Burbage has gone missing. Daddy heard from one of his sources that a few Death Eaters cornered her while she was on holiday." Hermione and Ginny gasped while Ron's eyes went wide. Hermione had always liked Professor Burbage, even if she had only taken her class for a year. Many times after class she would ask Hermione to stay and go over lesson plans, always wanting to make sure that her information was up to date.

"Does the Ministry know?" Hermione asked, looking over at Luna.

"I suppose, though I can't be sure." Luna responded.

"Hermione, go ask Kingsley," Ginny urged, "he'll know if any thing's being done to try and rescue her."

"I don't think he would tell me even if he did know. Surly information like that would be a secret."

"Just try, all right?" Ron added.

"Fine," Hermione relented, making her way back into the house. Luckily Kingsley hadn't left the living room and was sitting alone by the fire, reading the book that Hermione had abandoned upon Luna's arrival. He looked up then and smiled at her as she walked over to sit next to him on the couch, his face fell slightly at seeing her expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Luna told me that Professor Burbage was captured by the Death Eaters. Is it true?"

Kingsley looked grim at hearing the question, "I'm afraid it is."

"What's being done to rescue her?" Hermione asked folding her legs underneath herself.

"We followed her and her captors as far as Ipswich, the trail went cold there unfortunately. At the moment there's nothing else we can do, we're not sure where they went from there. Although I believe them to have taken her to Malfoy Manner."

"Why?"

"It makes the most sense, if there's one place that the Order cannot infiltrate, it's Malfoy Manor. That's where I thought they'd brought you, originally." Kingsley said staring into the fire, as if hypnotized by the flames.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Hermione asked hopelessly.

"Not for the moment, as soon as we hear of any activity we will devise a plan, but until then we have to be smart, keep our heads low, and listen." Hermione nodded at this, he was right. They couldn't afford to act rashly, everything had to be well planned out.

"Do you mind if I tell them," Hermione said nodding her head in the direction of the backyard. "They're all quite worried."

"As long as they keep it a secret, I don't think there's any reason to keep it from them."

"Thanks Kingsley," Hermione said smiling as she went to go tell the others.

…...

An hour later they were all sitting around the dinner table talking about Professor Burbage. "It's a shame that we won't be seeing you again until next week Kingsley, please do come by if you have the chance! It's always nice seeing you." Mrs Weasley smiled warmly.

"You won't be back for a week?" Hermione asked looking over at Kingsley surprised.

"Yes, I start my new job in the muggle world tomorrow." Kingsley said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Really? What job?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I will be the head of security to the muggle Prime Minister. He needs our protection more than ever, with You-Know-Who gaining power." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"It's going to be a right bore at dinner without you Kings'!" George said, slapping him on the back. Kingsley chuckled at the sentiment before taking another bite of roast potatoes.

"Do you think anyone besides the Prime Minister will be in danger, I have a friend working in the ministry." Hermione said thinking of Tess and her family.

"All muggles are in some danger of course, but for the moment at least they should be relatively safe." Kingsley reassured her.

"Who do you know working at the ministry?" Ron chimed in.

"A family friend, Charlie met her actually." Hermione said looking over at the second eldest Weasley. "The day you came to my house."

"Mhmm." Charlie said nodding, unable to reply, his mouth full of food.

Hermione sighed thinking about Tess, excited for her summer internship not knowing how much danger she and all of her co-workers were in.

…...

Now was the best chance he would get, the Dark Lord hadn't been in this good of a mood since Dumbledore's death. Knowing that this would be his last chance for awhile, what with Potter's birthday coming up in a week. Severus chose to stay behind after the revel, remaining in his seat as he watched the rest of the Death Eaters file out, avoiding Lucius' gaze as he did so. "What is it that you want to discuss Severus?" the Dark Lord hissed as the last Death Eater closed the door.

"My Lord, as we get closer to your impending take over of the Ministry, our earlier conversation becomes more relevant," Severus said, expression passive.

"Do not fret, I haven't forgotten your request to be Headmaster," the Dark Lord cut in.

"I thank you my Lord." Severus said bowing his head.

"But surely this is not what you came to discuss," the Dark Lord deduced.

"You are correct my Lord. The Malfoy's came to me, begging me to take their son on as an apprentice, to groom him to be a Potions Master."

"I see," the Dark Lord said, his anger apparent.

"At first hearing the desperate pleas, I was inclined to reject them. They are weak, and have acted foolishly in recent years." Severus paused, letting this information sink in. "However pathetic Lucius' motives are, that doesn't mean that it couldn't benefit you as well my Lord."

"Go on."

"I have been teaching Draco potions since his first year, this last year excluded. While he was not the best, he has the potential to be with a rigorus training schedule. In four years time you would have two Potions Masters at your disposal. Also if I am to be Headmaster, having an apprentice would surely be a benefit. I won't lie that there is also the benefit of separating him from his foolish excuses for parents. I believe with the proper environment, Draco could come to be one of your most valuable assets." Severus finished, perhaps a little to grandly, but all the same it seemed to have worked.

"You have made some good points, it certainly would be beneficial to have two Potions Masters at hand. I shall think about it. I certainly agree that the boy needs to be separated from those people." Severus breathed a sigh of relief internally, his plan was working. "You may go now." Severus bowed his head once more and turned to leave. "Oh Severus, do ask Lucius and Narcissa to join me on your way out," the Dark Lord said silkily. Severus knew that tone, it meant that the meeting with the Malfoy's would be a painful one. He knew he had done the right thing, letting the Dark Lord know what the Malfoy's had done. This way he was more inclined to believe Severus, and agree to let the boy become his apprentice.

"Of course my Lord." Severus answered. He might have felt more remorse if it was not for the fact that he had witnessed the Malfoy's treating muggles the very same countless times, and enjoying it.

…...

"So what exactly am I supposed to do all summer? Go for drinks with the muggle boy down the street?" Draco sneered, three days later.

"Didn't your parents explain anything to you?" Severus asked frustratedly.

"Unfortunately , they are under the weather at the moment," Draco said referring to the harsh beating they had taken from the Dark Lord the other day, "It was that slimy excuse for a rodent, Wormtail who told me to come here, to this shack." Draco finished as he looked around the shabby looking library. There were books lining all four walls, all covered in dust. This was the house that Severus frequented the least, therefore he only left his least favourite books here. "Have you been living here all summer?" Draco said, his distaste for the place apparent.

"Don't be stupid, I've been in hiding, I only arrived at Spinner's End this morning. And as for what you'll be doing this summer, I'm sorry to say that you will be too busy to go drinking with the muggle boy down the street." Severus replied, "You will be working for me."

"What sort of work?" Draco almost winged.

"Today we will be cleaning the house."

"That shouldn't take long, a house elf would feel cramped in a place like this." Draco sneered.

"Not all of us have Daddy's wealthier than the country we live in boy. And while you are living under my roof _you will_ respect me. Stop believing everything your Auntie Bellatrix has been feeding your brain. She is a bitter woman that does not like rejection. If you cannot abide by those simple rules I will send you back, where I'm sure that the Dark Lord will welcome you back with open arms." This seemed to have the desired effect, for Draco seemed to realize for the first time that he was out from under the Dark Lord's hands.

"Because Severus spent a few weeks out of the summer at Spinner's End, the house was in pretty good condition, simply in need of a good dusting charm. By the end of the day he and Draco were able to clean the whole house, top to bottom.

"So do you intend to have me be your personal house elf all summer?" Draco asked that evening, setting his utensils down, they had just finished their steak and kidney pie that Severus had had wrapped up from Hawthorne Cottage, luckily Draco didn't ask where it had come from.

"If that were the case I would have requested the Dark Lord to get me a house elf, Merlin knows they'd do a better job than you."

"Come of it, tell me why I'm here." Draco asked.

"With the Dark Lord in power he will be making some staff changes at Hogwarts. For one I will now become Headmaster." Draco's eyes widened at this revelation. "Naturally I will not have as much time as I usually do to brew the schools potions supply, and I don't trust any outside sources. Therefore, I will need to train someone to be my assistant, I want to train you to become a Potions Master." Severus finished.

"Why me?" Draco asked.

"You are the only one I trust. To become a Potions Master takes time and a mutual trust between Master and apprentice. And at the risk of sounding much too Gryffindor I am your godfather, and you becoming a Potions Master is the safest path that I can see for you."

"Thank you." Draco whispered. It had been unexpected to say the least, but Severus found it was much appreciated.

A few days later found Severus and Draco working in the lab at Spinners End. They had spent the last few days working on simple healing potions that Draco would be responsible for brewing during the school year. They had now moved on to poisons that the Dark Lord had requested. Though Severus made sure not to explain every step to his godson, not until he knew that Draco could be trusted with such secrets.

"So, where have you been all this time?" Draco asked, while waiting for his potion to come to a boil. Draco had seemed to calm down, realizing that Severus really had been looking out for him all along. Severus however wasn't one to reveal all of his secrets.

"I've told you already, I was in hiding." Severus answered, grinding his scarab beetles.

"But where _were_ you?" Draco reiterated.

"Have you ever known me to be a fool Draco?" Severus said his eyes turning to slits, getting annoyed with the boy.

"No, but-" Draco tried to protest but was interrupted by Severus almost instantly.

"So don't expect me to answer your prying questions. I suggest that you get back to your cauldron as it's about to overflow." Draco's eyes widened as he looked over to see that Severus was right and that if he didn't lower the flame in the next thirty seconds he would have to start all over again.

That night after a full days work in the lab Severus sat down in the library by the fire. Usually this was the time that he spent with Hermione, talking or reading, it was the only time that he let his guard down, even if only a little. His thoughts were interrupted then, by the creek of the door, announcing Draco's entrance into the room. Severus didn't look over or acknowledge him in any way, but kept his gaze on the fire. He tried not to cringe as the boy sat down in what had always been to Severus, "Hermione's Chair". It was almost laughable at the contrast between the two. Hermione always so comfortable and kind, curling her feet underneath her, a smile always on her face. Draco on the other hand, was sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the chair, a passive look upon his face, an expression he had learned from his father no doubt.

"Why did you do it?" Draco finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"You'll have to be more specific." Severus said, still staring at the dancing flames in the hearth.

"Why did you make the Unbreakable Vow with my mother?" Draco clarified.

Severus looked up at him then. He hadn't been expecting that to be the question. Severus read his face more closely now, he could only read genuine curiosity on his face. Satisfied with what he saw he answered, "I had two reasons for making that Vow to your mother. One, because I knew if I didn't Bellatrix would deem me a traitor and report me to the Dark Lord. Two, because you are my godson, and if you'd gone through with what you had been assigned, I feared that you would end up as mad as your father, or worse even."

"You think my father mad?" Draco replied.

"Not mad, more a lesser version of his original self. You do not remember him how I do. From our days at Hogwarts, he used to have honour, he used to have his priorities straight. It seems that not all of his priorities have changed though, you are still the most important thing in his life. I believe that if it was not for you, your father would have been lost completely." He hoped he hadn't crossed any lines with Draco. By the expression on the boys face, he seemed to understand what Severus had been trying to say.

…...

It was a quiet morning at the Burrow on the twenty-seventh of July, the most trusted members of the Order were scheduled to arrive that evening around seven. The atmosphere in the kitchen was tense, a thrum of energy coursing through everyone, knowing that there was a chance that one of them might not be there for dinner. Mrs Weasley had been cooking non stop for the past three days, worrying herself to bits.

"Mum, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can eat anymore," Ron said with a groan, leaning back and clutching his stomach. Everyone looked over at him in shock. Not very often did Ron claim a full stomach. Mrs Weasley stopped, ladle mid scoop. She had made potato soup the night before and had been forcing the leftovers onto everyone, claiming that they needed their strength.

"All right then." she said sniffling. "I'll just go wash up then shall I?"

"Don't worry about the dishes Mum, Fred and I'll do them," George offered, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah Mum we'll do them," Fred said beginning to stand up.

"No, no it's all right. It keeps my hands busy," Mrs Weasley said as she began to do the dishes without magic.

"I don't know how much more of this I can handle," Fred muttered.

"I don't know how much more my stomach can handle. I've had five meals a day the past three days." Ron hissed, still clutching at his stomach.

"You do have the ability to refuse Ronald," Hermione scolded.

"I just did didn't I? And look what it's done!" he whispered furiously gesturing over to the shaky Mrs Weasley washing dishes.

"There are only a few more hours to go, why don't we go play Quidditch, burn some of that food off." Ginny suggessted, getting up.

"Sounds like a plan little sis!" George said getting up, and was soon followed by Ron and Fred.

"Hermione, are you coming?" Ron said turning around to look at her, at the look on her face, he added, "I know you won't play, but you could at least sit outside or something."

"I think I'll just go to my room for a bit." Hermione answered evasively.

"All right then."

Hermione hadn't had more than a chance to skim the horcrux books she had summoned from Dumbledore's office at the end of term. What with spending the last three weeks with Severus, she hadn't wanted to risk him walking in on her.


	7. The Wedding

**A/N: Hey Guys!**

**Sorry it's been so long! I am SOO HAPPY at the reviews I've been getting lately they always brighten my day! **

**This was a pretty fun chapter to write, hopefully more will be coming soon! I would just like to reiterate that I will never abandon this story! So don't worry! It may just take awhile is all. lol**

**Anyways hope everyone had a good holiday and got good pressies!**

**Remember Read/Review!**

"Are you sure your information is good?" Lucius asked. The time had come, tonight was the night that the Order intended to move Potter to a safe house.

"Of course I'm sure." Severus hissed back. "What makes you question it's accuracy in the first place."

"I have Draco to think of. If you are wrong the Dark Lord will no longer allow him to stay under your supervision." Lucius answered.

"Then you have nothing to fear, tonight is the night, I'm sure of it."

Their conversation was interrupted then by the appearance of the Dark Lord. The room went quiet as everyone gathered around to hear their orders. To say that Severus was worried was an under statement, there were more Death Eaters than he had anticipated, apparently the Dark Lord wasn't taking any chances. Which meant that it would be near impossible to keep Hermione safe.

An hour later found Severus and the rest of the Death Eaters hovering above number four Privet Drive, hidden by the cloud cover, waiting to ambush the Order. Never had so much been at stake, Severus needed to make sure that Potter arrived safely to the Burrow. He had encouraged the idea that Hagrid was least likely to have the real Potter because of his lack of magical skill. Not so much that he would be suspected to have known all along. The trouble now was that he was not only looking out for the safety of one, but two. It was also becoming apparent to Severus which life he cared more about.

He wasn't able to ponder about the changes in his life anymore because a moment later it was happening. The Order had arrived in the sky, completely unprepared for what was greeting them in the sky. Spells were flying everywhere, Severus strained to fine Lupin and Hermionethrough all the wand fire. Slightly relieved as he caught a glimpse of the werewolf he sped off in their direction, making sure to deflect as many curses as he could from hitting the pair. As they flew away from the main battle, Severus counted twelve Death Eaters in total on their tail. He cursed three Death Eaters in the first five minutes, making it look like they had gotten caught in the crossfire. His anger rose as he noticed that the Order had Hermione flying on a broomstick. He knew from past conversations that she had a terrible fear of heights and distrusted brooms in general. And here she was flying around on one dodging spells to save her life. He growled as he sent more spells at the Death Eaters.

It became harder and harder to curse anyone without running the risk of hurting Hermione or Lupin. He had to hold back a scream as the killing curse cast by a low rank Death Eater barely missed Hermione's head. In a flash of anger he cast Sectumsempra at the offending masked figure. Severus realized his mistake too late, his target moved swiftly to avoid a curse that Hermione had sent his way, leaving the path to her head open. She had been hit, with his curse no less. He saw Lupin look back at him, Severus realized then that his hood had fallen down at some point. He watched as Lupin clung onto the limp Hermione, a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, _was she dead?_ _No she can't be._ He tried telling himself, he couldn't be the one responsible, oh how ironic that would be, he always did seem to be the one to ruin the few good things in his life. He brought his rage to the forefront, trying to utilize any strength he had left to keep them safe, if they could just get to the ground, Lupin could save her. He cast hovering charms on her limp form, helping Lupin all he could, but he could see that the werewolf was struggling. They had to be getting close to the safe house, only a few more miles at most. She had to still be alive, it couldn't end this way.

Finally what felt like hours later, they crossed over the wards. This however barely made him feel better, he was finally able to realize the gravity of the situation. That had been a powerful curse, full of hate and anger, there was a chance she might not make it. His chest started to constrict as he thought about what he had done. He needed to see her, maybe he could heal her. He knew there was no way he would be able to get past the wards tonight. Everyone was on high alert, and would notice if they had been disturbed. Doing the next best thing he apparated to Grimmauld Place, walking right through the protections Moody had installed, not even flinching at the odd feeling in his mouth, a tongue tying jinx, no doubt.

Making his way up the rickety staircase, he worked on holding back the tears that threatened to fall. She can't be dead. Opening the door to Hermione's room he searched, searched for anything of hers that he could find. Going over to her desk he found a few quills that she had chewed on along with a few blank pieces of parchment. That was it, all he had to remember her by were a few quills and her parchment. What had he done? Turning around he noticed her bed, his mind returned to all the times she had fallen asleep, when he had carried her to his bed, oh how he had wanted to fall asleep beside her. For a moment he had thought that one day it would be possible. There was still a chance that she was alive, he had to know. He had to see her somehow, someway. He would.

…...

Hermione woke up the next morning to her eyes stinging and still holding the tears of the night before. She still couldn't believe it, Mad Eye, dead. He had always been the strongest of them all, always one step ahead. If there had been anyone she had been convinced would survive it had been him. Looking out the window she could tell that it was still morning, perhaps around nine? Hermione's thoughts were interrupted then by the bedroom door opening.

"Oh good, you're up," Ginny said coming further into the room "Mum sent me to get you, breakfasts ready."

"Thanks Gin, I'll be down in a minute." Hermione said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You all right?" Ginny asked looking concerned.

"No, but I will be. It'll just take some time." Ginny nodded her head understandingly.

As Hermione got dressed and ready for the day she began making a mental list of everything she needed to get done. At the top was to start packing the boy's things into the beaded bag. The second, was to obtain Mad Eye's entire stock of polyjuice potion, without Molly noticing. _This should be an interesting day._ She thought to herself as she made her way downstairs.

"Morning dear, how did you sleep?" Mrs Weasley said in her most mothering tone as Hermione sat down at the table. Looking around at all the faces, she was surprised to see how many people were crammed around the breakfast table, it seemed that Fred and George had decided to stay the night, Bill and Fleur were also present, as were Arthur, Tonks, Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Fine, any news on Mad Eye?' Hermione said looking up hopefully.

"Not good news I'm afraid. It seems that they weren't able to find his body." Mrs Weasley answered, lips thin, expression grim. Hermione had been the closest to him out of the non Order members, and therefore had taken this news the hardest.

After arriving at the Burrow, Hermione had been assigned to help Mad Eye brew the polyjuice potion. With her having the most potions experience out of everyone, she was the obvious choice. Mad Eye hadn't been too happy about working along side someone so young, but after a day of working in the lab with her there had been no denying her talent and skill. Though their time together had been short, Hermione had begun to think of him as her crazy uncle. And was saddened knowing he would not get the proper send off he deserved.

"Hermione, I was thinking that after breakfast you, Ginny and I could start cleaning out Percy's room." Mrs Weasley suggested. Hermione and Mad Eye had needed a space to themselves where there wasn't any danger of someone knocking a cauldron over. With Percy having no contact with his family at the moment, the Weasley's had offered his room as a temporary set up.

"Why are we cleaning it out?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Well we can't leave all those dangerous ingredients and potions laying about." Molly said, as though this were quite obvious.

"But where will I continue my brewing?"

Molly averted her gaze to the tablecloth awkwardly, "Hermione- _you_ won't be brewing anymore potions for the Order. We have assigned that job to someone else. I'm sorry I thought you would have realized..."

"I understand," she said letting out a sigh. "I guess I just hadn't really thought about it." Hermione answered. There was no point in arguing, besides before long she and the boys would be gone, they would have to eventually replace her, it might as well be now.

Ten minutes later the three women were making their way upstairs towards Percy's old room, Mrs Weasley leading the way, the two girls a few steps behind. Taking her wand out, Hermione quickly cast Muffliarto, holding Ginny back a step to put more space between them and Molly. Ginny looked over at her friend questioningly. "What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"I don't have time to explain but I need you to distract your mum, I need to get into the potions lab before she does." Hermione said in a rush.

"But-"

"I can't explain, there isn't time. Can you do it?" Hermione said rushed, there was only one flight of stairs to go before Percy's bedroom. "Make sure she unlocks the door before you distract her, I have to be able to get into the room."

"Not making this easy are you?" Ginny replied sarcastically. At the panicked look that Hermione shot her she said, "How long do you need?"

"Five, maybe six minutes." Hermione guessed.

"You'll have to rush, but I think I've got you covered," Ginny said pulling something out of her pocket. Hermione wasn't sure what it was but there wasn't time to ask, they had made it to the landing now and Mrs Weasley was casting the spell to unlock the door. They had had to keep it under lock and key after Fred and George had tried to use the facilities for a new product they were trying out. she quickly uncast the Muffliarto spell and waited.

Hermione held her breath as she watched Molly finish her final flourish and opened the door, she had been too busy watching Molly to notice what was unfolding right beside her. That is until she heard a nervous Ginny say, "Muuumm." They both turned to see what Ginny was so worried about to have both their eyes pop at what was before them. "I think Fred and George slipped me something." Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing, Ginny the normally petite girl was now having trouble standing up, for the top half of her body had begun to expand a rapid rate at that. It reminded Hermione somewhat of what had happened to Violet in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, except Ginny hadn't turned violet.

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley screamed as she ran to her daughters side and began to try a slew of counter jinxes.

Hermione had completely forgotten her objective at the scene now unfolding in front of her. Ginny gave Hermione a pointed look as if to say, _Well go on then, this won't last forever! _This seemed to snap Hermione back to reality, and she moved quickly and quietly through the open lab door. She sighed in relief as she heard Mrs Weasley yelling at the top of her lungs as she went looking for the unsuspecting twins. She made her way over to the store cupboard where she knew the polyjuice potion was kept. Quickly she decanted what looked like the contents of a swamp into twenty unbreakable vials, each enough for one hours worth of transformation. Carefully placing them into her beaded bag she went back out into the hallway. She could hear Molly yelling at the twins as they made their way up the stairs, both to no avail, trying to convince her of their innocence. Hermione gave Ginny a reassuring look, letting her know that she had been successful in her mission.

Three hours later found Hermione and a now back to normal Ginny folding laundry in the living room, Hermione had been quite pleased when they had been assigned to laundry duty, she had been hoping to pack some of the boys clothes, and this would give her the opportunity to do so.

"I can't believe you swallowed that candy. You had no idea what it would do Ginny! That's so dangerous!"

"You said you needed a distraction," Ginny said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes but not at the risk of your safety!"

"Hermione you're starting to sound like my mum, I'm fine alright."

"You're just lucky that Fred and George had figured out a counter jinx."

Instead of responding, Ginny just chuckled as she went back to folding laundry.

…...

It was now the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding. Severus had planned for every conceivable situation. Pouring five doses of polyjuice into five separate vials he placed them in the hidden chest

pocket of his clothes. Looking himself in the mirror he combed his fingers through his now brown hair.

Earlier that morning he had paid a visit to Henry Bromley, he lived alone and didn't have many friends. Therefore he was the perfect candidate for Severus. He needed to make sure Hermione was okay, maybe he would be able to heal her if the damage wasn't too severe. His plan was simple -steal the identity of one of the tent crew men, pull Hermione aside, heal her as much as he could and leave, he couldn't pretend that it wasn't dangerous sneaking onto the Weasley's property. He still had no idea if she was alive, but he couldn't let himself think like that,

"Anything I can do for you sir?" Nokey said looking up at his master.

"I am fine Nokey. I shall not be returning for some time now, unless it is to harvest ingredients. Keep an eye on the dirigible plums, they tend to be quite fickle during this time of year."

"Yes Master." Nokey said bowing.

Checking the pocket watch Hermione had given him for Christmas he realized he only had twenty minutes to arrive at work to meet up with the other wizards, before heading over to the Burrow.

…...

"The men are here already, its only quarter past eight, they're not supposed to be here for another fifteen minutes!" Mrs Weasley said flustered as she peered out the kitchen window. "Ron! Go find Harry and give him the polyjuice potion. The last thing we need is one of them seeing Harry." Molly said, muttering the last part to herself.

"Don't worry Mum, Harry knows that he needs to stay hidden." Ginny said trying to comfort her mother, as Ron made his way out of the kitchen.

"And have Hermione measure out the doses for you, that should be enough for the whole day." Mrs Weasley called after him.

"Mum, the tent men are still waiting by the gate," Ginny reminded her kindly.

Merlin I almost forgot! I better go move the wards!" she said as she began waving her wand in complicated movements. When it had been decided that Hermione and Harry would be staying at the Burrow, Mrs Weasley had been put in charge of the wards. In her school years she had been known for her inventive charms. Only she and Arthur knew exactly what kind of wards she had put around their home. That hadn't stopped her from telling everyone that she had been quite proud of the wards she had created, and had reassured everyone they were perfectly safe. "I'm so sorry, I only just saw you waiting out there." She called over to the crew of six men now walking through the front gate.

"Not a problem Mrs Weasley! Not a problem, can't be too safe can ye'?" A tall blond man answered, seeming very much "the boss" of the other five men.

"No, you certainly can't." Mrs Weasley said trying to hide her stress.

"I'm David," he said and proceeded to introduce the rest of the men to her. "So where would you like us to set up?"

…...

Two hours later the tent had long been erected, the house was at full capacity as the Weasley family and house guests got themselves ready. "The wedding guests will be arriving in less than half an hour!" Molly said fixing her hair in the mirror in the living room.

"Stop worrying Molly, everything looks beautiful, you've done a smashing job."Arthur said in a comforting tone kissing his wife's cheek tenderly.

"Arthur, check on the boys will you? The twins were refusing to put their dress robes on before. Honestly it's like having infants that never grow up with those two!" Molly said as she began magicing away all the creases in her robes. "Oh and check on the girls too will you?" she called after her retreating husband.

"Yes dear," Arthur said making his way the rickety staircase. He loved his wife even the slightly crazy side of her. Making his way onto the first landing he knocked on the door to his left.

"Come in!" called his youngest.

"Don't you two look beautiful!" He said proudly standing in the doorway. Over the years he had come to care for Hermione much like a daughter, he had watched her grow up into an intelligent and lovely young woman, and couldn't be happier to see how she had turned out.

"Thanks Dad."

"Thanks Arthur." Hermione and Ginny replied.

"Did Mum send you," Ginny said with a knowing smirk.

"I'm afraid so" Arthur said with a sigh, moving in to sit on the bed next to Ginny. "If I'm being perfectly honest, I'll be happy when this is all over. I'm not sure how much more Molly can take."

"Don't worry, as soon as she sees Bill and Fleur up there she'll remember what's really important and everything else will just seem silly." Hermione added.

"I suppose. Let's just hope it doesn't do her in before that," Arthur said getting up. "Well I better go check on the boys, I do hope they haven't done anything irreparable to their dress robes," he said before kissing the top of Ginny's head. "See you downstairs," Arthur said with a smile as he left, looking wary as to what he would find upstairs.

"Ginny can you help me for a sec? I can't seem to do anything right today with my hair." Hermione said letting out something between a laugh and a huff.

"It looks lovely already. What did you want me to do?" Ginny asked as she walked over to where Hermione was now standing in front of the mirror, contemplating her locks.

"I'm not sure exactly, just do what ever you think would be best." Hermione replied. Ginny nodded as she began to get to work on Hermione's hair.

It was because of this that both the girls were the last to make their way downstairs, after an interesting encounter with Aunt Muriel Hermione made her way over to her two best friends.

As she sat there listening to the words that Bill and Fleur exchanged, Hermione couldn't help wondering about her own wedding. She had never really thought about her future with Severus. Not in that way at least. Now it seemed almost tragic, that she might never have the option to say these words to him. A tear made its way down her face, she quickly wiped it away, thankful that the ceremony hid the true meaning behind her tears. She began thinking of all the moments that she and Severus might never share, she was so deep in thought that she barely noticed when Ron pulled her to her feet as the chairs disappeared to be replaced with tables and chairs. She was swept away by Ron onto the dance floor where they enjoyed music that Hermione had never heard before. She assumed that it could all be heard on the Wizarding Wireless Network. Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder then to see Luna swaying to the music all by herself. To be honest she looked quite content but Hermione couldn't resist the opportunity.

"Ron, why don't you go dance with Luna. No one's asked her to dance yet," Hermione suggests. Ron looked over to where Hermione was looking, afraid of making eye contact with Luna. "Go on, she won't bite," Hermione laughed, nudging him forward.

Ron looked back at her nervously, "You can't be too sure about that." Nevertheless, he made his way over to Luna and only moments later was leading her further out onto the dance floor.

Hermione laughed again at the awkward movements that Luna seemed to consider dancing before she turned around to see someone standing right behind her.

"Victor!" She was surprised to see him, nobody had told her that he had been invited to the wedding. Though, now she thought about it, it made sense, he and Fleur had been in the Triwizard Tournament together. "You hadn't told me you were coming," she said ashamedly flustered. Even though she no longer had feelings for the Quidditch player, his intense gaze always had an effect on her. For the past two years she and Victor had been writing each other as regularly as they could, it had been at least two months since she had heard anything from him, she had just assumed that perhaps he was busy with Quidditch, but surly he could have taken a few moments to write her and tell her he would be at the wedding.

"I vanted to surprise you," he said with a smile. A smile that she knew all too well. It was one that he only shared with her during times spent secluded on the grounds of Hogwarts. "May I have a vord?" He asked leading her over to the flutterby bushes. She looked behind her to see Harry watching Ginny on the dance floor, while Ron was dancing with Luna. It didn't seem like she was going to be missed.

"It's so nice to see you, I'm sorry I'm not able to visit you over the summer. It was too busy here getting ready for the wedding," she said once they had left the noise of the celebrations.

"The summer isn't over yet. You could come visit me next veek if you vant," Victor suggested.

"That would be nice, really it would. But I think I better stay here with Harry and Ron. Especially Harry, he took it very hard when Dumbledore died."

Victor nodded as if he had forgotten the circumstances for a moment. "Hermy-own-ninny there have been vhispers. About the Dark Lord."

"What have people been saying," Hermione asks. She realizes now that this is what Victor had wanted to talk about, glad that he was not still interested in her.

"Just that he's gaining power. It von't be long until he has taken over the Ministry. I vant you to know that when that happens you can always come to me. I vill keep you safe. Being who I am comes vith a certain amount of perks. Promise me that you vill come if you aren't safe here anymore," he said, grabbing her hands now.

"Don't worry Victor, I have a few backup plans. But I promise if I run out of options, I will come." Their conversation was interrupted by ten or twenty butterflies taking flight all at once, flying in between and around them, as they made their way to another flutterby bush only a few yards away. "I better get back to the party," Hermione said, taking her hands out of Victors, effectively ending their conversation. The worry in Victor's eyes was still there though.


	8. Conversations with Portraits

**A/N: Just warning everyone, the story is going to be picking up considerably in the next few chapters, I will be whipping through a lot of big plot points because they are things you have already read, there's no point in repeating them. I only rewrite scenes if there is a purpose to it. I really don't want to drag out the chapters with the Trio on the run, I hoping that they will be out of hiding in about two or three chapters! Also a reviewer asked how often I update, I would say I update once a month, sadly I can't seem to get it together faster than that, what with my busy schedule!**

**Thanks for reading, please review all of your comments make me happy!**

Chapter 8

Severus was lucky that the wizard he was impersonating was already known to be a bit gruff. By the time they had finished putting up the tent, he had alienated most of the crew with his snide remarks on their intelligence. So much so that when it was time to clean up they left him there alone, this is what Severus had hoped would happen. He had been relatively lucky so far, his plan had been running smoothly. What he had to do next was going to be the most difficult of all. He had to get through the wards that Mrs Weasley had put up. Under the imperious curse Mundungus had told him that she had been boasting about her wards and how full proof they were.

Casting a spell to locate the ward his brows furrowed in confusion. It didn't make any sense. According to his wand there were no wards to be found. The door to the kitchen had been left open where he could hear Molly ranting to Arthur about the twins. Taking a tentative step across the threshold he waited for something to happen. But nothing did. Bringing his whole body into the kitchen he looked around to see that only Molly and Arthur were in the kitchen at present. Arthur seemed to be on his way up the stairs however, this was probably the best chance Severus would have to get upstairs unnoticed. So silently, he put a muffling charm on his feet and began to he climb the stairs behind the wizard.

"Oh and check on the girls will you?" Molly called from the kitchen. Severus' heart skipped a beat, the _girls._ Surly she is talking about Miss Weasley and Hermione. He had to remember that there were other women staying with the Weasley's, the Delacour's had arrived for the wedding a few days ago. As Severus tried not to get his hopes up as he followed silently behind Arthur.

"Come in!" Called the youngest Weasley at hearing a knock on the door.

"Don't you two look beautiful!" Arthur said puffing out his chest in pride at seeing the two women before him.

Severus was completely oblivious to their idle chitchat, it was all he could do to not push Arthur out of the way and sweep the gorgeous woman off her feet. _She's alive. And perfectly healthy. How can this be? He had hexed her, he had seen it happen._ Pushing his confusion to the back of his mind he drank in the lovely form in front of him. She looked delectable in the unashamedly Gryffindor red dress she was wearing. Taking his chance as Arthur moved further into the room he slid past the wizard and tucked himself into the corner. As they talked about Molly's nerves he watched as Hermione fiddled with her hair, obviously unsatisfied with the results of her labour. Severus couldn't understand why she had it up in the first place. He had always preferred it down, encircling her face, in an unruly mass of curls.

"See you downstairs," Arthur said before leaving unbeknownst to him the three of them alone.

"Ginny can you help me for a sec? I can't seem to do anything right today with my hair," she said letting out a disgruntled huff.

"It looks lovely already. What did you want me to do?" Ginny asked as she walked over to where Hermione was now standing in front of the mirror, contemplating her locks.

"I'm not sure exactly, just do what ever you think would be best." Hermione replied. Ginny nodded as she began to get to work on Hermione's hair. It was obvious to Severus that he wouldn't be able to get Hermione alone now, it was almost time for the guests to arrive. And Molly had made it very clear that she had wanted everyone downstairs in a prompt manner. He made his way out of the room, thankful that Arthur had left the door open and went to find a good place to hide while the wedding was underway.

…...

With everyone being distracted by the wedding celebrations, Severus was easily able to make his way through the crowd under a disillusionment charm without problem. He eventually found his way over to one of the flutterby bushes near the tent. It was risky, he knew it, but the idea that he might never see Hermione again had him locked into that spot in the bushes. He watched as she began to dance with the Weasley boy. Something began to grow in the pit of his stomach as he watched them, both smiling and laughing as they tripped over the other, not having a care in the world. Severus snorted, if it were he instead of that oaf nobody would be tripping, that he was certain of. How he wished he could just go up and talk to her. Maybe she had changed her mind on her feelings for him. Maybe living with the Weasley boy for a few weeks had made her change her mind. Severus relaxed slightly at seeing Hermione encourage the redhead to dance with the Lovegood girl. Perhaps he had worried for nothing after all.

That thought was immediately replaced with a jolt of jealousy as he saw her talking to the Quidditch player. The very same one she had gone to the Tri Wizard Tournament with in her fourth year. The very same one that she had been rumoured to been dating that year as well. He realized then that they were slowly making their way over to flutterby bush that he was hiding in.

"It's so nice to see you, I'm sorry I'm not able to visit you over the summer. It was too busy here getting ready for the wedding," he heard Hermione say, upset at the genuine tone she was using.

"The summer isn't over yet. You could come visit me next veek if you vant," Victor suggested.

"That would be nice, really it would. But I think I better stay here with Harry and Ron. Especially Harry, he took it very hard when Dumbledore died."

"Hermy-own-ninny there have been vhispers. About the Dark Lord." Severus had to hold back a sigh of relief as he realized the boys true intentions for this conversation. Hopefully he just wanted to pass on some information to Potter.

"What have people been saying," she asked.

"Just that he's gaining power. It von't be long until he has taken over the Ministry. I vant you to know that when that happens you can always come to me. I vill keep you safe. Being who I am comes vith a certain amount of perks. Promise me that you vill come if you aren't safe here anymore," Victor replied grabbing Hermione's hands. It took all of Severus' power not to react to the scene unfolding before him. It was _his_ job to keep Hermione safe. He had offered her his safe house for Merlin's sake! _Not that the boy knew this._ Severus reasoned with himself. He leaned his head ever so slightly closer waiting with baited breath to hear her reply, but before she could his dark mark began to burn. Severus being completely engrossed was not ready for the shot of pain and was unable to control his arm from hitting the bush. He cringed as he watched the butterflies take flight right through Hermione and Krum's bodies.

Luckily neither seemed to think anything of it as Hermione went on to say, "I better get back to the party." They both left then, leaving Severus to make his way off the property unnoticed. Luckily he only had five minutes left on the polyjuice potion. He would only be slightly late to meet with the Dark Lord, something that could easily be explained away by him being in the middle of a potion.

…...

It was done, Scrimgeour was dead, the ministry was now in the hands of the Dark Lord. Severus collapsed into his seat by the fire the next day at Spinner's End. He hadn't slept since the night before and was exhausted for it. But so far everything was going according to plan. The Dark Lord had given him reign over Hogwarts. Something that he was thankful and fearful for. He was going to go back to the place that he had for so long called home, a place where he had plotted, had loved, had killed at. The castle no longer held allies, only enemies. Hermione would no longer be there for him to confide in. The only confidant he had now lay in the portraits of past Headmasters. It angered him to know that even they knew more of his fate than he did, they who had been the confidants of Dumbledore before him, knew everything.

Upon arriving at the Dark Lord's side he had been put in charge of the raid of the Ministry, specifically the Auror Department. Luckily Severus had been able to go after Kingsley alone, giving the auror enough time to warn the rest of the Order. It must have worked for the trio weren't captured, much to the Dark Lord's displeasure. The Carrows and Lestrange's along with a few others got the brunt of the punishments having been assigned to attack the Burrow.

"Are you just getting back?" Severus looked up to see that Draco had entered the room.

Severus had nearly forgotten about his ward. He thought it odd that the Dark Lord hadn't summoned the boy last night, surely he would have wanted every available Death Eater? Deciding no to dwell on that detail at the moment, he began regaling the previous evenings events to his godson.

"Are my father and mother alright?" Draco asked after Severus had finished.

"Oh yes I almost forgot." Severus said in a monotone voice. "They were assigned to destroy Dedalus Diggles house."

"Who's-"

"He was member of the Order, not of much consequence if you ask me. I believe that the Dark Lord assigned them the task to embarrass them, it was a job that did not require much skill. In the end I believe that the house was empty, they torched it for good measure."

Draco visibly relaxed at hearing his parents were safe and for the time being hadn't been further tortured, at least physically.

"There is more, I have been assigned as the new Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Oh? What will become of the current staff?" Draco asked, curiosity peaked.

"Nothing, they will remain."

"Don't you think that a bit risky. You did after all murder their beloved Dumbledore."

"They will not risk leaving the students unprotected." Severus spat. "That I am most certain."

"You will come back with me, as I will need you to be close to continue your training. I doubt the Dark Lord would want you anywhere else anyways. He likes his Death Eaters to be fairly well educated."

Draco nodded silently. "So when do we leave?"

"_I _will be leaving the third week of August. While _you _will be returning to Malfoy Manor for the remainder of the holidays, and will arrive at Hogwarts on the train like everyone else," Severus replied.

"You are the new Headmaster, surly you can-"

"Precisely. I am the new Headmaster, I will have a lot to deal with. The less variables the better," Severus said leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "Leave me now. I'd like to rest." He waited until he heard the boy leave, locking the door he fell into a deep deep sleep.

…...

After making his excuses to Draco, Severus left the next morning for Hawthorne Cottage. The boy had come to accept the hours that he would disappear from Spinner's End with no explanation. Making his way into the greenhouse, Severus began his inspection of the Pulventriculo Plant, just like he did every week. He was lucky in at least that the plant did not require constant observation, as long as Nokey kept up the specific routine Severus had written out for him, there was no need to worry. But he preferred to administer the potions himself, as it took a great deal of practice to do it correctly.

"Good morning master!" Nokey said appearing out of thin air.

Severus hadn't yet told Nokey to go back to the old routine they had had previously, it reminded him of Hermione and the three weeks they had shared together. They were easily the happiest three weeks of his life apart from the days he had spent with Lily as a child. Though who could really count those anymore, they were tarnished now. "Good morning Nokey."

"Is master staying for lunch? I could-" Nokey began enthusiastically.

"I'm afraid not Nokey, I have to return to Spinner's End." Severus had come to anticipate this question every week, the elf always asked if he was going to stay for lunch, even though his answer was always the same. "I do have a few things I would like to discuss with you however," Severus added, holding back an eye roll at seeing the elf's enthusiastic reaction.

"What is sir needing?"

"It's about Miss Granger."

"Is Miss coming back to Hawthorne Cottage?" Nokey said beaming.

"If she is, she hasn't told me. I won't go into the details, but I will tell you this. She is currently on the run with her two friends. I told her if she was in trouble that she could come here. If she ever comes here keep yourself hidden if her friends are near. Once you have ascertained that she is not hurt, fetch me at once."

Nokey shook his head vigorously. "Of course master."

"Good. I must leave now, I will try my best to come back next week, if I do not arrive by this time next week, you will have to proceed with the administering the potions yourself," Severus instructed.

"Yes master."

…...

He had arrived at Hogwarts only ten minutes ago and he already felt unwelcome. Today everyone found out that he was the new Headmaster, Rita Skeeter had written a short article about his new position at the school in the paper this morning. He wondered what Hermione would say about this whole mess as the gargoyle's stepped moved aside, giving him access to his new office and rooms.

"I was wondering when you would show up," came the shrewd voice of Phineas Nigellus. "I have a message for you," he said giving Severus a calculating look.

Severus' brows furrowed as he wondered who the message could possibly be from. "Well lets hear this message then," he said coming to stand in front of the portrait.

"Don't be rude boy, I have a feeling that you'll want to hear this."

"You are here to serve me Phineas, we both know it. Now what's the message?"

"It's from a certain Gryffindor, she seemed to _really_ want to talk to you."

Severus was immediately alert. Hermione, she had somehow gotten hold of Phineas portrait. Then it dawned on him, Grimmauld Place, they had to be there. "When did you last speak to her?" Severus demanded.

"Only about two hours ago," Phineas answered. "She seemed to take many liberties, what is going on?" Phineas said his eyes narrowing.

"I don't have to answer to you Phineas, now what else did she say?"

Giving an over dramatic sigh he answered, "She said that they were all safe and that they are currently working on their mission for Dumbledore."

Severus was glad that that was all she said, she knew to keep it simple. Deciding it best to keep this communication open between he and Hermione, he ordered the very disgruntled portrait to go back and forth between his portraits for the time being. Hopefully the portrait would be able to catch bits and pieces of their conversation, and now he and Hermione had a way to communicate with each other, something that he would forever be great full for.

Tonight had been the welcoming feast, after an abysmal staff meeting that morning, he hadn't really expected the day to get much better. Hogwarts, once a place full of giggling students, was now a mere shadow of its former self. The upper class men kept quiet not sure of their standing with the new staff members. He had been surprised to see how many students had actually returned, though I guess not too surprised now that attendance was mandatory. There were noticeable absences as well, the trio of course, along with another Gryffindor, Dean Thomas, and then of course, Albus Dumbledore. These absenses for the most part went by without comment. The Carrows had been most displeased when Potter hadn't shown up, hoping that they could have delivered him to the Dark Lord themselves, Severus scoffed at the thought, _as if Potter would be thick enough to come here, with me as the Headmaster. Not even he was that daft. _

There was a knock on his door then bring him out of his thoughts, "Enter," Severus cringed at his word choice before looking up to see who had been at the door. "Draco, what brings you here?"

"A few things," the boy said sitting down across from his godfather.

"Go on."

"I was wondering when we would be resuming our lessons," Draco asked.

"Of course, I apologize for not summoning you here already to sort out the dates, we will begin next week. I have to set up the labs and supplies for you. I will send you a letter as to when to meet me."

"Not until next week?" Draco asked, disappointed, it seemed that he had actually started to like the art potion making, at least more than he had anticipated and was actually beginning to grow a passion for the subject. This made Severus feel even more guilty that he wasn't extending his full knowledge of the subject to his godson. If only he could be sure about where Draco's loyalties laid, he was a Malfoy, his loyalties lay wherever his safety did, and right now Severus couldn't guarantee his safety.

"That is the best that I can do, now if there isn't anything else, I must ask you to leave, I have matters to deal with before turning in for the evening," Severus replied evasively.

"Just one thing, I overheard something that I thought you might want to know."

Severus raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the boy might have overheard.

"I heard the Weasley girl talking to Longbottom on the train, they were planning something. It had to do with the Sword of Gryffindor, I think they're planning to steal it, just thought you'd like to know," Draco said as his eyes wandered over to the sword which was currently being held on display in a glass case.

Severus controlled his expression into one of indifference. "It's nothing to be concerned with, the sword is here as you can see, and I assure you that no one can get in without my explicit permission. I thank you however for bringing it to my attention, I shall keep an eye on them," Severus said getting up from his seat, a signal that their conversation was now over.

Draco nodded in understanding, a serious look upon his face. "Until next week then."

Once the door had closed Snape turned to look at the eyes he had felt boring into his back from the moment the sword was mentioned. "I'm sure you know what this means then?" Dumbledore's portrait asked.

Severus just nodded as he went over to the secret compartment in the wall where he knew the fake Dumbledore had had made was hidden. "Will you ever tell me why Potter needs to have the sword," Severus ground out as he took the real sword out of the glass case it had been sitting in, in plain sight."

"Not today I'm afraid," Dumbledore sighed.

Severus rolled his eyes, this was always the Headmaster's reply. "Well can you at least tell me why I'm going to allow them to sneak into my office and attempt to take the sword? Why not just send it away now?"

"This will be what they are working towards doing Severus, I'd much rather they sneak into your office instead of the Carrows, it should help keep them out of trouble," Dumbledore answered.

Locking away the real sword, Severus left to go work in the lab, he had to start preparing to make the anti venom, the plants would be done soon and he would be able to test out Hermione's theory soon enough.

…...

The next day Severus entered the Great Hall to an unusual amount of chatter, considering how somber the welcoming feast had been, Severus had expected the mood to last at least a week or so. His questions were answered when he sat down and saw the cover of the Daily Prophet, he was going to kill Hermione!

**A/N: I have to be honest I didn't read it through for mistakes I'm just so tired and I wanted to get this up tonight! Once this story is done I'll be posting the whole thing (edited) on Mugglenet!**


	9. Meetings, Miscreants and Minerva

**AN: Hey guys, I am finally back! after a very very long time! Thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews, they make my day, so keep on writing them! This chapter should sped up the story a little bit, so pay attention! **

Chapter 9

It wasn't until two days later that Phineas Nigellus returned to give Severus word that _the girl_ had indeed received his message. Apparently there had been some trouble with the Weasley boy and his lack of apparating skills.

"Has she set a time," Severus cut into Phineas' explanation impatiently.

"Yes," the portrait said with a sneer to rival even Severus'. I believe she said one hour in the kitchen, do not ask me which kitchen, she said you would know," Phineas added.

It didn't matter that she hadn't said which kitchen, there was only one possible kitchen she would be talking about. The one at his safe house.

…...

After making her excuses to the boys about going to find food, Hermione hurried away, putting as much distance between herself and her best friends to apparate. It hadn't even been that long since they had seen each other, but Hermione was already missing him desperately. Making her way through the door of Hawthorne Cottage, she took her shoes off disheartened by the fact that he wasn't there yet. She had expected him to be there before her. Hopefully he had received her message from Phineas.

She had only just sat down when the door opened and the object of her thoughts entered. He froze at seeing she was already there, waiting for him.

"Severus," she said breathlessly, running over to him and wrapping her arms around him, her face burrowed into the crook of his neck. He smelled the same as she remembered, of spices and a mix of potions ingredients. "I've missed you."

"I apologise for being tardy, McGonagall barged into my office right after I received your message, I was only just able to get away."

"I was only a minute or two ahead of you, besides you're here now. How are you?" She said looking up at him, concern written on her face.

"Cross, that's how I am. Hermione you could have gotten yourself killed the other day! What were you thinking? I promised your parents I'd keep you safe and the first thing you decide to do is traipse around the Ministry?" Severus voice was angrier than he had intended it to be.

"We had no other choice!" Hermione said, standing further back from him, now on the defence. "There was something we needed."

"Don't be stupid woman! It's beyond me how all three of you made it out alive, let alone one of you!"

"Severus, please let's not argue. I haven't seen you in weeks, lets not have our first conversation be an angry one," she said tenderly as she came to stand closer to him, bringing her right hand to his cheek. Slowly she rubbed her thumb up and down his cheek bone, effectively ending their spat. Severus took a deep breath as he enjoyed the soothing touch of Hermione's hand on his face. It had been so long since anyone had touched him this way. He had never been one for relationships, luckily Hermione was not one to take no for an answer and had eventually wormed her way into his life.

"Do you have any idea how much you frustrate me?" he said quietly.

"It can't be nearly as much as you frustrate me," she said with a small smile, Severus chuckled at how true her statement probably was. "So how are you? Really."

Severus looked into her eyes, they were full of genuine concern. He began telling her about Draco being his new apprentice and having to deal with the Carrows, the watchful eye of the Dark Lord and what had been surprisingly the hardest for Severus, the way he was now treated by the rest of the staff.

"Of course it's hard for you Severus, they were your friends, now they believe the worst of you. I can't even imagine how that would feel," she said soothingly stroking his hair rhythmically. Severus was sitting down now, while Hermione had brought a chair around placing it right beside his own. "Just remember that one day they will know the truth, when this is all over you can reveal the truth. You know I'll help, and once Harry knows the truth he and the rest of the Order will stand behind you as well."

"You are quite naive if that's how you picture our future to be," Severus muttered.

"Severus I don't have time for this, I insist that you stop your wallowing in self pity and buck up," Hermione ordered. "I wont have any of this negative nonsense!" Giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, "So how have the Gryffindor's been taking the changes?"

Severus wondered, not for the first time if she already knew the answer to her question. "Terribly if you must know. I haven't had to discipline the DA yet, but I'm going to have to punish them soon, they aren't giving me much of a choice. Weasley and the rest of them have been acting out left and right, thankfully they have been smart enough that the Carrows haven't been able to pin down the culprits, but eventually that won't stop them, pure speculation will be enough for punishment. Hell, it already is," Severus said taking a deep sigh. It had been a long time since he had even spoken that much, it wasn't like he had anyone but portraits to converse with these days.

"There is no way that you can warn Ginny, tell her to stop doing these things?"

In reply Severus raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. "I can only do so much Granger, besides when would I even have this conversation, over a friendly cup of tea?"

"Alright, there's no reason to get nasty about it," Hermione quipped.

"I was merely pointing out the absurdity of your suggestion."

"Alright, alright, you've had your fun. Now tell me what's happening with the Order? Is everyone okay?" Hermione had been trying to hold back on the questions not wanting to be rude, but her desire to know what was going on in the wizarding world was at it's peak and she couldn't wait any longer.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me, as far as I know, no one has been killed that you would know, there were a few casualties the day that the Ministry fell. Luckily I was in charge of the ambush on the Auror Department, so I was able to ensure that Kingsley escaped and sent word to the wedding party, and you of course."

"Were you punished severely? For letting Kingsley escape?" Hermione asked tenderly, as she rubbed her thumb soothingly across his knuckles as she held it.

"Not too severely, no. He was angrier at the Death Eaters that had been in charge of the safe houses, and had not been able to capture Potter."

"And the Order? What have they been up to?"

"I can't tell you much, because I'm in the dark now, I have my informants, but I can only use them so much. As far as I know they are laying low and trying to gather support. More importantly they are just trying to stay alive, which has become increasingly difficult as of late," he muttered to himself.

"The Carrows don't suspect anything of you, do they?"

"No, I have never been one to partake in the torture, unless required to, so it is not out of the ordinary for me to look down upon the action now. I can't however stop them every time, especially when it comes to Gryffindor's."

"I have to go, it's been almost an hour, the boys are bound to be worrying about me." Walking over to the cupboard she added, "I hope you don't mind but I'm taking a few cans of beans, Ron can be a right downer when hungry."

"By all means take what you wish, at least I can stop you from starving," Severus said, getting up himself.

Hermione began putting her shoes back on, sighing she turned to Severus giving him a sad smile. "I suppose I won't see you for awhile."

"A few months at least," Severus said bitterly as he stood before her, watching as she fingered one of the buttons on his waistcoat. They both knew the truth, Severus couldn't risk being missed from Hogwarts and neither could Hermione with Harry and Ron, they both knew this would be the last time they met until it was all over.

They both stood there for a moment, at last Hermione titled her head up to look at him tenderly. It seemed that no matter how many times she did this, it still shocked Severus to see anyone care for him that much. Not being able to stand temptation any longer, he leaned down to give her a kiss. This one lasted longer than the little peck from before. It seemed that Hermione didn't want to let go in any sense of the word, holding him tighter to her body as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, she moaned and tightened her grip on his cloaks, wishing the moment would never end.

…...

"Where have you been?" Came the demanding tone of Draco Malfoy.

"None of your damn business, now get to work! Thanks to the Carrows, we have a lot of potions to brew for the hospital wing," Severus said gloomily. He had only left Hermione twenty minutes ago and he already felt the misery of his isolation washing over him. Severus had almost forgotten his meeting with Draco, and had only remembered after passing Poppy in the corridor. She of course had ignored him, which was better than what other members of staff did, but somehow it almost hurt more. He hadn't been _friends_ with Poppy but they had certainly had a good rapport, what with all the times he had visited her with his injuries over the years. Even before he had become a Death Eater, he had been a frequent patient of hers since his own Hogwarts years. He had almost been worried that she would not believe him to be a traitor, for she, more than anyone had seen the effects of being a Death Eater, surly she wouldn't have believed him to be ready to kill in cold blood the one person who had been trying to end all of it. But alas she had believed like everyone else that he was a murderer.

"Last time I checked you _were_ the Headmaster, why don't you do something about it," Draco said bring Severus out of his thoughts.

"I _am_ already doing something about it, I've said no to most forms of torture. You should have heard some of the requests that they came up with. They certainly can be creative when they want to be." Severus muttered, mentally cringing at the memories of some of their ideas. "How has everything been in Slytherin lately?" Severus had decided to have Draco be his informant of the goings on at the school, it was the best way to get information without suspicion.

"How do you think it is? It's practically cheerful. The Carrow's are forgiving to all of us. The only thing we have to deal with is the DA. They seem to have made a comeback. I'm certain that the Weasley girl, Lovegood, and Longbottom are behind it."

"I thought as much." He was quiet for a moment as he thought about what they might plan next, and how to stop it. "You will not repeat any of this information to the Carrow's, the last thing we need is them torturing prominent pure bloods children. The Dark Lord wants as many allies as possible."

Draco nodded in understanding. "No one needs to give those bloody idiots more of a reason, Hogwarts won't even have Slytherin students by the end of the year if they keep it up."

Severus was relieved to hear that he wouldn't have to do too much convincing Draco to not trust the Carrows. "Have you done the reading I assigned you?"

"I have," Draco answered simply, beginning to gather ingredients for burn salve.

"Good, I will be demonstrating some of the theorems to you at the end of the week," Severus said. They were silent then, both concentrating on their respective potion. It seemed that they would have to meet more than they had originally planned, otherwise all they would ever do is brew potions and salves for the hospital wing. Severus sighed as he realized that Draco was right. It looked like he'd have to talk to the Carrow's after all, they couldn't be allowed to continue like this, it was counter productive, if nothing else.

…...

Later that evening Severus was making his way back to his quarters after dropping off the potions and supplies for the hospital wing when he heard something. He was on the defence instantly. "Show yourself," he said making it clear that whomever it was would not be able to hide. He hid his surprise when Miss Weasley stepped into his line of view. "Miss Weasley, a little late for a midnight stroll, don't you think?" Severus said relaxing his stance slightly.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered, not even trying to make it sound convincing, no doubt she was on her way back from a DA meeting.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being out so late, and another ten for lying," Severus said cuttingly. "Lead the way Miss Weasley, I don't have all night."

"Sir?" The girl asked, confused as to why he was taking the time to escort her back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Start walking, before I loose my patience."

They began making their way in silence back towards Gryffindor Tower, she had been on the opposite side of the castle and it was at least a fifteen minute walk to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He had thought about letting her go back on her own, but both Amycus and Alecto were on patrol tonight, and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if they found her alone. It was then that the girl broke the silence.

"Why?"

"Miss Weasley, contrary to popular belief, I am not constantly reading people's minds, therefore I have no idea what you're talking about," Severus answered.

"I know why you killed Dumbledore and I know now why you hate Harry so much, but why did you pretend to be friends with Hermione? What was the point? She didn't know anything that you couldn't have learnt from Dumbledore. She was heart broken after that night." It seemed that Granger was a better actor than he had given her credit for if she had convinced the Weasley girl so throughly.

"Your little friend was kidding herself if she believed that we were _friends."_

"But what about-"

"Enough. You are walking a fine line Miss Weasley, I suggest you stop before I loose my temper." It wasn't a very solid answer but he was able to hide behind his persona easily. He wondered how much Hermione had told the girl, he should have asked her today when he had the chance.

They spent the rest of their walk in an uncomfortable silence, as soon as the portrait of the Fat Lady closed he turned to make his way to the tower where he could usually find one of the Carrows.

…...

"You cannot be serious!" Yelled an irate Alecto Carrow an hour later in Severus' office.

"Deadly. I assure you," Severus replied seriously.

"How are we supposed to keep the little brats in line if we cannot punish them!" An equally irate Amycus said, pounding his fist down onto Severus' desk.

"If you will recall, I believe I said that you were no longer able to Unforgivables on the students," Severus said leaning back in his chair, quite calm as he watched the two Death Eaters getting angrier by the second.

"Have you forgotten who you are working for Snape! It's not the bloody Ministry! There's no such thing as an Unforgivable where we're concerned." Amycus spat.

"No, I have not forgotten. However I think you have forgotten the Dark Lords goals in placing us here." His statement was confirmed by the blank expressions on their faces. "We are here to gain loyal followers. How many do you think will want to follow the Dark Lord into battle after a year of being tortured by you lot." He paused then to let the thought sink into their think skulls. "We cannot afford to loose the support of the pureblood families of Great Britain."

"If they are acting out against us then they are already against us!" Alecto said grinding his teeth annoyed.

"Be that as it may, we are here to persuade them," Severus said in his most deadly voice.

"How are we supposed to do that with the old lion whispering Dumbledore's words into their ears, I say we get rid of her and then worry about who the brats are going to follow!" Amycus said boldly.

"Don't be so rash Amycus, getting rid of Minerva will do nothing short of starting a revolt, a revolt I might add, that we do not want."

"Fine Severus we will do it your way for a while, but if they step out of line one too many times I won't hesitate," Alecto said getting to his feet indicating that this is the farthest he would concede.

After a moment of reflection, Severus decided that this was the best outcome he could have hoped for, while everything he had said was true, it would still look suspicious to the Dark Lord that he had ordered the Carrows to stop using Unforgivables on the students. This compromise was the most he could hope for with out it coming to the attention of the Dark Lord or anyone in the inner circle. All he could hope for now is that the DA wouldn't step too far out of line.

…...

The Carrows, for the most part had obeyed Severus' words about not using the Unforgivables on the students. That didn't mean that they had stopped completely, but at least a student wouldn't receive the cruciatus curse for being late to class anymore. The DA had caused trouble here and there, but they had been smart enough so far not to get caught. And on the few occasions where they had lost control, Severus had been able to intervene in time before too much damage had been done.

It was not until the middle of November that Severus had cause for concern. He and the Carrows had just come back from a revel, all three unscathed after a positive report of their growing numbers of support at the school, mixed with stories of punishing a few Gryffindor's. Amycus and Alecto had departed to start their rounds, still on an adrenaline rush from torturing an innocent muggle tonight, while Severus had parted to finish some paperwork in his office. It had been a fairly early night and he was looking forward to turning in early for once.

"Headmaster, a word if you may?"

_ Will I never have a full nights rest! _He thought as he stopped to turn and look at the barely controlled face of Minerva McGonagall. "It is very late, could it not wait until the morning?" Severus said dryly.

"I'm afraid not, I've waited for you all evening to get back from your _activities,"_ she said with barely disguised distaste for the last word, they both knew where he had been tonight.

Severus sighed, tired from the evening spent in the company of a mad man, and gestured for her to lead the way to his office. He wondered idly what she wanted to speak about and began to prepare himself for a fight just in case. It had been no secret at the amount of hatred the woman had for him, it was not out of the question for her to attack him. Yet when he stepped into his office he was not the only one unprepared for the scene before him.


	10. Swords, Secrets and Severus

**A/N: Hello everyone, this was a really fun chapter to write, I went a little off canon but thats okay, hope you all enjoy it!**

**I'd like to say a big thanks to some recent reviewers, their words made me smile Tevote, Cookie97, Gwendlyn, Stephiebob22, SakuraBlossom58, Lily T, LadyGoddess8, DarkestAngel13, TheEscapeFromReality, JeniDRalph, and BombingJamie!**

**I'd also like to say hello to all the new subscribers, there seem to be a lot of you in the past two months!**

**Also this chapter spans a few months, so to help keep everything straight, I've put dates at the start of each chapter break.**

**As always Read/Review/Enjoy!**

Swords, Secrets, and Severus

"Merlin's beard! What on earth do you three think you're doing!" Minerva screeched coming further into the room. Severus still could not believe his eyes. There, standing in front of him were Weasley, Longbottom and Lovegood. The new Golden Trio of Hogwarts as he had come to think of them. His eyes stayed on Longbottom who was currently clasping the sword of Gryffindor in his clammy hands.

Minerva's eyebrows shot up then in realization, turning to Severus she said pleadingly, "Severus I know this looks bad but please, don't sink to the level of the Carrows," she said protectively moving to stand in front of the three students. "They're only children."

None of them spoke up, staying silent as they waited with baited breath to hear what their fate would be. "And what precisely would you have me do? This does not merely look bad Minerva _it is _bad. These students have been caught in the Headmaster's office stealing a priceless artefact that belongs to the school," Severus said in his most dangerous silky voice. He had to play this very carefully, he didn't want to hurt anyone, though he was tempted to considering how utterly stupid they had acted.

"I demand that Filius and I choose their punishment, we are after all their heads of house," Minerva said standing tall. Severus had to commend her for her bravery, she really was a Gryffindor through and through.

"I suppose those _are_ the school rules, and I know that you and Filius would not dare take their punishment lightly. _Would you_, Minerva?" Severus said dripping with sarcasm.

Minerva seemed to let out a small sigh of relief as she realized that the children might leave his office unharmed. "We will be sure to have the punishment fit the crime, they will not go unpunished," she answered.

Severus gave a curt nod of his head, "Very well."

The foursome turned to leave when Severus added, "Minerva, may I have a word." It was not a question.

She closed the door leaving three fear stricken faces looking up at her. He cast a silencing spell on the door before he spoke. "Contrary to some of my staff, I take no pleasure in torturing the youth of wizarding England," Severus said walking to stand right in front of her, coming to his full and most intimidating height. "That being said, I was very close to hexing each and every one of them until an inch of their lives, please remind them that they are not playing a game. This is real life, and they should not gamble with their lives so easily." Seeing that he had done his job, keeping with his persona he dismissed her without another word. He was sure that Minerva would give them a good scolding and that perhaps they would all be able to return to their families safe and sound for the up coming holidays. Something that was becoming less likely by the day.

…...

December 24th

Something was wrong, very very wrong. Severus thought to himself as his mark burned with what felt like rage alone in his chambers on Christmas. It was not a summons, of that he was sure. It was not often that the Dark Lord lost control over the connection he had with his Death Eaters, only in times when he was in an angry rage did it happen, all Severus could do was thank Merlin that he wasn't there to witness it. It had been almost three weeks since the last time the Dark Lord had punished him, it was by far one of Severus' longer streaks. Luckily for him the Carrows, being the nitwits that they were, had been taking the brunt of the punishments concerning Hogwarts, mostly because the issues were usually their doing. As long as Severus kept supplying the Dark Lord with his needed potions and kept the Hogwarts professors at bay, he was safe.

That didn't mean however that Severus didn't take the proper precautions. Like any competent potions master, hidden in a secret pocket in his robes he had a number of salves, healing potions and antidotes, including the anti venom that he and Hermione had created together.

In mid October Severus had been able to harvest the Mandragore. Making the necessary excuses he settled down for a full two days worth of work. Without Hermione to help him in the lab each step took twice as long as he was used to. After testing the anti venom on the Pulventriculo Plant he came to the conclusion that he had most likely been successful, though there wasn't a one hundred percent guarantee until testing it on a human. There wasn't anything to do but hope that their calculations had been sound.

It wasn't until the next morning that he found out exactly what had happened. Before breakfast he had received a letter from Lucius informing him how Potter and the Granger girl had escaped the Dark Lord's grasp once again, this time at Godric's Hollow. Whenthe Dark Lord arrived back with Nagini he'd been in a fiery rage, torturing anyone in his path, by the end of the night three Death Eaters on one of the outer circles had died. Lucius' report made it even more clear to Severus that the Dark Lord was slowly loosing his mind.

…...

December 26th

It was beyond Severus as to why the boy needed to have the sword. Whatever it's purpose, surely he would do a better job than Potter. There was however the silver lining to this task, the chance to see Hermione again. He had already made the decision not to let her know he was there, just seeing her, even if only for a moment would be enough.

He watched angrily as he baited Weasley and Potter to follow him deeper and deeper into the forest, closer to the water where he had left the sword. It was a wonder as to how those boys had survived this long, following an unidentified patronus into the woods would generally be considered a high risk decision. He hadn't been sure at first how he would give them the sword properly, but as soon as he had seen the lake, the plan had unfolded itself in his mind. He waited with baited breath as Potter jumped into the ice cold water. Weasley was only moments behind and was soon dragging Potter and the sword out of the water. It hadn't been exactly what he had planned but it would do.

He turned swiftly back towards the tent, back towards Hermione. He had done what Dumbledore had requested, now all he could think about was her. Relieved to see that the wards he had taught her were the ones being used, he stepped right across the threshold looking at the object of his thoughts fast asleep on a cot, she looked miserable in all honesty. It looked like she hadn't eaten a proper meal in months, which was probably true. She looked tired as well, she probably hadn't had a good nights sleep in ages either, Phineas had said Ron leaving had done a number on her, crying day in and day out. A lump formed in his throat at recalling this information. He had been avoiding these thoughts for awhile now. What if she no longer had feelings for him? What if living in close quarters with Weasley had changed her mind. He couldn't bear to think about it.

Hopefully none of it was true, he might as well keep believing the fantasy, there was no reason not to, not at least until the war was over, which was still a long way away._ Might as well __give himself this one piece of happiness,_ Severus thought to himself.

She began to stir then, perhaps because of his presence, or something else, he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that he didn't want to be there when she woke up. The hardest thing he could think of would be to say goodbye to her. Leaving as swiftly and quietly as possible, he exited the tent and when far enough away, he apparated away.

…...

March 4th

It was the first weekend in March, somehow winter at Hogwarts had gone by fast and spring was just around the corner. Before Severus would know it summer would be here and it would be back to living a dull existence at Spinner's End, training Draco to be a potions master. Tonight was the first night in two weeks they had been able to meet. There had been more revels than usual in February, that both Severus and Draco had been required to attend. It was becoming quite clear that the Dark Lord was tightening his leash on all of his followers, making sure that each was doing their part to _contribute_ to the cause.

"Is it true you used to love a mudblood?" Draco asked bluntly that evening while working on his potion.

"What lunatic have you been letting whisper nonsense into your ear boy," Severus said snidely already knowing the answer.

"Aunt Bellatrix," Draco answered slowly, "she told me so over the winter holidays."

"And you believe everything your Aunt tells you? How sweet."

"I might not've believed it if it had only been her, she's always hated you, but my father confirmed that it was true," Draco said treading carefully.

"And did they tell you who this so called love of my life was?" Severus asked sarcastically, fearing that they had indeed spilled his deepest darkest secret.

"No. They said it didn't matter, that all mudbloods were the same," Draco replied.

"Is there a particular reason that you brought this to my attention now? You've had this information for two months now, besides what would stop me from sending you off to the Dark Lord for your impertinence." Severus was intrigued to say the least, Draco was an intelligent boy, he wouldn't have brought this up for no reason. The question was, what was his motive?

"I've come to realize that I owe you an apology, a great deal more really," Draco said looking ashamed. "Your intentions last year were only to protect me and I didn't trust you. I should have, you've never given me a reason to doubt your loyalty towards me or my family, but I did. And for that, I am sorry." Draco extended his hand then, waiting in earnest for Severus to shake it.

Is this then what Draco truly wanted? Forgiveness? Severus thought about his options before accepting his godson's hand. "Do me a favour though," Draco raised an eyebrow in interest. "Don't let others tell you what is right or wrong. When you no longer think for yourself you have lost yourself."

Draco eyed his godfather, not sure exactly what to make of his request. "Alright."

Could this be Draco's way of saying that he didn't believe in the mudblood prejudice that had been preached at him since childhood? There was no way to be sure as of yet, but what other reason would he have? Only time would tell.

…...

March 24th

For the first time since Christmas, Severus was able to relax. It was four days into the Easter vacation and the school was empty, most of the staff had left, mostly wanting to be away from him no doubt. All in all he had been looking forward to not having to find new ways to stop the Carrows torture methods. He was tired of the guilt he had been carrying since he had killed Dumbledore. The looks that the staff shot him weren't helping him either. He found himself more than ever thinking of Hermione and the way she would look at him, and the reassurances that she would whisper to him, telling him that he was a good man. Oh how he wished he could see her again.

His thoughts were interrupted by the morning post. Picking up a letter that looked to be from Draco, he curiously opened it and began reading.

_Dear Uncle Severus, _

_ I'm not sure how much you know, if anything at all. Last night Potter, Weasley and Granger were captured by Greyback and a group of snatchers. For a moment I thought our family would finally be free of punishment for being able to present Potter to the Dark Lord. But nothing ever seems to be that easy does it? _

_ They also seemed to have acquired the Sword of Gryffindor. Bloody idiot snatchers didn't know what they had. Aunt Bellatrix tortured Granger to see if it was a copy or the real thing. I think it was for Bella's enjoyment more than anything, because after she was done with Granger, she summoned a goblin to come verify it's authenticity. Upon the goblin declaring it a fake Bella summoned the Dark Lord. The rest happened so fast I don't even know the whole story. But somehow our old house elf Dobby apparated into the manor taking all of our prisoners with them. When I went to check on the dungeons I found Wormtail. He was dead, strangled by that silver hand of his. Honestly I'm not surprised._

_ When the Dark Lord arrived my mother had sent me to the other side of the manor, I was lucky that he had seemed to forget that I was home for the holidays. My parents however weren't that lucky. I don't know what happened, but they are barely able to sit up on their own and I fear it will be a week before they can get out of bed. And as for Bella I don't think she's ever been punished so severely. Not that it matters much, we've all been put under house arrest until further notice. __Hopefully I'll be permitted to return to Hogwarts. Would you be able to ask the Dark Lord for my return to the castle? I fear that he will take away my lessons with you as punishment. _

_-Draco_

_Done with her? What did that mean? Was she dead? Surely not. _Severus thought to himself as he began to panic. Draco would have mentioned it. There were so many things that didn't make sense. The sword they had was the true sword of Gryffindor, how had the goblin known to lie, or was it the truth, had they somehow lost the real one? He quickly read the letter looking behind the possible meaning of each word, possible clues as to Hermione's wellbeing.

It was pointless, the only way to be sure was to ask. He had to be careful though, if he looked too interested, even for a moment, it could mean his life.

_Dear Draco,_

_ Thank you for writing me, I hadn't heard anything. I will speak with the Dark Lord at my next summons about your return to the school, however angry he is, he is also invested in your success as a potions master. As for your parents I will send some healing draughts along with this letter, do me a favour though and see that Bella doesn't receive any. It would make me happy to know she is suffering unnecessarily. _

_I am not surprised to hear of Wormtail's death or how he met it. Did everyone escape, do the Golden Trio still live on, fully intact? Do say hello to your parents for me._

_ -Severus_

…_..._

March 25th

_ Dear Uncle Severus,_

_ Thank you for speaking with the Dark Lord, he requested my presence last night after you left. He told me that you had requested that I return to Hogwarts with the rest of the students at the end of the holiday. I suppose by now you've heard that the Golden Trio, as you've coined them, are still fully intact. I have to admit, I myself found some humour through all of this as I saw Aunt Bella's face after discovering that you had sent her sister and brother-in-law healing draughts but not her. She was not pleased to say the least._

_ -Draco_

…_..._

March 28th

Hermione was reeling from the conversation that she had just been apart of. Well not so much an active participant, more of an avid listener as she watched Harry bargain with Griphook. The exchange; the Sword of Gryffindor for assistance in breaking into Gringots. _Was Harry absolutely mad?_ Yes, it was probably true that there was a horcrux hidden in the Lestrange's vault, but it was complete madness to think they had a chance of getting out alive. She supposed that their best chance was having help from a goblin, which she was sure had never been attempted before.

After talking things over with Griphook Hermione had needed a breath of fresh air and decided to go for a walk. They had been at Shell Cottage for five days now, for the first time since August, Hermione had had a good nights sleep, not having to worry that they would be ambushed in the middle of the night. Making her way over one of the larger sand dunes, she noticed Ron sitting near Dobby's grave, staring off into the horizon. Silently she took a seat next to her friend, who looked as scared as she felt.

Ron finally broke the silence saying, "Can you believe it?"

Hermione shook her head, "It does seem a bit risky, I'll admit."

"Hermione it's more than a bit risky, my entire life all I've been told is how impenetrable it is. Every holiday Bill comes home telling stories about the latest attempt to break in, the thieves always end up worse than the last. I don't want to be his next story," Ron said worriedly.

"None of them have ever had the help of a Gringott's goblin though," Hermione countered, trying to comfort him.

Taking a deep sigh he said, "I suppose it will make a good story. Let's just hope that this goblin doesn't double cross us."

"Like you're planning to? There'll be less of a chance of that if you treat him better. This is Creature all over again!" Hermione scolded.

"Oi! No reason to get your knickers in a twist! I promise alright I'll be nicer to him."

"That's all I ask," Hermione said.

Looking at Dobby's grave, Ron rested his head on both hands taking a deep sigh. "That was the most scared I think I've ever been," Ron said referencing their time at Malfoy Manor, "even more than at the Ministry. There wasn't any time to think about how scared you were there, with Death Eaters firing curse after curse at you. But at Malfoy's," he paused for a moment shaking his head, "I thought you were going to die up there Hermione. And then there's Luna, she had been trapped there since Christmas. She's so strong, I can't imagine being there for that long and still being as positive as she is."

"Luna is always a surprise," Hermione commented.

Ron snorted, "That's one way to describe her."

"Come on," Hermione said getting up brushing the sand from her jeans, "we better get back, they're probably wondering where we got to."

Reluctantly Ron followed her motions as they made their way back to the cottage.

…...

May 1st

It was the middle of lunch as Severus looked around at all the empty seats in the Great Hall. He had lost count of the number of students that had gone into hiding in the past few weeks. Since the return of the students after the Easter holidays tensions between the houses had been high, people had been getting attacked more and more frequently. Luckily Longbottom had started a refugee camp of sorts in the Room of Requirement for the students that were in danger. It was the one useful thing that the boy had done all year. He had been a constant thorn in Severus' side, spending half his time protecting the boy from the Carrow's punishments, but there was only so much Severus could excuse.

Finally a few weeks ago Longbottom finally thought of the brilliant idea to hide out in the Room of Requirement. The Carrows had naturally been furious that he had escaped, but no matter how hard they searched they couldn't seem to figure out where he had disappeared to. Severus of course had been getting daily updates on the refugees from the portraits of Hogwarts. Seeing this as the safest option for students Severus communicated this to the castle, the end result being that the castle manipulated itself to bring the endangered students to the Room of Requirement. So far the plan had worked every time.

His thoughts were interrupted by his dark mark burning. He was immediately on high alert, there must be a pressing matter for him to summon Severus in the middle of the day. Without a word or excuse to anyone, he exited the Great Hall, making his way to the gates.

…...

May 1st

Severus was still reeling from the information he had just learned. They had broken into Gringots? And escaped on a dragon! What on earth was Hermione thinking! What could possibly be so important that they risked their lives so foolishly. His mind then began to mull over the last part of the conversation. She could be on her way to the school right now. Whatever Dumbledore had assigned them to do, they were obviously doing it, Severus had never seen the Dark Lord so unprepared before. Usually he was one step ahead of Potter, boasting that he knew the boy inside and out, but it seemed that he hadn't been expecting their latest move.

Making his way swiftly up the stairs he bumped into his least favourite twosome. "Alecto, Amicus what can I do for you?" He said giving nothing of his thoughts away.

"We heard about Potter breaking into Gringott's," Amicus supplied.

"And we know that the Dark Lord summoned you at lunch, don't lie to us Severus we felt it," Alecto added.

"Why on earth would I lie to you?" Severus said feigning ignorance.

"You're always trying to get one up on us Severus, always trying to please the Dark Lord," Alecto said snidely.

"While letting us fall on our faces," Amicus added angrily.

"You don't need any help in that department," Severus mumbled, annoyed by their presence. "And as for trying to one up you, I do no such thing, I simply follow orders. The Dark Lords orders. You'd do well to remember your place. Now I have just received word that Potter and his two little compatriots might make an appearance tonight. Alecto, I want you to guard the Ravenclaw common room, the Dark Lord said that Potter might try to go there tonight. Amicus I want you patrolling the dungeons, I will be patrolling the rest of the castle. If either of you find Potter you will report to me immediately, do not harm him or the other two, they could be using polyjuice as a precaution, they've been known to use it before and have been brewing it since their second year." Without so much as a nod of his head he left the two of them looking after him. Hopefully they would obey his orders and bring the trio directly to him. As Severus walked off, away from the Carrow's he felt a familiar sensation coursing through his veins, the very same he felt almost a year ago when he killed Dumbledore, tonight was the night.


	11. The Switching of Severus Snape

**Anything you recognize belongs to JKR**

**Please Read/Review!**

**Chapter 11**

**The Switching of Severus Snape**

Tonight was the night, he was sure of it. Severus had been roaming the halls for hours now, and there was still no sign of Hermione or Potter or Weasley. He was just beginning to think that they might not show up after all when he suddenly felt his dark mark burn. Alecto had caught Potter and had already alerted the Dark Lord without him present. Taking a chance he began making his way swiftly to Ravenclaw Tower. He needed to get there and stun Alecto, before Amicus showed up. If Severus had to, he could easily take them both in a duel, and quite frankly it would be almost cathartic to finally reveal his true feelings towards them.

He was now only two floors away from Ravenclaw Tower when he saw a silver cat bound gracefully passed him. _Minerva._ He thought silently. It wasn't her night to patrol, what was she doing out of her quarters. His body froze momentarily when he heard muffled footfalls from around the corner. Quickly, Severus hid behind a suit of armour, hoping that Minerva or whomever it was hadn't heard him.

"Who's there?" called the Transfiguration professor.

Taking a deep sigh, Severus stepped out from behind the suit of armour and replied, "It is I,

Where are the Carrows?" _Was Potter already with her? Probably under that damned cloak, was Hermione with him?_ He began searching the seemingly empty corridor looking for a sign that someone else was there.

"Wherever you told them to be. I expect Severus." Minerva said smartly.

He steps closer looking around. "I was under the impression that Alecto had apprehended an intruder.

"Really, and what gave you that impression?" Minerva's gaze shot to Severus' forearm, seeing him flinch reflexively at the insinuation. "Oh, but naturally you death eaters have your own form of communication."

"I did not know that it was your night to patrol the corridors Minerva," Severus said trying to get back to the point at hand.

"You have some objection?" She challenged.

"I wonder what could have brought you out of your bed at this late hour?" Severus asked in an almost threatening tone.

"I thought I heard a disturbance."

"Really? But all seems calm." Severus said silkily, he could feel her magic coming off her in angry waves. Stupid Gryffindors, always wearing their hearts on their sleeves. He could tell he only had moments until she struck. "Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you have I must insist-" It was then that Minerva slashed her wand through the air, Severus quickly cast a shielding charm, blocking her curse from hitting him. Not relenting Minerva threw a nearby wall torch at him. Severus had just enough time to throw it to the ground, where the flames grew and turned into a fiery lasso attempting to make Severus it's prey. He turned it into a snake, knowing that Minerva had had a fear of them ever since the Chamber of Secrets had opened five years ago.

Without hesitation she had turned the snake into flying daggers, sending them straight towards him. Looking around, he spelled the suit of armour to come and stand in front of him, protecting him from the flying blades. There were a few loud bangs as the armour was repeatedly stabbed in the chest. _He needed to get out of there. He still had to give Harry his memories, he couldn't let Minerva kill him just yet, Merlin knows he deserved it!_

Just then there was a cry "No! You'll do no more murder at Hogwarts!" Severus looked down the Corridor to see Flitwick, Sprout and a wheezing Slughorn running towards the scene. Thinking quickly Severus sent a few more suits of armour at the Hogwarts teachers, hopefully giving him enough time to escape. Grasping as much mental concentration as he could Severus began to fly through the corridor, making his way into an empty classroom, not stopping for a moment as he crashed through the window, shaking off the shards of glass as he went. Hermione, he needed to see Hermione, before it was too late.

As he flew through the air, Severus began to collect his thoughts, he needed to have a plan. He needed to find Hermione and he needed to get his memories to Potter. Perhaps he could give them to her, surly she would be able to convince Potter to look at them. The only trouble was that he had no idea where the bloody hell any of them were. Then like magic, the answer came to him, it was so simple he couldn't believed it hadn't occurred to him before. Making his decision he turned around heading back towards the castle, specifically the headmaster's office.

…...

Sitting down at his desk, he could hear all the portraits of Headmaster past whispering. He ignored them, he didn't have the time or patience to answer their questions. Taking out two of the vile's in his coat pocket he examined them for a moment. One full of a thick, black liquid, the other contained only a few red hairs. _It's now or never I suppose._ Dropping the hairs into the potion it bubbled slightly, holding his breath, Severus downed the potion.

…...

Harry had only been gone twenty minutes but already Hermione was beginning to worry. What if he had run into trouble, they had no way of communicating with him. She turned to Ron for comfort, but he was currently talking to all of his siblings, not wanting to interrupt the briefly happy reunion she left herself to think about what their next steps should be.

"Hello Hermione," Neville had come over, sitting down next to her.

"Hi Neville," she said with a smile, she was closer now and could see the full extent of his bruises. "Are you sure you're alright? That does look quite nasty, let me tend to it will you?" she offered as she began digging into her bag for some of her bruise salve.

"Honestly, it's not that bad," Neville said beginning to refuse.

"Please Neville. I _need_ something to keep my hands busy," Hermione said in a pleading voice.

"Alright, if you must," Neville said begrudgingly, leaning his face in nearer.

As she worked in the salve Hermione let her mind wander to Neville's story earlier about how he had received the bruise, and found herself becoming curious. "So tell me, what's been going on at Hogwarts, what about Snape? Has it been awful?" She asked.

Neville scrunched up his face slightly, thinking his answer through. "Honestly, it's been hell, but not like I had expected a year of Snape as Headmaster to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, I can't really put my finger on it. It's just not how I expected, I thought for one that I'd be dead within the first week, that Snape would've made sure of it. He's always hated me. I also thought we'd see him a lot more, but he spent most of his time in his office. Probably plotting with You-Know-Who." Neville winced then, as the salve started to take effect.

"Sorry," Hermione said, seeing him react to the salve. "How has he been? Snape I mean."

Neville looked at her oddly, "What do you mean?"

Hermione and Neville's attention was pulled away from their conversation as there seemed to be a few new additions to the room. "Remus! Tonks!" Hermione yelled over the crowd as she saw Order members making their way out of the portrait whole. Running over to the ever growing crowd, Hermione embraced Remus followed by a glowing Tonks. "It's so brilliant to see you both!" Hermione beamed at them.

"How are you? Is Harry here? Is he alright?" Remus said searching the room for the familiar brown locks.

"He's not here at the moment, but he'll be back shortly." Looking over the werewolf's shoulder she saw Kingsley Shacklebolt stepping out,Hermione ran over to be the first to give him a hug. "Kingsley!"

"Hello Hermione," Kingsley said smiling down at her. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," she answered simply.

"I'm glad to hear it, after everything that you've been up to I was getting worried, riding on dragons, trips to Malfoy Manor, the ministry and Merlin knows what else!"

"Hermione!" They both looked over to see Ron walking over to her, an odd look upon his face.

"Ron?"

"Hello Ron," Kingsley said jovially.

"Ron glanced up at him, "Hi Kingsley, good to see you're well," Ron then proceeded to give Hermione a meaningful look and said, "Hermione, could I have a word?"

She looked at him oddly, "Of course you can have _a word_," she said chuckling, _why is he acting so strange? _Hermione thought to herself as she let Ron drag her to one of the few secluded spots in the room. "Ron, what on earth-"

"Hermione! It's _me." _Ron whispered, conspiratorially.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she began to recognise the voice coming out of her red headed friends mouth. "Severus? Is that you? How are you doing this?"

"Do you remember the quidditch match last year, the one were Potter fell off his broom? Do you remember what I told you? About the potions I created?"

"How did you get Ron's hairs? We've been on the run for months!"

"Always one step ahead remember? I've had his hairs since the beginning of last year, yours and Potters too. There's no time for this, tell me what's happening." He rushed on.

Hermione made the decision to tell him the truth, Voldemort was on his way, he knew they were destroying Horcruxes, there was no point in keeping it from anyone now. She proceeded to give him the very short version of the past year, and their mission to hunt down and destroy Horcruxes. "And Harry's sure that there's one here. He's looking for it now, I hope he returns soon, there can't be much more time before the Death Eaters arrive, and I'm not sure how long the castle's wards will hold.

"You're missing the major problem Granger." Severus said. It was odd to hear his words and cadence coming out of Ron Weasley's mouth.

"What do you mean? What have I forgotten?" Hermione said, her mind re-evaluating all the possible variables.

"Even if Potter is lucky enough to find a Horcrux and make it back here, how the hell are we going to destroy it?"

"I-I hadn't thought of that."

"Obviously." There was a moment of silence as they both thought of a possible solution. "You said that Potter destroyed the diary with a basilisk fang?"

"Yes, but where are we-" Hermione paused as she realised what he was planning. "You want to go down there? Into the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Why not? It's not dangerous, the basilisk's dead, I'd be more worried about what you'll find above ground tonight."

"I-I guess you're right." Seeing a flaw in the plan she went on, "But neither of us are parselmouthes, we won't be able to get in."

"I know enough, I've been by the side of the Dark Lord for most of my life."

"I suppose we must at least try." Hermione said looking up at him. "I've missed you."

"And I you," Severus said, sparing more than a few moments just to soak in her appearance. She was thinner than the last time he had seen her in the Forest of Dean, she looked tired, she probably hadn't slept the night before, in anticipation of breaking into Gringotts the next morning. But she did -presently at least- look happy. "Come, we must go." The two of them made their way across the tightly packed room, along the way she saw Ginny and informed her that she and Ron were leaving and to tell Harry they'd gone to the loos. Ginny gave both Hermione and her brother a hug before they could leave. Hermione could barely hold back the laugh at watching Ron hug Ginny. When Molly Weasley caught wind of their depart however, Hermione was openly giggling as she watched Severus get rained with kisses and hugs and teary sentiments before he finally was allowed to leave. "Not a word." Severus said seriously as they made their way down the steep and winding steps that led to the Hogwarts corridors. It was a longer trek than Hermione had expected.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Hermione said trying her best to keep her composure.

Severus growled at her expression but they both stopped as the door appeared in front of them. Severus cautiously opened the door, peaking out to see if the coast was clear.

"Where are we?" Hermione queried, trying to peek over his shoulder.

Severus didn't answer, instead holding her back as he made his way out into the hall, wand at the ready.

"Severus, I am perfectly capable of protecting myself!" Hermione said haughtily, stepping out into the corridor.

Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation. "It would help matters greatly if you called me Ron, it just gives me all the more to alter in his mind,"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Well he'd know something was up if he had memories of you calling him Severus now wouldn't he? Now come on!" Severus said gesturing for her to follow him. "It looks like the Room knew exactly where we needed to go, it took us right to it," he said pointing to the bathroom.

"Which sink is it?" Severus asked walking into the toilets. He hand't heard too many of the details after Potter had defeated the snake, just that the entrance to the Chamber was in this toilet and a particular sink was the entrance.

"I don't know. I've never been in the Chamber remember?" Hermione said slightly panicked.

Severus had momentarily forgotten that Hermione had been petrified at the time, but if Potter could figure it out, certainly he and Hermione would be able to as well. "Start looking, there has to be some sort of differ- here! Look, on this tap there's a snake etched into it."

"That tap has never worked, that might be it! Quick Severus say something in parseltongue." Hermione said frantically.

Severus began his attempt, trying in vein to remember what the Dark Lord sounded like as he spoke to Nagini. Ten minutes later he had almost given up when finally he heard a click and the tap began to glow -an almost blinding white light. The sink began to spin as it sunk down out of sight, leaving in its stead a large pipe, large enough for a grown man to even slide down.

"You did it! I can't believe it!" Hermione squealed in triumph as she squeezed his arm.

Bending down to inspect the pipe he said, "I'll go down first, wait for my okay and then and only then do you follow."

"But-"

"No buts Hermione. That's how it has to be."

"Alright, be safe will you?"

Severus grunted at the ridiculousness of his situation before he slid down the tube and out of sight.

…...

It was wetter than Hermione had imagined. Per Hermione's suggestion, Severus had used the deluminator, and they now had a ball of light hovering above them. Looking around her she saw the passageway to the Chamber, they both silently made their way through, passing by some fallen boulders as they went. Hermione gasped at seeing the place that she had heard so many stories about.

Severus too had been effected by seeing the haunted dwellings of the now dead basilisk His eyes finally made their way to the large skeleton, walking over he carefully pulled out a few fangs out of the jaw. It had to be almost the length of his forearm, Severus realized with shock. Looking over at Hermione, he saw that she had already taken out the cup and placed it on the ground. "Here, take it. It's supposed to be you, I'm sure of it."

Hermione hesitated, but eventually nodded, taking the fang from his hand with confidence.

Kneeling down she took the fang in both hands. Severus had almost expected it to attack her, instead when the fang finally stabbed the cup there was a piercing shriek as the cup convulsed. Something was wrong terribly wrong, though Severus wasn't sure exactly what it was yet. He looked around and saw that all the water around them had started to vibrate. Perhaps the dwellings of the Slytherin line hadn't been the best place to destroy the artefact. Severus berated himself for his stupidity. "We must leave, now." His voice didn't leave room for argument.

Grabbing the cup he and Hermione began to run for there lives, _quite literally _as the water began to crash around them, trying to halt their escape. They still had half of the Chamber to cross, they'd never make it out without getting caught in the tide that the magic of the room had created. "Hermione, hold on!" And without anymore warning Severus grabbed her around the waist and both of them began to fly, whipping through the air, dodging the crashing waves as the water tried to capture them in their curls. As they raced along he could feel Hermione's grip on him tighten and could hear her screaming in his ear. He couldn't blame her, he was pretty sure she didn't even know he could fly. He felt relief upon seeing the pipe that led to the bathroom, making a sharp turn upward, they zoomed through the tube, he saw light and a whole new wave of relief washed over him, they had made it.

Lying on the wet tile floor a few minutes later, Hermione looked over at Severus, or Ron she supposed who was currently taking in large breaths of air. After the exertion of flying through the air while carrying her no less, _and_ concentrating hard enough that he didn't leave Ronald's mind, she couldn't blame him. She honestly didn't know how he did it all. "We should go find Harry, I'm sure he'll be looking for us by now."

"You're right," Severus said standing up casting a drying spell on both their persons. "Let's go."

…...

"Where the hell have you been!" Harry yelled at his two best friends.

Severus had not been looking forward to this, he had to call upon all of his acting abilities, in order to treat Potter- _Harry _like a friend.

"Chamber of Secrets!" he yelled in his most Ron-like voice.

"Chamber -_what?" _Harry asked confused.

"It was all Ron's idea! Isn't brilliant? After you left we realized that even if you did find the horcrux we still had no way of destroying them. That's when he thought of it! Harry the basilisk fang!" Hermione ended by holding out a few fangs that they had collected.

"Hermione destroyed the cup, I figured it was her turn." Severus said holding out the shrivelled blackened cup.

"How did you get into the Chamber? You have to speak Parseltongue."

"Ron remembered a few words from hearing you speak it!" Hermione said looking at Ron adoringly, she couldn't help the pride in her voice.

"It took me a few tries, but it finally worked," Severus said trying to play it down.

"Harry what's happening? We've been down in the Chamber for ages." Hermione said changing subjects.

"Everyone is gathering in the Great Hall, we're going to fight. All the underage students have escaped through the tunnel leading to Aberforth's as well as the Slytherin's, the last thing we need is more innocent blood spilled." Harry said.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief, he had been worried about the students. He had barely been able to protect them all year, he had at least wanted to protect them during the fight. There had already been too much innocent blood spilled during this war. He thought of Charity Burbage, all the nameless muggles even Dobby the house elf who had saved his Hermione when he couldn't. At the thought of Dobby his eyes widened at the realization. "Hold on!" he yelled, quite uncharacteristically for him, though very much in character for a Weasley. "We've forgotten someone!"

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"The house elves! They'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?"

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" Harry asked.

"Nooo! I mean we should tell them to get out! We don't want anymore Dobby's do we? We can't order them to die for us." There was a clatter to Severus' left as Hermione dropped the basilisk fangs she was holding and lunged at him as she kissed him full on the mouth. It was the last thing he remembered before opening his eyes in the Headmaster's office.

**A/N: Hello everyone! this chapter was probably the most fun to write! This is one of the scenes that I have been planning since the start and have been looking forward to writing! I'm curious to see who had predicted the end! Please let me know what you think! We are now officially on the last third of this two part story if that makes any sense! In the next chapter you will see how the war has ended who has died who has survived and most importantly, if the anti venom worked.**

**Also if you have any questions about where the potion, Severus used was explained it was in the half-blood Prince chapter 25**

**Please Review this one! I'd like to say a special thanks again to all the people who reviewed last chapter Vampirela69, Caroline, , _as always_ gwendlyn, Lily T., Stephaniebob22, bombingjamie, DarkestAngel13, JeniDRalph, Ladygoddess8,**


	12. It All Begins Here

**A/N: Hello everyone, this chapter cam quite easy to me. Now that Hermione and Severus are back together the dialogue is just flying out of my fingertips! **

**Anyways,this chapter is full of information and decisions are made that will let you in on how the rest of this story is going to shape up. Hope you enjoy it! I really can't wait for these two characters to get back into their stride! It should be fun to watch!**

**i just like to say a big thanks to the people who reviewed DarkestAngel13, JeniDRalph glad that you like the potion idea!, Auelle, AbbyLove, gwenglyn, Startled Boris love the name by the way, Laziza so glad you liked the Weasley Snape hugging moment I have to admit I was quite proud of that moment!, SakuraBlossom58, Cookie97 thanks for the kind words!, Fanfiction fan I love it when readers can't put the story down best compliment ever!, AlleyCat everything you said made me super happy!, and last but not least Vampirela69 you have no idea how I wish it was like that too!**

**Read/Review it makes me happy!**

Chapter 12

It All Begins Here

She couldn't believe it, this had to be the longest and shortest day of her life, but finally just as the sun was breaking through the horizon, it was all over. Voldemort was dead. Harry was alive. All Hermione could think about now was Severus. Making her excuses she ran for the Shrieking Shack barely stopping as she disarmed the Whomping Willow. She was shocked to see the room empty, only a blood stain marking the spot where he had fallen.

Directing her mind to far less gruesome things she made her way back to the castle. Perhaps he was in his private quarters, the potion having given him enough strength to get there. Hoping that the secret passageway near the Gryffindor entrance was still open she made her way through the familiar halls of the castle.

It was evident though that he had not escaped to the privacy of his rooms in the dungeon, it looked like he had barely spent time in the lounge this past year, the lab she noticed had been used, recently too. It was then that she realized perhaps he had been brought up to the castle by volunteers helping Madame Pomfrey. As Hermione made her way through the halls she asked passersby if they had seen Professor Snape. She laughed to herself as she realized that she's still trying to keep up appearances, knowing that he would be cross with her if she did otherwise.

Taking a deep breath she finally entered the Great Hall, _he had to be here._ She thought to herself. "Hermione!" She spun to see Ron coming towards her. "Where've you been?"

"I- I've been looking for Snape," she answered honestly, there was no use in lying, she had been his assistant for almost a year, it wasn't out of the question for her to be looking for him.

"He's up in the hospital wing, I saw them bringing his body in while I was with Fred," Ron explained.

"Is he alright," Hermione said beginning to panic, she had been sure his condition was stable before leaving him.

"Well you saw what happened to him, he's obviously not _okay- _wait where are you going!" Ron yelled after her as she began winding her way through the crowds that had seemed to form by the entrance, she could see in her periphery that Kingsley was standing by Minerva but decided she would find out what was happening later. What she needed to do now was find Severus.

Eight minutes later found Hermione crashing through the doors of the hospital wing, completely out of breath, and making a complete mess as she crashed into an attendant carrying a tray of salves and bandages. "Sorry," she muttered, as her eyes combed the room for the dark figure of Severus Snape. The room was over crowded, people running every which way, some people hovering a few feet off the ground on account of the lack of beds. She could see George, Bill, Fleur and Percy all crowded around Fred's bed as he lay unconscious. "Hermione, here to help are you?" Came the frazzled voice of Poppy Pomfrey.

"Umm no, not exactly. I'm actually looking for Professor Snape. Ron said he was brought here?" Hermione said as calmly as possible.

"Yes, yes. Thought it best to put up some walls for that one, I know how he likes his privacy and Merlin knows how he terrifies the young ones!"

"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked, again attempting to keep her voice in check.

"It will be a few weeks of recovery _at least_, but he will recover. Merlin only knows how! I heard the story from Mr Potter, I can't begin to think how the man's still breathing." Seeing a near painful look of relief wash over the young Gryffindor's face she says, "Oh Hermione, we all thought he was guilty, myself among them. You can't blame yourself," Poppy said wrapping an arm around her.

"I think I might just sit with him -don't want him waking alone." Hermione said disjointedly, breaking away from the motherly embrace, needing more than ever to see him safe and sound.

"Of course dear, I'll be in to check on him in a few hours, just send me a patronus if he worsens."

Hermione however had stopped listening, she had her eyes fixed on the door Madame Pomfrey had directed her to. True relief flooded her veins as she saw him whole, with his neck bandaged and bloodied robes exchanged for a crisp white hospital gown. "Severus," she whispered as soon as the door closed. Rushing to his side, she took in all of him, _he was alive._ "Are you able to speak?" He nodded his head in the negative. But then began to open his mouth anyways. "Don't you even think about it Severus Snape! Madame Pomfrey said you'd be just fine and I don't want you ruining that gorgeous voice of yours in some ridiculous effort to prove you're invincible!" Hermione blushed slightly, realizing that she had just admitted she thought his voice gorgeous. She blushed even more at the satisfied look upon his face, swatting him she said, "Well it is, and as I've already said, I'll be very displeased if you ruin it! Now is there anything I can get you?" she said the latter part of her statement tenderly, while brushing some invisible lint off his bedding.

It was only a moment later that she felt a nudge on her mind. _Of course legilmency! _Opening her mind as much as she could, without bombarding him with her Gryffindor emotions, she let him in.

_"About time, I thought you'd never catch on!" _Severus _harrumphed._

_ "Well I'm sorry if I was too emotional about your wellbeing to think clearly. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"_

_ "You've gotten better at this, your words have never been this clear."_

_ "Practise I suppose," _Hermione said in way of explaining.

_"It's paid off. And all I want right now is an account of what happened while I was lying up here. All I've heard is that Potter vanquished the Dark Lord, nothing else."_

Hermione could hear the concealed desperation, she too hated not knowing what was going on around her. Leading him through her memories of the night starting just after she left him in the Shrieking Shack, she began showing him her memories of running through the castle, when all hell broke loose and Neville killed Nagini, watching Belatrix fall to Mrs Weasley, she showed Harry announcing Severus' true allegiance to Voldemort, and of course what she knew he most wanted to see, the Dark Lord's downfall.

Twenty minutes later she broke free of his mind, exhausted by the experience. It had been a long time since she had shared her mind with Severus and had forgotten how tiring it could be. "You should get some sleep," Hermione said soothingly. "I'll be here when you wake up."

She felt another nudge on her mind, reluctantly she let him in. "_I'm glad you're here." _That was all he said before he closed his eyes, succumbing to his fatigue.

Sighing Hermione turned, transfiguring her chair into something more comfortable, something that she could easily nod off in. Relaxed and without worry for the first time in a long time, she fell into a deep slumber.

…...

Hermione woke a few hours later to her name being whispered, cracking her eyes open she blinked as the room, along with her two best friends came into focus. "Harry? Ron? What are you doing in here?" She whispered, sitting up straighter, glancing over at Severus, who was thankfully still sound asleep. Hermione had felt the anger towards Harry as Severus had watched the scene where he spilled all of Severus' secrets, it was probably best that Severus not see Harry until she could talk to him about it.

"We came to check on you of course. When we couldn't find you after all these hours we started to worry, then Pomfrey told us you were up here with Snape," Ron explained.

"So are you okay?" Harry asked. "You had Madame Pomfrey check you over didn't you?"

"Well no, not exactly, but I feel fine, I'll have her check me over the next time she comes by to check on S-Professor Snape," Hermione stumbled. She was too tired to deal with the two of them right now. Yes she loved them both dearly but she was too tired, and hungry now that she thought about it, to keep up any sort of act. In a desperate attempt to distract them she asked, "So what's happened? I've missed everything."

"Well a lot really," Harry said sighing. "Most importantly, Kingsley has been made temporary Minister of Magic."

"Oh how wonderful, he'll do a brilliant job. Hopefully they'll keep him on after everything dies down," Hermione said happily.

"As for Hogwarts, Snape's still Headmaster," Harry said looking over at the sleeping man. "Minerva has been making decisions about the rebuilding of the school in his absence though. She hopes to open the school in time for the new first years in September, and she's asked us to return for an eighth year."

Hermione's interest peaked at the thought of returning to school and finishing her NEWT's. "I'm glad that Hogwarts hasn't been shut down, it will be quite a task to get this place up and running by September though," Hermione said biting her lip.

"Witches and wizards from all over have offered to come and lend a wand," Ron added. "Most of the house elves made it out okay, I'm sure they'll be more than willing to help put the place back together."

"So how's Fred? I haven't had a chance to see him yet," Hermione asked.

"He'll be okay," Ron said with a relieved sigh. "George hasn't left his side, he even missed out on the rest of the fight he, which is so un-George-like. But Pomfrey said he'd be outta here in a week or so."

"Hey Hermione, please let S-Professor Snape know how sorry I am for doubting his loyalties. This whole time he was on our side, and in love with my mum... Look, I know he won't want to talk to me for awhile, I know he must be upset with me, but when he's ready to listen, I'd love to apologize in person. Let him know will you?" Harry finished, an unsure expression across his face.

"Of course Harry," Hermione said a small smile across her face.

"Good, well thanks. I guess I better get back to Ginny. I'm going to send Madame Pomfrey up here to check on you. Don't think I forgot," Harry said opening up the door to leave. "Ron? You coming?"

"I think I'll stay a moment actually," Ron replied.

Harry shrugged and said, "I'll be in the Great Hall most likely if you need me."

Ron turned to Hermione hesitantly, "So..."

Hermione just looked at him confused as to where this could possibly be leading. Then it hit her like a bludger appearing out of thin air. _The kiss! He thinks I kissed him!_ What with everything that had happened to her in the last twenty-four hours she had totally forgotten. What must he be thinking? He had kissed her back, that must be even more confusing for him, seeing as she was pretty sure he didn't have feelings for her anymore than she had feelings for him.

"Ron, it's okay. You don't have to say anything," Hermione reassured him.

"Hermione, you kissed me, that has to mean something, surly you must want to talk about it?" Ron said, walking over to her.

"It was in the heat of the moment, I thought I might die. As did you, I'm sure that's why you kissed me back. You don't love me Ron, at least not like that."

Ron scratched his head, completely confused by the conversation. "I have to admit, I'm not sure why I kissed you back, I mean I haven't liked you like that for ages." Ron blushed tomato red at the admission.

"I used to like you too Ron, but somewhere along the way I realized that we were much better off as friends," Hermione explained.

Ron gave a huge sigh of relief. "Glad that's over with," he said with his usual grin.

Hermione smiled, "Me too." Just then they both turned at the rustling of sheets, it looked as if her dear professor was about to wake.

Ron looked at her with a knowing look and whispered, "Better go! Don't want to loose Gryffindor points even when I'm not a student!"

Hermione laughed as she watched her friend bolt as fast as he could through the door, turning to see Severus, _her Severus _opening his eyes. "Good afternoon."

Severus grumbled in response as he tried to sit up.

"Severus, lay back down you are far too weak!" Hermione chided.

"I am perfectly fine woman!" he snapped, it was scratchier than she was used to, but far better than she had expected.

"Severus! You can talk!"

"Observant as ever, I see."

"Oh shut it! This is brilliant, how do you feel? Your neck? Does it feel any better?"

"The anti-venom has worked well, better than I expected," he replied. "My throat is almost completely healed, I'll need to change bandages soon, as I believe them to contain poison that has been expelled from my system."

"Oh Severus, that's brilliant news!" Hermione said squeezing his upper arm.

"Yes, soon I will be healthy enough to leave this miserable bed."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you need to rest, your body is still recovering. Madame Pomfrey said-"

"You're one to talk, you haven't even let Poppy check to make sure you're okay."

"You mean you were awake? That _whole _time?"

"I may be on my sickbed, but that has not lessened my level of awareness, besides, like you, you're friends are heavy footed."

"Well then you heard me promise to have Madame Pomfrey check me over when she visits you."

"I did indeed. I also heard your lovely little chat with Weasley. That was quite hard to bare," Severus said disdainfully.

"You dreadful man, that was a private conversation!" Hermione scolded, hands on her hips.

"I believe I'm entitled, it was me after all who kissed you back, not him."

"You do make me laugh," Hermione said chuckling.

"I also heard the possibility of you attending Hogwarts for another year?"

"Yes, I suppose I will be back here next September, I'll probably stay the whole summer, help where I can."

"You've already done entirely too much."

"Severus you know I'm not one to be idle." They are both silent for a moment, soaking in the time alone together.

"Severus," she says finally breaking the silence. "What should we do?"

"I intend to resign as Headmaster, it has never been my dream. If permitted, I would like to teach potions again. If you will accept, you can re-establish your position as my potions assistant. Again if you consent, you should be ready to take your Potions NEWT this August, therefore I will not be your professor come this September."

"This August! Severus there isn't time to learn an entire curriculum that fast!"

"You surpassed anything in the seventh year textbook while you were my assistant last year. I assure you, you could take it now and pass with flying colours. Though I suspect you will want time to study anyways," he added with a mischievous grin.

Hermione thought about his proposal. "You certainly came up with that plan fast."

"I might have thought about things... just in case."

"I knew you had some hope in you!" Hermione beamed triumphantly.

"It's your Gryffindor influence rubbing off on me."

Going back to their original conversation, she asked, "If we do this Severus, we have to be careful, I mean really careful. You don't need anymore negative press. I suppose this means another year of secrets?"

"Yes I think it best, don't you?"

Hermione was sad to say it, but she did agree. She was after all going to be a Hogwarts student again. "We'll wait until after I've completed all of my NEWT's next spring." Severus nodded curtly at her reply. "I suppose I should leave? It might look odd, me refusing to leave your bedside."

"I'm surprised the dunderheads didn't comment about it when they came to see you," Severus replied gruffly.

"They know better than to say a harsh word about you in front of me. Especially in light of recent events," she said giving his hand a squeeze before heading to the door.

"Hermione," Severus called out.

"Yes?

"If you see Minerva, do ask her to come by and see me. I have a few things that I wish to discuss with her about the school and I'm afraid I'm not strong enough to cast a patronus."

"Alright. I'll check in with you later tonight, after supper."

…...

"Hermione, there you are! Thank goodness you're all right."

"There's no way I'd die before taking my NEWT's, you know that Minerva," Hermione joked. "I was actually looking for you, I've just left Professor Snape in the hospital wing-" Hermione stopped at the gasp that Minerva let slip.

"Severus is still alive? But I thought-"

"You know him, he is always prepared for every scenario. As I was saying, he needs to speak with you about arrangements for the school and such."

"He's right, there is a lot to be decided. I'll be sure to visit him first thing in the morning," Minerva said nodding her head.

"Good. I'll make sure to tell him," Hermione replied.

"Oh you're going back tonight? Don't you want to be with Mr Potter and Mr Weasley?" Minerva asked surprised.

"Professor Snape was one of my closest friends last year, I haven't seen him in a very long time. I have however spent the last ten months in a tent with Harry and Ron. I think we could use a little distance from each other," Hermione laughed.

Minerva didn't laugh but her thin mouth curved into a slight smile. "I wish Severus had told me the truth. I could have been trusted." Minerva mused.

"Does that really sound like the Processor Snape you know? No, he's much more of the silent suffering type," Hermione said, trying to reassure her favourite professor.

"Hermione!" The two women looked over to see Ginny running over to them with a huge grin on her face. "Hello Professor, may I talk to Hermione for a moment?" Ginny said when she reached them.

"Of course, I have to go speak to Kingsley anyways," Minerva replied, making her way back towards the Great Hall.

Hermione turned to Ginny expectantly, "So I'm guessing by the smile on your face that you and Harry are already back together?"

"Yes!" Ginny said, somehow never breaking the smile on her face. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Really? What then?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to know if you were going to talk to Snape. Do you think he will forgive you for believing him to have murdered Dumbledore?"

Hermione blushed. Looking around to make sure no one was listening she cast muffliato. Ginny looked at her suspiciously. "What haven't you told me?" Ginny asked.

"I may have already seen him."

"What? What did he say when you saw him!" Ginny said, eyes widening. "You haven't seen or spoken to him in almost a year that must have been pretty weird."

"Well... That's not entirely true, and as for him forgiving me, there isn't anything to forgive," Hermione said cringing.

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew the whole time that he wasn't a murderer, and I've seen him a few times in the last year. He was the one who helped me hide my parents. I stayed with him for a few weeks over the summer as well. It's quite a long story"

"What!" Ginny screamed. "Did you tell the boys?"

"No! Of course not. They just would have thought that I'd been put under the imperious or something."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ginny paused as she realized something, "Wait a minute! You stayed with him over the summer? How did that go?"

Hermione shrugged, "He spent most of his time making potions or training me for living on the run and staying undetected."

"So whats going to happen now that..." Ginny asked trailing off unable to finish her thought.

"Now that he's no longer pretending to want me dead? I suppose that it will be public knowledge that I am his assistant, which will be a nice change from all the sneaking around we've had to do."

"Come off it!" Ginny said shrilly, sounding more like Minerva than herself. "That's not what I meant."

"I still have one year left at Hogwarts and he has decided to stay on and teach potions." Hermione didn't like to lie and technically nothing she said was a lie.

"How utterly disappointing," Ginny said deflating dramatically. "You deserve to be happy, more than anyone."

"Last time I checked we won the war and we aren't in danger anymore. It's only one more year and then we'll see. I am happy Gin, I wish you could see just how happy I really am," Hermione said.

"Well I will admit that you do look quite happy," Ginny said speculatively.

"That's because I am, honestly I wish you'd-" Hermione stopped mid sentence as a sudden bought of dizziness took over, moments later she could hear in the distance people screaming her name as the room went white and she began to fall.


	13. Days in the Dungeons

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all for the amazing reviews! They made me smile!**

**Guest, Blade Draco, AlleyCat, BombingJamie, Queen of Demons68, N, Cookie97 They were all really great reviews!**

**Here's a chapter with lots of Hermione and Severus time, I'm sure you've all been waiting for the H/S dialogue that has been missing in recent chapters. Im really excited about these next few chapters that will be taking place in the summer after the battle, now that I won't have any constraints on the story, because let's face it, I'm not following the epilogue whatsoever! **

**Days in the Dungeons**

**Chapter 13**

It was dark when Hermione next opened her eyes. At first she wasn't sure where she was, then it all came rushing back to her. Fainting in the Great Hall, Ginny calling her name and then nothing at all. Looking to her right she saw Fred's sleeping body. Looking to her left, she jumped seeing the dark shape of Severus Snape sleeping in a chair by her bedside. "Severus," she whispered. "Severus," she tried again, this time with more success as his eyes opened, shooting her a very displeased glare.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" He said sitting up straighter in his chair.

"I'm sorry, I truly thought I was fine. Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"Yes, I was able to gather some information from Minerva yesterday when she came to see me. I... I was worried when you didn't show up later that evening," Severus admitted. Hermione gave him a warm smile knowing how much it meant for him to say such a thing. Her smile faded however as his words sunk in.

"Wait, what do you mean _that evening_? Don't you mean _this evening_? What day is it? How long have I been asleep!" She said shrilly.

"Lower your voice, my protective spells will only do so much. The last thing we need is a Weasley overhearing one of our conversations."

"Right, sorry."

"You fainted late Saturday afternoon," Severus said relaxing back into his chair, "it is now just after 2am on Monday morning," Severus answered.

"I've been asleep since Saturday! What's wrong with me?"

"Mostly just fatigue, but you've also been suffering from malnourishment for quite some months and apparently there were some left over injuries from your time at Malfoy Manor that were never dealt with. Combine that with fighting a battle against Death Eaters, trolls, giants and other various magical creatures you're bound to be affected by it. It's beyond me how you thought you were fine. Stubborn little chit," Severus grumbled the last part.

"I think I was just so relieved I didn't realize, all the endorphins running through my body made me feel invincible," Hermione explained. "I am sorry, I never meant to worry you."

"Yes, do try not to do it again," Severus replied, his mask back in place.

"Do you know when I'll be free to leave?"

Severus shook his head, "I can't be sure, it's been hard getting any information without arising suspicion."

"I guess I'll just have to wait until morning," Hermione said with a sigh. "You seem much better."

"I _am _much better though Poppy refuses to accept that I am. The woman wants me to stay here two more weeks! What in Merlins name am I supposed to do for two weeks! There is work to be done, I can't be lazing about right now, the fools at the Ministry need help rounding up Death Eaters, the school needs help with reconstruction, not to mention the scheduling nightmare for next year what with all the extra students. It's all just such a mess."

"Severus calm down, it will all get done. Your body needs to recuperate, pushing it too far could do more harm than you realize, look at me for instance."

"It doesn't change the fact that those things need to be dealt with," Severus snapped.

"Well as for the problems with Hogwarts, let Minerva take care of it, she is more than capable. And if the Ministry really needs your help as much as you say they do then I'm sure they'd be willing to make a trip here. See? Problem solved!"

"You really are a know it all," he grumbled.

"Yup, I really am. Now why don't you get back to bed, it can't be good for you to sleep in that chair," Hermione bossed.

"Goodnight Hermione," Severus said in the voice he saved just for her. Hermione realized then that his voice was back to normal, smiling she settled back into bed.

…...

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Harry asked Hermione as they sat at one of the few remaining tables in the Great Hall.

"Yeah Hermione, you've only been out of the hospital wing three days," Ron added, before digging into his breakfast.

"This is the start of the fourth day actually," Hermione corrected.

"Yes but are you sure you're well enough to be taking care of someone else?" Harry asked.

"And not just anyone, but Snape! Can't imagine he's the nicest patient!" Ron said.

"It's _Professor_ Snape, Ron! I would think after everything he's been through you would respect him enough to call him by his proper name," Hermione snapped. Turning to Harry she continued, "And as for your concerns Harry, I'll be fine I've rested plenty since and been eating three large meals a day. Besides, there's not much I need to do, it's mainly making sure he doesn't try to do magic."

Madame Pomfrey had been keeping an eye on Severus' magical levels. Since the attack, they had been abnormally low, when he was first brought in they were almost non existent, but had been rising slowly ever since. Madame Pomfrey was sure that rest was all he needed. In theory, it sounded quite simple, in reality a Severus Snape not allowed to use his magic is a scary thing indeed. The only one that could remotely keep him in line was Hermione. After much arguing Severus had convinced the medi-witch to let him have the remainder of his bed rest in the comfort of his dungeon quarters. The one exception that she would not budge on was that he needed a nurse of sorts near him round the clock to make sure he obeyed her rules. Hermione was the natural choice, considering she was the only one he would listen to or could remotely stand.

"I must go now boys, I don't want to be late. He'll have my head if he has to stay there one moment longer than needed," Hermione said getting up. "It's only for a week," she said seeing their glum expressions. "Bye!"

…...

"Where have you been!" Barked an angry Severus.

"Oh hush, I'm right on time! So are you ready to go?"

"Of course I'm bloody ready to go, I've been waiting all week for this."

"Not so fast Severus, I have a few instructions to give Miss Granger," Poppy interrupted as she forced him back into bed.

"I don't see why you can't give her these _directions_ in my rooms."

"My you are a grouch today," Hermione teased.

"Don't push it," Severus muttered, giving her a warning look.

"Perhaps you could give me the instructions downstairs?" Hermione said placatingly.

"Yes, I suppose you will need help anyways. Now, I think it best that we travel by floo, I'm not sure it best for Severus to walk all that way yet." Madame Pomfrey suggested as she began helping the potions master out of his bed. _Clearly he is not as fit as he says he is. _For the occasion he had changed into a black long sleeve t-shirt with black pyjama pants to match. "Now Hermione if you could just gather all of those things on the bedside table we can go."

Hermione watched as Madame Pomfrey and Severus floo'd together to his private quarters, she waited a little longer than necessary just in case they needed the extra time, then she herself stepped into the hearth and spoke her destination clearly.

By the time she had gotten her footing Poppy was helping Severus into his bed.

"It's all really quite simple Miss Granger, every morning he must drink a blood replenishing potion, an invigoration draught and a vitamin potion. In the evening you'll need to change his bandages, which I'm sure Severus would be more than happy to walk you through. You'll also need to apply dittany to his neck wound, it's healing nicely but there's no reason we shouldn't help it along. Also he will need this burn salve applied to his back, it seems that _someone_ didn't find it necessary to apply it when they first received the burns," Poppy said admonishing Severus.

"Forgive me, I was a bit preoccupied at the time," Severus grumbled.

"He'll also need a dose of Dreamless Sleep," Madame Pomfrey finished. "Before I leave I'll set a cot up for you in the lounge, I'll be sure to put extra cushioning spells on it. We don't need you having a bad nights rest, otherwise it'll be right back to my ward! I'll come down after lunch everyday starting tomorrow to check on Severus and give you the potions that you'll need. He should be fine, but send a patronus if need be. I must go, Fred Weasley is going home today as well. See you later my dear, goodbye Severus, and don't give Miss Granger here any trouble," she said with a threatening finger before closing the door behind her.

"So," Hermione said walking over to sit down beside him, "how are you? We haven't had much time together these past couple days." It was true, on Pomfrey's orders, the two days that she was awake while a patient, Hermione hadn't been allowed to get out of bed, and it had only been three days since she'd been released. Three days that had been busier than she had anticipated. There were arrangements to be made. Everyone at the moment was focusing on the memorial service that would be held next week for everyone that past away in the fight against Voldemort.

"I'm better now that I'm out of that retched place. I heard that you've been helping Minerva with preparations for the memorial service?"

"Yes, you'll be there won't you?"

"I'm not so sure I'll be welcome."

"What do you mean, of course you'll be welcomed!" Hermione said indignant.

"Hermione you weren't here when I was Headmaster, the things I did, the things I let the Carrows do. Trust me I won't be wanted there."

"People know the truth now Severus, they know how you risked your life for everyone."

"You obviously haven't seen this mornings Profit," Severus said pointing to a folded up newspaper on a table nearby.

"No, I've been too busy to read it the last few days," she said getting up off the bed.

"Even when the wizarding world is going to pieces the Profit keeps on printing," she heard Severus mutter. Hermione picked up the paper to see a not so flattering picture of Severus on the front cover. The Severus in the photo was younger, maybe in his early twenties, in the photo he was pushing back a hoard of photographers in an attempt to make his way through the crowd. He looked angry but kept his composure enough not to yell back at the slurs being hollered at him. "It's a photo they dug up from the first trial, after the Dark Lord died the first time," Severus explained. "Read it."

_As the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is coming to a close, he dead and his followers being rounded up, there is one who has seemed to squeeze through the cracks. That of course would be none other than Professor Severus T. Snape, the previous Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school, that under his reign was used as a facility to groom future generations into Death Eaters. "Headmaster Snape allowed the Carrows to beat us," said a second year Ravenclaw, who wished to remain aynonmus for this article. It has also been proven that Severus Snape did become a Death Eater of his own volition (For more information on Severus __Snape's first trial turn to page 12h), and did not become a spy until just before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named died the first time. Harry Potter is convinced of the man's innocence. But why? Perhaps he is afraid for his life? Maybe he, like many other's believe that Severus Snape is the next Dark Lord. I, like the rest of Britain will be watching to see what Minister Shacklebolt intends to do about the situation. -_Special Correspondent, _Rita Skeeter._

"That horrible woman! How can she say these things about you!" Hermione said balling the newspaper up in her fist. "I think I'll be having a word with her."

"Hermione, there's no point. People will think what they think. I don't care either way."

"If you truly believe that then you should have no problem attending the memorial next week, the Weasley's are also having everyone over after the service I would love you to be there."

"Perhaps another time."

"Fine. You miserable man I'll let it be just this once."

…...

Three hours later found Hermione and Severus laying on his bed, Severus catching up on his _Potions Monthly,_ and Hermione reading the Seventh Year Potions Textbook. "Severus?" Hermione interrupted.

"Mmm?" He replied not willing to break his concentration.

"When... when do you think we'll be able to go find my parents?"

For this, Severus put down his reading to look at her. "I've been meaning to bring this up with you. I think that we should go as soon as I'm able to do magic again, it shouldn't be more than a week and a half, two weeks at most."

"I was thinking the same thing. Two weeks it is then, I'll talk to Kingsley about an international portkey, I'm sure he can sort it out for us."

"Don't worry about it, I will talk to Minerva about it when we talk," Severus said abruptly.

"Severus that doesn't make any sense Kingsley is the temporary Minister, surely he is the one who can get it authorized for us, not Minerva," Hermione said confused.

"Yes, yes alright," he says gruffly. Hermione looked curiously over at him, but brushed it off as she went back to reading her book.

"Don't get too comfortable. Minerva's on her way, you better get back over to the chair," Severus advised. "I can feel her going through my wards."

Hermione had just enough time to make her pose natural before the new Headmistress walked through the door. "Ahh good, Severus you're awake."

"Minerva, what can I do for you?" Severus said putting his book down, a slight edge of sarcasm to his voice.

"I've just finished a meeting with Kingsley- a meeting about you actually."

"Really? And pray tell what did the Minister have to say?"

"After Skeeter's article this morning, we had an emergency meeting. I thought you should be the first to know that there will be no charges brought up against you. Kingsley has exonerated you of all past indiscretions."

"Oh Minerva how wonderful!" Hermione said getting up and giving her a hug. "Isn't that wonderful Professor?"

"I have to admit I was not expecting it."

"It's the least we could do Severus. Besides, do you have any idea how hard it would be to replace you? I wasn't giving you up without a fight," Minerva said with a smirk. "Well I just thought I'd give you the good news, I must get going," she said retreating from the room. "Oh and Miss Granger when you have a moment I'd like to speak with you about your potions NEWT. Severus informed me that you wish to remain his assistant, a job that would be much easier if you didn't have potions class."

"Would that be alright Headmistress?"

"Yes, it should be fine, I merely have a few details to go over with you. So when you have the time?"

"Yes, I'll be sure to come see you in the next few days," Hermione smiled.

"Splendid, well I'll be off," with a nod of her head she left.

Hermione waited until she heard the door to his office close before she turned and began crossing the room, before he knew what was happening her lips were descending onto was the first time they had kissed since the end of the war. While in the hospital wing, they both felt exposed, always on edge, afraid that someone could walk in at any moment. But back in the safety and familiarity of the dungeons, they could be themselves again. Severus brought his left hand up, tangling in her hair, while the right was attached to her hip.

When they finally broke apart it was to an onslaught of tiny pecks that Hermione placed all over his face. "I've been wanting to do that for _ages!_" Hermione said, drawing out the last word dramatically.

"What's been stopping you?" Severus said, a satisfied smirk making it's way across his face.

"I thought we were going for stealth, making out in the hospital wing where anyone could walk in and see us isn't exactly _flying under the radar _Severus," she said rolling her eyes.

"I'd have gotten out of the hospital wing sooner if I'd known that's what was waiting for me," Severus chuckled.

Hermione leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm so happy," she said taking in his smell as she lay her head down on his broad chest. Severus adjusted himself so that they were both lying down on the bed, a few minutes later they were both asleep in each others arms.

…...

It had been two days since Severus had moved down to the dungeons, a routine was quickly made. The cot lay unused and forgotten in the living room, Hermione insisting that she slept better when lying beside him. Severus wasn't about to argue as he too slept far more soundly by the firery Gryffindor. Their day started with Hermione waking every morning at seven, making sure that Severus took his potions. They spent most of the morning reading silently side by side on the bed. Around half past eleven Hermione began making them lunch which they would eat over a conjured table in his bedroom. Around one, Madame Pomfrey would stop by to check on her patient and drop off the necessary potions and salves. The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing her potions NEWT, planning for their trip to Australia and filling each other in on the past year of their life spent apart. Minerva usually checked in around five and after that it was usually time for dinner.

Not wanting to leave Severus alone, she had decided to call in reinforcements in the form of Nokey the house elf. "Just while I'm gone Severus," Hermione promised as she gathered up her books and papers.

"Hermione, I'm not a child I can take care of myself," Severus growled, it had been the same argument the previous two nights.

"That's what I'm afraid of. You're too confident for your own good! If I leave you to your own devices you'll be tempted to use magic. If I leave Nokey here with you, with strict instructions I can eat my dinner worry free."

"But-"

"Nokey!" Hermione called over Severus sound of defeat.

"Hello Master and Miss!"

"Hello Nokey, how was your day? I do hope the gnomes weren't giving you too much trouble," Hermione asked conversationally.

"No Miss, no trouble at all, Crookes has been much help to Nokey."

"Good I'm glad to hear it. Now remember, no matter what Severus says, _do not _let him use magic, he's still recovering and is stubbornly refusing it." Turning to Severus she said, "Do I have your word that you won't make Nokey lie to me later on?"

"I'm not a child woman, if I say I won't do something I won't! This is all bloody ridiculous!"

"I'll be back in an hour or so, see you both later!" Hermione chimed as she closed the door.

…...

"Hello everyone! Sorry I'm a tad late," Hermione apologised as she ran into the room taking a seat in between Harry and Fred. Ron was sitting on the opposite side of the table in between Percy and Bill.

"How's it goin' with the ol' bat," Ron joked.

"Ron!" Hermione and surprisingly Ginny yelled in unison.

"_Professor _Snape is getting better he should be able to do magic again in a week or so," Hermione replied.

"That's great to hear Hermione," Ginny said supportively.

"Umm Hermione I know you're supposed to be looking after him, but the day before the memorial service Ron and I are going to get the Dursley's out of hiding, it might be nice to have another muggle born along. They can be quite difficult." Harry explained.

Hermione who had been dying to give Harry's Aunt and Uncle a piece of her mind readily accepted. She could see if Nokey was available to keep Severus company.

"Great! We'll be heading out early, around eight I think," Harry told her.

"I can do eight," Hermione answered before digging into her dinner.

…...

"Hermione, I'm so glad to see you," Minerva welcomed her in gesturing to the open chair in front of her desk. "I assume you're here to talk about your Potions NEWT?"

"Yes, you said you'd like to discuss some things first?" Hermione inquired, sitting down. After dinner she had decided to pop by Minerva's office while she had Nokey to take care of Severus.

"Yes, I just want to make sure you're doing this for all the right reasons."

"The _right _reasons?" Hermione queried.

"I just want to make sure you're doing this for you and not because you feel as though you owe Severus," Minerva explained, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"Well I do feel as though I owe him a lot, he helped keep me and everyone I love safe, but thats not why I'm taking my NEWT early. I truly love being his assistant. He's right, having the extra time will greatly simplify matters. Professor Snape would never pressure me into a decision."

"Oh I know that he would never do that, I just thought you might feel guilty-"

"Professor, I have to tell you something," Hermione said holding her hand up to stop her longtime mentor, "I knew."

"You knew what dear?"

"I knew that he was innocent." Hermione couldn't look her in the eye, afraid of what she might see.

"You, you knew? But how? Surely Severus did not-"

"No Professor Dumbledore said some things to me earlier in the year. After his death it all kind of came together. Soon after I arrived home Professor Snape was there. Apparently there was a plot to kill me and my parents, luckily he was able to save us in time."

"He did that?" Minerva sounded shocked at this new revelation. "When Molly told me how well you had hid your parents, I did wonder how you'd managed," Minerva muttered to herself.

"It was all him, he planned the whole thing, and he's going to help me find them once he's able. We'll be away for a few weeks I imagine, we don't know exactly where they settled. I also plan to stay with them for a week or two, if it all goes well that is."

"I'm sure it will dear. But as to your schedule when you return, do you have any plans?"

"I was thinking I could stay here and help with the renovations of the castle?"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Minerva said with a smile. "I would love for you to be my assistant of sorts, help me organize the volunteers. Most importantly though I'd like you to head up organizing next year's schedule, it's going to be trickier than usual, would you be up for it?"

"I'd love to! I can even start on the scheduling now, while I'm taking care of Professor Snape. It'll give me something to do at least!" Hermione said a whole new skip to her step. She had been somewhat idle these past few days, Severus had been right, she knew the seventh year course book cover to cover.

"Well it's settled then! I'll bring all the information tomorrow!" Minerva said cheerfully. "I almost forgot to ask you. What time of the day is best to come see Severus?"

"I suppose in the morning, he usually takes a nap after lunch, why do you ask?" Hermione asked.

"Kingsley wishes to have a word with Severus."

"Oh? What about?" Hermione asked, afraid that Severus might not be a free man after all.

"Nothing to worry about my dear, he simply has a few questions to ask Severus. Mostly to help the Auror department with catching a few remaining Death Eaters. Severus is naturally the person to go to," Minerva said reassuring the Gryffindor.

Hermione sighed in relief, "Yes, I had heard they had had some trouble gathering up the remaining of Voldemort's followers."

"They were able to capture almost everyone after the battle there are really only a few that have narrowly escaped. I think Kingsley is hoping that Severus might know some of their hideouts."

"Surely that will be a waste of time, they know that Professor Snape is loyal to the Order, wouldn't they know not to use those hideouts?"

"You never know my dear, they might not've had anywhere else to go."

"What's happening with the Malfoy's trial?" Hermione asked, she had been wondering this for the past few days now. She had been surprised when nothing had appeared in the papers about the prominent pure blood family and their fate.

"You know how Lucius operates, always throwing money at the problem. Luckily Kingsley is the acting Minister, so his opinion carries some weight. It looks as though Lucious will get away with only seven years in Azkaban, a sentence if you ask me should've been life. As for Narcissa, she will be held in Azkaban for only a year to be followed by house arrest for a following two years. Her choice to aid Potter in the last moments of the war was a beneficial one," Minerva said thin lipped, making her opinion on the couple obvious.

"And Draco? What is to become of him?" Hermione asked.

Minerva sighed, taking a sip of her tea, "Draco was tried and found not guilty on all charges, it's the first time the ministry and I agree on a verdict. The boy, he's not evil, he was merely born into a rotten situation. I don't think he truly believes in the pure blood ideologies."

"From what Harry and Professor Snape have told me, I agree with you as well," Hermione replied, "Do you think he will return to Hogwarts?"

"I suppose we'll find out in September." Minerva took another sip of her tea, her eye brows raised as she looked at the time, "My dear, I am sorry but I'll have to cut this meeting short, I'm supposed to be meeting the Board of Governors at the gates any minute! I'll bring Kingsley by around nine tomorrow!" She said as they both made their way out of the Headmistress' office.

"See you tomorrow then," Hermione said before turning the opposite way, back down into the dungeons.


	14. The Memorial

**A/N:**

**This goes out to Elena who recently reviewed an earlier chapter, I know we aren't supposed to do this but I really thought it deserved a response.**

**The reason I had Snape come up with the plan is for two reasons, Hermione did not think that her parents were much of a target as long as she wasn't around and they were not in their place of residence. I agree she is smart enough to think of such a plan, she didn't have the chance to think of it because Snape arrived with a plan already in place. And if anyone knows how to hide from a death eater it would be him. The other reason is that in Deathly Hallows JKR makes a mistake and has Hermione admitting that she's never done a memory charm when they are in the cafe. I decided to work off of that and make it a slip up of Hermione's and not JKR's therefore Snape would have had to do the charm. Im also not entirely convinced that she could have done such a complicated charm on her first try.**

**Also a big thanks to AlleyCat for reviewing and getting me to post this latest chapter!**

Chapter 14

**Monday**

"Hello, Severus. Sorry I was gone so long," Hermione said walking into his bedroom ten minutes later. She had found Nokey cleaning the kitchen and released him of his babysitting duties for the night, ordering him to get a good nights sleep.

"Were you?" Severus commented loftily. Hermione knew better though. If Severus admitted to not noticing something, he had definitely noticed.

"Yes, I decided to meet with Minerva to talk about taking my Potions NEWT early," Hermione explained before sitting down beside him on the bed. He put his book down to look over at her.

"Did she persuade you to change your mind?"

"She only wants what's best for me," Hermione said tenderly.

"Do you think that _I _am what's best for you?" Severus asked, it was odd to hear him confirm their relationship, even in the most abstract way.

"Yes, I do actually."

Severus grunted, apparently amused by her answer. "You can't possibly believe that. How, my dear, am I the best for you?"

"You challenge me. You annoy me almost as much as I annoy you. "

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?"

"Don't interrupt, I'm not finished." Hermione gave him a warning look before scooting closer to him, resting her head on his chest. "Have I ever told you how much I love arguing with you? Because I do."

"You're a strange witch."

"Still not done Severus," she said lightly swatting him. "You live a simple life, or at least you dreamt of living one after the war, that's what I want. You risked everything to save my parents and keep them safe. You taught me how to survive while on the run. You are the strongest man I know. My parents love you. You think of saving house elves in the middle of a battle, you teach me something new everyday. I love your quick wit, it keeps me on my toes. If there was a fire, we would both try to save our books first, before anything else. You are able to cheer me up, no matter how down I am. You make me feel safe, as if I will never be hurt as long as you're by my side. That, _my dear,_ is how you're best for me." Hermione finished her speech looking him in the eyes before straddling him and lowering her lips to his, this time showing, instead of telling him how much she needed him.

…...

"I forgot to mention," Hermione said to Severus later that evening, "Kingsley and Minerva will be stopping by tomorrow morning."

Severus groaned, "What does that insufferable man want?"

"Honestly, Severus! Kingsley is not insufferable. He's quite nice actually, I don't know what you have against the man. He's never been anything but respectful to you." Hermione rolled her eyes at the impossible man before her.

"Are you going to tell me what Shacklebolt wants?" Severus said, in a more agreeable tone this time.

"Apparently he's having trouble tracking down a few Death Eaters, he thinks you might be able to shed some light on the matter." Hermione looked at Severus who was deep in thought, a serious expression across his face. "I think it'll be good for you, perhaps you'll be a real help to the Aurors."

"Merlin knows the fools need all the help they can get."

"You're in a foul mood," she said getting up off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Calm down, it's time to change your bandages," Hermione said coming round to the other side of the bed. "Come on now, sit up," she ordered. She vanished his shirt, but took the time to carefully remove his bandages the muggle way. "It's healing up nicely, it should only need bandages for another day or two,"Hermione commented before applying the necessary amount of dittany to his neck.

"One can only hope," Severus replied.

"Does that feel alright?" Hermione asked, referring to the newly taped gauze across his wound.

"It's fine," Severus said with a curt nod.

"Can you scoot forward a little so I can put the burn salve on your back?" Severus obliged with no more than a small grumble of discontent. Hermione didn't care how much he grumbled, it was one of her favourite parts of the day, though she was embarrassed to admit it. It was one of the rare cases where she had an excuse to openly admire his body.

"Madame Pomfrey is able to do this in about two minutes, how is it that it takes you more than ten?" Severus asked dryly.

"Hmm ...not sure. I can send you back to the hospital wing if you prefer her to treat you," Hermione said smartly.

"That will not be necessary. Besides I wasn't complaining, merely taking note of the fact."

"I thought so." Hermione got up then, finished with her ministrations for the night. "I'll just get ready for bed and then I'll give you your dreamless sleep."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could make some of your tea? I'd rather not take the Dreamless Sleep so often, and I haven't had your tea since before the battle."

"Of course, I'll go make a cup now!" Hermione beamed at him before running into the kitchen.

When Hermione returned to the bedroom, it was to find Severus dressed in his usual night clothes consisting of a black tee and black cotton pants. "Now here's your tea, be back on a mo'!" She said before entering the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and washing her face she dressed in her nightgown and made her way out of the bathroom over to what was now her side of the bed.

"I think I'll set the alarm for half past six, just in case," Hermione said as she slid under the covers curling up beside Severus.

"Just in case of what?" Severus asked.

"Minerva and Kingsley are coming tomorrow morning, remember? What if they decide to come earlier, thats the last thing that either of us needs right now."

"I hardly think they'd turn up at six thirty," Severus said, teasing her now.

"No I don't think they would either, but constant vigilance has kept us alive so far, no reason to throw caution to the wind now."

Severus sighed dramatically, "You worry too much."

…...

**Tuesday **

It turned out that Hermione did worry too much as Kingsley and Minerva arrived on the dot of nine just like Minerva had said they would. "Kingsley! It's so good to see you!" Hermione said, giving her friend and current Minister a hug. She hadn't really seen him since her summer spent at the Burrow, they hadn't exactly had time to chat during the battle of Hogwarts.

"Hermione, lovely to see you as ever, how are you?" Kingsley said returning her hug.

"I'm doing well thanks, I was actually wondering if I could have a word with you before you spoke with Professor Snape?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Of course, would you like us to move into the living room?" Kingsley said, looking quite serious.

"Oh that won't be necessary, what I wanted to speak about concerns Professor Snape as well," Hermione explained.

"Oh?" Kingsley said a brow raised in curiosity as he spared a glance at the Professor.

"Yes, Im not sure if Minerva has told you, but Professor Snape helped me put my parents into hiding this past summer. He had heard rumours that they were in danger and helped me erase their memories and get them to Australia safely."

"No. I hadn't heard about any of this actually," Kingsley responded.

"Yes, well I was hoping that you might be able to help us procure an international portkey, for sometime late next week?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Of course, let me know at the memorial service the exact date and time you'd like to go and the return date and time, I'll be sure to get it to you as quickly as possible."

"Thank you Kingsley, you really are the best. Well I've already taken too much of your very precious time, I'll let you three talk while I go visit with Ginny for a bit," Hermione said giving Kingsley another hug before opening the door to go. "I'll return in around eleven Professor to make lunch." She heard Severus grumble something under his breath, he hated when she treated him like a child in front of others. She hadn't meant to, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Hello boys," Hermione greeted as she stepped through the portrait hole of Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron exclaimed in unison, running over to greet her properly.

"We didn't think we'd see you until supper," Ron added.

"Well Kingsley and Minerva are having a meeting with the professor at the moment, so I thought I'd use this time to see you both," she said with a smile. "Where's Ginny?"

"Still getting up I think. We were up late last night with a few other students that have decided to stay here this summer," Harry explained.

"Speaking of which, what are you two planning to do this summer? We haven't really discussed further than the next few weeks," Hermione asked curiously.

"It's a bit up in the air at the moment," Harry answered, scratching his head, "I want to see Teddy as much as possible, I want him to know he has a family and a godfather that cares about him."

Hermione squeezed his hand and said reassuringly, "I don't think you have to be worried about a lack of love in his life, you, the Weasley's, me -we're all his family now, he's going to be surrounded by more love than he'll know what to do with."

"Yeah," Harry said with a small smile. "You're right." After a moment of silence Harry added, "I spoke with Mrs Tonks, we've decided it's best for Teddy to stay with her, I'll be at Hogwarts next year, and after that I'll hopefully be starting my Auror training. Besides I think she needs Teddy as much as he needs her. And when he's older he'll have a bedroom of his own at Grimmauld so he can stay whenever he likes."

"So you'll be living at Grimmauld then? Once you graduate?"

"Yeah, Ron and I have been talking about it. We figure it'll be a good place to live if we both get into the Auror program, we were hoping you might want to live there too, if you don't have other plans."

Hermione was shocked by the offer. Not that she should have been surprised by this, Harry and Ron had mentioned it many times while they were on the run together. But the truth was she had no idea what her plans were. She hoped that whatever she had with Severus would last past graduation... maybe even -_no don't go there Hermione, he might not even want marriage!_ "Honestly, I have no idea what I'll be doing after Hogwarts," Hermione admitted.

"Well that's a first!" Ron exclaimed.

"It is, isn't it? I'm not so sure how I feel about it. I've always had a plan in the past."

"Morning!" The Golden Trio turned in unison at the sound of Ginny's salutation. "Hermione I didn't know you'd be here, you should have come to get me!"

"I haven't been here that long, besides I heard you had a late night last night, I figured you needed your rest."

Ginny smirked and replied, "I suppose I did overdo it a tad, but under the circumstances I think I'm allowed a free pass. Voldemort has been vanquished, by my ever-so-dashing boyfriend I might add," she said giving Harry a loud peck on the cheek. "So how's Snape treating you? Not keeping you up all night with demands is he?" Ginny asked a mischievous grin on her face.

"He's doing nothing of the sort! It's been quite nice actually, catching up with him. It's been months since we've seen each other."

"What do you mean months?" Harry asked confused.

"Sorry?" Hermione said.

"You haven't seen him since our sixth year." Harry reminded her.

Hermione blushed at being caught in a lie. "That's not _entirely _true."

"WHAT!" Both Harry and Ron yelled back.

"When did you see him? Why didn't you tell us? This doesn't make any sense!" Ron and Harry shot question after question at her.

"Hold on!" Hermione said putting her hands up. "Let me explain, _then_ ask your questions."

They both went silent waiting to hear what she had to say, though she could tell that both of them were finding it hard not to speak. "As you know Snape and I were on friendly terms. After what happened on the tower, I was devastated. I wondered how I could have been so wrong about a person. The day after I arrived home he came to me, told me what had really happened, that he and Dumbledore had this planned from the beginning. He told me that my parents were in danger and that there was a plan to kidnap me and my family. If it wasn't for him, me, my parents, we'd all be dead. He was the one who helped me put my parents in hiding."

"Wait?" Ron began, "So that's where you were? Thats why your house was empty?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"So you went to Australia with Snape?"

"Well no, not exactly," Hermione said avoiding everyones gaze. "I stayed at his safe house."

"You what?!" All three exclaimed at once.

"Professor Snape knew that I was planning to go on the run with you two, he knew that none of us were prepared. We spent everyday preparing for our time on the run,"Hermione explained.

"But that's still almost a year." Harry interrupted. "You were at Ron's by June."

"Yes, I also met up with him in September, just after we had escaped the Ministry."

"How?" Harry asked.

"I communicated with him through Phineas."

"Hermione, how could you? What if it hadn't been Snape that you were giving information to? There was no way to be sure," Harry scolded.

"I was smart about it Harry, I made sure to go to a place where only he and I knew about, no one else could have gotten there."

Harry was about to say more when he was interrupted by Ginny, "I suppose there's nothing we can do about it now, _right Harry?_"

Harry looked at her for a moment before saying, "Yeah, you're right. Sorry Hermione."

"I'm sorry to both of you for lying, I hated doing it, but I had to keep it secret. You both understand don't you?"

"Of course we do Hermione," Ron said giving her a small smile.

"Have you told Snape that you're coming with us tomorrow?" Harry asked noticeably changing the subject.

Hermione looked over at him, "No actually I forgot to mention it to him, I guess I'll tell him when I get back."

"When are you leaving to find your parents?" Ginny asked.

"Well we can't go until Professor Snape is healthy enough to do magic on his own, so about a week I'd say."

"Professor Snape is going with you?" Ron asked.

"Yes, he's the one who put the memory charm on them in the first place. It's much safer if the original caster is also the one to take it off."

"So you're going on vacation with _Snape?_" Harry asked, his face showing his utter confusion.

"Going to Australia to find my parents who are under one of the most extremely complex and dangerous memory charms that I've ever heard of is not what I'd call a vacation Harry."

"Right, sorry."

"But still you'll be traveling with him. Won't that be weird?" Ron asked.

"No! It will not! Honestly you two are so... so... immature sometimes it astounds me!" Hermione said. "I'd better get going, I have a lot to do before going to get the Dursley's with you two tomorrow. See you three at dinner," Hermione said a slight tone to her voice.

After the portrait hole closed Ron looked at his sister and best friend, confused more than usual and said, "Was it something I said?"

…...

Hermione walked into Severus' private quarters to find them vacant but for the Potions Master, who was currently reading some official looking documents. "Well?" She said walking over to sit beside him on the bed. "How did it go? What is all this?"

Severus looked up at her, a question in his eyes. "Honestly Severus, I'm fine. You know how the boys can be sometimes," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "So what did Kingsley have to say?"

"More or less what Minerva had already told you. They want me to read over these," he said gesturing with a sigh to a large stack of papers piled upon his bedside table.

"What are they?"

"Once a Death Eater has been caught the Ministry questions them for information, they want me to look through all of the transcripts to find discrepancies. Kingsley also had a few questions about the movements of some Death Eaters that have so far not been caught." Placing the papers he had just been reading back on top of the pile, he said, "Why are you so upset? I didn't expect you back for another hour."

"Honestly it's nothing. I'm just a bit overwhelmed I guess, what with the memorial, getting you better, my parents and then of course meeting the Dursley's tomorrow should be a right delight!" Hermione said the last part of her sentence with false cheeriness.

"You're assisting Potter in moving his family back home? My condolences," Severus said sincerely.

"That's right, you knew Mrs Dursley." This was the first mention of Severus' past with Lily and it was quite obvious that they both realized it.

"Severus it's okay. I would be a fool to think that you never fancied anyone before me. Honestly it's not a problem." He was silent. "You're….. you're not still in love with her are you?" She said hesitantly. This had been on her mind ever since Harry had explained what he had seen in Severus' memories.

"Of course I'm not!" He spat out. "I'd have never started things with you if it had been otherwise. You think I would risk everything for a little fling that meant nothing?"

"So this is more than a fling to you?" Hermione looked up at him hopefully.

"Of course it is!" Severus ground out frustratedly.

She smiled brightly at hearing this confession. "It's more than a fling for me too."

"I bloody well hope so!"

Surprising both of them she moved to straddle his lap.

"What are you doing?" He said with a bewildered look on his face.

"How can I not kiss you after that?" She said with a look that she hoped was seductive.

…...

**Wednesday **

"Morning!" Hermione said brightly to Harry and Ron upon meeting them the next day.

"Morning Hermione," Ron and Harry said in unison.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Odd really, I didn't think I'd be seeing them again. And now here we are, going to help Dedalus move them back home."

"Have you heard anything from Dedalus?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't spoken with him, but McGonagall did, and he's expecting us at the safe house any minute now. The secret is, _You can find the Dursley's at 231 Grove Street_. McGonagallll showed me the place a few days ago, hold on and I'll apparate us."

Hermione and Ron obliged and the next thing they knew they were standing in a deserted alleyway. "Come on, it's this way," Harry said directing them down towards the street. Not a minute later they were standing outside 231 Grove Street. It was a row house, made out of brick that had been painted over in white, outside each of the four tall thin windows were bright red geranium plants. It looked nothing like a safe house, though Hermione supposed that was the point.

"Can we just walk in?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Kingsley reckons they're safe now, he put up a few protective charms on their Privet Drive house just in case. Dedalus is expecting us, so it should be fine," Harry answered before turning the knob on the door. It was silent upon entering the row house, the trio was standing at the beginning of a very long hallway. Hermione opened her mouth to say that maybe they had the wrong house when they heard something moving in one of the rooms down the hall.

"Hello?" Hermione called. "Is anyone there?"

Suddenly there was a loud crash, followed by a short man in a purple hat coming out of the room farthest on the right. "Harry Potter! It is you!" The man said in a cheery voice. "I apologize, the time has gotten away from me. How nice it is to see you again," he said coming to stand in front of the trio, shaking Harry's hand as if he might never get the chance again.

"Hi Dedalus, nice to see you. These are my friends Ron and Hermione."

"Of course, of course! The famous Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, what an honour!" He said bowing his head as he kissed Hermione's hand. "The names Dedalus Diggle, it's a delight to meet you both."

"Harry?"

The four of them looked down the hall to see Dudley Dursley appear out of the room Dedalus had come from. "My apologies Mr Potter! Of course, you must want to see your family! Please come in, come in. Dudley and I were just watching the television, a delightful show about a muggle that travels the world looking for strange animals! It's quite odd, he's from England and hasn't even mentioned the Welsh heard of dragons near St. Davids!"

"Is it true that you rode on the back of a dragon?" Dudley asked, making his way up to his cousin.

"Uh... yeah Hermione and Ron too," Harry replied, surprised by the amount of enthusiasm his cousin was showing for his world. "Where are your parents?"

Dudley's expression slackened at the mention of the two people who loved him most. "They're still upstairs. Packing up all their things most likely. Only heard last night that it'd be safe for us to return home."

"Aren't you ready to get out of this place?" Harry asked, noticing his cousins glum expression.

"Course, its just going to be... I dunno... weird."

"Yeah, I'd imagine so," Harry said awkwardly.

"Well, I better go see if Mum and Dad are ready to go," Dudley said before turning around and through the door behind him. Harry waited until he heard his cousins footsteps getting fainter before turning to Dedalus and saying, "I hope they weren't too much trouble Dedalus."

"Not at all, not at all! They are quite interesting folks, I learnt a lot from them! I daresay I could get a job at the Muggle Relations Office after this last year!" Dedalus chortled. "Now let me see where your aunt and uncle have gotten too, I'm sure that-"

Dedalus was interrupted then by the booming voice of uncle Vernon, "Where is he! Where is that ruddy excuse for a-" Vernon Dursley cut off at seeing his least favourite nephew. "There you are boy. Do you have any idea what Petunia and I have had to go through! All so you... you _freaks,_" he said spitting the last word, "can go around killing each other and riding on the backs of bloody dragons!"

"Dad-" Dudley began but was quickly cut off by his father.

"No son, no. I'll have no part in this world. I'll be glad if I never set eyes on-"

By this point Hermione had had enough of this seemingly horrible man's words. She had always imagined Harry's aunt and uncle to be horrid people but this man was going too far and after everything they had been through she wasn't about to just let these hateful words slide. "Now wait just one moment!" She yelled back.

Vernon Dursley turned to look at the petite woman standing beside his nephew, "Who the ruddy hell are _you? _Do not talk to me as if-"

"As if what? You're a horrible man! How dare you treat Harry like that! He risked his life to save everyone else and the first thing you do is attack him? You would be dead right now if it wasn't for him!"

"Hermione-" Harry began, resting a consoling arm on her shoulder.

"No Harry! You can't let him talk to you like that!"

"I'll talk to him however I well please! Our lives have been put on hold for the past year because of what he is. And it hasn't been a picnic raising the boy either, trying to hide the fact that he was a freak!"

"Harry is _not _a freak!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione it's fine really, lets just get them back home and we can forget all about this. It's fine really." Harry said at an attempt to soothe her.

"How can you just stand there? After the way they treated you?"

"Maybe we should go," Ron suggested hesitantly.

"That sounds like a good idea," Harry agreed readily. "Ron, Hermione see you back at the castle?"

"But-" Hermione began, not sure what was really happening.

"Come on Hermione," Ron said practically dragging her down the hall. "Nice meeting you Dedalus!" Ron called.

A few minutes later the pair were back outside the castle gates. "Ron! What on earth? Why did you do that?"

"Couldn't you see what you were doing? Harry didn't want to argue with them. You were bringing up all that old stuff, that's not what that trip was about. He wanted to move on with everything that had happened."

"But... but didn't you hear what that oaf was saying to Harry? He was the one bring up old memories!"

"Harry can handle an angry uncle. But an angry Hermione," Ron said shaking his head, "no one can handle an angry Hermione. You're bloody terrifying you are! Don't know where that temper comes from. Luckily Harry's uncle didn't realize how close he was to being hexed otherwise we would've had a real problem."

It seemed that arguing with Severus had improved her ferocity without her realizing it. Or maybe she had always been that way and it was only being brought to her attention now. Hermione looked over at Ron, giving him a small smile, "How did I become the rash one out of the group?"

"Not sure really. I must be growing up," Ron said with a chuckle.

"Must be," Hermione said with a sigh, filling her lungs with as much fresh air as possible. "Fancy a walk around the lake?"

"I'd love to, you don't have to run back to the dungeons?" Ron asked surprised.

"No, why do you say it like that?"

"Haven't you realized that you spend all your time down there with him?"

"Well, yes. But Madame Pomfrey said-"

"She said to give him his medicine, and keep an eye on him, not to be by his side every moment of everyday," Ron countered.

"But I have to make sure he doesn't start doing magic-"

Ron cut her off again and said, "He's a grown wizard Hermione if he wants to do magic knowing full well that he shouldn't that's his problem.

She had to be honest that Ron had a good point, "Well, I'm not by his bedside now, so I suppose I've proven you wrong." They walked in silence for a little while, enjoying each other's company.

"You're coming by the Burrow tomorrow after the memorial service right?"

Hermione nodded in the affirmative, "Of course, there's no place I'd rather be."

"Good, Im glad. Mums also having a dinner the night after for all of the Order. Do you think you'll be able to make it?"

"Minerva had told me about it, I don't see why not. It'll be great to see everyone under different circumstances," Hermione replied.

Soon after they began the walk back towards the castle, both going their separate ways once entering the school.

…...

**Thursday **

Hermione woke the next morning with a heavy weight on her shoulders. She had not been looking forward to today knowing it would be one full of tears and sorrow. It would also be Severus' first public appearance since the battle, another thing she was not looking forward to. She could handle the staring and the whispers and so could Severus for that matter, she was more worried about the more vocal opinions. The past few weeks she had worked with Kingsley on trying to change the public opinion of Severus, and for the most part it had worked, truly it had, the Prophet had even named him a Battle of Hogwarts Hero just yesterday. But there were going to be a lot of people who had seen _Severus the Death Eater_ in action, and who might not be as convinced of his innocence.

"Hermione, stop worrying," Severus murmured in his morning voice. "I can practically hear your thoughts."

"Sorry," Hermione said as she raised her occlumency shields. "I hadn't realised you were awake," she said looking over at him.

"Trust me, no one could sleep through the racket you're making."

"Will you come to the Weasley's today, after the service?"

"No."

"Severus, please. I think-"

"Don't you dare say it'd be good for me, because that simply isn't true. They all hate me Hermione. They always have, even before Dumbledore."

"Fine, I'll drop it this time," Hermione said getting out of bed.

The morning passed by quite quickly as people began arriving for the memorial service. It was to begin at noon and last most of the afternoon. Hogwarts had opened its doors to all the visitors for a brunch before the service. When Hermione and Severus had first entered the Great Hall there had been a few murmurs and backs turned. Fortunately it was then that Harry had come to their rescue giving Hermione a warm embrace and Severus a firm handshake, it was his way of confirming to everyone that Severus Snape was on the side of the light and anyone who had a problem with Severus had a problem with Harry. Wizards and witches from all over had come to pay their respects to the victims of the war. Most of whom wanted to meet with "The Chosen One".

"Poor Harry," Hermione said after watching her friend shake stranger after strangers hand for over half an hour.

"Whatever do you mean?" Severus said raising an annoyed brow.

"You can't tell me that you'd enjoy what he's going through," Hermione said gesturing to the scene before them.

"Certainly not! But I, unlike Mr Potter do not crave the spotlight."

"Neither does Harry, honestly you can be so pigheaded sometimes!" Hermione said in a huff. "You'll have to get over this thing with Harry someday, you can't be mean to him forever," she said crossing her arms.

"Watch me," he said simply, trying to hide his smirk at her indignant expression.

Around half past eleven the crowd began to make their way down to grounds where the memorial was being held. It was odd being back here, only just over a year ago Hermione had been attending another memorial service. This time though she not only had Ron and Harry, she had Severus. The Order had a section of seats in the front taking up the first three rows of the right half. Hermione had been surprised when Severus agreed so readily to sitting in this section. She had to hold back a laugh as she thought about the odd group they made, the Golden Trio and the feared Potions Professor and thought to be Death Eater, Severus Snape making their way through the crowd, acting as if they were never enemies in the first place. Before they could sit down however they bumped into the most unlikely of people.

"Malfoy!" cried Ron. "What are you doing here?"

"Paying my respects Weasley, what else?" Draco said with his usual sneer. It seemed that his sudden decline in social status hadn't done anything to his nature.

Trying to keep the peace Hermione intervened saying, "I think it's really good of you to come today."

Draco gave her an odd look before his eyes wandered to the man standing to her left. "Severus, I was glad to hear about your recovery." Severus nodded his head, understanding what Draco's words had really meant.

"Feel free to visit the castle at your earliest convenience, we have much to discuss," Severus offered.

"I shall," Draco answered somewhat awkwardly. Looking around at the quickly filling seats he said, "I must be off, there are hardly any spots left. Good day." And with another curt nod he was off.

"Do you think we should have offered him a seat?" Hermione said concerned.

"Are you mad? Have Malfoy sit with the Order!" Ron responded.

"Yes, it's time to start putting the past behind us, to show a united front, Gryffindor's, Slytherins, Muggleborns, Purebloods we're all the same." Hermione said impassioned.

"Right you are," Severus murmured in her ear, sending a shiver up her spine as he did so.

She smiled up at him briefly before beginning their search for seats. Later it was hard not to lean on Severus' shoulder for comfort, she so badly wanted to. As each speaker came up she thought about all the people she knew and loved and what they had sacrificed for the war effort. She looked over at Severus repeatedly throughout the service, half the time checking to make sure he was alright, the other half reassuring herself that he was really there and safe beside her.


	15. Garden Parties

**A/N: Hello everyone, hope you enjoy this one! It was really fun to write all the different characters that show up in this one. Let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

******Garden Parties**

**Chapter 15**

Upon arriving at the Burrow early that evening, Order members were immediately upon her, asking after her parents, what she had been doing the past few weeks and also surprisingly enough, how Severus was doing. It seemed that the news about Hermione Granger taking care of Severus Snape had made it's way through the grapevine. She answered politely to each enquiry but soon grew tired and wished only to be alone again with Severus. It was not until after dinner that she was rescued from the group by Mrs Weasley.

"Hermione dear, do you think you could help me in the kitchen?"

"Yes! Of course," Hermione said a little too enthusiastically getting up from in between two Order members that she hadn't even met until this evening.

"Thought you might need a bit of a break," Mrs Weasley whispered once they were alone.

Hermione gave a small sigh, "Yes, thanks. Do you need help with the dishes?"

"I'll wash, you dry?" Molly said offering her a tea towel. "I don't usually do this the muggle way, but I've started to find it therapeutic."

"I know what you mean, it feels good to keep your hands busy," Hermione said with a small smile.

"So Hermione, how are you? Really?" She asked, handing her a wet plate.

"Honestly? All I can think about is finding my parents. I would be there already but Professor Snape is the only one who can lift the memory charm on them, and he won't be fit for travel until Tuesday. I'm also worried about him getting better, and what people are going to say about him once he is better."

"It'll all work out dear, I'm sure of it. Severus has the whole Order behind him, not to mention the Minister of Magic and Harry Potter, the Wizarding World will have no choice but to believe his innocence."

"Speaking of which, Molly would it be alright if Severus came to dinner tomorrow? He doesn't really have anyone else and-"

"Of course my dear, I'll be sure to invite him and insist that he comes. I know how he can be about Weasley gatherings. Though I don't know why, I don't think he's ever been to a Weasley gathering, he's certainly never been to the Burrow."

"He's been here before," Hermione corrected. "Over the summer when he'd cursed George. He wanted to see if he could help heal the wounds."

Mrs Weasley who had been silent for a moment finally said, "He was able to get into our home?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Professor Snape has always been very good at breaking down wards, I'm sure no other Death Eater could have gotten past them," Hermione said reassuringly.

Molly looked confused as she nodded her head, "Well I agree with you there, I don't think any other Death Eater could've gotten through them." She paused again in thought, "He knew you were staying here?"

"Yes, but why does that matter?"

"It doesn't," she said absent mindedly. "I think I'll just go send him a letter now."

"But we haven't finished the dishes," Hermione said calling after her.

"I'll finish them later with magic, don't worry about them dear."

Confused, Hermione put down the tea towel and made her way back into the living room, sitting herself between Ron and Fred. "You look tired," Fred noted putting an arm around her.

"I feel tired," Hermione responded with a sad smile. "Today was a long day."

Fred looked grim as he squeezed her shoulder. "Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yes, Im going to try and persuade Professor Snape to come as well, I think it'll do him some good," Hermione informed the small group of people in front of her.

"I thought that he was on bed rest?" Harry asked.

"He is, but it's more important that he doesn't do any magic, these past few days are just an extra precaution," Hermione explained. "but lets not tell him that, otherwise he'd be up and about already."

"D'you really think he'll come?" Ron asked.

"I hope so, and if he does, do promise me that you'll all be nice," Hermione begged.

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll be perfect gentlemen," Fred reassured her.

"Yeah, it's Snape you have to worry about," Ron mumbled under his breath.

…...

"What?" Severus asked Hermione a few hours later. They were sitting side by side in bed both reading their respective books, at least Severus was, Hermione on the other hand was biting her lip, her eyes not even pretending to read the words on the page. "Do not pretend to not know what I'm talking about, you obviously have something on your mind."

Looking up at him she asked, "Will you please come tomorrow? I know Mrs Weasley sent you a letter."

"Yes, and I'm sure you had nothing to do with the invite," Severus replied sarcastically.

"She thought that you weren't allowed out of bed, but I think it'd be good for you to get out of the castle for a bit, to see someone besides frumpy old me."

"You my dear are anything butfrumpy," Severus said looking her over.

Hermione blushed at the compliment, still not used these sorts of comments from him. "Be that as it may, I still think it a good idea for you to talk to other Order members, get some fresh air and stimulate the mind."

"I highly doubt anyone wants me there," Severus said looking back at his book.

"That's where you're wrong. All afternoon everyone was asking after you, asking me to send hellos and whatnot. And if you're having a terrible time, we'll leave, we can use your health as an excuse. You probably shouldn't stay long anyways."

"And this will make you happy?"

"Yes. I truly think it will be good for you."

"Fine, have it your way. I shall go, but I won't be staying long."

Giving him a quick peck on the lips and a hug, she thanked him. "You must really be bored of me to give in so easily," she joked.

"The only reason I'm going is because I know you'll be there," Severus ground out.

"You can be really sweet sometimes you know?" Hermione said smiling.

"Do not call me _sweet."_

"But you're sooo sweet," Hermione said exaggeratedly, knowing how much he hated the word.

"I'm warning you Hermione."

Hermione laughed, "There's nothing wrong with being sw- ahhh!" Before Hermione could finish the word Severus had pinned her down, his nose almost brushing up against her ear as he whispered, "I told you, do not call me _sweet."_

Hermione wasn't laughing anymore, all she could think about was the man now straddling her. "Sorry, there's nothing wrong with being what?" Severus whispered into her ear, his hands on a course all their own, began making their way down her torso and underneath her camisole. Instead of replying Hermione turned her face to his, bringing their lips together. She loved moments like these, where she could revel in the fact that this man was hers and hers only. _Mine,_ she thought.

…...

"Severus! So glad you could make it!" Molly said in greeting the two most recent occupants of her home.

"Thank you for inviting me Molly, it was very kind," Severus replied, bowing his head slightly.

"Ah Severus, nice to see you again, Molly told me you might be coming," Arthur said walking into the room.

"Yes, it seems that I am finally sick of the dungeons," the Potions Master joked.

"Well you've come to the right place, we have lawn chairs outside if the sun and breeze is what you're in the mood for," he said pointing out towards the yard. Hermione had decided that the floo was the best mode of transportation and they had only just stepped out into the kitchen. She had just finished dusting herself off and had to stop herself from going to dust Severus off as well. It wouldn't do for people to see her dusting off his bum. She giggled internally to herself as she imagined their reactions.

"I think that would be acceptable," Severus replied accepting Mr Weasley's offer.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"It's quite alright, I believe I can find a seat on my own," Severus said grouchily. She wasn't sure if he was just angry at being coddled in public or if he was putting on a bit of an act, either way she simply found it funny.

"Don't worry Hermione, take a break for awhile and chat with Harry and Ron I know they've been waiting for you to arrive. Let us grown ups have a chat for a bit!" Mr Weasley said good naturedly, not realizing what he had just said. Almost dragging Severus outside Hermione was able to give her potions master a reassuring nod before he was out of sight.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you'd never show up. Where's the bat eh?" Ron said searching the room for Severus.

"_Professor Snape_ Ron!"

"Sorry! Force of habit. So where is he? Did he decide not to come in the end?"

"He's outside with your father I believe."

"Is he?" Ron was interrupted then by Harry, Ginny and Luna Lovegood's arrival.

"Hello Luna, I didn't know you were coming," Hermione greeted the Ravenclaw brightly, giving her a hug.

"Yes, Mr Weasley invited my father and I yesterday at the memorial," Luna replied.

"Hi Luna," Ron said, though quite awkwardly as she had been standing next to him for almost a full minute. "I didn't know you were coming either."

Luna looked at him, eyes wide as if noticing him for the first time. "You've got Nargles running about your head you might want to take these, I think you need them more than I do," Luna said taking off her Butterbeer cork necklace. "Put it on, it will help keep them away," she encouraged him.

Ron looked around at the rest of the group, unsure of how to proceed. Finally Harry shrugged as if to say, _Might as well. _Hermione suppressed a laugh at the pair that he and Luna made. Ron looked quite unsure of his new accessory while Luna was positively beaming at the sight.

"Uh, thanks," Ron mumbled. "Would you like a Butterbeer?"

"Oh yes please," she said before they walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Well that was odd," Harry said scratching his head as he watched his best friend and Loony Lovegood talking to each other.

"I think they look quite good together," Hermione commented.

"As do I," Ginny agreed. "They're perfect for each other."

"I feel as though I've missed something," Harry said looking between his girlfriend and best friend, "What do you both know that I don't?"

"Let's call it a woman's intuition," Ginny chuckled. "Hey, it looks like more Order have arrived! Come on lets go say hi!" Pulling Harry along the three of them made their way down the few steps and on to the grassy front lawn of the Burrow.

Hermione's eyes went to Severus immediately, she was happy to note that he Minerva and Arthur seemed to be in a very engaging conversation about something. _He looks like he's actually enjoying himself!_

She looked over toward the gate where a small old woman stood along with a very surprising guest, "Did you know he was coming Harry?" Hermione enquired.

"I'd asked him, but he said he couldn't, better go say hi," Harry said before walking away from the girls to greet the two new arrivals.

"So that's Harry's cousin?" Ginny whispered. "Who's the lady with him, surely that's not his aunt."

"No, I'm not sure who that is actually," Hermione said looking at the tiny old woman who was talking quite animatedly to Harry.

"Come on, lets go introduce ourselves," Ginny said grabbing Hermione by the hand.

"Dudley, I believe you've already met my friend Hermione," Harry said reintroducing them. "Hermione I don't believe you've met Mrs Figg, she's an Order member and was in charge of watching over me as a kid."

"Oh hi, so lovely to meet you," Hermione said warmly. "It's nice to see you too Dudley, I'd like to apologize for the way I spoke-"

Dudley interrupted her then to say, "There's no need to apologize, my parents tend to rub people the wrong way, especially friends of Harry's," he grinned.

"Oh!" Harry said after getting a nudge in the ribs from the redhead standing beside him, "This is my girlfriend Ginny, sorry bout that," he said looking guiltily down at his girlfriend.

Ginny rolled her eyes before extending a hand to Dudley then Ms Figg. "So nice to meet you both."

"So Duds how'd you get permission to come?"

Dudley chuckled, "You mad? I didn't tell them I was coming here! I told them I was going to meet up with some of my mates, I just went over to Mrs Figg's house and we teleported here."

"We used a portkey actually, but the sentiments the same." Arabella said with a smile. "Have any of you seen Dedalus, I was hoping to have a word?"

"He's here somewhere, try in the living room, I think he was chatting with Mrs Tonks and Teddy," Ginny suggested.

"Righto," Mrs Figg said, nodding her head in thanks before making her way into the cottage.

"I haven't seen Teddy yet," Hermione said excitedly, "Think I might just pop into the house to meet him!" Ever since the war had ended, Harry had spent as much time as he could apparating from Hogwarts to the Tonks house to spend time with his godson. He'd always come back with stories about how rapidly the boy was growing and how much he could already do.

"Hello Mrs Tonks," Hermione greeted. "I thought I would come and meet Teddy, I haven't had a chance yet."

"Brilliant! Would you mind keeping an eye on him for me, I desperately need the loo," Andromeda replied.

"Of course!" Hermione said taking the boy into her hands. He was sweet and had Lupin's eyes and nose. Most noticeably he had inherited his mother's talent in morphing, for his hair was currently sunflower yellow.

"Oh Hermione! How sweet, let me get a picture of you and Teddy!" Mrs Weasley said walking into the living room.

"Alright," Hermione said.

"I'm trying to take more photos, we don't take enough in my opinion.

Hermione smiled as she looked into the camera and then down at Teddy's smiling face. "Hello Teddy, I'm Hermione." His hair changed from bright yellow to the same chestnut brown as Hermione's, Mrs Weasley lamented that she hadn't captured the moment when his hair had changed colour.

"Not sure if he'll be able to say you're name for a few more years yet," a deep voice interrupted. She turned to see the smiling face of Kingsley Shacklebolt. "You're probably right, I suppose I'll have to compromise with something horrid like Mione!"

Kingsley laughed his deep laugh before saying, "How've you been Hermione? We didn't get to speak much on my last visit to Hogwarts. Is Severus treating you fairly?"

"I'm fine, and Professor Snape is treating me just fine. How are you? Busy I imagine, I'm surprised to see you here actually, thought you'd be much too busy running the country," she said giving him a big smile.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"How has the search for the last of the Death Eaters been going? Professor Snape told me you were having a bit of trouble."

Kingsley's smile faded slightly as he sighed sadly, "It's been quite difficult tracking them down, they always seem to be one step ahead. The information Severus gave us has been invaluable, it's led to three arrests actually. I must write and tell him that, I'm sure he would be pleased."

"Tell him yourself," Hermione said gesturing to the front yard. "He's just outside, talking to Minerva and Mr. Weasley.

"Severus is here?" Kingsley said looking a bit surprised.

"Yes, you should go and say hi, I'm sure he'd love to hear the news," Hermione encouraged. She knew how badly Severus would want to hear that something he did led to the capture of three Death Eaters. After the past few weeks of feeling useless, this would be a huge boost.

"Join me will you? He's always so much more pleasant when you're around," Kingsley said putting an arm around her, leading a giggling Hermione and sleeping Teddy in her arms out into the garden. "He's grown since I've last seen him," he commented brushing some of the brown hair out of Teddy's face.

"This is the first time I've met him, he reminds me so much of his parents," Hermione said looking at the sleeping boy. "He's so sweet, I see why Harry's so smitten with him."

"He's not the only one, the boy has the whole Order wrapped around his finger," Kingsley chuckled softly.

"Ah Kingsley m'boy, so glad you could make it!" Arthur said shaking his hand," And you've had a chance to say hello to Hermione and Teddy, hasn't he grown!"

"I was just saying as much to Hermione here. Hello Minerva, Severus. Good to see you both," he said nodding in both their directions.

Minerva returned with a cheery "Hello," While Severus merely stared the man down like he was the Dark Lord himself.

"Severus, I wanted to let you know that the information you gave me the other day was a real help. We were able to capture and arrest three Death Eaters as a result, just thought you'd like to know."

He finally answered with a cold, "So glad that I could be of service."

Hermione gave him a disapproving look before saying, "Well I think it's splendid news!"

"Do you mind if I hold the wee one for a bit Hermione? I've barely seen the boy myself," Minerva said interrupting their conversation.

"Sure, he was starting to get a bit heavy," Hermione said handing baby Teddy over to the older woman.

"Lets see if we can find an empty bed to lay him in," Arthur said good naturedly, ushering Minerva into the house.

Hermione smiled watching the three of them. She loved babies. "Oh photo op!" Mrs Weasley called. Hermione laughed as she was suddenly reminded of Christmas at her Grandmother's house, the woman was constantly blinding family members with a flash as she went around the house taking the most unattractive photographs. "Come on you three, get together," Mrs Weasley encouraged.

The three gathered together, Hermione in the centre of course, with either man on her side. Not sure what to do with her hands she made the quick decision to put both hands behinds her fellows backs, one resting on Severus', one resting on Kingsley's. She smiled into the camera, before looking up at Severus to make sure that he too was smiling. Of course all she found was the grouchy Professor staring back.

"Splendid, I'll be sure to send you three a copy!" Molly said cheerily before running off to get a picture of Harry and his cousin Dudley.

"I think I just saw Olivander arrive, I had a few questions about wandlore to ask him, excuse me," Kingsley said making his escape.

Hermione turned to look at Severus, "Having fun yet?"

"Certainly not having as much fun as you," he said somewhat snidely.

"Well I suppose that was to be expected," she said ignoring what he was really trying to say.

"You were quite good with Teddy you know," the potions master said in an attempt to get back into her good graces.

"He's a sweet boy," Hermione sighed, thinking about his parents.

"We'll get going soon if you like, I just have to get our port key from Kingsley."

"Why didn't he give it to you before," Severus said grumpily.

"He must've forgot, the poor fellow was probably trying to get away from you," Hermione teased. "You can be quite cruel to him you know."

"Oh I know," Severus responded.

Hermione rolled her eyes before walking off to find the Minister.

An hour later, port key aquired, Hermione began making her goodbyes. They had stayed for two hours, much longer than she had anticipated. Severus stood by the fire talking to Mrs Weasley and Mrs Tonks. "I'm just going to say goodbye to Teddy!" Hermione called to Severus.

She had heard Minerva sayingearlier that they had put him in Percy's room. She had always liked Percy's room, being the neatest out of the six, it also had a lovely view of the garden and when Fred and George weren't across the hall, it was a very quiet part of the house. She found baby Teddy fast asleep in the center of the bed, pillows surrounded him as a protective barrier. She was admirering his now bright blue locks when she heard the door open behind her. "Hello," she whispered.

It was Severus, probably ready to complain about her having to say goodbye to a sleeping infant. "Hello," he whispered back, surprising Hermione a little bit.

"Sorry, just wanted to see him one more time, I probably won't see him until we return from Australia."

"No, I expect not," Severus said coming further into the room.

"It's just so sad," Hermione said begininning to cry silently.

"Hermione," Severus whispered, streching out his hand to her. She took it willingly, tucking her face into his chest as she sobbed. "Hermione," he repeated.

"It's Harry all over again," Hermione said looking up at him.

"It is not like Harry, Teddy has an endless amount of people surrounding him with love. Everyday people will tell him stories about his parents and how much they loved him," Severus said, wiping away her tears. "Anyone with you in their life is better off." Hermione gave him a watery smile before kissing him soundly on the mouth.

"Do you know how much I love you?" She began kissing him again, this time with fervor, pressing her body up against his.

"Hermione we can't, not here," came Severus' voice. "What if someone walks in."

She sighed deeply before pushing away slightly. "You're right, you always are. Did you say goodbye to everyone?"

"Everyone that I cared to."

She rolled her eyes at his answer. "Let's go then, I'm quite tired." Before she left he took her hand placing a tender kiss in her palm. He said nothing, just gave her a small smile before walking away. It boggled her mind how something so simple could drive her so crazy.

…...

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked entering Severus' library just after eight Tuesday morning. Severus was finally fully recovered, and to be honest Hermione had never been more relieved. Finally she and Severus could go and find her parents. Since the end of the war she had thought about nothing else.

"You're awfully chipper." Severus replied dryly.

"I cant help it! I'm going to see my parents! Nothing can ruin my mood, not even your snark."

"Don't get too excited, it might take a few days to find them." Severus warned.

"I know. Now lets get going, its already five in the afternoon there, I don't want to waste anymore time." Hermione said pulling the grumbling Professor out of his chair.

"Desist with the jumping madame, otherwise I will be in an even worse mood."

"Why are you in such a bad mood? You're alive magic still intact. This should be a welcomed vacation for you, for the both of us really. For the first time we can let our guard down, nobody in muggle Australia will know who we are. We can be together out in the open, without facing judgement," Hermione said kissing his hand tenderly as they walked through his office towards the door to the corridor.

"Im not so sure about that, I'm pretty sure people will still judge us in the muggle world, we do after all have quite a bit of an age gap."

"I suppose. But I don't really care, at least it won't be in the paper the next day," Hermione said letting go of his hand as they entered the hallway.

"You make a fair point." Severus conceded. "You've made hotel arrangements I assume?"

"Yes I thought we would stay in Sydney for the first few nights and then we could decide from there, that is after all where they flew into. Hopefully they will be somewhere nearby."

"Yes, I believe starting in Sydney would make the most sense," Severus said opening the main door, the early morning sun hitting his face. "Hermione just because the war is over, doesn't mean that we shouldn't keep our guard up. There are many people who would want to see us dead, don't forget that."

"Bright ray of sunshine you are," Hermione said sarcastically. At the serious look Severus gave her she conceded, "I know you're right, and I promise to keep my guard up, I'm just tired of fighting Death Eaters, I want to relax."

"We should be fine, I don't see anyone following us all the way to Australia, nobody but Order members know that we even had plans to leave the country, let alone where to."

"Good I'm glad to see you're taking my advice." Hermione said as Severus waved his wand to open the gates. "How much time until the portkey will activate?" Hermione asked, taking the hair brush out of her pocket.

Severus took out the pocket watch that Hermione had given him for his birthday, "About five minutes."

Nodding her head, she said, "Severus, thank you for coming with me, and for helping me hide them in the first place, I don't know how I can ever thank you enough."

"Just getting me through these past two years has been more than enough, I don't know what I would have done without you Hermione. You were... my light."

"Oh Severus," Hermione said with a doe eyed expression upon his face.

They were both silent for a moment before Severus whispered, "It's almost time," Hermione offered him the hair brush, and only seconds later they were gone.

**A/N:**

**Next chapter you'll find out what has come of Mr&Mrs Wilkins, and what else Hermione and Severus will be doing this summer**


	16. Australia

**A/N: This chapter goes out to the very lovely reviews I got from AlleyCat, Stephiebob22, DarkestAngel13, SNAPE 38 (yours absolutely made my day!), JeniDRalph, bluefirefly and Alanerrz (yours also was extra special!)**

Australia

Chapter 16

"I found them!" Hermione practically squealed. Soon after they arrived in Sydney she and Severus caught out an internet cafe to help them with their search.

"Well that wasn't terribly difficult. Honestly the information muggles give out to the public!" Severus said angrily.

"They're in Adelaide," Hermione said with a grin. "It's just like my mother to move to a place with the same name as her, even if she doesn't remember that it's her name."

"She probably has some unconscious connection to the name," Severus said as he wrote down the Wilkins' information. "Come, we have to find somewhere to disapparate."

"Disapparate? But Severus it's much too far away, it could be dangerous!" Hermione said worriedly.

"Nonsense, that is hardly a distance I can't manage."

"Honestly?" Hermione asked, rather impressed. "What's the farthest you've ever apparated?"

"The Dark Lord has had me travel to Bulgaria once or twice, he's not one to be patient."

"Bulgaria! Not from England, surely?" Hermione shrieked drawing attention to the pair of them.

"Lower your voice, and yes from England," Severus whispered.

"But... but that's impossible!" Hermione squeaked, this time in a lower voice.

"It isn't, I assure you. And it's hardly the farthest distance traveled. Dumbledore regularly traveled to America," Severus said opening the door for the Gryffindor.

"But that was Dumbledore! Don't play down how impressive this is."

"Hermione please, it's not something I like to advertise, can we please just drop it," he hissed as they made their way through the busy streets.

"Alright, but we will talk about this later," Hermione said firmly before grasping his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

…...

"Here you are Miss Granger," said the nice man from behind the front desk as he handed her a key. "Will you be needing assistance with your bags?" He said looking around the lobby for their luggage, confused when he saw none.

"Oh, no thank you," Hermione said with a smile, grabbing Severus' hand as they walked over to the elevator. "Have you ever been in an elevator before?" She asked looking up at him.

"A few times, but not in many years." Severus said uneasily as they stepped onto the lift.

Upon opening the door they were pleased to see that the room wasn't too shabby, though the view was nothing to boast about. After unpacking, Hermione sat on the end of the queen size bed in the centre of the room. "So it's time I suppose," she said looking up at Severus. Now that the moment was here, she could hardly believe it, it was all sort of surreal.

Severus nodded firmly before proffering his hand, "Are you ready?" Hermione nodded in the affirmative before she felt the tell tale signs of disapparition.

Severus had been able to apparate them a few blocks away from the Wilkins home. They lived close to the sea which Hermione was happy to discover, as a child her parents had always wanted to live near the water. Using a handy _Point Me_ spell they were able to get their bearings fairly quickly and in less than fifteen minutes they were standing outside the Wilkins front door. Hermione turned to Severus, he could see that she was biting her lip and was in danger of drawing blood. "There's nothing to be nervous about Hermione, they're here and they're safe, I'm sure of it." She nodded and slowly pressed the doorbell.

"Coming!" They heard the familiar voice of Adelaide Granger. "Hello," she greeted the two strangers as she opened the door. Loosing no time, Severus cast a stunning spell followed quickly by a levitation charm.

"Severus! What was that for?" Hermione said rushing to her mother's side.

"We were going to have to do it eventually, she wouldn't exactly believes us if we told her that you were her daughter."

"Monica? Who was at the door?" Wendell said coming to investigate. "Monica! What's going on! Who are you people?" Before he could say another word Severus had stunned and levitated the man as well.

…...

"Are you sure this is normal? You've been done for an hour!" Hermione said as she paced back and forth in the modest living room.

"It's fine, it takes a long time for the brain to process all the information. It took me five hours to restore everything, they just have to finish processing. They should be awake soon," Severus reassured her. "How about I go make us a cup of tea?"

Hermione nodded her head silently as she stared at her unconscious parents. Severus sighed as he left the room, rubbing the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger. He knew that he had done everything correctly, it had been quite a smooth process in the end. It was because they were Hermione's parents that he was beginning to doubt his abilities. It was then that he heard Hermione shrieking his name. Making his way back into the living room as quickly as possible he was just in time to see Adelaide opening her eyes as she sat up still slightly confused as to what had happened.

She turned then to see Hermione standing nearby. "Hermione! Is it you? Is it really you?" She said, tears already forming.

"Mum!" Hermione said lunging forward into her mothers arms.

"What happened? Where's Christopher?" She said before seeing him laying on the floor to her right.

"He should be fine, he just hasn't woken up yet," Hermione reassured her.

"Oh Hermione, my love I'm just so glad to see you!" Adelaide said embracing her daughter again.

Severus, wanting to give the family their privacy made his way back into the kitchen. They would most likely want a cup of tea anyways. He had never been good with emotional family moments and wasn't comfortable standing in the corner while they reunited.

After ten minutes and another parent conscious later, Severus made his way into the living room with four cups of English Breakfast floating beside him. "Severus! There you are!" He had expected it to be Hermione walking towards him but it was Adelaide who in the next moment had embraced him in a warm motherly hug, something that he had been deprived of his entire life.

"I thought that you might like a moment alone," he explained. "I also took the liberty of making all of us some tea," he said waving his hand as each cup floated over to a different person in the room.

"How thoughtful," I can't tell you how happy I was when Hermione told me that you brought her here, I don't know how Christopher and I can ever repay you."

Severus held up a hand to stop her, "I assure you, you needn't do anything, I would have done nothing differently even if you hadn't asked."

"I know," Adelaide said giving him a knowing smirk, one all too knowing for Severus' taste if he was being honest.

"Thank you for the tea Severus," Christopher replied after taking a sip.

"You should all eat some chocolate, you'll need it after the amount of magic I performed on the both of you. You too Hermione," Severus ordered handing them all pieces of Honeydukes that he had purchased for the occasion.

"Why do I need to eat chocolate?" Hermione asked.

"You must be starving, you haven't eaten since England," he explained.

"Not since England? Oh you two must be ravenous!" Mrs Granger said shocked. "Let us make you two dinner! We were about to eat before you arrived anyways," she called over her shoulder as she made her way into the kitchen. It seemed that they didn't have a choice in the matter. And that's how Hermione, Severus and Mr & Mrs Ganger sat down to dinner at two in the morning.

…...

"I promise mum, we'll be back later today," Hermione repeated for the third time.

It was five in the morning and after three hours of talking around the dinner table she and Severus were spent. They needed to sleep. "But why don't you both stay here, there's plenty of room!" Her mother protested.

"Ade, they'll be back later today. All of their things are back at the hotel. As soon as they leave we'll be calling in sick and going to sleep ourselves," Christopher reasoned.

"I suppose, but this isn't over, we'll talk about your sleeping arrangements later," she said giving Severus a hug and Hermione a kiss.

"Goodbye Adelaide, Christopher. Thank you for the meal," Severus said politely.

"Oh Severus, there's no need to be so proper!" Adelaide chided him. "We are expecting you back here with Hermione later today."

Severus smiled, she reminded him of Hermione with her bossy and over familiar attitude. "I look forward to it." She rolled her eyes at his once again proper reply.

Hermione interrupted their banter, a grin spread across her face, "Mum, Dad we'll see you later." Looking over at Severus she asked, "Are you alright to apparate us both back to our room?"

Severus gave her a dramatic look before looping arms with the Gryffindor and disapperating.

…...

"I can feel you staring at me," Severus said as he lay in bed, eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to see if you were awake," Hermione replied guiltily.

"What time is it?"

"Just after three."

"Merlin, I must've been tired to sleep that long," Severus said opening up his eyes to look down at the woman currently resting her face on his t-shirt clad chest.

"You performed a lot of powerful magic yesterday after being bedridden for the past month, of course you were tired. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard now that I come to think about it," she said guiltily.

"Hush woman, I know my own limits." Severus brought his hand up to brush some of her wild curls out of her face. "You're beautiful."

Hermione giggled at the out of character remark. "I think you must still be asleep!"

"I'm just relaxed," he said kissing her forehead. "I suppose we should get ready, I imagine your mother is already waiting for your arrival."

"_Our_ arrival," she corrected. "And yes I'm sure she's starting to worry."

"Are you sure you want me to come?"

"Severus, of course I do."

"But what about your parents, surly they want some time alone with you?"

"Yes, but they don't want it today, today they want to be with their daughter and the man that kept her alive for the past seven years."

"If you insist."

"I do, now I think it's time we get up before my mum and dad show up," she said getting out of bed.

Severus' eyebrows rose, "They wouldn't actually come looking for us would they?"

Hermione laughed at the sudden nervous expression on his face, "They might call first."

After that comment it took him under ten minutes to get ready, spending the next ten hurrying Hermione along. "The last thing we need are your parents walking in and seeing one bed!" Hermione just laughed at the worried expression on his face and at how serious he was.

…...

"Finally! You're here! I was beginning to worry!" Adelaide said walking into the living room. "Christopher that was them apparating!" she called back into the kitchen. She wasted no time giving Hermione then Severus a warm hug and a kiss.

Christopher came in soon after, an apron around his waist. "Hermione, so glad you're here." he said giving her a hug. "Your mother was driving me mad," he whispered into her ear. He turned to Severus, embracing the awkward potions master as well, "Hello Severus, Adelaide and I were afraid you wouldn't turn up! I was just about to put the food on the grill, why don't you come help me? Have you ever used a grill before?"

"I confess I haven't," Severus replied stiffly.

"Well then we must change that!" Christopher said putting an arm around Severus' shoulders as he directed him towards the back door.

"Come on Hermione, you can help me with the salad!" Adelaide said excitedly, Hermione laughed at how her mother could make anything sound exciting.

"Why do I feel as though you've separated us on purpose?" Hermione said narrowing her eyes at her mother.

"What? Thats poppycock! We're simply trying to get the food ready!" Her words did not match her face however.

"Mum. What is it?"

"Well if you must know dear, I wanted to ask you something." Hermione gave her a nod to continue.

"Well, I was lying in bed this afternoon and a memory came to me, the one where we were saying goodbye before you erased our memories."

"Yes, what about it?"

"It's about you and Severus my dear, I just have to know! Are you two together now?"

Hermione blushed crimson, she hadn't been expecting this line of questioning today. Perhaps later this week, but not today. "Mum! Did you tell dad this is what you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh no, I figured I would tell him once I was sure," she said waiving a hand dismissively.

"Sure about what?"

"That you two are together of course. Though I don't suppose that I need an answer, it's so obvious that he's in love with you. Even more so than last summer!"

"You really see a difference?"

"Of course! He doesn't seem as guarded as before. So out with it, are you two together?"

"Yes." Hermione was barely able to get the word out before her mother gave her a hug, cutting off her air supply.

"Oh Hermione, I'm just so happy for you both. Tell me everything, how did you eventually get together?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment, she had never been able to tell anyone the story of how they fell in love. But this was her mother, she was supposed to tell her these things, she had missed their chats more than anything and was thankful that everything in the end had worked out. "Well as I already told you I was assigned to be Severus' assistant the summer before sixth year." She paused as her mother nodded in the affirmative. "As you can imagine, we spent a lot of time together, and by the end of the summer we were able to tolerate each other," she said giving a cheeky smile. "Anyways we became friends and I soon thought of him to be my closest friend, it wasn't until Ginny brought it to my attention that I realized that I had developed feelings for him." Hermione said nodding her head in the direction of the backyard. "Anyways I was in a total panic, I was afraid that he would find out, while reading my mind. You see we eventually started occlumency lessons, which is where you learn to block people from your mind. Luckily, he never did seem to. During the end of the year it became apparent that these might be some of our last moments together. Severus was almost certain that he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts, I -I was devastated when I thought about a year or two years without seeing him. Then the night finally came, we both knew it, and when we were saying goodbye I just couldn't let him go without kissing him. For all I knew I might never have seen him again. And so I kissed him." Hermione said smiling over at her mother.

"But you saw each other again, at our house." Adelaide said, excitedly.

"Yes, but with everything going on we didn't really have time to discuss our tentative relationship. After we sent you to Australia, Severus and I traveled to his safe house, where he trained and taught me as much as he could so that I would be better prepared to live on the run. And thank goodness he did, we never would have survived without everything he taught me."

"After the battle all I could think of was Severus, I had to find him. I looked all over the castle, finally I found him in the hospital wing wherein the private quarter, luckily we were able to get a bit of privacy, and that is where we made it official, where we decided that we wanted to give this a try." Hermione said, smiling.

"Oh how romantic!" Adelaide gushed, tears in her eyes.

"I think so," Hermione beamed. "But listen don't tell dad until we've left, Severus and I never discussed wether or not we were going to tell you and I wouldn't want to spring it on him in front of you."

"Fret not darling, I promise to keep it to myself until Chris and I are alone," her mother reassured her.

"I think Severus is a bit worried for you to find out actually, not many people in our world will approve, naturally he thinks you won't either."

"Because of the age difference?" Adelaide asked.

"Partly, but also because he has a certain reputation, not a good one I'm afraid," Hermione said worrying her lip.

"Is any of it true?"

"It depends on your perspective," Hermione said calculatingly.

"I don't understand, he seems like such a nice fellow, certainly a bit rough around the edges but nothing to get upset about," Adelaide said.

"You have to remember that up until a month ago everyone thought that he was Voldemorts right hand man, the wizard that killed Dumbledore, it will take some getting used to that he's not actually that evil."

"Well you won't have to worry about what your father and I think. I love him already and Christopher will be happy too once I tell him."

"You don't think he'll mind?"

"He likes Severus, I can tell. Once I remind him about how much longer witches and wizards live I don't think it will be so odd for him."

"Let's hope so!" Hermione looked out the window to see her father and Severus chatting by the grill. The potions master looked up then making eye contact with her, she smiled back and was surprised to see a small smile of his own across his face. _It's so nice to see him so relaxed_, she mused to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother announcing that the salad was ready and that they should join the men outside. She laughed to herself at how utterly domestic they had become in a matter of a day. She could certainly get used to it.

"So Hermione," her father began once they were all seated. "I've been talking with Severus here and he has told me about the two of you."

Hermione was shocked to say the least, she hadn't expected Severus to announce their relationship to her father of his own volition. Looking at him he explained, "I could tell your mother already knew and I thought it best if I was upfront about my intentions."

"Yes, well I don't mean to put a damper on things," Christopher said, clearing his throat. "but Hermione still has a year of school left, I assume that it is illegal for a Professor to carry on a relationship with one of their students, even in the Wizarding World?"

"Yes, you would be correct," Severus answered, it was obvious that he was uncomfortable with the entire conversation. "That is why Hermione will be taking her Potions NEWT before school starts. This way we are breaking no rules and now with an open period, Hermione can remain my assistant during the year."

"You seem to have thought of everything," Christopher said looking over at Hermione." I don't know how I could have expected anything less from you." He said giving her a warm smile.

"Are you going to tell your friends?" Adelaide asked Hermione.

"Umm I think we are going to hold off on that," Hermione said with a grimace. "There is no way that they will be as accepting as the two of you, we probably won't say anything until after graduation."

"A whole year? Are you sure that's wise, I'm sure that Harry and Ron wouldn't be too upset, as long as you're happy," Mrs Granger reasoned.

"You do not know Mr Potter or Mr Weasley well when it comes to their opinion of me." Severus said stiffly. "They are less than fond of me, I assure you."

"Okay, okay, I understand it's none of my business," Adelaide said putting her hands up in defeat. "But more importantly we need to talk about your sleeping situation." Hermione blushed, and even Severus' skin had a slight tinge of red to it.

"What do you mean Mum?"

"You can't stay at a hotel! Who knows how clean the place is, where are you even staying?" Adelaide asked.

"The Country Comfort I believe?" Hermione said, hesitantly, not sure about the name.

"The Country Comfort! Oh dear, oh no that just won't do. Are you sure that you and Severus don't want to stay here? We have a lovely guest bedroom that the two of you can have, plus you'll be closer which I know your father and I would like," Mrs Granger said enthusiastically. It was obvious to Severus that she was the spontaneous one out of the two, she was much less reserved than Christopher, and didn't think before she spoke. He chuckled internally realizing that Hermione had inherited more than a few of these traits.

"Ade, calm down, they might like to have some privacy. Besides Country Comfort hotels are very nice," Christopher said, looking over at his wife. "Why don't you let us know later, that way you two can discuss it," Christopher said giving Hermione a knowing smile, this seemed to be a usual occurrence of Adelaide's, getting over enthusiastic about something and Christopher having to reign her in.

"Oh, well all right. It was just a thought." Adelaide conceded.

"I'll think about it Mum." Hermione said giggling.

"That's all I ask dear. Now how long are you two planning to stay?"

"Well we were hoping to spend two weeks here," Hermione explained. "After that I'll be returning to Hogwarts while Severus will go check on his home in Wales."

"Why aren't you going with him?" Adelaide asked.

Hermione looked awkwardly over at Severus, "Well we realised that it might sound odd telling people that Severus stayed with me in Australia so this way we won't be arriving back at the castle at the same time. When people ask me where Severus is I'll just say he decided to take a short break at his vacation home after restoring your memories."

"I wish you and Severus could stay for longer, two weeks hardly seems like enough," Adelaide complained.

"Perhaps Severus and I can take a mini break to come see you before term starts, right after I take my Potions NEWT?" Hermione compromised, looking over at Severus for his opinion.

"It should be possible. I'm not sure if I could come though. It would be odd for me to accompany you again to Australia," he explained.

"Oh but Severus you must come," Mrs Granger insisted.

"Don't worry, we'll work something out," Hermione reassured her.

They spent the rest of the meal talking about what Wendell and Monica Wilkins had been up to this past year, and found out that they had opened a very successful dentistry in town, and were doing quite well on the business front, they had also joined a yoga class where, surprisingly enough, Christopher had become the star pupil.

"But enough about us dear, tell us about yours and Severus' plans!" Adelaide gushed.

"Well we don't have a lot of plans yet, we've only just been reunited, and Severus has spent the last few weeks re cooperating from the battle."

"Oh were you injured during the battle Severus?" Christopher asked.

Severus looked between Christopher and Adelaide awkwardly, not sure how much he should tell them. "Yes, I was quite badly injured. Luckily Hermione was there to treat me properly, I might've died if she hadn't been there."

"Are you serious?" Adelaide said with a gasp.

"Quiet," Severus said looking over at Hermione now, nothing but affection in his eyes. Hermione smiled back, tears forming in her own.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking," Adelaide prompted.

Severus gave Hermione a look as if asking permission, when she nodded yes he began "During the final battle the Dark Lord summoned me, he thought that in order to be the master of the most powerful wand ever created, he had to kill me. The reasons are long and tedious, I won't bore you with them. He therefore decided that I needed to die. He had his snake bite my neck, luckily he didn't stay to watch me die and Hermione was able to come out of her hiding place and save me."

"But, this only happened a few weeks ago, surely even magic can't act that fast, I don't even se a scar," Christopher said, now completely enthralled in the story. Severus brought his wand up to his neck muttering something under his breath. Both of Hermione's parents gasped when the dissolutionment charm was dropped. "It will never heal fully, but I got off quite easy considering I shouldn't have survived.

"Oh you poor dear!" Adelaide said getting up and walking around the table to give Severus a hug. "Thank goodness you're okay. Hermione hadn't told me."

"Ade, give the boy some space, I don't think he can breath," Christopher said as he began pulling his over emotional wife off of the potions master. "Thank you for sharing that with us Severus, I know you don't like to talk about yourself, that must have taken a lot." Hermione grasped his hand and began rubbing slow and soothing circles into his palm. She knew it had been hard on him and he wouldn't have answered those questions if it had been anybody else. Thankfully, they were her parents and were never ones to judge, they were easy to talk to.

…...

After lunch, Hermione and Severus were left to clean the dishes, seeing as they were the ones with magic, while her parents went to make a phone call to the office. "Severus?" Hermione chimed, in her angelic voice.

"Hermione." Severus warned, knowing she was going to ask him for something.

"Would you mind terribly if we stayed here, instead of at the hotel? It's just that I've been so far away from them, for such a long time, it would be nice to be under the same roof for a few days." Hermione said avoiding eye contact.

"I suppose, if it is what you wish I do not mind." Severus replied.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Hermione said biting her lip.

"I would not have agreed if I felt otherwise." Severus said, a kind tone in his voice.

Leaning into his body, Hermione hummed, content to stand in the kitchen forever. "Thank you," she whispered. "I couldn't have done any of this without you, I might not have survived all of it, if it wasn't for you."

"And I you." Severus whispered into her hair, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" Adelaide asked, her voice dripping with false innocence. They broke apart somewhat reluctantly as Hermione's mother came further into the room.

"So Mum, Severus and I were just talking and we'd love to stay here, if it's not too much trouble."

"Too much trouble? Hermione of course I want you and Severus to stay! That's what I've been saying! Oh lovely, well I better go tidy up the guest room and change the sheets," Adelaide said excitedly, hugging both Severus and Hermione before going back upstairs.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this one! I'm having a lot of fun writing the character interaction in Australia! Next week we'll get to see more of the Grangers and learn a little about the magical world down under. C****an't wait to hear your predictions for the next chapter!**

**Review please, it makes my day ever so bright!**


	17. A Visit to Donga Drag

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you all like this next chapter, it was a really fun one to write. Thanks for all the very lovely reviews on the last chapter. As to people saying that they don't believe Hermione's parents to be realistic, I've based them off of my own along with other parents I know so sorry if they don't seem real to you. **

Chapter 17

Hermione woke up a week later to the aroma of coffee and other scrumptious scents promising a full breakfast was being cooked downstairs. She was currently lying in the guest bedroom that she and Severus had been sharing for the past week at her parents house in Adelaide, Australia. Hermione had been afraid that it might be awkward sharing her bed with Severus while her parents were in the next room. Thankfully, Adelaide Granger is anything but awkward and after a few jokes at the young couples expense they were all able to get over their embarrassment.

She could tell that Severus wasn't in the bed with her anymore, he had taken to getting up early with her parents these past few days. They would drink coffee, read the newspaper and sit outside on the deck watching the rest of the town as it too greeted the day. Last night had been a particularly lively evening, Hermione had decidedly drank far too much wine and was currently regretting that decision. Looking at the clock, she noted that it was just after noon. Groaning internally she began to rise.

Making her way downstairs she cringed at the amount of noise coming from the kitchen. _Why do I seem to be the only one affected? _Hermione thought to herself. Her parents had consumed much more alcohol than her and while Severus had been drinking a concoction of his own, one she knew to be quite potent, more potent than the red wine she had consumed.

"Hermione!" Her mother greeted gleefully. "We thought you'd never get up."

"Morning," she said lacking her usually cheeriness.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Christopher asked his daughter sympathetically.

Hermione shook her head, food being the last thing she wanted. "Why do I seem to be the only one with a bleeding headache? You and Mum drank more than me."

Severus chuckled at her angry whisper. "I made a quick stop by the local apothecary this morning. Thought you three might need this," he said holding out a small phial of green liquid.

Hermione looked at it, not recognising any of it's properties. "What is it?"

"Hang over cure," he answered simply. "Now drink up, you'll feel much better after."

"It's true dear, I felt absolutely retched this morning, but after drinking that _miracle drink_," Adelaide said with extra affection, "I feel brilliant!"

Hermione needed no more encouragement, a moment later the phial was empty and she could already feel her head clearing.

"There's a wizarding village near here?" Hermione asked now able to absorb Severus' previous statement.

"Yes, Donga Drag," Severus answered simply.

"How did you know it was there?" Hermione asked impressed. She had never heard Severus talk about visiting Australia, she thought it odd that he wouldn't have told her.

"I used the wizarding bus system here, though I'd call it more of a giant dune buggy, something I hope I never have to take again," Severus admitted, cringing at the memory. "I was however able to pick up some supplies for you and your parents. Other than the headache cure that is."

"Why didn't you wake me? I could've joined you."

"Because my dear you needed sleep, and besides you were in no condition to take the dune buggy, I didn't want you soiling my robes," he smirked.

She realised that he was probably right to not invite her, she personally had never been on the Knight Bus, but from what Harry had told her it could be quiet an unpleasant experience. "So what have you brought us?"

"He got us a bird!" Adelaide cut in happily. "You know, to send you letters."

"You got my parents an owl?" she said looking over at Severus.

"I got them a Nighthawk actually, they're better for the long distance between Adelaide and Hogwarts," Severus said knowledgeably.

"A Nighthawk? Severus that's too generous, please let me pay for that," Hermione offered. She knew that your average owl could be expensive, she didn't even want to think how much a Nighthawk had cost him.

"I won't take your money Hermione, I wanted to pay for it."

"Thank you Severus that was very generous of you, it'll be nice to have our own way of contacting Hermione," Christopher said kindly.

Severus nodded at Christopher before turning back to Hermione, "I also picked up self inking quills, I know you'd been missing yours," he said looking at her with a smile, "along with your favourite parchment and _this_ load of rubbish."

Hermione jumped a little as he smacked down a rather thick newspaper, upon further inspection she realised that it was the Daily Prophet."

"They sell this in Donga Drag?"

"I'm afraid so, I thought you might want to read about what's been happening back home, I perused it already and I can honestly say its all a load of rubbish."

Hermione began to laugh as she read one of the sub headlines. "You should be happy that they're not attacking you Severus. You must admit it could be much worse."

"Do not laugh. And no, it could not be much worse. Do you have any idea how much I will be harassed!" He said angrily.

She looked down again to read the head line _**The Bachelors of the Battle! **_Below there was a picture of Ron Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Potter, the Weasley twins, Neville Longbottom and to the right of him was Severus Snape. It went on to detail each man's efforts to help bring Lord Voldemort down. Severus was one of the longer sections and was second only in length to Harry's.

"Harry's not eve a bachelor!" Hermione said annoyed, "He's dating Ginny."

"That's the only problem you have with this load of rubbish!"

"Oh Severus, leave it be. Of course I don't like it, but there's nothing we can do about it now," Hermione said calmly, putting a comforting hand over his own tense one.

"Honestly Severus, I don't know what you're so upset about. The article is quite complimentary. If I was single I'd send you an owl," Adelaide said encouragingly.

"That's just the point, I don't want owls. The last thing I need is a pile of letters written by vapid witches who suddenly think they know and understand me because they read a two hundred word summary of my life!"

"It's no matter dear," Hermione consoled, "you're not a very nice man, you'll frighten them off soon enough."

Severus chuckled, "What ever you say, know it all."

"Is it odd that I now categorize that as an endearment?"

"Eat your breakfast." Was Severus' reply.

…...

"So what do you think you and Dad'll do?" Hermione asked her mother later that day. They had spent most of the afternoon reading and taking naps enjoying the peace and fact that they were all together. Hermione had woken up in Severus' arms only half an hour ago. Both had been reading on the couch, eventually they had snuggled together and fallen asleep. Hermione carefully unwrapped herself from Severus' grasp so as to not wake him. She had found her mother baking bread, a pastime of hers that Hermione remembered fondly.

"What do you mean?" Adelaide asked, as she began kneading the dough.

"Will you stay here in Australia?"

"For now at least, to be honest we haven't really discussed it. We've been a bit overwhelmed this past week. All good things, but still it's a lot to take in. I suppose we'll discuss it once you and Severus leave."

"Do you think you _might_ stay here?" Hermione asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"Well I don't know dear. We'll certainly stay here for the rest of the year. I can't see us moving back before summers end," she said looking over at her daughter. "Does that answer your question?"

"I suppose, you still have your house back home, Severus put your bills on hold so you still own it and your practise can start back up again if you like," Hermione began.

"Magic really is amazing isn't it?" Adelaide smiled in wonder. "I can't even imagine all the things you could do."

"It's really quite amazing," Hermione agreed.

"Could you... would you tell me about it? The magic I mean. I'm just so curious!"

Hermione smiled, the apple certainly didn't fall far from the tree. She began telling her mother about house elves and Nokey. Hermione told her about blackmailing Rita Skeeter. She told her about the twin's joke shop, and the tents from the world cup. Eventually the conversation about what she did during the war came up, the Gryffindor began regaling stories to her mother of Death Eaters, snatchers, patronus', the protective spells that Severus had taught her, she even briefly touched on Horcruxes, but only briefly. Hermione told her how she had saved Severus and how Harry had seen his memories in the pensieve.

"It doesn't sound very safe being a witch," Adelaide teased.

"I have Severus, I'm not too worried," Hermione said with a smile.

"I have an idea, why don't we go out for dinner tonight!" Adelaide said suddenly.

"Alright, where did you want to go?"

…...

"Do you think people will recognise us?" Hermione whispered to Severus.

Wanting to understand more about the magical world Adelaide decided that they would dine in Donga Drag, the main wizarding village in Adelaide. Severus apparated all four of the Granger party outside of the bookshop, _Bartholomew's Bookbinding and Paper Supply._

"No one seemed to recognise me, though I do think we should be careful, you never know who could be here," Severus replied.

"What's wrong dear?" Adelaide enquired, seeing Hermione's worried expression.

"I was just asking Severus if he thinks people will recognise us, from the papers and everything."

"You really think people here in Adelaide would know who you are?" Christopher asked surprised.

"The war against the Dark Lord was an interest to wizards everywhere, I'm sure most people have been following it, though it's hard to say how detailed the articles have been. They mightn't have ever printed our pictures," Severus explained.

"Is that a Dodo!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing into the window of a magical menagerie next door to the paper shop. "I thought they were all extinct?"

"All the non magical ones are, but these are quite common in Australia, I believe that they are one of the options for a school pet. They're old fashion now, but quite useful."

"How so?"

"Well, their loyal to their masters, very intelligent creatures and good judges of character, just like another familiar I happen to know," Severus said smirking down at Hermione.

She smiled back at him. "That's one of the reasons I knew I could trust you, Crookes always knows best."

It had taken them almost an hour to get to the restaurant that Severus had had in mind. Both of Hermione's parents and Hermione really, were fascinated by the Australian wizarding village. Asking Severus questions about everything as they went. He was suddenly thankful to only have had one Granger in his class, surrounded by three of them was downright exhausting.

Severus had chosen The Bunyip Bush for dinner that evening. "How did you find out about this place?" Hermione asked looking around.

"It's quite well known. This is where Hamilton Hume rid the area of Bunyips, terrible creatures that inhabit water and swamps. They've since migrated over to Murray River. Wizards had thought this whole area too much of a wild land and had steered clear until the 1830's," Severus explained.

"How interesting, I don't think I'll ever be going to Murray River," Christopher commented.

"Nor will I! I can't believe those things actually exist!" Adelaide added.

"There aren't too many of them left," Severus reassured, "I'm sure the Ministry here has wizards keeping a control on the population."

"Oh Severus they have your favourite, chocoball chocolate cake!" Hermione said looking at the menu.

"We'll have to try it!" Adelaide said enthusiastically.

The amount of enthusiasm that the three Grangers displayed for even the concept of dessert was foreign to Severus. Yes, he had been around Hermione long enough to now be comfortable with it, but it still shocked him none the less. He realised that this could be his life, _these people,_ these wonderful people could one day be his family. And instead of feeling nervous at the prospect of being a husband he found he rather liked the idea. Looking over at the gorgeous woman at his side, he smiled.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing, just thinking," he answered putting a hand on her leg.

Hermione's eyes widened, Severus had always shied away from public displays of affection, especially in front of her parents and _especially_ in a crowded wizarding restaurant! She placed her hand over his, entwining her fingers with his.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about Hermione's academic plans and what Severus had in store for her as his assistant. Eventually Christopher and Severus began talking about the private potions work that Severus did on the side for St. Mungo's and other companies around the world. They finished the meal with a slice of chocoball cake each, no one particularly wanting to share.

"You mentioned that you and Severus will try and visit before term starts right?" Mrs Granger said hopefully. They had just arrived back home after two glasses of wine at a bar around the corner from the restaurant. After hearing about fire whiskey, Christopher had insisted on trying some.

"Yes Mum, I told you I would. But I can't make any promises for Severus, it might not be possible for us both to leave," Hermione said fighting a yawn.

Adelaide turned to Severus, giving him a stern look. "I hope you know how disappointed I'll be if you aren't able to make it!"

"You've made that odd fact abundantly clear, I will try my best," he said bowing his head. Admittedly, he was slightly tipsy and was regretting that third drink of fire whiskey. "Goodnight Adelaide, Christopher," he finished with as much dignity as he could.

"Good night Severus, and thank you so much for dinner," Christopher said. "And for introducing me to fire whiskey, once you get past the burning sensation, it's top notch."

"Glad you enjoyed it," Severus said climbing the stairs with Hermione following behind, a big smile across her face.

"Well that was a nice evening, thank you for taking us Severus and for paying. My parents really appreciated it," Hermione said closing their bedroom door behind them.

"You're very welcome. I enjoyed the evening as well," Severus said nuzzling her neck before trailing kisses up to her lips. "You were wrong you know," Severus whispered.

"Hmm? About what?" Hermione said, trying hard to concentrate.

"Chocoball cakes aren't my favourite dessert anymore," he said pinning her against the door.

"Oh? Then what is?" Hermione's eyes were closed now, only half paying attention to their conversation.

"You, of course," he growled into her ear, before placing more kisses on her neck. Hermione moaned slightly before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Shhh, your parents might hear us," Severus chuckled.

"Put up a silencing spell for Merlins sake!" Hermione said pulling him down for another kiss. Luckily Severus was a skilled wizard and was able to multi task, she could feel the magic surrounding them now. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, what felt like only a moment later they were lying on the bed, limbs entwined, a feat considering Severus was still wearing his robes. Hermione began unbuttoning the long line before finally getting frustrated and whispering a spell to do it for her.

Severus looked down, impressed at her charm work. "When did you learn that spell?"

"You wear those robes almost everyday, I thought it might come in handy," Hermione smirked, giving him a mischievous look before pulling her own top off.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" Severus said before kissing her passionately. "How beautiful you are?" He bent down and kissed her again. "How drop dead gorgeous you are."

Hermione blushed crimson. It wasn't often that she heard these sentiments from him. "Oh please," she scoffed, embarrassed.

"Surely you know? Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he said brushing hair out of her face. "Tonight at dinner I could barely control myself, you looked so beautiful, so happy. Sometimes I just can't believe that this is all real. That someone like _you _would want to be with someone like _me_."

Hermione kissed him, "Does that feel real to you?"

"No, it feels like a dream," he replied.

She kissed him again this time more passionately, once again wrapping her legs around his waist, creating as much friction as possible. Bringing her hands up to his chest she growled as she felt only fabric. "Help me take these bloody layers off!"

Severus chuckled at the frustration in her voice. He began unbuttoning his tailored shirt as she watched with greedy eyes. He bent down again to kiss her, letting his tongue trace her lips before delving further. She moaned into his mouth in ecstasy. Wanting to take control of the situation Hermione began to roll over. Before she even knew what was happening there was a loud thud as they both hit the floor. She was currently having trouble breathing as Severus had landed on top of her. She looked up at the man she loved, completely red in the face from embarrassment. Looking into his eyes she saw him fighting back a laugh. Rolling her eyes she began to laugh. It was after all quite funny. "Oh shut up!" she said shoving Severus' shoulder playfully.

Severus' deep chuckle filled the room as he looked down at her with nothing but affection and love in his eyes. "Forgive me, but I think I'm allowed this one."

"Oh shut up you!" she said still a bit wounded. "I guess I got a bit carried away."

"We _both _got carried away, don't be embarrassed," he said getting up off the floor.

Hermione took his proffered hand and climbed back into bed with him. "I know we've never really talked about-" Hermione began embarrassed.

"It's fine Hermione, I know you're not ready," Severus assured her.

"Really?"

"Really. And when you are ready, your parents will not be in the room over."

Hermione laughed. "That would be preferable."

"And besides with a mother like yours she would know as soon as she saw you, and start congratulating us both," Severus growled.

She chuckled at his words, it probably wasn't far off from the truth. Her father on the other hand only liked being privy to so much information. His daughter loosing her virginity would certainly be over the line.

…...

It was Hermione and Severus' last day in Australia, even though Hermione wanted to stay she knew they had to get back to Hogwarts to help repair it. Severus would probably be needed for potion making and Hermione had promised Minerva to help her organize all the students schedules.

Groaning at the thought of the tasks ahead, Hermione rolled over to lay her head on Severus' chest.

"What are you thinking about?" came the scratchy voice of her bedfellow, who apparently had only just awoken.

"All the things we have to do once we return to Hogwarts," she grumbled. "I would much rather stay here, with my parents and with you," Hermione finished with a smile, giving his bare chest a quick peck.

"As would I, but you know we can't. As much as it vexes me to say, Minerva was counting on both of us to help. Though I don't owe that woman anything after the last year of torture she put me through," Severus grumbled almost as an afterthought.

"You have to let all of that go, if I had been in her shoes I might have treated you the same. You're plan with Dumbledore worked and was convincing, you can't get upset about the consequences," Hermione reasoned.

"I need coffee," Severus grumbled.

"I'll go get it," she said giving him a swift kiss before clambering out of bed.

Hermione made her way downstairs as quietly as possible, not sure if her parents were awake or not, it was after all Sunday and her parents had always slept in on Sundays.

"Have a nice sleep?"

"Oh! Mum I hadn't realized you were awake yet," Hermione said coming further into the room. Adelaide who was sitting at the kitchen table pulled out a chair, offering it to her daughter.

"I can't, I have to bring Severus his coffee," Hermione said pouring two generous cups.

"So what time will you two be leaving today?" Adelaide asked sadly.

"Around noon I think. I know I'm going to have a lot to organize when I get back," Hermione replied.

"Well, go give Sev his coffee I know how he can be. I'll do the same for your father," Adelaide said getting up to pour another cup.

"Sounds good."

…...

"Before we go, I wanted to give you this," Hermione said becoming teary eyed as she looked through her beaded bag. Finally she pulled out a framed photo. "It's one of the only pictures that Severus and I have together, I thought you might want it seeing as all your family photos are in England."

"I love it!" Her mother said becoming teary eyed as well. "Who's the other man next to you?"

"That's our friend Kingsley, Mrs Weasley took this at a party and she sent me a few copies."

"He looks familiar," Christopher said looking at the photo.

"You've probably seen him in the paper, he's also the Minister of Magic."

"I remember him now he was one of the Bachelors of the Battle!" Adelaide said nudging Severus in the ribs. He rolled his eyes at the jibe.

Hermione laughed at the interaction. "So you like it?"

"Of course I do! I'll treasure it forever," she said hugging it to her chest.

"You Granger's are so emotional," Severus teased dryly.

"Oh hush! You love us just the way we are and you know it," Adelaide said before wrapping him in a warm embrace. "Goodbye dear."

"Goodbye Adelaide," Severus replied. He found it hard to look at her when she was crying like that. She looked so much like Hermione and it pained him to see her so sad. On saying goodbye to Christopher he was surprised when he too leaned in for a hug and a cordial slap on the back.

"It was good getting to know you Severus," unlike his wife he didn't cry. Severus took him to be the less emotional, though still warm hearted type.

"And you," Severus replied nodding his head. "It was very kind of you to let me stay as well. You didn't have to."

"Nonsense! We loved having you. I've never seen Hermione so happy."

Severus just smiled, not sure how to reply to such a statement. He waited off to the side as Hermione gave both her parents teary goodbyes, hugging and kissing both of them at least three times.

She walked over to Severus, he encircled his arms around her before they disappeared.

**Next chapter Hermione and Severus will be back at Hogwarts along with some other characters, new and old!**


	18. The Rebuilding of Hogwarts

**A/N: Hello everyone! This was a really fun chapter to write, hope you enjoy reading it! It's almost time for the new school year to start, wonder who the new teachers will be?**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed etc. They all make me smile, please keep them up!**

DHCH 18

"Hermione, I didn't know you were back!" Minerva said later that afternoon. Severus had apparated them both to his safe house in Wales. After they both said hello to Nokey, Hermione departed for Hogwarts. Severus having a few things to do in the green house had opted to stay there until at least tomorrow.

"Hello Minerva," the Gryffindor greeted walking further into the Head Mistress' office.

"When did you arrive?" Minerva said coming round her desk to give her favourite pupil a hug.

"Just now actually, I was wondering if you had rooms for me to stay in? I was staying in Professor Snape's lounge before."

"Of course! I'm sure that you want to settle back into things. I've already set aside rooms for you just outside Gryffindor Tower."

"Brilliant! It'll be so much easier staying here than having to commute from the Weasley's everyday."

"I understand completely, I also predict a lot of late nights in the labs cramming for your potions NEWT."

"You know me well!" Hermione laughed.

"I take it things went smoothly in Australia?"

"Yes! I had some much needed family time, it was wonderful catching up with my parents."

"I'm glad to hear it! And Professor Snape, is he with you?"

"No, I thought he would have owled you, after retrieving my parents memories he came back to England, said there were things he needed to do at home," Hermione lied all too easily. "He said he would be back around the same time as me, if you want I can owl him to get a specific date."

"No, no it's alright. I'll owl him later this evening," Minerva said distractedly. "Ah, here they are," she said gesturing to a painting depicting the Hogwarts house elves, they were all lined up and waiving, every once in while an elf would come up to ask if they needed anything. "I had this portrait moved here purposefully for you, thought you might like it!" Minerva said sweetly. "After the battle many of the portraits were ruined, these house elves are all based off of the Hogwarts Elves.

"I thought that one looked like Dobby!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I've set the password as _Crookshanks_, though you may change it to anything you like." Minerva said before the door opened to let both witches enter.

The first thing Hermione's eyes went to was the roaring fire in the centre of the back wall, opposite the door from which they had entered, either side of the hearth was lined with shelves for her books. In front of the fire was a large sofa flanked by two chairs on either side. The colour scheme was naturally Gryffindor red, which she loved instantly. To the left, letting in an extraordinary amount of light was a window overlooking the lake. "It's perfect!" She practically squealed, turning to her mentor. "Thank you!"

"You haven't even seen the bed chamber's yet," Minerva said leading the students attention over to a door on the right. She opened it to find a large room, again with a large amount of light streaming in from the windows. In the centre was a larger four poster bed, larger than the one she had in her dormitory. There was even a vanity that looked to be from the Victorian era, she loved it so much it almost made her sad that at the start of term she'd have to give it up.

"There's also a loo through that door," Minerva added, pointing to the door to the left of her vanity.

"This is all so generous, are you sure you can spare such nice quarters as these with so many people here to help?" Hermione asked.

"Of course! I saved these specifically for you, stop worrying and enjoy it! Now I'm sorry to rush off like this but I must go see to a problem that Neville and Pomona were having in the greenhouses. Will I see you at supper?"

"Yes, see you then!"

Once Minerva left Hermione took the time to go around the whole of her rooms soaking in the details. She even took the time to revel in the divineness that was her new bed. _I might have to persuade Severus to come sleep up here with me,_ Hermione thought to herself.

Soon after she made her way down to the Great Hall in hopes of finding Harry, Ron or Ginny. On her way down however she bumped into Professor Flitwick, "Hello Professor!"

"Miss Granger! You're back, lovely to see you, how are your parents?" He enquired merrily.

"They're good, just happy that I'm safe," she answered. "I was wondering though, have you seen Harry or Ron anywhere? I'm trying to find them."

"Well yes actually, Mr Potter and Miss Weasley are assisting me with the staircases at the moment. They are being quite stubborn, some even refusing to move! They're on the fourth floor in the east wing."

"Thank you Professor!"

"Of course dear, see you at supper!" He said merrily.

After that it only took her a few minutes to locate the two right where Professor Flitwick had told her they'd be. "Hello you two!" she said before embracing both her friends in a tight hug.

"Hermione! You're back, I thought you'd be arriving later! We should have been in the tower to greet you," Ginny lamented.

Hermione waived her hand, "Don't be silly Gin, you have work to do. How has it been here since I left?"

"Good, fixing the castle has been a therapeutic thing for all of us to focus on, we'd all be a bit lost otherwise. We've even started a little quidditch game for the evenings, it's been a blast playing against the staff and the other people that are here to help," Harry informed her.

"What a great idea! I'm glad you've all been keeping busy. Where's Ron? I thought he'd be with you?" She asked, looking around almost expecting him to be there.

"He's been helping Charlie round up all the magical creatures that fled into the forrest during the battle," Harry replied.

"He's in the forbidden forrest? But there are spiders in the forrest!"

"He figures if he can go up against Voldemort he can battle a few spiders," he said with a bit of a laugh.

"It _might_ also have something to do with the fact that Luna has been here the past few days reporting on the rebuilding of Hogwarts for The Quibbler," Ginny said with a smirk.

Hermione grinned, knowing that was probably the reason for this sudden spurt of fearlessness. "That might have something to do with it. That's nice that Luna's here, I didn't think I'd see her until the new term."

"She's actually been coming round the Burrow an awful lot lately," Ginny countered.

"That's even more interesting," Hermione said, her eyebrows raised.

"Oaky can we please stop talking about my best mate and his _love life_? I'd rather talk about how your trip went," Harry said, stopping the two girls gossiping. They both laughed before Hermione summed up her trip for them. "And what about Snape?" Harry asked.

Hermione was caught off guard by the question. "What about him?

"When did he leave, he hasn't been here," Harry explained.

"He went back to his house I think, said he had a few things to take care of at home. He said he'd be back around the same time as me though, I hope he's okay," she said convincingly, though she was making an effort not to make eye contact with Ginny in fear she would be able to see through the lie.

"I don't think you need to worry about him, he can handle himself," Harry chuckled, looking at her strangely.

"I suppose it isn't odd for him to not check in with anyone," Ginny said.

Harry chuckled, "Not likely."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she got through the first fib of many surrounding her and Severus as she eased into other talks about the twins joke shop and how the Giant Squid had resurfaced for the first time since the battle. A fact that the mer people were very happy about as he had been taking solace in their dwellings for the past few months.

The morning and afternoon easily flew by as she helped Harry and Ginny fix the staircases, a task that admittedly took less time with her help. Eventually it was time for dinner, the three of them talking merrily as they made their way down the now fixed staircase. Upon entering the Great Hall she was greeted by a swift embrace from Ron and then Charlie and Luna. They quickly sat down and began chatting, laughing as they heard about Charlie and Ron's foray into the forrest earlier in the day. Hermione chuckled as she watched Ron attempt to snatch Luna's notebook away after realizing she'd been taking notes on his embarrassing stories for the Quibbler.

"Oh look, Snape's back," Harry whispered, looking up at the Head Table. Hermione abruptly stopped talking, her eyes quickly finding the spot that Harry had been looking at. The man in question was currently talking to Minerva, taking sips of wine in between. It looked as though he had eaten most of his dinner already, _how had she not noticed that he was there?_ She had been as surprised as Harry to see him, as he had informed her earlier in the day that he had a few things in the garden and greenhouse to do and that he would not be arriving until supper tomorrow. As he went to take another bite of his potatoes their eyes met, it was brief and most would have missed it. Hermione's insides warmed as she realized that she wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight, a prospect, though she hated to admit it, she had not been looking forward to.

"It's good that he's back," Ron started, surprising everyone at the table. He looked over at Neville and continued, "You're going to need him to brew a salve or something for that rash." Neville had come in a few minutes after everyone else, apparently he had reacted badly to something in Greenhouse Five and had been in the hospital wing all afternoon.

Neville turned pale with fear as he thought about Professor Snape being told to cure his rash. "It's not that bad," he said, obviously lying.

"Oh Neville don't be silly, I'm sure Professor Snape wouldn't mind brewing something for your rash, maybe I can brew it for you if it's simple enough," Hermione reassured him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"So do you think he's back for good then? He'll be a Professor again?" Neville asked.

Everyone turned to Hermione as she was now known as the foremost authority on Severus Snape. Only Harry, Ron and Ginny knew about her previous experience as his potions assistant, but everyone was aware of her aiding him back to health. "He'll be returning as the Potions Professor, that's what he told me anyways."

"I still don't see how you aren't terrified of him," Charlie said, a slight look of admiration on his face.

"There's nothing to be scared of," Hermione answered simply.

"I reckon he's the scariest professor I've ever had, and that includes my Romanian instructor Ingrid on the reserve, trust me she was mighty scary. She could make full grown men crumble!"

"I don't think Professor Snape is that scary," Luna spoke up. Ron looked over at the girl sitting next to him.

"You don't?" He asked, impressed.

"No, he's just a bit angry. But he kept Professor Flitwick, Hermione and I safe that night the Death Eaters got in, so I like him."

Hermione nodded her head in approval, "Thank you Luna, I'd forgotten about that."

The rest of dinner was spent talking about the prospective school year and discussing theories as to who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor would as well as who would be replacing Madame Hooch's spot. During the battle Madame Hooch had been severely injured and wouldn't be allowed back on a broom until later next year. Around nine they began making their way up to Gryffindor Tower, even Luna was staying in the tower with Ginny, Charlie had left half an hour earlier as he was currently staying at the Burrow. "So where are your rooms Hermione? Ginny said that you had a whole place to yourself." Ron said after they bid goodnight to a couple of Hufflepuff's.

"My portraits right next to the Fat Lady actually," she answered.

"That's nice," Luna commented.

"Why didn't she give you rooms in Gryffindor Tower?" Harry wondered out loud.

"She wanted me to have a quiet place to study for my Potions NEWT," Hermione explained.

"Shame you aren't with us though," Ron commented.

Hermione shrugged, "It's only until term starts then I'll be back in the girls dormitory."

"Ah, Miss Granger! There you are," came the shrilly voice of the Fat Lady. It was odd to be addressed by her, she and the portrait had never shared to more than a few words with each other.

"Hel-"

"Can you please do something about these creatures! They have been running around my portrait all day, they even tried to take my clothes away for cleaning!" Hermione's brows furrowed until she saw one of the small house elves form her portrait running out of the frame. She began to follow the small creature wearing a blue rag and a green hat as he made his way through the paintings.

She gasped as she came upon her portrait. The frame was filled to the brim with objects. It seemed that the elves had taken it upon themselves to begin doing the housework of all the Hogwarts portraits. "What on earth?" Ginny said coming up behind her, Ron, Luna and Harry close on her tail.

"I thought you couldn't take things out of their portraits, how'd they get all those swords and plates and things?" Ron asked.

"They're house elves, even as portraits they must have different magic," Hermione mused.

"How do you stop them?" Harry asked.

"Um, excuse me!" Hermione said authoritatively. The elves stopped what they were doing, all eyes on her now.

One elf came forward, "Yes, what is Missus bidding?"

"I'd like you to put everything back where you found it," Hermione answered.

"But we haven't finished the polishing and mending and ironing-"

"It doesn't matter, return those things at once. You're upsetting the other portraits."

"But we is needing work Missus," the elf practically begged.

"That is fine, just ask for their permission first," Hermione said in a more soothing voice.

Suddenly there was a loud clanging noise followed by some muffled curses before a flustered Sir Cadogan made his way through the hoard of house elves. Finally he yelled, "Which one of you thieves has my sword! I've been looking all around the castle for you rogues!"

A small elf raised a hand, holding the freshly polished and sharpened sword up in the air. With a huff of fury he made his way over, snatching the sword out of the elf's hand. "I'll have that, thank you," he said crossly before marching out of the portrait.

They all burst out laughing as they watched his embarrassed retreat. "Poor Sir Cadogan," Ginny said laughing.

"Now that thats sorted," Hermione said catching her breath. "Would you guys like to come in for a bit?"

Luna yawned before saying, "I think I might just go to sleep, I'm quite tired." Ron quickly offered to go with her. Leaving only Ginny, Harry, Neville and Hermione. She happily showed them around and eventually they relaxed in front of the fire. After an hour Neville said goodnight, closely followed by Harry.

"You coming Gin?" he asked getting up from his spot on the couch.

Ginny sighed before saying, "I suppose I should, it is getting quite late." she got up giving Hermione a hug, "It's good to have you back Hermione. We missed you."

"It's good to be back! Good night," she said before the door closed and she was finally alone.

Looking at the clock she saw it was quarter to eleven. _Better get downstairs, _she thought to herself. It only took her a few minutes to gather her things before she stepped out of the portrait hole making her way further down the corridor to the portrait of the lion she had used so often in her sixth year.

"I was wonder when you'd turn up, it's almost eleven," Severus said closing the book he had been reading.

"Sorry, I was just catching up with everybody," she said coming further into the room.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he said gesturing to the spot beside him on the couch. He had assumed that she would be late, it had after all been two weeks since she had seen her friends, which was considered a long time for her.

"It was a nice surprise seeing you tonight," Hermione commented before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Yes well I received a letter from Minerva today informing me that my presence was needed, apparently Longbottom is need of a Potions Master," Severus explained. "I'll have to return this weekend to finish the gardening."

Hermione gave him a small smile, snuggling up close to him, "I'll come with you, I'm just glad I don't have to sleep alone tonight."

"Yes, I will admit that was an added bonus to my early departure from Hawthorne Cottage," he said smiling down at her. "Minerva told me that you have new rooms?"

"She did?"

"Mhmm," he said nodding his head. "How do you like them?"

"Oh Severus, they're perfect. I don't know how I'll give them up come summer's end. Though I suppose I'll be spending most of my time down here anyways."

"I'm glad you like them, I had suggested to her earlier this summer."

"You did? Why?"

"I thought they suited you," he answered simply. "Before I forget, a letter came for you," he said before reaching into his robes, handing her the slightly bent letter. "I believe it's from your parents. They sent me one as well."

"They sent you one as well? What did it say?" Hermione asked.

He shrugged, "They simply wanted to thank me for keeping you safe and tell me that they enjoyed our visit."

"That was nice of them," she said before opening it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ It's only been ten minutes since you and Severus left and I'm already missing you both terribly! Your father and I have discussed things and have decided to begin making our way back to England. Though we will be doing it the muggle way for the most part so I don't expect to be back in England until late November. Perhaps you and Severus could help us with getting our things back home? The shipping would be quite costly! Let me know if that is possible. Can't wait to see you both before the start of term! I might ask you to procure some of that hangover cure for us, just so we have it in stock at home. Not planning anything crazy dear, I promise! But still it would be nice, oh and your father is requesting some Firewhiskey as well. I swear there is no correlation to those requests..._

_Anyways, love you darling!_

_Mum and Dad_

"They've decided to move back to England earlier than expected," Hermione informed him. "They'll be needing help moving their things back home."

"I'm sure we can manage that. Along with the Firewhiskey and hangover cure, I'll brew them my own."

"My mum asked you for those things too?" Hermione asked, slightly embarrassed.

"She did."

"Sorry, they can be so embarrassing at times," she said biting her lip.

"Don't apologise, I like them that way, they don't treat me differently. It's a rare quality in case you were wondering."

"I suppose I never thought about it like that."

"Even when I was on friendly terms with Lucius, he and Narcissa treated me differently."

"Speaking of which, have you spoken to Draco at all since the memorial?"

"When would I have had time? I suppose I should though," he sighed, tiredly.

"Why don't you invite him to the castle for tea or something? I'm sure he has a lot to discuss with you."

"I'm sure he does, I still have no idea what he thinks of me."

Hermione was even more sure now that it was the right thing to do. "Write to him, see what he says. It'll be good to have the awkwardness out of the way, he's returning to Hogwarts for a seventh year, I saw his name on the roster. I think it's quite brave actually, what with both his parents in jail and the backlash from the negative press on his family."

Severus nodded in agreement. "I'll write to him tomorrow.

"Good, I'm glad."

"Come on," he said getting up. "I'm exhausted."

Taking his proffered hand Hermione followed him to the bedroom, it had been a long day and the week that followed promised to be just as crazy.

**One week later**

"Are you coming to super Hermione?" Ron asked upon entering her quarters one evening. "We're all about to head down."

"I'll be down a little later, I'm almost finished with the schedules and I'd rather just finish," Hermione said looking up from her papers.

"Okay, don't loose track of time, I know how you can be."

"Mhmm," she said absentmindedly.

Ron chuckled to himself before letting himself out.

It wasn't until almost thirty minutes later that Hermione began making her way down to the Great Hall. The only reason she had even noticed the time was because of her elves. In the past week they had calmed considerably, only assisting people and portraits that accepted their help. They had also seemed to make it their mission to help Hermione where ever she needed it, reminding her about meals, helping her sneak off to Severus unseen and lying about her whereabouts to visitors.

Upon entering the Great Hall Hermione immediately noticed the different energy in the room. There was a crowd of people hovering over where she and her friends usually sat, it wasn't until she reached the centre of the circle that she realized what the fuss was all about. "Victor!" She said surprised.

His eyes focused on her immediately. "Hermeeonie," he greeted, standing up. "Sit next to me?"

She smiled awkwardly before taking a seat to his right. "When did you arrive?"

"Just now, I have been catching up with your friends," he said gesturing to Harry, Ron and the rest of the group.

"How was your summer? You just finished the Quidditch season right?"

Victor nodded in the affirmative, Ron interrupted then saying, "You were brilliant at the World Cup. The last half of the match was genius!"

"You went to the Quidditch World Cup?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Kingsley was able to get us a box for the game. It was a brilliant match!" Ron said exuberantly.

"I was sorry you missed it Hermione," Victor cut back in.

"Yes, it would have been fun," Hermione smiled. "Are you here to help with the rebuild?" she asked curiously. It was odd to be so casually with him, the last time they had spoken had been at Bill and Fleur's wedding where he'd offered to keep her safe.

"Yes, Fleur told me about everything that still needed to be fixed before term and I thought I vould offer my help."

"How long do you plan to stay?" Harry asked.

"Until school starts," Victor replied.

"I think it's very gracious of you to give your time to help," Hermione commented before taking a spoonful of potatoes and roast chicken onto her plate.

"Yes, it doesn't hurt that I have many friends here that I wanted to visit," Victor added.

"If you're going to be here that long you should join our quidditch game!" Ron said enthusiastically. "We can't loose with Krum on our team!"

"I vill think about it."

She and Victor spent the rest of the meal talking about their time during the war. Hermione mentioned visiting her parents in Australia and what she had been doing at Hogwarts.

"I vould like to meet your parents, I've heard from Ron and Harry that your mother is quite funny," he commented She saw Ron's cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"She's never boring," Hermione admitted.

"Are you almost done eating Hermione?" Ron asked impatiently. "I don't want to loose the good seats in the common room."

"You guys can go up. I'm almost finished and then I think I'll go to bed early."

"All right. See you for breakfast." Ron said getting up with the rest of the group. Turning to Krum he asked, "Where are you staying? Your welcome to come and stay with us at Gryffindor Tower."

"I'm staying in the dungeons where it's cold, Professor Snape was kind enough to give me his prefect's quarters. I think I'll just stay until Hermione is finished and then retire for the evening. I'm quite tired as well."

"Okay, remember to think about quidditch!" Were his last words before leaving the Hall. Hermione watched as the comfort of her friends vacated and only she and Victor were left. Looking around now she realized that most people had retreated to their rooms for the evening. She noticed that there were still a few professors at the High Table, including her own.

"So how have you been Hermione, really?" Victor said in a softer voice. "I heard about Malfoy Manor." Hermione's face grew serious as the subject changed. "You should have come to me, I would have kept you away from those horrible people," he said grasping one of her hands.

"I'm fine, it was many months ago and Bellatrix is dead. We won. And as for you, what good would that have done? I could never have endangered your life like that."

"It would have kept you safe," he said, becoming even more serious. "I am only glad I heard of this after Lucius and Narcissa were put in Azkaban, otherwise they might not be alive."

Hermione rested a hand over the one grasping hers, "Please Victor, don't think about these things, they are someone's parents, I'd never wish them death."

"You are too forgiving Hermione."

She smiled, "You are far too serious."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked, making an effort to sound lighter.

"I'll be working on the library with Professor Flitwick. Why?"

"I was hoping we could go on a walk tomorrow?"

"All right, it'll be nice to spend some time outside, maybe during lunch?" she suggested.

"Yes, I think that would work."

"Lovely," she said with a smile. "I hate to be rude, but I'm quite tired," she announced as she stood.

"Of course, I shall walk you back to Gryffindor Tower," he said getting up as well.

"Oh that's not necessary, the dungeons are in the opposite direction," she said waiving a hand at him.

"It is no trouble."

Hermione could not help but feel a little awkward as they walked back. Victor was accounting his winning catch in the Quidditch Cup. Luckily she'd had lots of practise listening to this sort of thing from Harry and Ron and knew exactly when to react. It wasn't long until she was walking through the portrait hole alone and she could finally breath a sigh of relief.

…...

"Hello," Hermione said, greeting Severus as he walked into their bedroom in the dungeons. She had arrived over an hour ago only to find Severus' personal quarters empty. Assuming he was having a meeting with Minerva she decided to tuck in early for the night and read in bed. "How was your day?"

"Interesting. I had a meeting with Herbert Hashery, the Potions Master at St. Mungo's today, which went quite well," he said coming to sit beside her on the bed. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself at dinner tonight. Talking the night away with the _celebrity."_

"Oh Severus, it's not like that," she said swatting him. "He's just a friend."

"Yes, just a friend that practically begged you to come live with him during the war. He has feelings for you, I can tell."

Hermione gave him a curious look, "How do you know that?"

"What?"

"How do you know that he asked me to come to Bulgaria? I never told you that."

"Because I was there when he asked you," Severus said angrily, unhappy at the admittance.

"You were listening to our conversation?"

"Yes, I didn't like it then and I _don't _like it now!"

Hermione smiled at the show of jealousy. "Even if he does have feelings for me, I don't have feelings for him. So there's nothing to worry about. I promise," she said kissing his cheek.

"If you say so. But I still don't like it," he grumbled before walking over to the bathroom to start his nightly routine. After a long day of brewing potions he couldn't sleep without a shower.

"Did you know he was coming?" Severus asked climbing back into bed.

"No idea."

"Shows up without even a warning and he expects us to put him up? Being a celebrity has taken a toll on his sense of reality," Severus grumbled.

"Well now that you mention it, I do find it a bit odd. It's so unlike him to show up unannounced like that. Are you sure Minerva didn't know?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"No matter. Lets go to sleep, I'm exhausted, and you have Draco coming to visit you tomorrow," she said in between a yawn before cuddling up in Severus arms.

"Oh yes, _that."_ Per Hermione's insistence Severus had written to Draco, requesting that he come for tea. He had received a reply the following day with a simple reply of what days would be good for him.

"It won't be that bad," Hermione replied.

"It won't be dull I'm sure of that," Severus said with a sigh before extinguishing the lights.


	19. Picnics and the Problems they Create

**A/N: Hello everyone this was another really fun one to write! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Please keep reviewing as it truly does make my day!**

**Special Thanks to AlleyCat who always has amazing things to say, SVUchik18, vampirela69, pheonixqueen15, JenniDRalph I love a jealous snape too!, PurpleBullet, bluefirefly5, CassiTTMMMSSPPJ, DarkestAngel13, Stephiebob22, ladygoddess8, and Thaiana Tolkki Snape**

**Chapter 19-Picnics and the Problems they Create**

"Hello Victor! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked the next morning. She was currently working in the library with Professor Flitwick, restoring some of the secret passageways in the lower levels of the library, many had been damaged during the battle, making it impossible to travel through. If the boys only knew what they missed out on by not venturing further into Hermione's favourite part of the castle. She had only known about two or three herself until these past few days, she now knew of over fifteen.

"I'm here to take you for a walk, I'm not early am I ?"

"Good Lord! Is it noon already? I had no idea. The time passes so quickly down here!" Hermione said as she levitated some stones back into their proper places. They were at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower, where the Invisibility and Apparition Sections were located, one of Hermione's favourite spots to come and read undisturbed.

"I can see why, it took me over ten minutes just to find you, I had no idea that the library was so extensive," Victor commented.

"How can that be, you spent half your time at Hogwarts in this library if I recall."

"Yes, but you know very well that I wasn't interested in the books," he said with a sly smile.

Hermione laughed, blushing slightly. Just then, Professor Flitwick came back through one of the passageways, done with clearing it, she assumed. "Ahh Mr Krum, so nice to see you!" He practically squealed, Hermione had a theory that the Charms Professor was a closet Bulgaria fan.

Victor nodded his head stiffly, "Hello Professor, do you mind if Hermione and I go for lunch?"

"Of course, I'm getting a bit peckish myself!" He said cheerily. "Be off now! I don't want to see you back here for at least a half hour!"

Krum offered her his arm as they made their way out to the lake. Hermione had hoped to get a bite to eat _before_ the walk as she was quite hungry. At mentioning this to him he informed her that he had lunch already waiting for them by the lake. Hermione began to grow uneasy at the thought of a romantic picnic with Victor.

"There's something different about you," Krum noted after a long silence between the two. They had just finished their food and had been watching the creatures move about in the water. She had always liked that about him, neither one of them had a problem with companionable silence.

"Oh? How so?" She said raising a brow at him.

"I'm not sure exactly. Older I suppose."

Hermione chuckled. "Well I have done a lot of growing up since I last saw you. I've been through a war if you recall."

"Yes but it's more than that." He was quiet again, Hermione guessed he was deep in thought about the past few months and how they had both changed. She too had noticed the subtle differences in him. He seemed more sure of himself.

"You look different too," he said, breaking the silence again.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I know, I need a haircut."

"No, I like it longer," he said pulling at a strand before tucking it behind her ear.

Their eyes locked, uncomfortable Hermione turned away. "I better get back, I'm sure Flitwick will be wondering where I got to," she said standing up.

"Okay, I will walk you," Victor offered.

"No, it's alright. You stay and enjoy the outdoors a little more. I'll see you later?"

Victor looked up at her slightly awkward at how things had turned. "Yes, see you later then."

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione was in the middle of getting ready, late again as Severus had proved quite the distraction, not letting her leave until a whole twenty minutes later. As she was applying her lavender lotion to her legs she could hear her name being called by one of the portrait elves. "Miss Hermione! Miss Weasley is here to see you, she says it's very important."<p>

"Let her in!" she called from the loo.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice yelled out scandalized.

"In here!" she called.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice came again, this time much closer. She saw the red head appear in the door way. "How could you not tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Hermione asked, suddenly panicked. _Had she found out about her and Severus?_

"About you and Krum of course!"

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked.

"It's all over the Prophet!" Ginny said handing her that mornings paper. The headline read,

_**New Romance Blooming At Hogwarts?**_

_ Could it be? Hogwarts' star pupil and war hero, Hermione Granger and the Golden Seeker of Quidditch, Victor Krum are on again? As you all may remember the couple were first spotted canoodling in the library of the very same school, before attending the Yule Ball together back in 1994. The relationship did not last long as Victor ended things soon after, not willing to fight for her attention against Harry Potter. It seems however that, with Potter now out of the picture, in a serious relationship with Miss Weasley, Mr Krum might just be trying to start things up again. What else would you call an afternoon stroll through the grounds ending with a picnic by the lake? Let's __hope this time Miss Granger will be a more worthy choice. By Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter._

Hermione stopped breathing for a moment as her eyes fell on the photo below the article. Somehow Rita had gotten a photo of that bloody moment when Krum had taken it upon himself to tuck her hair behind her ear. How on earth had this happened? What would Severus think! Why did this woman have to choose this particular story to write about. She had to admit, they really did look to be on a romantic date. This wasn't good, not at all.

She remembered then that Ginny was still standing there, waiting to hear what Hermione had to say. "Sorry, but none of it's true. You should know by now that anything that horrible woman writes is utter rubbish!"

"Yes, but that photo!"

"It looks bad, I'll admit," Hermione began.

"Bad? It looks bloody hot! You two look like your about to jump each others bones!"

"Ginny! You can't even see my face!"

"Well I can see his! And you're not exactly telling him to stop."

"But I did! I turned away and left only moments after!"

"But... why?" Ginny asked confused. "It's Victor Krum, you liked him once before."

"Things have changed, I've changed."

"Is this about Snape?"

"No this has nothing to do with Snape," she lied easily. "I'm simply not interested in him anymore."

"Alright, but you might want to tell him that. He's obviously head over heals for you."

Hermione groaned inwardly, _I must find Severus before he hears of this!_

Upon entering the Great Hall Severus had noticed the extra loud buzzing of gossip, as usual he ignored it. Not until he was taking his first bite of egg did he hear Hermione's name being mentioned. Instantly his ears perked up, curious as to what the object of his affection had gotten herself into this time. His mood became thunderous as he learned the details of a romantic picnic with Krum, apparently that damn Skeeter woman had written an article on the two of them and had even managed a picture too, depicting an intimate moment between the loving couple. He remembered her mentioning having lunch with Krum on the grounds, but there had been no mention of intimate moments! Grabbing Minerva's copy of the Prophet he scanned the article, his eyes glued to the image below. How could this be happening? He did not believe that Hermione would cheat on him, she was far too kind, but the proof was there before him. He didn't have time to deal with this, Draco would be arriving soon, and he needed to tend to a few potions first. Abandoning what was left of his breakfast, Severus made his way out of the Great Hall, pretending not to care about the article.

As though conjured by his thoughts Hermione appeared in front of him. "Do you have a moment to talk?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Granger, I have other things to be getting on with. I'm sure Krum has _more_ than a few moments to spare for you," he said before brushing her aside.

"Severus please!" she whispered, catching up to him.

"Watch your tongue Granger! I don't care how many stories the papers write, you're still just the Know-It-All to me!" He regretted the words as soon as they'd left his lips. The hurt that crossed her face was apparent and Severus quickly began to backtrack. "I'm sorry," he looked around making sure they were alone. "Look I can't talk now, Draco will be here soon but come to my office tonight, earlier than usual. We'll talk then."

"But what will I tell the boys, I'm supposed to watch the Quidditch game," she said wiping away a few stray tears.

"Tell them I'm helping you revise for your Potions NEWT, they'll believe that."

"Alright, tonight then," she said nodding her head. He turned to go when she grabbed his forearm. "Severus, you know it's not true, any of it." He nodded stiffly before he took his leave.

Hermione watched him go, not moving until he was completely out of sight. She sighed before turning to make her way towards the library. It was good that she had seen him. She had seen the look of relief in his eyes at her words of reassurance.

"Hello Granger," came a familiar drawl.

She looked up to see that Draco Malfoy was now standing in front of her. "Malfoy, I didn't expect to see you here before term," she said fixing her posture.

"No I suppose you wouldn't. I'm here to meet with Professor Snape actually."

"Oh right, I forgot he's your godfather," Hermione replied feigning ignorance.

"Yes, among other things. Well must be off, don't want to be late," he said walking past her.

"Have a nice day," she called after him. He turned around to look at her oddly. Perhaps she had been laying it on a bit too thick.

* * *

><p>It had gone better than he had expected. Hermione had been right, it was good to meet with Draco before term, to clear the air. It turned out that Draco had nothing but respect for his godfather and only wished that Severus had been able to confide in him. They talked about his parents incarceration, and what his plans were. It turned out that Draco wanted a future in investing. He had enough money to live many lifetimes, he wanted to put his wealth to use, to help with medical research and advancements in potions especially. The time Severus had spent teaching Draco had not been a waste after all. The boy had grown a whole new appreciation for the art and asked Severus to help him find worthy projects to help fund.<p>

Draco had mentioned at one point running into Granger, "Looked like she had been crying, perhaps she and Krum have already split up," he said a slight smile across his face.

"So you still believe what the Prophet says do you?" Severus challenged, lifting a brow.

"Not everything, but they looked pretty chummy in the photograph. Since when have you been a defender of Granger's?" Draco questioned, looking at him oddly.

"I am no one's defender, certainly not a Gryffindor's, but she is my assistant, has been since the sixth year. She's been through a war, she's been tortured, seen her loved ones die and what does she get? She gets silly falsities written about her by a wretched excuse for a bug. The least I can do is correct the people gullible enough to think that rubbish true."

"She's your potions assistant? Since the sixth year?" Draco asked surprised.

"You hadn't heard?"

"No, I've barely had any contact with anyone, and contrary to what you believe, I don't make a habit of reading The Prophet either."

"I envy you, I've barely had a moment to myself since the war has ended," Severus grunted.

"I can't picture it, you and Granger working side by side," Draco said ignoring his previous statement.

Severus chuckled, "It's odd I'll admit, but we work well together now."

"I'll have to witness it to believe it I guess," Draco said shaking his head. "She told me to have a nice day today."

"Typical Granger," Severus muttered, a slight smirk across his face.

* * *

><p>It was early evening when Severus heard a knock on his door. "Enter," he called. Looking up he saw Hermione walk in, carrying a stack of papers and a bag filled to the brim with books and scrolls. "You know I wasn't serious about revising tonight, right?" he said striding over to help her with her bag.<p>

"_I_ know that, but my friends would have thought it odd that I wouldn't bring my studying materials with me," she explained. Severus rolled his eyes before setting down her things on his desk. "So how was tea with Draco?"

"It was fine, quite good actually. But we'll talk about that later," he said before turning to face her, leaning against the edge of his desk. He could tell she was nervous.

"Severus you must know none of what that horrid woman wrote is true! Please believe me!"

He held up his hand before she could start on her rant. "I believe you, but that picture makes me think that you want it to be true."

"I don't love him! I love you!"

"It's alright if you don't want to be with me, I am much older than you, Krum would be the more suitable choice," he said calmly.

"Severus please don't push me away," she said before bursting into tears. "You're the one I want, I can't imagine my life without you, don't you understand?" She grasped onto the front of his robes, afraid to let go. "I'm yours, always." All day she had been worried that they'd get in to a yelling match, but this was worse. It sounded as though he was giving up. "Promise me you'll stop talking like this." She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt him wrap is arms around her.

"You're sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, what I felt for Krum and Ron it's nothing compared to what I feel for you."

"I love you, you know." Severus whispered into her hair, reassured by her words.

She smiled up at him, "Why else would you give into my every whim?"

"Want to help me with a potion?" Severus asked her.

"I'd love to."

"So you never did get around to telling me how your tea went with Malfoy," Hermione prodded half an hour later.

"I suppose I didn't," Severus said evasively.

"Well come on, don't make me beg!" Hermione said as she sliced up a shrivel fig.

"It went well. He wants me to help him find worthy potions projects for him to fund, it should be quite interesting."

"That does sound interesting! What else did you talk about?"

"His parents, the war and... you actually," Severus said as he began to stir the concoction.

"Me?"

"Yes you. He told me that he had run into you upon arriving. Said you told him to _have a nice day,_" he said in a teasing voice. "I also informed him that you were my assistant, he hadn't heard."

"What did he say?"

"He laughed, said he couldn't picture it."

"How is he? Is he living all alone it that place?"

"Yes, I believe so. He's lonely, but he won't admit it."

"Maybe you should stop by the Manor?"

"Hermione leave it be, he'll be fine. I've even offered for him to come to tea next week."

"But thats next week-"

"Hermione," Severus growled warningly. "Leave it, we're Slytherin's we deal with things differently."

"All right, I trust you," she said holding her hands up in defeat.

Severus groaned, annoyed at something, she wasn't sure what. "Someone's at my door," he explained.

"Would you like me to get it?"

"No it's alright, just add the spleens and mushrooms for me?"

"Yes, of course," she said coming over to stand in front of his cauldron.

Hermione began the task of adding the spleen and then waited a few seconds before starting on adding the mushrooms. Each needed to be added separately with three seconds in between. Just as she was dropping the last three in she heard Severus' return. "I'm almost done with the mushrooms," she said not looking up. "Who was at the door?"

"Mr Krum wishes to have a word," came Severus' angry voice.

She looked up to see Victor standing there, next to Severus. "Victor! What are you doing here?"

"You left dinner before I could talk to you," he said awkwardly.

"Well now isn't the best time, I'm revising for potions," Hermione said avoiding Severus' glare.

"It will only take a moment."

"Could you not talk to Miss Granger tomorrow, when she is not busy and _my _time will not be wasted," Severus said making a concerted effort not to loose control.

Victor looked at him seeming to notice Severus' mood for the first time. "I apologize Professor, it really will only take a few minutes." He looked over to Hermione, his eyes pleading.

Giving in she said, "Only for a moment." Victor stayed silent until the were alone in Severus' office. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"About the article."

"About that silly Skeeter article? Don't worry, I'm used to these silly stories by now. Last week Neville and I were having an affair."

"Yes, well I was hoping that the article might not be as silly as you seem to think it."

"What?" Hermione said surprised.

"I lied to you the other day."

"Oh?"

"I didn't just come here on a whim, I was invited. Minerva has offered me Madame Hooch's position."

During the battle Madame Hooch had injured her leg. She was currently healing in St. Mungo's and was expected to return to her post at the school around January. "Have you decided to take it?"

"It depends."

"On what?" Hermione asked curious.

"On whether you'll have me or not. I couldn't be a Professor here if I was dating one of the students," he explained. Hermione had to hold back a laugh at his ironic statement.

"Victor," she said softly, "I think you should take the job."

He looked downcast at first, not able to make eye contact with her at first. "May I ask why?"

"I'm in love with someone else," she said simply.

"Who?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, but I'd still like to know."

Hermione laughed, "Let's save that for another conversation."

Severus had been waiting patiently in the lab for ten minutes now. _What on earth were they talking about for so long?_ He thought to himself. He had just decided that as Professor Snape it wouldn't be out of character at all to go in and demand that Hermione get back to work and stop wasting his time when he heard her walking back into the lab. "Well? What did he want?" Severus cursed himself for looking so desperate.

"He wanted to let me know that Minerva had offered him a teaching position."

"Which position? Certainly not defence?"

"No, Madame Hooch's post," Hermione said, walking over to lean her back against the table he was working at.

"_That _was what couldn't wait until later?"

"_No_, not exactly. He wanted to know whether or not he should take it."

"Why does your opinion matter so much to him?" Severus asked, believing he already knew the answer.

"He wanted to know if we had a future together," she began. "And if we did, he couldn't possibly take the position while dating a student!" Hermione said acting scandalized.

Severus smirked, "See I told you he was a better fit for you, he knows what the honourable thing to do is. So what did you tell him?"

"What do you think? I told him to take the job of course! Honestly Severus how can you even ask such a thing!" she said swatting him.

"Good," he said turning to her, bring her body up against his. "Because you're mine," he growled into her ear before moving his lips over to capture her own.

* * *

><p>"Hermione you're taking your NEWT next Tuesday right?" Harry asked a few days later over supper.<p>

"Yes, that's right." Hermione had been spending the last few days holed up in her rooms revising for her exam. This was easily the calmest she had ever been for a final. She had reviewed the Hogwarts Potions NEWT Guide and had been happily surprised by their expectations. Almost all of the required potions were things she had made a hundred times for Severus and knew by heart. She had never realized that he had been preparing her all along, teaching her the seventh year curriculum through casual conversation and instructions.

"Well Ron, Ginny and I have been talking, we were thinking of spending this weekend at Grimmauld Place. Mostly for Creature as I won't be going back until Christmas," Harry explained.

"Do you want to join?"

"I'd love to!" Hermione gushed, it had been awhile since the three of them had had some time together.

"Really? You don't need to study?" Ron asked surprised, he had been silent during the conversation what with being too busy eating.

"Nope, being Professor Snape's assistant has really prepared me for this exam."

"Brilliant!" Ron said cheerily. "I never thought I'd hear the day that you thought you'd studied enough!"

"Just wait until the end of this year, I'm sure I won't be nearly so level headed," Hermione laughed.

Ron rolled his eyes, "There's something to look forward to."

"Hey Harry?" Neville said cutting in.

"What's up Neville?" Harry asked curiously.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you're going to be at Grimmauld Place this weekend. Do you think I could come too? I was hoping to visit my parents before school starts, I haven't seen them in a few weeks."

"Of course, we're planning to leave tomorrow around four," Harry welcomed.

* * *

><p>"So you're sure you don't mind?" Hermione asked, later that evening in the comfort of the Potion Master's library. After making a few salves for the Hospital Wing, they had retired to the sofa where they both cuddled together and watched the fire dance.<p>

"I already told you, no," Severus repeated for the umpteenth time that evening. "I'm not totally helpless you know, I used to spend every weekend alone before you."

"I suppose you're right. What will you do while I'm gone?"

He shot her an annoyed glare before he reluctantly answered, "I'm going to start on a new project."

"Really?" Hermione said perking up. "What's the new project?"

"That is what I will be deciding this weekend," he answered.

"Well I can't wait to get back and find out," she said, it'll be nice working on a project with you again.

"I don't remember asking you for assistance," Severus said cockily.

Hermione nudged the torso she'd been leaning into, "Don't be an arse, you know you love working with me."

He smiled before kissing the top of her head, "I look forward to it."

"Thats more like it."

"So I got another letter from your parents today," Severus informed her. "Well, your mother really, I don't think Christopher has anything to do with them."

"Crikey! I think she sends you more post than me!" Hermione exclaimed. "What did it say this time?"

"She wanted to let me know how excited she is to see us both."

Hermione chuckled, "I think she's afraid that you won't come. I can't believe we're going back a week from tomorrow! It'll be so nice to see them."

"And get away from prying eyes," Severus added in a deeper timber.

"Yes, and that," Hermione agreed before giving him a kiss.

* * *

><p>"I wish we didn't have to go back tonight," Ginny said through a yawn Sunday morning. They had spent the weekend catching up on some much needed rest, ending every night with a summer feast on the rooftop and dancing into the wee hours of the morning. Hermione had even gotten some quality time with Ron, where he opened up to her about his relationship with Luna. She hadn't been surprised to hear that they had started dating and were quite happy together. He had only told Harry so far about the relationship, afraid of jinxing it. Hermione couldn't have been happier for them and could only smile at the dopy look on his face as he explained to her why he liked Luna so very much.<p>

"I don't know, I kind of miss Hogwarts," Neville replied. He had spent all of yesterday at St. Mungo's with his parents and looked quite drained from the experience.

"Hermione are the pancakes almost done?" Ron whined.

"Hold your horses!" she yelled over her shoulder. "Hold out your plates," she said to the room at large.

With a flick of her wand ten fluffy pancakes flew into the air, two to a plate, stacked. "Nice one Hermione! Where'd you learn that?" Ginny complimented.

"Just picked it up," Hermione shrugged, knowing exactly where she had learnt it. Over their holiday in Australia she and Severus had made pancakes a few times for her parents.

"I'm looking forward to working in the dungeons when I get back, it's so hot here, I'm not used to it," Hermione said casting another cooling charm on herself before placing her dirty dishes in the sink. Last night it had been so hot she had had to transfigure her pyjamas into a camisole and shorts just so she could fall asleep.

"Be careful Hermione, that's how it starts and then you'll become as pasty as Snape, never wandering outside," Ron said through a mouthful of food. After quickly finishing the first two pancakes he'd gone on to make a whole new batch for the table, _though mainly himself._

"Oh hush!" Hermione sniped.

"Thanks for the pancakes Hermione, they were delicious," Harry said breaking up the fight before it started.

"You're welcome Harry, glad you liked them," Hermione said with a smile. "I better get dressed," she said making her way to the hallway. She was almost out of the room when the sound of someone flooing in came from behind her. She turned to see the rest of the rooms occupants looking at a dusty Severus Snape.

He stood up straighter at seeing he had an audience. " Good morning Professor," Hermione said breaking the silence.

His eyes moved to lock with hers, "Good morning, I came by to pick up some things from my lab," he explained, looking over to Potter, seeking his permission.

"Go on up, though I think Hermione put extra wards around it the last time we were here," Harry replied.

Severus nodded thanks and moved swiftly through the room. "Come on, I'll take down the wards for you Professor," Hermione said turning around to lead the way.

"I'm sure that I can handle the wards _myself_, Miss Granger," he said in a snide voice.

"I know you can, but it will take less time, as I was the caster, besides I was already on my way up to change," she said, casually making her way up the stairs.

"If you must," he replied airily.

"So how has your weekend been so far?" Hermione said making conversation, she wasn't sure how long he planned to keep up this charade, but she was having fun with it.

"Productive," he said as they came to the top of the second landing.

"Thats good to hear," she said beginning on the last flight of stairs, swaying her hips more than was strictly necessary. The next thing she knew she was pinned up against the wall of the staircase, face to face with the man she had been teasing.

"Merlin Hermione, how do you expect me to control myself with those bloody shorts!" he growled into her ear.

"Who says I want you to control yourself?" she said suggestively.

"We could get caught," he warned.

"I missed you," she said trying to lean in and give him a kiss. It didn't take long for Severus to give in, giving her a long, sensual kiss. He let go of her wrists as his hands roamed her body, grabbing at the flimsy material and lifting her up off the ground letting her legs wrap around his waist.

Their lips finally parted, both needing air. "I missed you too," he said in between gasps. "When will you be returning to Hogwarts?" he asked lightly as if he had not just ravished her on the stairs and her legs weren't currently wrapped around his waist.

"Late afternoon I suppose, what do you need from your lab?"

"Nothing, I just needed an excuse to see you."

Hermione beamed at him, running her fingers through his hair. "Really? You came just to see me?"

"Well, yes but I hadn't expected to see this much of you," he commented.

"Are you saying you don't like my pyjamas?" she said mock offended.

"Certainly not, I like them _very_ much, why don't you wear these when we're together?"

"It's far too cold to wear these in the dungeons!"

"I guess I'll have to fix that," he said with a sly smirk before kissing her again.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they'll bring up the Rackhorn Theorem?" Hermione asked, she had been revising with Severus since they'd woken up that Monday morning. It was her last full day of studying before taking the exam tomorrow at noon. Even though she was confident, she was still Hermione Granger and couldn't help think that she might have missed something.<p>

"Hermione this is NEWT level! They won't be putting a Master level theorem in there. You have nothing to be worried about."

"I'm not worrying, I'm simply making sure that all my bases are covered," she said, matter of factly.

There spat was interrupted then by a knock at the door. "I forgot Draco was coming to tea," he said annoyed with himself.

"What should I do?" Hermione asked panicked. She had been lounging around in his library all day, her papers were scattered all over the place and even Crookes was curled up in a ball by the fire.

"Nothing, he knows that you're my assistant of two years, it isn't in the least bit odd that you'd be revising in my quarters. Just act natural," he said before leaving to greet Draco.

Hermione tried her hardest to look natural sitting on the floor leaning against her chair by the fire, a book in her hands. She looked up when the door opened. "Hello Malfoy," she said warmly.

"Granger," he said nodding his head stiffly. "I hadn't realized you were coming to tea as well."

"I'm not, I simply lost track of time, badgering Professor Snape with questions," she said lightly.

"Yes, it tends to happen a lot with you," Severus teased dryly.

"Yes, it does doesn't it," she said giving him a knowing smile.

"When will you be sitting your exam?" Draco asked quite cordially.

"Tomorrow actually, hence the craziness of the room," she said gesturing to all of her papers and tombs.

"If this is what you're like before one exam, I'm not looking forward to the end of this year," Severus snarked.

"Oh it'll be much worse, Malfoy can attest to that."

"It's true, she was quite the terror during OWL season and I wasn't even around her that much."

"Well, I best be on my way, I've already taken too much of your time," Hermione said as she waved her wand, the papers floating into four neat stacks. She lined her books up in a row before shrinking them and placing them in the beaded bag that Severus had given her. Looking at her Professor she said, "Is it alright if Crookes stays, he just looks too cozy to move."

"It's fine, he seems to do as he pleases no matter how I feel," Severus muttered.

"He does doesn't he? It was nice seeing you Draco," Hermione said before exiting.

"Well I never thought I'd say this but she's much nicer when she's around you, Severus," Draco joked.

"She's just grown up is all, she doesn't let those dunderheads influence her opinion anymore."

"That's good to know," the blonde haired boy said still looking at the spot where she'd stood moments before.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed in relief as she walked out of the exam room. In the end, Severus had been right, she had been throughly over prepared for the exam. She had even had enough time during the written portion to triple check her work. "Finished your exam Granger?" Came a familiar voice behind her.<p>

She turned to face him, grinning for ear to ear, "I was just coming to see you!" She said coming up to walk beside him.

"Were you now? I'm sure Potter and company are waiting in Gryffindor Tower to help you celebrate."

"They're not actually," Hermione said taking his hand in her's, their entwined fingers hidden by their equally voluminous robes.

"I'm surprised. Aren't you going to the Burrow for dinner?"

"Yes, I believe they're already there."

"When are you supposed to arrive?" he asked.

"Now actually, I was just going by your office to say goodbye before I left."

"I thought as much. So? Are you going to tell me how it went?"

Hermione smiled up at him, "I think you already know the answer to that."

"I told you, you were worrying for nothing," he said with a smirk.

"Have you spoken with Minerva today?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"No, why?"

"She told me that she'd hired a Professor for defence," Hermione explained.

"Oh? And who is the poor fool?"

"Camilla Hayworth, she's also going to be the new Head of Gryffindor."

"I knew a Camilla Hayworth, she was a few years below me at Hogwarts. I suppose it's the same person, Minerva does enjoy hiring her old students," Severus mused.

"What's she liked?"

"I don't really remember, we didn't have any classes together."

"Oh well, I suppose we'll just have to wait and find out. When do you think she'll arrive?"

"Probably while we're gone, Professors would normally arrive a week before the students arrive."

"I do hope she's good, I don't think I can stand another year of incompetent teaching."

"Watch it," Severus warned nudging her, "You happen to be speaking to one of those _Professors_."

"Well obviously I don't mean _you Severus._" Hermione said, dramatically rolling her eyes. They finally stopped walking, coming to the point in which they had to split up. Hermione looked up at him, "I might be home late, do try to get to sleep without me," she said worrying her lip.

"_Yes dear,_" he responded sarcastically.

**A/N: Next chapter H&S are going back to Australia! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the massive delay, just been super busy at the moment but here's the next chapter. There are a lot of sweet Hermione/Severus moments in here for you to enjoy!**

**Please review, they make my day!**

Chapter 20

After spending the entire afternoon working in the library, Hermione made her way down to the dungeons looking forward to seeing Severus, who had been stuck in his lab all day.

"Hello," he said as she made her way over to his side. "How was your day?"

"Good, we were able to restore most of the books. I wasn't sure we would be able to. Luckily Philius came up with a brilliant charm that has seemed to do the trick," she said, smiling as she wrapped an arm around Severus' waist.

"I'm glad to hear it, I don't know how I would have pulled you out of that depression if you'd had to throw away _that_ many books," Severus said falsely dramatic.

"How was your day?" She asked ignoring the jibe.

"Successful. I was able to brew most of what St. Mungo's needed, I should be able to finish the rest tomorrow," he said decanting the last potion of the evening.

"But I thought we were going to go visit my parents tomorrow," Hermione said, a bit disappointed.

"I know, but what would you have me do?"

Hermione smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "How much more do you have left?"

"Burn salves mostly, and then my special brew of dittany which I've started already. They aren't complicated, it's just the quantity that's the issue," Severus answered.

"Why don't I help you tomorrow? That way, we should be able to make it to my parents house at a reasonable hour."

"That would be acceptable, are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"Not at all. They would rather both of us come!" Hermione said, her smile broadening.

…...

"Oh thank goodness you're both okay!" Adelaide Granger cried out, rushing into the living room after hearing the telltale sound of apparition.

"Hey Mum, sorry we're a bit late," Hermione apologised. "Severus and I had a few things to finish up before we could leave Hogwarts."

"A _bit late _was two hours ago. You were supposed to arrive around half past six, it is now half past nine! Why on earth didn't you send me an owl! I was worried something had happened to you!" Her mother chastised.

"Sorry, by the time we realized, it was too late to send an owl, it wouldn't have arrived until later this evening."

"Yes, well I'm glad you're both here now," she said before enfolding the couple in a tight hug.

"Hello, Adelaide," Severus said uncomfortably, Hermione guessed it was rare that he was ever part of a group hug.

Mrs Granger finally released them both as Christopher entered the room. "Dad!" Hermione called out running over to give him a hug as well.

"Hello, darling," he said, lifting her up, twirling her around in his arms. "Glad you're finally here, your mother was about to owl the Minister!" he said in jest.

"Oh Christopher, I was going to do nothing of the sort! Honestly, you make me sound mental!"

Christopher chuckled before looking over at Severus and extending his hand, "Hello, Severus. How are you?"

"Good, yourself?" Severus asked politely, shaking his hand in return.

"Never better, it's been a bit crazy here, trying to get ourselves organized for the move back home."

"Don't worry, Severus and I will help you in any way," Hermione offered, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Yes, I'll need to speak with you at some point as to when you'd like to resume your bank account and bills," Severus added.

"Yes, yes of course, I'd almost forgotten."

"But let's not talk of such things now, I've got food waiting to be eaten!" Adelaide said leading the way to the kitchen. Hermione suddenly felt guilty, she had totally forgotten about the time difference, her parents were probably very hungry after waiting three hours to have supper.

"So what have you two been up to since we last saw you?" Christopher said as they all started digging into the spread that Mrs Granger had prepared for them.

"Well, as I've told you in my letters, I've been helping Minerva schedule the classes now that we will have a whole extra year returning in September. But for the past few weeks I've been working with the charms Professor on repairing the library. It's been quite interesting, there are secret passageways and private studies that I never knew existed!"

"Oh how I do wish your father and I could come visit the school, it sounds like such a treasure!"

"It's one of my favourite places in the world," Hermione admitted.

"What about you Severus? What've you been up to, your letters are hardly lengthy," Adelaide scolded.

Severus gave a slight smile, "No, I'm not one to write lengthy letters. As for what I've been up to, I've been brewing potions for St. Mungo's and Hogwarts, there are many people in need of a Potion's Master."

"How many Potion Master's are there in England?"

"Seven, but two are currently rotting away in the Azkaban Prison after being found guilty of working for the Dark Lord. So they don't exactly count."

"There are only _five_ Potion Master's? That doesn't seem like a lot," Adelaide spoke up.

"It's not, Potion Mastery is a demanding profession, one that very few are even able to achieve. Though I'm confident that it won't disappear, there will always be need for a Potion Master."

"Hermione, perhaps you should be a Potion Master, Mistress? It sounds like you wouldn't have trouble finding work," Adelaide encouraged.

Hermione laughed, "I don't think so, I love potions, but it's not my passion."

"You have the talent, the intuition to become one, if you wanted to ," Severus spoke.

"Thank you," Hermione blushed. "But I think I'll leave that area of expertise up to you. I'd rather work on Magical and Muggle cooperation."

"I could see you doing great things in that field too," Severus murmured.

"Honestly I'm not sure yet, I'm just trying to get through this last year without anyone finding out about Severus and me," she sighed.

"Where did you say you were going Severus, if you weren't coming here?" Christopher asked.

"I told Minerva that I needed to tend to my home in Wales before term started."

"That's right, I forgot you had a home in Wales, Hermione told me it was beautiful! Right on the water," Adelaide gushed.

"It's on a cliff, a ten minute walk to the water and village centre," Severus affirmed.

"That sounds marvellous!"

"You are more than welcome to come visit during the Christmas holiday," Severus offered before even knowing what he was saying. Hermione looked over at him, wide-eyed with surprise.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Adelaide asked, a hopeful glint in her eye.

"It would be no trouble, it can be Nokey's Christmas Present." Severus was sure that at the news of more house guests, the elf would be in need of resuscitation

Hermione giggled at his last comment, squeezing Severus' hand in thanks.

"Well that certainly is something to look forward to," Christopher smiled.

"Speaking of things to look forward to," Adelaide piped up, "is there anything in particular that you want to do this week? I have a few ideas-"

"Unfortunately Mum, Severus won't be able to stay the whole week. He has to go back to Hogwarts on Monday," Hermione said breaking the news.

"Whatever for dear?" Adelaide asked turning to Severus, looking a bit crestfallen.

"As I said, there's a high demand for potions at this time, I was able to hand a few of my orders off to other potioneer's but I'll need to get back to work on Monday."

"Well we are glad that you were able to make enough time to come see us at all then!" Adelaide said trying to make the best of the situation. Both Hermione and Severus breathed a sigh of relief. "How long will you be staying here Hermione?"

"Until Friday, Severus will come, pick me up."

"Fabulous! That gives us a few solid days together!"

…...

"That was awfully nice of you," Hermione cooed to the Potion's Master later that evening.

"What are you on about?" Severus huffed, turning a page in his book. They were both reading together on the sofa in her parents living room, Hermione's parents had only just retired for the night.

"Your mother was practically begging me to invite her, I saw no reason why I shouldn't. It was the logical thing to do," he said gruffly.

"Severus, when was the last time you opened your home to anyone?"

"Never," he answered quickly. "I've never wanted to until now."

Hermione gave him an endearing look, "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon."

"Let's talk of other things. Like, for example, what you would like to do tomorrow."

"I thought we could take my parents back to Donga Drag, I would feel better if you were there. Just in case."

"I agree, I think it best to travel in numbers until the dust settles. I thought we could take them to the book shop, they have a large supply of quills and parchment there that I wouldn't mind looking through as well."

"That sounds perfect to me," Hermione said snuggling in closer.

…...

"Promise me you won't work too hard," the Gryffindor pleaded late Monday afternoon. Severus had planned to leave half an hour ago, if he didn't leave soon he would miss breakfast in the Great Hall. It had taken him twenty minutes to pack his things as Hermione had proved to be quite the distraction. At first he had readily let her enfold him in her arms, that was until she began bossing him on how to properly take care of himself. They had spent the last five minutes arguing on how many lab hours was _too many _lab hours.

"Stop mothering me woman, I know how much I can handle!" Severus snapped, now aggravated by the way she was treating him.

"I know you Severus, you're going to get back to the school and work into the wee hours of the morning!"

"It's not as if I haven't done it before," he replied gruffly.

"But you've already been up for a whole day, it's five-thirty in the afternoon here, and you're about to go have breakfast, the travel takes a toll on the body," she tried to inform him. Grabbing his face in between her hands she brought his eyes to meet hers. "_Promise me._" Rolling his eyes in defeat, he grumbled a reply. Hermione smiled at the way he let her boss him about, she certainly didn't tire of it. "Good," she said before giving him a kiss.

"I'll see you Friday," he said stepping away. If he didn't it would be another half hour before he left.

"Yes, you'll come sometime after dinner?"

"Around ten or so, I should think."

"Come on," Hermione said taking his hand as they walked out of their bedroom. "My parents are waiting to see you off."

Severus made a mental note to start his goodbyes earlier than usual with the Grangers. Normally in the past, when it was time for him to leave he would simply state so and that was it. With the Granger clan however, it was an endless amount of hugs and kisses and words of how he would be missed, threats if he didn't owl enough and so on. He found it all quite unnecessary, especially when he planned to be back in only a few days. _Perhaps that is what love is, not bearing to be apart._ He pushed the thought of not being with Hermione out of his head. He was Severus Snape for Merlin's sake, he could certainly go a few days without Hermione Granger!

…...

"Hermione! Wake up," her mother called from the bottom of the stairs. It was Thursday morning, Severus would be picking her up tomorrow and it would be back to Hogwarts.

"Morning Mum," she greeted, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Morning!" she sang cheerily.

"Where's Dad?"

"He had to go into the office today, some sort of emergency. I thought we could go for a walk on the beach. What do you think?"

"Sounds lovely, let me just have my tea first."

With her mother's persistent nudging they were out the door twenty minutes later. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment feeling the breeze whip through her hair, not caring for the moment that it was likely to resemble a birds nest when they returned home.

"So how are things with Severus? Is it hard lying to everyone?" Adelaide asked, breaking the silence.

Hermione knew these questions had been coming, she supposed her mother of all people had a right to ask these questions. "Things with Severus are really good. We're happy together. I will admit that lying to my friends is starting to get to me."

"Are you sure you can't just tell them? Would they really not understand?"

"I'm not sure, that's the problem."

"It would be nice if for once, I opened up the Prophet to see you with your actual boyfriend, instead of some random man!"

Hermione laughed, "It'd certainly be _a _change. Though I think that Severus would rather stay out of the papers altogether."

"I can tell you miss him."

"I do, very much. We don't spend a lot of time apart anymore. I suppose it's good to give him a breather now and again. I don't want him to tire of me! I've been wondering these past few days if he misses me, he hasn't written me once," she said a bit crestfallen.

"Hermione, he could never tire of you, don't you see the way he looks at you? It's the way your father looks at me. Complete adoration." Hermione blushed at her mothers observation.

"I've been meaning to ask you, am I able to call our friends? Will they remember who we are or have you meddled with their minds?"

"Severus took care of it after closing your practise, I believe the spell will be broken once they hear your voice. They are all under the impression that you've moved to Australia and have just been too busy to call," Hermione explained.

"Good, I want to call the Huntley's, I'm starting to miss my friends and would like to hear how they're doing."

"Of course, I'm sure they'll be glad to hear that you're planning to move back home."

"Yes, I can't wait to see them again. Do you think Severus would be up for meeting them? I think that he and Charles would get on splendidly!'

"You're probably right," Hermione said smiling at the thought.

…...

"Do you want to go back to your rooms?" Severus asked Hermione after arriving back at Hogwarts. It was mid afternoon and Hermione could feel the first hint of autumn in the air.

"I'd like to drop my things off, I'll come down to yours after," Hermione said smiling up at him.

"Alright, see you in a bit," he said squeezing her hand before departing in the opposite direction. The castle was empty, all the volunteers had left with term starting the upcoming Monday. Even Ron, Harry, Ginny and Neville were spending the remaining days of the summer holidays at the Weasley's. Ron had a special day planned for Luna tomorrow where he was planning to surprise her with a new Butterbeer necklace. She had lost hers during the battle and had yet to make a new one.

After saying a brief hello to her elves and Crookes she picked up her familiar and made her way down the secret passage to Severus' private quarters.

"Hello love," she said nestling down into his open arms on the couch. "You don't have to brew?"

"No, I have a few things that need to sit undisturbed for three more hours, until then, I'm free."

"Why don't we take a nap?"

"It's two in the afternoon," he chuckled.

"Yes, but it's almost midnight in Adelaide and we both look like we haven't slept in a week."

"I can't help it if I can't sleep without you," he said smiling into her hair.

Hermione laughed, "If only the boys could hear you talk like this."

"They won't," he said, confident.

"You never know, further down the line, you might slip up."

"I _never_ slip up madame," he said, a mask of seriousness across his face.

"We'll see about that," she said with a sly smirk across her face.

"If I ever did, it would be of conscious mind and only to addle with their tiny one's."

"So you _did _miss me."

"Hm?" he said distracted, only half paying attention as he played with her hair.

"I wasn't sure if you missed me..." she trailed off, embarrassed.

"Did you miss me?" he countered.

"I asked you first."

"Desperately," was his only reply before bringing his lips down to hers in a passionate kiss.

…...

"Hermione! You're back from Australia!" Minerva exclaimed, enfolding her in a warm hug as the young Gryffindor entered the Great Hall for supper later that evening. "When did you arrive?"

"A few hours ago, I should have come to say hello but I was a bit tired and decided to take a nap."

"Of course, you must be exhausted. I wanted to introduce you to our newest staff member, Professor Hayworth," she said gesturing to the woman, who at hearing her name, stood up to introduce herself. She was prettier than Hermione had expected. Standing a few inches above Hermione, she was slender with an angular face and black wavy hair that fell just below her shoulder blades.

"Hello, Miss Granger! It's an honour to meet you," she said extending her dainty hand. "The staff has told me so much about you, I'm looking forward to having you in my class."

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled back.

"Minerva was just informing that you have already taken your Potion's NEWT?"

"Yes, I plan on using the spare time to work as Professor Snape's assistant," Hermione informed her new Professor.

"Not an easy task, I'm sure."

"He's not that bad, we've figured out how to work together."

"Oh my dear no, I meant that he must have a lot for you to do," Camilla said taking her seat again, gesturing to the seat across from her.

Hermione had been surprised by the woman's last statement, she was used to being on the defence when it came to Severus. Maybe this woman was smarter than everyone else. "Oh, yes. It can be quite a lot of work sometimes."

"If it's too much work Granger, you need only say. I'm sure I could find a more capable Slytherin or Ravenclaw to do the job," Severus said coming to sit down in the only available seat next to Professor Hayworth.

"I wasn't saying anything of the sort," Hermione sniffed, offended at the insinuation.

"Oh Severus don't be so cruel. I'm sure Miss Granger is more than capable," Professor Hayworth said swatting him.

"I am fully aware of Miss Granger's abilities," Severus said, before giving Hermione a look from below his lashes. Hermione drank some water in an effort to subside her blush as memories of this afternoon came to the forefront of her mind.

The rest of the evening went by without any dramatics. Hermione spoke mostly with Professor Hayworth, they discussed the war, Hermione's visit with her parents and some of the DADA lesson plans. It wasn't until Minerva came to stand beside the young Gryffindor that Hermione noticed the vacant Great Hall, it seemed that the other diners had left, leaving only she, Professor Hayworth and Minerva.

"I'm sorry to interrupt my dear but I only just realized that I forgot to give you this," she said handing over an envelope. "It's your list of school supplies, with everything that's been going on I forgot to give it to you."

"My books! I haven't purchased anything," Hermione gasped, beginning to panic.

"Don't fret, I'm sure you will be able to purchase all of these things tomorrow."

Hermione opened up the letter, excited to see what would be required for her classes this year. Upon unfolding the letter, something gold fell into her lap. Picking it up, she examined it for all of a second before realizing what it was. Looking over at Minerva, a giddy expression spread across her face.

"Congratulations Hermione!" Minerva said giving the new Head Girl of Hogwarts a hug.

"Th-Thank you," Hermione said, still a little stunned. With the clean up of the war, Severus and her parents, the last thing she had been thinking about was getting the Head Girl badge

"As if the staff could have chosen anyone else. Congratulations dear!"

"Yes, congratulations Hermione," Professor Hayworth said, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Thanks you!" she responded, now wanting to see Severus more than ever. He had to have known about this for at least a few days, it must have been hard for him to keep this a secret from her. All she wanted to do was run as fast as she could to the secret passage and celebrate with him.

"And you might as well unpack your trunk, the rooms you've been staying in all summer are the Head Girl's," Minerva informed her.

"You've known that long?" Hermione asked. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought I'd save it as a treat for after your NEWT," Minerva replied.

"This new information meant more to Hermione than the Headmistress knew. Up until then she hadn't a clue as to how she would sneak out of Gryffindor Tower unnoticed every night, this new change in location would make it considerably easier.

…...

Hermione woke up early Monday morning more energized than she had been in a very long time. Today was her first day back at Hogwarts since before going on the run. Rolling over to look into the eyes of her bedfellow she smiled seeing he was already awake, though he still had that sleepy look in his eyes, the one only she got to see.

"Good morning," he said in his most gravely morning voice, one that Hermione found particularly sexy.

"Morning," she replied before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "People will be up early today, all the first years will need help finding their way to the Great Hall."

"Let someone else take care of the first years," he said dragging her closer to him.

"Severus," she said in between kisses, "it's my job, you might've forgotten, but I'm _Head Girl_ now."

"I knew I would come to regret my vote," he grumbled into her hair before lying back into his down pillows.

Hermione laughed before getting out of bed. "I do hope you're joking."

"On the contrary I am entirely serious," he said propping his head on one hand, watching her as she made her way to the door.

"Will I see you today?"

"I wouldn't count on it, I don't think I will be able to schedule your lab hours until sometime next week, it will take some getting used to, having a whole extra set of classes."

"Alright, I guess until to night then," she said glumly, before leaving the Potions Master alone in his quarters.

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter! Next week you'll get to see a bit more of Draco and the rest of the students at hogwarts as things get back to normal.**


	21. Positive

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or sent my PM's I love them all! Also I'd like to say hi to all the new readers. This was a fun chapter to write, and I've been planning it for awhile. Let me know what you think! Please!**

"Ugh," Harry and Ron sighed in unison, sitting down across from Hermione in the Great Hall.

"What's up with you lot?" Ginny asked.

"It's bloody Snape!" Harry replied.

"He's given us loads of work!" Ron added. "I'll be working on this all weekend!"

Before term had started many of Hogwarts' students had hoped the Potion's master might have changed. He was a known member of the Order now, some students were hoping that perhaps his personality was all an act for Voldemort. It wasn't. By the end of the first day word had spread that Professor Snape hadn't been pretending to be a bastard, he _was_ a bastard. He even still favoured Slytherins, giving them points and praise when they didn't deserve it.

"Hermione, you think you could talk to him?" Ron asked.

"What on earth makes you think that he would take teaching advice from me?"

Ron looked around before whispering, "He's your friend isn't he?"

"Yes, but he's still Severus Snape and I highly doubt he cares about giving you too much homework."

"Thanks a lot Hermione," Ron said sarcastically.

"Look I better get going, I have an essay to finish and there are a few first years that need my help," she said getting up from the table.

"You're leaving already?" Ginny said crestfallen.

"Got to, but come by my rooms when your done, we can chat," Hermione offered before picking up her school bag and exiting the Great Hall.

She had just walked through the door when her path became blocked. "Hello Draco," Hermione greeted. It was the first time they had spoken to each other since the start of term.

"Granger," Draco replied civilly.

"Enjoying being back at Hogwarts?" She knew he hadn't, it was no secret that most of his friends had either died or no longer thought him as a true Slytherin. Every time she had seen him, he'd been alone.

"What do you want?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" was Hermione's shrill reply. "Just asking a questions," she said more calmly this time.

""It's been fine."

"That's good, well talk to you later then," she said making her way past him as Draco stared at her oddly.

…...

"You are _so_ lucky Hermione!" Ginny announced, storming into the Head Girl's quarters later that evening.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry and Ron were right, Snape's giving us so much bloody homework, along with the rest of the teachers!"

"I'm sorry Gin, I'd talk to him if I thought it would make a difference," Hermione said.

"It's not the work thats bothering me it's all the bloody complaining that I can't take! There's nowhere quiet in all of Gryffindor Tower to revise in peace and quiet."

"You can come here, I'll even give you the password."

"Really? You sure you don't mind?"

"As long as you're not coming here all hours of the night waking me up, I don't see the problem," Hermione shrugged. She did not want questions about why she wasn't sleeping in her own bed.

"You're the best Hermione!" Ginny said giving her a tight hug.

"So they tell me," Hermione said with a smile.

…...

Climbing into Severus bed later that night, she wraps an arm around his torso. "It's late," he said in a gravely voice, indicating that he'd been asleep.

"Yes, I was helping Ginny with her Potions essay," she said nudging him affectionately.

Severus chuckled, still half asleep. "I apologise, I forgot you'd have to listen to their work woes."

"I'm used to it by now, and only Ron and Harry were upset. You did give them quite a lot for their fist week back."

"Couldn't have anyone thinking I'd gone soft could I?"

"Did you have a good day?"

"As good as can be expected with two Gryffindor-Slytherin classes."

"Can we sleep in tomorrow? It is the weekend after all."

"Can't, I have a potion that will need my attention around eight."

"Well at least I won't have to rush up to my dorm in the morning," Hermione said snuggling in closer to him.

"You don't think that Potter and Weasley's will be looking for you?"

"They might, but if they ask where I was, I'll just say I was assisting you all day."

…...

"What is all this?" Hermione asked making her way into the lab the next morning. Even though she had passed through the lab last night, she had been in too much of a hurry to notice the pile of books and parchment containing his fine scrawl on the desk.

Severus had been hard at work for at least two hours before Hermione had risen and was only now coming to a stopping point. "I've begun my newest project," he announced.

"You have? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, hurt by the knowledge that he'd kept it from her.

"I was waiting until the weekend, it's been to hectic to even think about doing my personal research."

"Well? What is it?"

"I've decided to devise a potion to reduce the effects of the cruciatus curse," he answered simply, in a tone as though he was discussing the weather.

"You have? Severus thats amazing! Do you have any ideas for ingredients and such?"

"Read my notes, I'll be busy concentrating on the wolfsbane for another four hours or so."

Six hours later , Hermione had skimmed most of the notes and the highlighted passages that Severus had been working on. Looking up at him she stared in wonderment. _How on earth did I get so lucky?_

"What are you staring at?" Severus asked uncomfortably.

"You're amazing. How long have you been working on all of this?" She said gesturing to the compiled papers and tombs.

"On and off for the past fifteen years. This is the first time that I've had enough time to work on it though," he said coming over to lean against her desk.

"There is a good chance that you might actually do this, you're certainly the closest that anyone's ever gotten to solving it."

"We," he corrected.

"We? We what?"

"There is a good chance that _we_ might actually do this."

"Severus, this is your work, your ideas."

"None of this would be possible without you, I'd be dead if it weren't for you."

"We'll talk about credit's later. I do have one question though," she prompted, her voice becoming serious.

"What?"

"All those first hand accounts, they were all you, weren't they?"

"Ninety percent of them, yes," he said not making eye contact.

"I thought as much," she said, pain in her voice, not sure what to do, she placed a consoling hand over his.

"Do you have any other questions?" Severus said changing the subject.

"No, not for the moment, but I have a bit more to read yet," she said with a sigh digging back into the potions journal she had been reading.

…...

"Severus," Hermione said in an angry tone as she walked into his study Tuesday evening. "Do you have any idea what I've been doing for the past hour?"

"Obviously something that has made you cross with me, so I'll venture a guess that Potter and Weasley were involved," he said dryly, without looking up from the Evening Prophet.

"I've spent the last hour convincing them to not come down here and throttle you! Why would you think it a bright idea to take off so many points from Gryffindor? You must've known how they'd react." Hermione sighed then as she collapsed into the chair opposite him. She lifted her foot to nudge his knee tenderly, "Look at me."

Severus looked up upon hearing her tone calmed from her previous statement. "Just because I'm no longer pretending to be a Death Eater doesn't mean that my dislike for self righteous Gryffindor's has disappeared. Besides I've been meaning to pay Potter back for announcing my private life to all of the wizarding world," he said grumbling the last part.

"You know how badly Harry feels about that," Hermione said, placing her hand over his. I don't expect you to become best friends or anything, but for your own sake, you need to learn to let go of all that anger." She kissed the top of his head and said, "I'm going to go read in bed, don't be too long."

Severus sat by the fire, thinking about what Hermione had said. She was right, he did need to let go of that anger. He knew she wasn't trying to change him either. She was just looking out for him, it was an odd thought and difficult for Severus to come to terms with, but he knew it to be true. All Hermione ever had been was honest with him. Severus waited another ten minutes, not wanting to appear whipped or needy, before making his way to their bedroom. It was their bedroom now, no longer just his. They had been sharing a bed now for months. Upon entering the room Hermione looked up at him and smiled warmly, "Admitting defeat so soon?" she smiled wryly before going back to her book.

"I'm simply fatigued woman. This has nothing to do with you," Severus said as stripped down to his black boxer briefs. Hermione had seen him in this amount of undress more times then she could count, summoning an undershirt, he pulled it over his head and climbed into bed.

…...

"So how are things with Snape going?" Ginny asked, one day before dinner. Not having had a good chat in awhile, they'd been talking for the past half hour about Ginny and Harry's relationship, which in the redhead's opinion, couldn't be better.

"Good, we've started a new project so doing the necessary research has been taking up most of our time. And if we're not doing that, we're filling orders for Madame Pomfrey or St. Mungo's," Hermione said.

"It must be nice working together now that he's not your teacher," Ginny commented.

"It does take a bit of the edge off, I will admit. It also helps that I have more lab time now. I had been hoping to add another class to my schedule but Professor Snape and the Headmistress practically forbid it."

"How can they forbid you from taking a class?"

"Something about not having enough time or some poppycock like that. Anyways, I suppose I didn't really need to take Care of Magical Creatures, but I thought Hagrid would appreciate the gesture."

"I think Snape and McGonagall did you a favour, that would have been awful. Can you imagine the animals Hagrid would have brought into a 7th year class!" Ginny shuddered at the thought.

"I hadn't thought about it like that," Hermione laughed. "I'll have to thank the Headmistress in Transfiguration tomorrow."

"That reminds me," Ginny said cutting in, her eyes lighting up, "What's up with you and Malfoy?"

"What do you mean, me and Malfoy?"

"Ron told us you two were paired up in Transfiguration yesterday."

"And?" Hermione said, not sure what to say. She had asked Minerva to pair them up before class had started in hopes that he might become more comfortable around her.

"And that neither of you seemed to mind that much. He didn't even sneer according to Harry," Ginny added, as if this proved something life altering.

"You could say that Draco and I are on good terms at the moment," Hermione answered, avoiding Ginny's eye line.

"Draco? You're calling him Draco now?" Ginny asked, her eyes perking up at this sudden confession.

"Yes, I do."

"When did this happen?"

"Only since the end of the summer. Draco came to visit Professor Snape, and I happened to be there. I didn't stay long but I think once he found out that Snape and I were friends he came to see me differently. Since then I've made a point to be nicer, it seems to have done the trick."

"I can't believe it! First you become friends with Snape and now Malfoy!" Ginny squealed with glee.

"I am _not_ friends with Malfoy. I told you we're just on good terms with each other. There's a difference."

"I can't wait to see Ron's face once he finds out your friends, please don't tell him without me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, as if you have nothing else to entertain you."

"Why would I need anything else when I have you? Maybe we should invite Malfoy to your party on Friday!"

"Party? What party?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You didn't honestly think we wouldn't celebrate your birthday did you?"

"I hadn't thought about it to be honest."

"Well we are. How does a dinner with friends in the Room of Requirement sound? Neville and I have been working on what we want in the room. And we've even asked a few of the house elves to help us out with the food. They're making all your favourites!"

Hermione almost became teary eyed hearing about all the effort that her friends had made for her birthday. "I had no idea, thats so lovely!"

"Don't be ridiculous! It's nothing," Ginny said brushing it off.

As a child Hermione hadn't had any siblings and she'd never been too popular in school. Her birthday was mostly spent with her parents and the Huntley's, they would light candles, sing happy birthday and then afterwards she would open her presents. The Huntley's gift was always a book that Mr Huntley had recently read and thought Hermione would enjoy -she always did. While her parents would also buy her a book of her choosing along with a trinket or two. And at Hogwarts her birthday usually fell through the cracks with the start of term buzz, the boys never forgot though and always were the first to wish her a happy birthday at breakfast. But never had she actually had a proper dinner party with all her friends. It was certainly a nice change of pace. She and Severus hadn't even made plans. She assumed he knew as he had remembered last year. Her fingers idly came up to touch the delicate necklace he had given her.

"So? Should I invite Malfoy?" Ginny asked mischievously.

"You should probably hold off until you can manage calling him by his first name," Hermione laughed.

"You're probably right," Ginny smirked. "Hey! I just thought, do you think Snape will give you the night off?"

"He's not that bad Ginny. If I tell him I've got birthday plans, he's hardly going to lock me in the dungeons until I finish all my work."

"Never know," Ginny said doubtfully.

…...

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Hermione asked hesitantly, biting her bottom lip.

"I already told you, it's your birthday Hermione. The plans I made can just as easily be for tomorrow night."

"I'm sorry, I hadn't realized you'd made plans until it was too late."

"Don't get too excited, it's... it's not much," Severus said, hiding his eyes behind a curtain of black hair.

"I'm sure whatever you've planned will be perfect," she said tenderly tucking the stray locks behind an ear. "I have to admit, I'm quite excited for this dinner party tonight. And I'm more than intrigued to see what you've planned for tomorrow night," she said giving him a kiss.

Severus sighed, "I told you it's really not much. Whatever you're thinking I guarantee it's not that good."

"Relax, I'm not thinking anything." Getting up from the couch where they had been snuggling for the past half hour, Hermione stretched her limbs, getting ready to go.

"I'm not sure if I'll be back tonight, I wouldn't want to wake you up if it's late." Severus nodded indicating he'd heard her. "Oh who am I kidding, I hate not waking up beside you," she said with a smile, running over and leaning into a deep kiss with her potions professor. By the time she was done, the both of them looked throughly snogged out.

"Happy Birthday to you," Severus said, a satisfied smirk on his face. Hermione stuck out her tongue before heading to the secret passage.

…...

"Hermione! You're here!" Chorused all her friends as she and Ginny arrived at the Room of Requirement. She smiled as she looked around at all her friends that had to come help her celebrate. Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville were all standing together, with a shock she realized that someone had thought to invite Victor as well. Before she could say hello however, she was hoisted up into the air.

"Hello birthday girl!" Hermione recognized those voices, but couldn't believe it.

"Fred? George?" She was finally put down and quickly pulled into a group hug.

"You haven't forgotten us then!" George cried, dramatically.

"We weren't sure, it's not as if you've sent us so much as an owl!" Fred chastised.

"I'm sorry!" She suppose she had dropped the quaffle slightly, with everything going on she'd just forgotten. She'd only sent her parents one letter since returning from Australia.

"As it's your birthday-" Fred began.

"We've decided to forgive you!" George finished. "Now come on we're starving!" he said wrapping an arm around her and directing her towards the table and other guests.

"How did they even get in," Hermione whispered to Ginny during dinner.

"Harry asked McGonagall, it didn't take too much coercion," Ginny answered.

"That was nice of her."

Ginny nodded, as she had just taken a bite of her salad. "Yeah, I think after last year she probably would have given Harry anything he asked for," she whispered back.

After cake, the twins insisted on setting up a dance floor and with a few quick swishes the table and chairs had disappeared leaving a generous amount of room for dancing. The room took care of the rest and began playing The Weird Sister's latest album, and lowering the lights to a warm glow. It was the most fun Hermione had had in a long time, it wasn't often that she got a chance to relax with her friends and her birthday seemed to be the perfect excuse!

When she had first seen Victor, Hermione had been nervous, they hadn't spoken all that much since she had turned him down. She was happily surprised to see that he had become friends with Harry and Ron, it seemed that after Hermione had left for Australia the boys had invited him to stay at the Burrow for a few days and had become fast friends with the Quidditch player. Even Luna now seemed to be on good terms with Victor. Hermione had had to hide her laugh as she listened to Luna giving Victor advice on how to get rid of nargles who had stolen a pair of his quidditch robes. Hermione thought it more likely that they'd been stolen by one of the students as a token but she decided to keep that theory to herself.

It wasn't until three in the morning that Hermione finally made her way to Severus' rooms. As quietly as she could she snuck into bed, dressed in the new pyjamas that Mrs Weasley had sent her.

"Your back," she heard Severus mumble, still asleep.

"Yes, go back to sleep," she whispered tenderly.

"Did you have fun?"

Hermione's heart melted at the tenderness in his voice. "Yes, I'll tell you about it tomorrow," she said curling up behind him. His hand found hers as he rubbed soothing circles into the back of her hand before they both fell asleep.

…...

"Where are we going? Hermione asked the next evening. Severus had promised her a romantic birthday night. She and Severus had spent the whole of Saturday sitting by the fire and reading the new books Hermione had received for her birthday. Her parents had sent her a few that she'd spotted over in Donga Drag. Severus had obviously helped them out and purchased them for her parents. The night before she'd been sure to tell Ginny that she would be working in the lab all day to make up for skipping work on her birthday, giving Hermione the freedom to spend all of Saturday with the man she loved. "Won't we need to go to the Great Hall, they'll have served supper already."

"Will you just let me surprise you!" Severus said pulling her along the long corridor. The castle was empty as everyone was now at dinner, giving them the freedom to walk closer than they normally would. Making their way up to the ground floor he finally stopped them in front of classroom eleven.

"You're taking me to an empty classroom?" Hermione asked confused.

Severus rolled his eyes before opening the door, motioning for her to enter. "This," he said closing the door behind them. "is my sanctuary."

Hermione looked around trying to find the walls but she couldn't, not even the floor was visible. If she hadn't known better she would have thought she was in the Forbidden Forrest. There were trees everywhere and the floor was covered in green moss and grass. It was brighter than it was outside though, and certainly more serene, there were no creatures lurking in the shadows. "What is this place?"

"This is where Firenze used to teach. He was lucky enough to escape before I, or the Carrows arrived, or maybe he saw it in the stars, but this room went untouched."

"I remember now, Harry told me about this room. I never had Firenze as a teacher."

"I know."

"This is your sanctuary now?"

"Yes, though I haven't visited it too much since the battle. Only once or twice when you were in Australia," he said with a sly smirk. "I used to come here all the time. When I didn't want to face Albus, the Carrows or the looks the staff would give me, I'd come here. I'd sit here for hours, it was the only place that brought me peace." He inhaled the seemingly fresh air, letting it fill his lungs.

Hermione turned to face him, putting a hand to his cheek. "Thank you for sharing this place with me, it's beautiful."

"Your beautiful," he spoke softly, letting out a deep sigh. "Happy Birthday," he said before bending down to give her with a kiss. The silence was broken then by the sound of her stomach growling. He chuckled, "Perhaps you'd be interested in the picnic that I've packed?"

"You packed us a picnic?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"You didn't think I wouldn't feed you, did you?" He said walking over to one of the larger trees before taking a small piece of red and white checkered fabric out of his pocket. He quickly resized it turning it into a full size tablecloth that he lay on the ground. Flicking his wand again a full size basket appeared in front of the couple.

"Severus! This all looks marvellous, I can't believe you went to so much trouble!

"I'd hardly call this _trouble_."

"It's perfect," she said, kissing him. Let's sit down, I'm starving!"

They ate their dinner leisurely, not sure nor caring how much time was passing. Both enjoying the others company. Severus had even brought a chocolate cake. "I wasn't sure what your favourite was, but I remember you liking the one with Chocoballs on it, so I brought that one."

"You're lucky we have the same favourite cake!" She beamed at him.

They both ate their cake in companionable silence. Soon after Severus cleared the food and basket off the blanket leaving them free to stretch out together gazing up at the canopy created by the tree branches and vines.

"May I give you your present now?" Severus whispered into her hair.

"I thought this was my present!" she said looking over at him.

"Honestly! Do have such low expectations of me as to assume I would not give you a birthday present," he said annoyed.

"Quite the opposite actually I just thought _this _was my present."

"Well it isn't. Here," he said gruffly, handing her a medium sized box. Curious, she opened the lid. Upon seeing the contents she laughed.

"Slippers!" she said grabbing them out of the box.

"If you think them that funny I'll return them," Severus said, a tinge of pink colouring his cheeks.

"Don't you dare! I love them!"

"You're always stealing mine in the morning, I thought you deserved a pair of your own."

"They're gorgeous!" She raved, trying them on. "Better than yours, even!"

"They better be, they've got multiple charms on them."

"They're perfect. Thank you," she said giving him a swift kiss.

"There's one more thing," Severus said reaching into his pocket again.

"Another? Severus, this is too much, you've already done so much."

"It didn't cost me anything," he said before handing her a smaller box this time.

Opening it, her brows furrowed unsure of what it meant. "A key?"

"Yes, it's a metaphorical key of course as I don't use them."

"I'm a bit confused," Hermione admitted.

"It's a key to my home in Wales, I was hoping that you might want to move in with me after you graduate."

"You what?" Hermione said shock fluttering across her face.

"You don't have to, of course. I merely thought-" he was cut off then by Hermione's lips crashing against his own.

"Of course I'll move in with you!"

"Really? You want to?" Severus asked shocked that she'd agreed to it so quickly.

"I love you Severus, you have to know how happy you make me." Her arms were wrapped around his neck as they sat together on the ground.

"Not nearly as much as I love you. Hermione, you've changed...everything." Hermione's eyes began to tear before she began kissing him again.

She was suddenly glad that Severus had removed his teaching robes once they'd entered Classroom Eleven. She began to untuck his shirt as she came to straddle his lap, loving the friction that this brought them both. His hands slowly moved underneath her shirt, beginning to massage her breasts. "Hermione-" Severus began.

"Shhh," Hermione cooed to him. She began trailing hot kisses down his neck, unbuttoning the collar and slowly making her way down, until the shirt fell to the wayside. She only stopped to take her own tee off. She idly wished that she'd thought to wear something sexier than jeans and a t-shirt tonight. Nothing she could do about it now she supposed.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Positive." And she was.


	22. A Trip to Hogsmeade

**A/N: Hello everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter, theres a _little_ less Hermione and Snape than usual, thought I'd give you a break from the couple and see what else is going on in the castle.**

**Read/Review They truly make my day!**

**A Trip to Hogsmeade**

Hermione had never been so thankful for her friends' penchant for sleeping in on the weekends as she was this morning, because there was absolutely no way she was leaving Severus' bed until after lunch. It had been a week since Severus had taken her to Classroom Eleven and Hermione could honestly say that she had never been as happy as she had been this past week.

"Good morning," Severus whispered into her ear. Hermione grinned, a blush creeping into her cheeks as she felt Severus wrap a possessive arm around her waist. She had expected sex to change their relationship, but what she hadn't been prepared for was how randy it had made the both of them. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Severus who was usually a diligent worker, would drop everything the moment Hermione entered the lab, claiming that he'd continue in the morning. Though unless he was sneaking off to the lab at the crack of dawn and returning before she awoke, he had yet to do so.

He was even shirking some of his Professorial duties. Last night Hermione had been working on a draught for Poppy, waiting for Severus to return from his two hour rounds of the school. She was on the last stage when she felt two arms wrap around her possessively. "I didn't expect you for another hour." Hermione said through a smile.

"I couldn't stay away it seems." Severus said whispering into her ear.

"How will Slytherin ever win the house cup if you aren't out in the halls taking points away from Gryffindor?"

"Easy, I just take away double the amount as usual." Severus said, concentrating more on where his hands were roaming than the conversation.

"Severus stop. I need to concentrate, just give me a minute, I only have twenty more stirs left." She felt Severus step away, it seemed he would wait patiently for her to finish. The second Hermione had finished her last stir, there was a stasis charm on the cauldron as she was swept literally off her feet. _Apparently patient could only take him so far._ Hermione thought to herself.

"Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom?" Severus said through heated kisses.

Hermione shook her head no, saying breathily, "No, too far away." This seemed to work for Severus as he brought them to the floor. They didn't make it to the bed for another hour or so and hadn't left it yet.

"Will you be attending the Quidditch game today?" Severus asked, rubbing soothing circles into her lower back.

"Hmm?" she said sleepily, still basking in the feeling of being throughly shagged out.

"The Quidditch game, are you going?"

"Merlin!" she said sitting up, the sheet pooling around her waist, leaving her chest bare. "I totally forgot! What time is it?"

"Relax, it's only just after nine the match won't start for another hour," Severus said trying to calm her down.

"They'll be wondering where I am. I always have breakfast with them before a game," Hermione all but shreiked untangling herself from the sheets, before running about the room looking for her clothes to no avail. "Where the ruddy hell are my clothes!" she shrieked in a panicked voice.

"Probably where we left them in the lab," Severus said smugly, admiring the view afforded to him.

Hermione blushed as the memories of last night came back to her. "Oh, right." And without another word she'd run out.

Severus chuckled, imagining her running through his rooms starkers. It was then that he realized, he was genuinely happy. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this light, this free. Laying back down he began to think about this past week with her. They'd hardly argued, but that was probably due to the fact that they were busy doing _other_ things. He'd even been in a good enough mood to get through a class with Potter, Weasley and Longbottom (the new and much worse trio as he'd renamed them) without deducting any points. Minerva had even made a comment about the Gryffindors having an especially high amount of points at the end of this week. He'd gone out last night on a mission to take off at least fifty points before the evening was over. Half an hour into his patrol he'd caught two students in a compromising position, which of course got him thinking about Hermione and what he'd like to be doing to her. It hadn't taken him long to decide that he'd rather be with Hermione. Besides, letting the Gryffindor's keep their points would only make Hermione even more pleased with him, it was a win-win.

Breathing in a deep sigh, he began to start his day.

* * *

><p>In Ron's opinion the Gryffindor team had never flown better. Back on the field for the first game since Voldemort had been killed, Harry was with Ginny, he with Luna, the team was happy. The day had only gotten better when, as he and the rest of the team made their way out onto the pitch, the sound of not McGonagall's voice but Luna's voice began announcing the names of the players. Perhaps it was the kind words from his girlfriend or the Hufflepuff's were just off their game, but Gryffindor won by a landslide. Ron had been on form, only letting one goal in the entire match.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me that McGonagall was letting you commentate?" Ron asked the girl snuggled up close to him in the Gryffindor Common room. The festivities from the win had only just died down leaving he and Luna alone sitting by the dying embers.

"I wanted to surprise you," Luna said softly.

"Well you certainly did that," he said with a smile. "Do you think you'll get to commentate again?"

"I hope so, I had a lot of fun. Neville did a good job of keeping score for me. He's so nice, every few minutes he would remind me to say the score again."

"Wait, Neville was sitting with you? Who sat with Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I don't think Hermione sat with the Gryffindor's, that's why Neville sat with me in the first place. He'd come to see if she was with me."

"That's odd, she was definitely there, she certainly talked about it like she was there," Ron mused. "I even saw her make her way up to the stands."

"I think she fancies someone," Luna stated dreamily.

"What does that have to do with her disappearing before the match?"

"Well maybe she was sitting with him."

"You mean you think she has a crush on someone in a different house?"

Luna shrugged, "It's not a crazy idea."

"No, it's not. Now that I think about it, she's almost never around anymore. Maybe she has started something up with a guy here." Ron began making a mental list of all the eligible men at Hogwarts.

"I thought she was spending all of her time in the lab."

"Yeah, but that _can't _be where she spends all her time," Ron tried to reason. "I have to figure out who she's seeing, maybe Ginny knows."

"Don't go jumping to conclusions. Why do you even need to know?"

"We promised to tell each other everything. If she's hiding this guy, then it's because he's not good for her."

"Don't you think you're being a tad dramatic?"

"Maybe, but if nothing else it'll be fun to tease her once I know," he said mischievously.

"That doesn't sound very nice," Luna replied.

"It's all in good fun," the Gryffindor said waiving her off.

* * *

><p>It was the first week of October, Hermione had just finished tutoring her younger Gryffindor's and a few first years from other houses, as Head Girl she offered academic help on Wednesday and Thursday evenings in the library. She found that she quite enjoyed teaching and it also helped further her plan of inter-house unity. Not only were Gryffindors coming to her for help, she had quite a few students from all four houses there every night. It was a slow process but she had already seen a few budding friendships between Gryffindors and Slytherins. The study session had ended ten minutes ago and after checking out a few books for herself, she began making her way down to see Severus.<p>

She was about to make her way up the staircase when she heard an odd noise. Stopping, she waited, her brows furrowing as she heard what sounded like a muffled grunt. It seemed to be coming from the Transfiguration hall, cautiously she took her wand out, ready for any situation. What met her eyes truly shocked her. Only a few feet away was little Emerson from her study group. He was one of her first year Slytherins that she happened to be quite fond of. It had taken her a second to realize it was him as he was currently hanging upside down in the air, three Gryffindor third years surrounded him laughing.

"What on earth do you think you're doing!" Hermione shouted, before waving her wand for the counter jinx, setting Emerson carefully down to the ground.

"He tried to hex me!" One of the Gryffindor's accused.

"And I suppose that justifies attacking a first year, three to one! Twenty points each and instead of Hogsmeade this weekend you'll be spending it with Filch!"

"That's completely unfair! He cast first. Why isn't he getting punished!"

"I never said he wasn't getting punished. His punishment is none of your business. Leave, before I decide to take off more points. It's almost curfew anyways," Hermione said threateningly. She let out a disgruntled breath as soon as the three Gryffindor boys were gone. Turning around she looked down at the small boy, speaking in a softer tone this time, "Come on, I'll walk you down to the dungeons." They both silently made their way down the torchlit corridor. "Why'd you do it Emerson?"

"They were talking about my mum," he said timidly, wiping away a tear. "They called her a Death Eater."

Hermione sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, I'll be sure to talk to them again. They should no better."

"No, please don't. I don't want anymore trouble."

"Just don't let them get to you. I know it can be hard, trust me. Cursing people is not the answer."

"I'm sorry."

"You know I have to take points away, right?"

"Yeah, I know," he said downcast. "How many?"

"Twenty, it only seems fair."

"Are you going to give me detention too?"

Hermione pretended to think about it before answering. "I think you've learned your lesson."

"Thanks Hermione," he said, coming to a stop outside the entrance to the Slytherin Common room.

"Let me know if they give you anymore trouble," Hermione said in a mothering tone.

Emerson rolled his eyes, "Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Hermione said holding back a smirk. She couldn't help it, she had a soft spot for the child. She would keep her promise to Emerson and not talk to those boys. But she wouldn't do nothing, _that _was for sure. Instead of heading off to Severus' rooms like she had planned she made her way back upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Miss Granger? Is everything alright?" Camilla Hayworth said opening the door to her office, inviting the Head Girl in.<p>

"Yes, everything's fine, I just wanted to have a word."

"Of course, do sit down," she said gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

"I apologize for the hour."

"Oh don't worry, I was just grading papers and I plan to be doing the same for at least another hour or so," she said brushing it off. "Now what is it that you'd like to discuss?"

"Tonight I witnessed three Gryffindor's picking on a Slytherin first year," Hermione began.

"That's horrible!"

"I agree. I know it's not my place to say, but I thought maybe you could talk to them. I think that it could really help."

"Hermione, say no more," Camilla said holding up a hand. "I agree with you, I'll talk to Minerva on how to approach the matter."

"Really, you will?"

"Of course! We can't have the Gryffindor House getting a bad name now can we? And the sooner we stop this silly house rivalry the better!"

Hermione smiled. She had to admit she was a bit surprised to get such an impassioned response from the Defence teacher. Besides class the two women didn't have much contact. It wasn't that Hermione didn't like her so much as Hermione didn't know her.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised you came to me with this," Camilla confided.

"Oh?"

"It's no secret that you're Minerva's favourite and she was after all your Head of House for your first six years. I hope you know that you can come to me with any other problems you might have. Boys, meddlesome students, whatever."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind," Hermione said giving her an odd look before she stood to leave.

"Good, goodnight Miss Granger."

"Goodnight Professor."

* * *

><p>"Hey Hermione," Ginny greeted that Saturday morning. Hermione waved back as she greeted the table with all her friends. Today they were all sitting at the Ravenclaw table, something that usually happened when Luna was the first to make it into the Great Hall.<p>

"Morning," she said sitting down next to Ron on the end of the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ron asked, looking at her empty plate as though it was offending him.

"I'm not really hungry, I'll just grab a bite when we're in the village," Hermione answered. The reason she wasn't hungry was that she had already had breakfast with Severus an hour ago, of course she wasn't about to explain that to Ron.

"We won't be having lunch in Hogsmeade for another two hours!" the redhead replied.

"I can always grab a snack if I'm that hungry. Honestly Ron, don't worry about it," she said sweetly.

"That was nice of Snape to give you the day off so you could join us in Hogsmeade," Harry said, bringing an end to hers and Ron's conversation.

Hermione shot him a grateful look before answering, "Yes, well he's one of the chaperones so he couldn't exactly say no."

Ron groaned, "Snape's coming?"

"Oh stop it!" Hermione chastised. "We're seventh years, he's there to watch over the younger students."

"When has he ever passed up an opportunity to ruin our fun?"

"There's a first time for everything," Hermione teased. She knew that Severus hadn't let up on the Gryffindor's all that much since school had started and knew that Ron was probably right.

* * *

><p>"Filch seemed in a good mood this morning." Ron commented as the group of friends made their way through the school gates.<p>

"It's probably because I gave three students detention with him for today," Hermione answered.

"You did, what'd they do? Handle a library book without respect," Ron jibed moving to walk beside her. The group of six were walking in pairs of two, Harry and Ginny up front followed by Luna and Neville with Ron and Hermione in the back.

"No, they were picking on a first year, the poor boy was hanging upside down when I found them," Hermione said, getting cross as she remembered the scene.

"Oh I hadn't realized. The poor kid, it's lucky that you were there," Ron said in a serious tone.

"It really was, I'm not usually in the Transfiguration corridor that late," Hermione added.

Ron's brows furrowed, "Why were you in the Transfiguration corridor that late?"

Hermione took a second too long before she answered, "I was just going to bring some of my notes down to Professor Snape."

"But I saw you talking with him after supper," Ron countered, not believing her story. "Why didn't you give them to him then?"

"I guess I just forgot." She cringed inwardly at the weak excuse.

"Hermione you don't have to lie to me," Ron said with a grin. "After everything we've been through I would hope you could be honest with me."

"I'm not lying," she snapped.

"I know you fancy someone."

"What makes you say that?" The Head Girl asked, avoiding his eye line.

"You can't spend all the time that you say you do with Snape. Tell me who are you sneaking off to meet?"

"I'm not lying to you. Do you have any idea how much time is involved in the work we do? For most Potion's Masters it's a full time career, one where you have three assistants, not one. The potion that we are working on could change the wizarding world and do so much good!"

"Alright, alight no need to get your knickers in a twist," Ron said putting his hands up defensively. "You don't have to tell me his name if you don't want to." Ron laughed at hearing Hermione growl in frustration.

"You can be so infuriating sometimes, do you know that?"

"I've been told that once or twice," he said with a mischievous grin. Hermione shoved him halfheartedly as she rolled her eyes.

"Oi! What are you two up to?" Harry said turning to look back at them, his hand still entwined with Ginny's.

"Nothing!" Hermione said, cutting Ron off before he could make what she could only assume would be an smart arse remark.

"We thought we'd go to the Spintwitches first," Ginny announced.

"Sounds good to me," Ron replied. "I need to get some polish for my new Firebolt." After the Battle each member of the Order had been awarded with an Order of Merlin along with a generous deposit into each of their Gringotts accounts. Hermione had barely touched hers, only treating herself to one shopping spree at the book shop in Australia. Though she was happy about the galleons nothing could compare to the happiness she felt knowing that each Weasley member had received a large sum of money as well. Ron had unsurprisingly gone a bit overboard with his spending. He had since calmed down after a harsh lecture from his mother about responsibility, though it didn't stop him from treating himself to a premiere broom.

"You don't mind, do you Hermione?" Ron said looking at her, hoping that she wouldn't.

"No, it's fine. Maybe we could stop by the Tomes and Scrolls afterwards?"

"Why don't we meet you there, you always take a million years in there."

Hermione chuckled, "That might be best, I do have some books that I wanted to look at for Potions research."

They were almost in the village now and after saying a quick goodbye, the group split up. Neville opted to go with Hermione as he had no interest in broom accessories.

"Sorry about the third degree from Ron," Neville said as they walked into the bookshop.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Hermione asked surprised.

"He started all this nonsense after I told Luna that I couldn't find you at that Quidditch match."

"I'm sorry about that. I should have come and found you," Hermione said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Neville shrugged, nonplussed. "It doesn't matter."

They made their way to the back of the shop, knowing that was where the potions books were kept. Luckily there were a few Potions books that overlapped with Herbology, keeping Neville happily occupied as Hermione scanned tomb after tomb.

It was turning out to be a very pleasant trip to the bookshop. Now that she had a large sum of money in Gringotts Hermione was free to buy any book she pleased. Thirty minutes later Neville had picked out three books for himself, while Hermione had six. She was reaching for a particular book that happened to be on one of the higher shelves when she felt Neville come up behind her. "Here, let me get that for you," he said kindly before his long limbs stretched past hers to easily grab the tbook

"Oh, thanks Neville." He was still standing close to her, closer than was strictly appropriate.

He seemed to realize this and with a shake of his head he stepped back. He was about to reply when something behind Hermione caught his eye. She turned around and almost dropped the book she was holding. "Professor Snape!"

"Granger, Longbottom," he said the latter with as much disgust as ever. "Enjoying your day off from the labs I see."

"I was actually here purchasing some books that I really think could help with our research," Hermione began, holding up the one she had in her hand.

"Really, I look forward to reading them. I myself was about to do the same."

"Oh well these were the ones I was going to buy, no reason to buy them twice," she said showing him the rest of her picks.

"Severus, are you back here?" Called a familiar voice. It was then that Camilla Hayworth came round the corner. "There you are! Merlin this place is a maze, I haven't been in here since my Hogwarts days!" she said coming to stand beside the Potions Master. "Oh hello Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom. I didn't see you there. Finding some good books are we?" She said in a patronizing tone.

Hermione, who did _not_ like at all how close she was standing to Severus, stood up straight and replied, "Yes, I was just looking for books to help mine and Professor Snape's research along."

"Oh yes, of course. I forgot that you're Professor Snape's assistant. You're lucky that you have someone like him to teach you about Potions."

"Yes, very lucky."

There was an awkward pause as the foursome stood there staring at each other, unsure of what to say. Neville was the first to break it. "Well we should get going, I'm sure our friends are wondering where we are."

He gave Hermione a slight nudge with his hand at the small of his back, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Severus. "Goodbye Professors," Hermione said before leaving Camilla and Severus alone in the Potions section.

"I hadn't realized they were a couple," Camilla said conversationally.

"They're not," Severus said in a dead pan tone.

"You sure about that Severus? They seemed pretty chummy to me," she said nudging him teasingly.

Severus glared at her as if to warn her he was not someone who got nudged very often. "Quite."

"Alright, alright. I'm going to browse in the Charms section, I'm in need of a good DIY Decor spell book for my rooms. After we're done, care to head over to the Three Broomsticks?"

"I have a few errands to run, let's reconvene there at one," he said a bit coldly.

"Are you sure, I don't mind coming along," Camilla said, deflating a little.

"I'm positive, I have a few personal matters in which I have to attend to," he lied easily.

"Oh, alright then. I'll see you at one."

Severus nodded his head before making a swift exit, forgetting all about his need for research books. He needed to be alone for a moment, Hayworth had been following him around all morning. She had even shown up at his door asking if they could walk into Hogsmeade together. Apparently she wanted advice on teaching the Defence class, though she had yet to ask him a question about it. The day was turning out to be worse than he'd originally anticipated, especially after seeing Hermione and Longbottom in the Tomes and Scrolls. He wasn't an idiot, he knew nothing had been going on, but he wasn't blind either and he could see that Longbottom very much wanted more from his friendship with Hermione. Making a swift decision he turned in the direction of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. The bell rang as he entered the cramped shop, it reminded him of Ollivanders, small boxes piled high to the ceiling, each holding quills instead of wands. He fought the urge to roll his eyes as he noticed that Hermione and Longbottom had had the same idea as him. Deciding to have a bit of fun he walked up to the pair who had yet to notice his presence. "Is there any reason that the two of you insist on shopping at the only useful places in this village?"

The two Gryffindor's looked up, surprised to hear his voice. Hermione locked eyes with him before he looked Longbottom up and down. The boy had certainly grown and inch or two over the summer, he was almost the same height as Severus himself. "We both needed quills sir," Neville answered promptly.

"And where's the rest of your friends? I thought they were wondering where you were?" Severus asked, smirking triumphantly as he saw a blush creep up the dolts neck.

"Oh, yes well-"

"What does it matter?" Hermione cut in, having seen enough of the macho act that Severus was trying to pull. "We needed quills, so we're buying them. Where is Professor Hayworth? I'm sure she'll want to take points off for fibbing to our Professors." Neville looked at her wide eyed, not believing what he was hearing or seeing. He took a slight step away from her, as if to distance himself from the words being spoken.

"I believe Professor Hayworth is where I left her, at Tomes and Scrolls," Severus said in a quiet tone that hinted he was trying to control his temper. "You're on thin ice Granger, remember who you're speaking to," he warned. He couldn't understand why she was being so hostel towards him, what had he done? Unfortunately he wouldn't know until later, bowing his head, he left but not before sparing a moment to glare down at the boy standing beside Hermione.

Once the door had closed, Severus Snape on the other side, Neville turned to his friend. "Hermione! What were you thinking? You can't speak to Professor Snape like that!"

"Why not, he's not my Professor anymore and he was being mean to you."

"If you haven't forgotten, he's _still_ my Professor! You watch, I bet he takes it out on me on Monday."

"He wouldn't do that," Hermione said confidently.

"How can you possibly know that?"

"I'm sure he'll yell at me when I see him this evening. By Monday it will be all forgotten."

"That doesn't sound like him at all. I've never thought of Professor Snape having a bad memory," Neville said, sounding nervous. "And why aren't you more nervous for him to yell at you?"

"Being his assistant has made me a bit immune to his spurts of anger and intolerable attitude. When we're alone he's also much more reasonable."

"I can't imagine that, a reasonable Snape?"

"Come on, lets buy these quills and then we'll find everybody." Hermione picked up a few more quills before making her way over to the front counter where the old woman at the till began adding up the amount."

"Why are you getting so many?" Neville said looking at the pile of items.

"Professor Snape walked out of here without quills, it couldn't hurt if I brought a peace offering," she said with a grin.

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken long for Hermione and Neville to find Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny, Ron had suggested making their way over to the Three Broomsticks for drinks and food. Hermione had been throughly enjoying herself for the past half hour, having an interesting discussion with Ginny and Luna about the most recent addition to the Ministry, Hamish Coddsworth as the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was then that Hermione's attention was brought to a table for two just over Ginny's shoulder. She couldn't believe it, Severus had agreed to lunch with this woman? Trying her best to listen to Luna she watched the two Hogwarts Professors in her peripheral vision. Severus' back was to her, which made it difficult to see how much he was enjoying himself, though his posture could sometimes be a giveaway. Currently he looked uncomfortable, but that could just as easily be from sitting in a public place surrounded by students as it could be from an annoying conversation with Professor Hayworth. Hermione sat up in alarm as she saw Hayworth touch Severus' arm, it was only for a moment, but she had seen it.<p>

"What do you guys think of Professor Hayworth?" Hermione said, interrupting both the girls and the boys' current conversations.

"What do you mean, what do we think of her?" Ron asked looking confused.

"Just in general." Hermione said shrugging, not letting her eyes off the two for a second.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Are you kidding? She's got to be the best looking Professor the school's had in a century!" Ron guffawed.

"That's what I was afraid of," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Hermione what are you talking about?" Harry asked giving her a calculating look.

"Nothing, there's just something about her that I don't like, but I cant seem to put my finger on it." _Maybe it's the fact that she is obviously looking to seduce Severus!_

"Really?Just yesterday you were saying how happy you were that she was helping you with your inter-house cooperation mission," Ginny said eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"I know, but there's something about her that just rubs me the wrong way," she mused.

"I like her, she's one of the better Defence teacher's we've had, you can't deny that," Ron added.

"Snape and Lupin were better than her easily." Hermione replied.

"I didn't say _the _best just _one of_ the better ones."

"Do you think we should be worried?" Harry asked. "Do you think she's a Death Eater sympathizer?"

"No, no nothing like that. I think she just has some motives that she's not sharing with us."

"I don't know, she seems pretty nice to me," Luna added.

"Yeah, she's always been really nice to me in class," Neville said standing up for the woman.

Their conversation was interrupted then by someone clearing their throat. They all turned to see Draco Malfoy standing behind Hermione. "Hello, Granger. Fancy a chat?"


	23. One Condition

A/N: Hi all I'm so sorry for the major delay I've moved quite far and it's only now that I've settled a bit. I hope that the next update won't take too long. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it really pushed me this last week to get this chapter published. And thanks to all the new followers too! Hope you're all enjoying it! You can also thank the miserable weather in London today, keeping me indoors! There might be a few mistakes, i do apologize!

DHCH23

"Hello, Granger. Fancy a chat?"

"Oh, hi Draco," Hermione greeted, ignoring the mixture of stunned and confused looks she was receiving from her friends for calling him by his first name. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I've gotten us a table over there," he said pointing to one across the room. "It won't take long."

She looked around at her friends, "Umm, sure, of course." She got up from her seat, knowing she would have a slew of questions to answer once she returned. Following Draco to his table she opted for the seat that was not facing Severus and Professor Hayworth, there was no way she would be able to concentrate with Severus glaring at her. She looked expectantly across the small space at Draco, "Well? What did you want to talk about?" She said interestedly.

"I saw you the other night," Draco stated, sitting back in his chair.

Hermione's mind immediately went to the night that she and Severus had visited classroom eleven, had Draco followed them? "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you stand up for that Slytherin."

Hermione's shoulders visibly relaxed. "Oh. That."

"What did you think I was talking about?" Draco said with an inquisitive silver brow raised.

"Nothing."

"What? Were you and Weasley getting frisky in a broom cupboard?"

"Of course not! He's dating Luna!" Hermione said offended.

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"You were saying about the other night?" Hermione prompted.

"I don't understand you. You even gave those gits detentions," Draco said, ignoring her previous statement.

"Im confused. What is the part that you don't understand?"

"They were Gryffindor's," Draco said, as if that explained everything.

"Draco, you have to understand that I don't care about who's in which house. If we stop all this nonsense about house rivalries I truly think we can make a difference in the younger generations."

Draco smirked, "You're something else Granger. Only you wouldn't be satisfied with winning the war. You have to take on everyone at Hogwarts."

"This is important," Hermione said leaning in, as if to bring her point home. "Why don't you help me."

At this Draco's eyes widened before he composed himself. "You expect me to join your new S.P.E.W. campaign? Not bloody likely Granger."

"Don't be like that Draco, you have a chance to really make a difference. If for nothing else it could help you clear the Malfoy name."

Draco was silent as he mulled what she'd said over in his mind. "What would I have to do exactly?"

Hermione beamed, happy that she had gotten his attention. "Be a role model, perhaps make some friends in Gryffindor."

"Who in Merlin's name would want to be my friend in Gryffindor?" Draco said disbelievingly.

"Well, me."

"You?"

"Yes, I'd happily be your friend," Hermione said warmly.

"I don't think Potty or Weasel would like that."

"Well no, not if you're constantly calling them that, but I'm sure they'd be willing to give you a second chance. They let me sit with you, Ron barely put up a protest."

"I suppose that counts for something. I'll have to think about."

"Please do," Hermione said standing up. "I'm glad we've had this chat.

"Wait," Draco said grabbing her arm. Hermione looked down at him, surprise on her face. "I wanted to say thanks, for helping Emerson. He's a good kid and you were really nice to him."

Hermione's face softened. "He is, I have to admit I have a soft spot for him myself."

"Let me buy you a butter beer. You can tell me more about your plan to save Hogwarts and wizarding society."

Hermione sat back down and began telling Draco all about how she planned to bring the houses together. It wasn't until half an hour later that they were interrupted by Ginny. "Hey Hermione, Draco," she said making an effort to be cordial. "We're all about ready to leave."

"Back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"We still have to stop by Honeydukes but I think we might head back after that. You coming?"

"It's alright. I think I might just head back up to the school," Hermione replied.

"I was planning on doing the same, I'll walk you," Draco said politely.

"That would be lovely," she said kindly.

"See you both later," Ginny said retreating back to her group of friends. Hermione thought it best to stick with Draco, show him that she was telling the truth about wanting to be his friend.

"So? Shall we go?" Draco said drinking the last of his butter beer before standing up.

Hermione followed suit and spared only the slightest of glances towards Severus as they passed by. They slowly made their way up the path back towards the school. The day had grown colder while they'd been inside and Hermione was regretting not bringing a scarf.

Draco rolled his eyes at the display. "Well if you're going to be like that," he said taking his own scarf off and wrapping it around Hermione's neck.

"Oh you don't have to do that," she said politely.

"Nonsense, you're obviously freezing."

"But what about you?"

"I'm coldblooded remember?" He said teasing.

She laughed before thanking him. "Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?"

"Because I've made my decision Granger," he announced grandly.

"Oh? A decision about what?"

"What do you think? About helping you in your quest for peace between houses."

"Already? That was fast. What've you decided?"

"I'll help you."

"You will?"

"Yes, there are conditions of course."

Hermione scoffed, "Naturally. Let's hear them then."

"There's only one actually. I will help you on the condition that I can be Severus' assistant again."

"But I'm Sev- I mean Professor Snape's assistant."

"I know, but I'm sure he can find work for both of us. I've heard your friends complain enough about your crazy hours. I would be happy with two days a week, I do have my school work to think about."

"Well it's not my decision to make. I will talk to Professor Snape and get back to you."

"That is all that I ask."

They spent the rest of the walk talking about classes and their current Arithmancy assignments they were working on, almost as if they were friends.

…...

Though it was only three in the afternoon, Hermione was exhausted. Putting it down to lack of sleep from the past week she made her way into Severus' bed chambers, knowing that he wouldn't be back for another two hours. As one on the Hogwarts chaperones he was required to stay in the village until the end of the day. Taking off her robes and clothes she grabbed one of his undershirts before wrapping herself in the bed sheets.

* * *

><p>It was half-past five before Severus was able to separate from Professor Hayworth in the Great Hall claiming he had a potion that needed tending to. He needed to talk to Hermione and hoped that she would be in his rooms when he returned. He'd thought of nothing else since this afternoon when he'd seen she and Draco chatting in the Three Broomsticks. <em>Since when had they been on such good terms? What were they even talking about?<em> He needed to know.

Brushing past a group of second years, he just avoided knocking them completely over as he made his way into his office, silently taking the wards down to his personal rooms before putting them back up behind him. Seeing that the sitting room was empty he went to the lab, hoping she was catching up on some of St Mungo's order. He became frustrated at seeing that the lab too was empty, as he was turning to leave he noticed something out of place on his desk. Walking over he saw the books Hermione had purchased at Tomes and Scrolls earlier that day. He noticed that she'd also thought to buy him quills as well. His heart warmed at the gesture. Thinking that she might have decided to read in their bed he made his way to the bedroom.

His nerves instantly calmed seeing the woman laying peacefully asleep in bed. Toeing his shoes off, Severus climbed into their bed, careful not to wake her. He too, was tired. His questions could wait. Curling up behind her he fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>"Severus, wake up," came a whispered voice. Severus opened his eyes to see Hermione looking back down at him. He was lying on his back now, half of Hermione's body on his. Putting her head back down on his shoulder she kissed his neck tenderly.<p>

"What time is it?" He grumbled, his voice still full of sleep.

"Half past six. When did you get in?" She said in a soft voice.

"Only an hour ago. I didn't want to wake you."

"Thank you for that, I needed the sleep." Severus hummed, agreeing. "So what was that today?"

"I have no bloody idea. I was going to ask you the same thing," he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I suppose I was a bit jealous," Hermione admitted.

"There's nothing to be jealous about."

"Severus, she's gorgeous! Not to mention the fact that she's older and has much less baggage than I do."

"She's not as pretty as you think. As for her age, she may be older, but you are certainly wiser and who are you to be talking about baggage? I think we can both agree that _I _am the one with the baggage in this relationship."

Hermione smiled into his chest, she supposed she knew all these things already but it didn't hurt to hear them spoken aloud. "So what _were_ you talking about then? You were with her for ages."

"Nothing of consequence. She tattered on about some nitwits we went to school with, I pretended to listen. She wants to come by to ask me more questions about teaching Defence, why she couldn't have brought the subject up at anytime today, is beyond me."

"She obviously fancies you."

"I don't agree, the woman is merely bored. I don't see how I can get out of this meeting she has proposed though."

"No it's fine. Have the meeting, she might need help. I'm just being unnecessarily jealous I suppose."

"You have _nothing_ to worry about," he reassured her.

"You know you have nothing to worry about with Neville, right?" Hermione countered.

At the mention of Neville's name his eyes darkened, "You are aware of his feelings for you, are you not?"

"I admit, I hadn't been until today," Hermione said, avoiding his gaze. "You have to remember, he doesn't know I'm in a relationship."

"I know. That's what makes it so bloody annoying."

"Just let it go Severus, I'm yours," she whispered seductively into his ear. She began trailing kisses down his chin before reaching her destination. Severus forgot all his worries as he opened his mouth to hers.

…...

"So what were you and Draco discussing so _intimately _this afternoon?" Severus asked the naked woman currently draped across his body.

"He wanted to thank me for standing up for one of your first years, Emerson Sands."

"You didn't tell me Emerson was being picked on," Severus replied. "Who was it?"

"A few third years in Gryffindor." She laid a comforting hand on Severus chest as she saw anger beginning to bubble to the surface. "Don't worry, I handled it. I gave them all detention and took points off."

"They're lucky you were the one to find them. How is Emerson?"

"He's fine, I spoke to him after. He's part of my study group, so I'll be sure to check in with him next week."

"Yes, I'll keep an eye on him as well," Severus said, relaxing back into his pillow.

"I don't think those boys will pick on him again, at least I hope not."

"If they do, send them to me. I will ensure it does not happen again."

"I'm sure you will," Hermione smirked.

"So is that all you and Draco spoke about?"

"No actually," Hermione answered trailing off.

"Oh?"

"I spent most of the time convincing him to help me with my mission for inter-house unity."

Severus chuckled. "And how did that go?"

"Quite well actually, he's agreed to help me. With a few conditions of course."

"I wouldn't expect any less from a Malfoy. Did you give him what he wants?"

"Well, it's not exactly for me to give," Hermione said awkwardly. "He's asked to come back as your assistant. Apparently he enjoyed your time together in the lab last year."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that it wasn't for me to decide and that I would talk to you about it."

"You wouldn't mind working with me while Draco is just a cauldron over? I would have to treat you differently. We have very little private time as it is," Severus said, thinking over the situation.

"He wouldn't come everyday, just two days a week. I don't see the harm, and besides this will be a good way for me to solidify my friendship with him. If he sees that you and I are on friendly terms he'll be much quicker to trust me."

Severus sighed, he supposed that only good could come from extra time spent with Draco. Hopefully Hermione would be a good influence on the boy and it would certainly be easier to keep an eye on the Slytherin if he was in his lab. "You may inform Draco that he is to report to me after class on Monday so we can discuss his schedule."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Brilliant," she said, stretching her limbs before sitting up.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Hermione smiled at his tone, "Where do you think? Gryffindor tower. My friends are probably worried about me. I'm sure by now Neville has told them all how I told you off earlier," Hermione said with a mischievous smirk.

"This year can't end soon enough," Severus grumbled, annoyed that she had to leave so soon.

"I know, but just think, this time next year, we'll be living together in your cottage."

"Our cottage," Severus corrected.

Hermione smiled, "Our cottage," she conceded before bending down to give him a languorous kiss.

His arms came up to curl around her waist in an effort to bring their bodies closer. "Severus," she said between kisses. "I really must dash. I'm surprised they haven't come looking for me!"

Giving in, he growled his disappointment. "Fine, be off with you then," he said waiving her away.

"Oh honestly, always the dramatics with you!" she teased as she began to get dressed.

…...

"Thank Merlin you're alive!" Harry greeted as Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common room fifteen minutes later.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I guess Neville told you about my little tyraid at the Professor this afternoon?"

"You're bloody well right he did! What's gotten into you? First you yell at Snape then you go have lunch with Malfoy?" Ron scolded, sounding like a concerned father more than a friend.

"Firstly, I did not _yell_ at Snape. I stopped him from picking on Neville and I. And secondly, call him Draco, that is after all his name."

Ron looked as if she had just sprouted three heads. "How on earth do you think that clears anything up! _No one _stops Snape from doing anything. And we've been calling _him_ Malfoy since first year."

"You must remember Professor Snape and I have a working relationship, therefor he has no authority over me in that regard. And his name is Draco now, I know even I've been calling him Malfoy but today Draco and I had a chat."

"A chat about what?" Ginny chimed in. she had been relatively quiet since Hermione had entered.

"We've decided to make peace. He's agreed to help me unify the houses," she said standing up straighter, on the defence for what might be said next.

"What makes you think that he really means it?" Ron asked. "He's never done anything unless it benefits him in some way."

"He's agreed to help me on one condition, that he is able to start apprenticing Professor Snape again."

"But you're Professor Snape's apprentice," Ginny said.

"Yes well, there is enough work to go around. Besides Draco is only able to offer two days a week so there will still be plenty for me to do."

"That's it? That's his one condition?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, but if you ask me I think he has other reasons as well," Hermione began. "I think that during the war Professor Snape was looking out for him, he is Draco's Godfather after all. I also think that he wishes to help clear the Malfoy name, which this will certainly do."

"I guess that makes sense, but I don't like the idea of you and Draco hanging out alone together. What if he's just trying to hurt you?" Harry asked, concern on his face.

"I don't think thats the case. We were alone together all afternoon today and he didn't try to hurt me," she reasoned. "And besides I won't be alone with him," she said putting on a smile.

"What do you mean? I don't think Snape really counts," Ron said.

"I don't mean Professor Snape, I mean you. All of you." Ron's eyebrows rose as he began to understand what she meant.

"Surely not! I won't! I can't be _friends_ with Malfoy! Do you have any idea what that ferret has put me and my family through!" He said standing up now. "And what about Ginny!" he pointed over at his sister, sitting next to Harry on the couch. "Don't you remember what his dad did to her?"

Hermione had had enough of Ron's outburst, it had been going so well too. "Don't you remember what his Aunt did to me! You should know by now that you can't judge a person by the people they are related to. If that was true then half the Order would be your enemy! I'm not saying that you have to be his best friend, but I do ask for you to at least be civil," she said taking a deep breath. "Do you think you can do that? Set a good example for the school?" She looked around at her three best friends, hoping that they wouldn't let her down.

Ginny was the first to respond. She stood up and at first Hermione thought she was going to walk away, instead the ginger girl clasped her hand a gesture she greatly appreciated. "Of course we can do that," Ginny smiled. "Isn't that right boys?" She asked, daring them to cross her.

At that moment Hermione had never been so happy that Ginny had inherited the Mrs Weasley withering glare.

…...

"What's up with you?" Ginny asked Hermione Wednesday morning as they made their way down to breakfast.

"Oh nothing," Hermione said in a huff.

"It's obviously not nothing," Ginny countered.

Deciding that she needed to talk about it, Hermione responded, "It's just Professor Snape! Sometimes he can be so inconsiderate! We had plans to start on the third step of a potion we're working on this evening and then this morning I received an owl from him saying he's decided to cancel them!" Hermione said throwing her hands up in the air for added effect.

"That's annoying, I know how much you were looking forward to that. Why did he cancel? That doesn't really sound like him."

"Apparently having tea with Professor Hayworth just couldn't wait," she huffed again, indignantly.

"Well you can't get mad at him for having a social life," Ginny tried to reason.

"It's just an inconvenience. And we won't have another chance to work on it until Friday, thats two days away!"

"Two days isn't that long," Ginny argued.

"What are you doing tonight? Would you like to have dinner in my rooms, we could have a girls night, maybe invite Luna too."

"I wish I could, but Harry's planned this dinner for just the two of us. He's been talking about it since last week. I'm kind of excited for it, he hasn't done anything this romantic since he split up with me to save my life!" Ginny laughed.

"I'm sure this one will turn out better!" Hermione said laughing.

"Let's hope so!"

It wasn't until they entered the Great Hall that they stopped laughing. "It seems louder than usual doesn't it," Ginny commented.

Before Hermione could answer however, Draco had come up to the pair of Gryffindor's, a newspaper in hand. "Hi Draco," Hermione greeted.

"Morning Granger, or should I say _my dear,_" he said with a smirk.

"What are you on about?"

"I'm guessing you haven't seen the paper then," he handed her the morning Prophet.

Both the Gryffindor's jaws dropped. "How on earth did they get these?" Plastered on the cover of the Prophet were photos of she and Draco on their way back to Hogwarts. _Honestly! Don't these people have actual news to be reporting?_

"Why are you wearing a Slytherin Scarf?" Ginny asked, looking a bit suspicious.

"I was cold and Draco offered me his," Hermione answered simply.

"And you couldn't put it on yourself?"

Hermione had to admit, that probably didn't help the situation. "I had refused to take it, I didn't want him to be cold, he was just being nice. Weren't you Draco." Hermione looked over at him for assistance, hoping he'd have a better way of explaining. He didn't.

"What difference does it make? Neither of us is with anyone." Draco said, not too fussed about the situation, finding it entertaining more than anything else.

_Well I can't really argue with that! _"No, that's not the point. I'm just tired of these people thinking that our lives are for them to take apart and splatter across the pages for everyone to see!" Her voice had become involuntarily shrill.

"Hey, don't worry. It's okay." Ginny said putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I believe you, and so will Harry and Ron. And think, this can only be good for your inter-house unity project!" Ginny said in an effort to cheer her up.

She groaned inwardly, realizing that she wouldn't see Severus until just before bed. Why did that _harpy _insist on meeting with him tonight. After seeing these pictures all she wanted to do was curl up by the fire with her _real _Slytherin.

…...

So there Hermione was, for the first time, in a long time, with no plans for the evening. Deciding to take advantage of this anomaly she opted for a quiet night in the library, catching up on some reading from the Professor's Section. At the beginning of the year as a special thank you for assisting in rebuilding the library, Minerva had given her free access to all the sections of the library even the one especially reserved for Professor's. Until this past summer she hadn't even known there was a Professor's Sections. It was only when she and Professor Flitwick were going over the redesign that it was mentioned to her. Making her way to the back of the Professor's section Hermione began perusing where she had last left off.

Ten minutes later she had a pile of books that she was contemplating checking out. Just as she was about to reach for another she noticed a pair of familiar feet standing a few yards away on her right. "What are you doing here?"


	24. Merlin's Pants!

**A/N: Hello everyone! What can I say, its been wayyyy too long since my last update! So everyone give a big thanks to bluefirefly5 for messaging me and inspiring me to post this next chapter! I'd also like to say hi and thanks to all the new followers, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, oh how i do love the characters I've created!**

**Sorry for the double post a mistake was brought to my attention!**

**Chapter 24/Merlin's Pants!**

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello Hermione. I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Aren't you supposed to be in St Mungo's?" Hermione said looking up at, Jarvis Whitley, a man that she frankly thought she'd never see again.

"Oh goodness no, I was released about a year ago," Jarvis explained. "I have however been sorting out some of my own personal issues. Once I recovered I realised how low I had sunk. The fact that I was willing to betray Severus made me realize that it was time for me to get help with my gambling addiction."

"I'm glad you were able to see you needed help," Hermione said, still a little wary of his presence. "So why are you here at Hogwarts?"

"I was hoping to apologize to Severus in person. When I saw the library however I couldn't resist. Then I saw you and thought you might know where Severus was."

"Oh well classes are still in session, I would imagine he's in class."

"Really? Classes are still in session, it's after nine?"

Hermione jumped up from her spot, "It's after nine? I completely lost track of time!" She said as she began to collect her books.

"Would you mind showing me to the Professor's office? I used to know where they were located but my memories are bit fuzzy these days, especially anything regarding Severus."

Hermione hesitated at first, she knew the last person Severus wanted to see was Jarvis Whitley, but at the same time she wasn't sure she had the right to say no. "If you like, but I can't guarantee that he'll forgive you."

"That's all I ask, just a chance to apologize," Jarvis said raising his hands up in a sign of peace.

Hermione snorted, "I can't guarantee that either."

"He's still that prickly then?"

"As ever," Hermione said with a fond grin.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea."

"Well think of it like this, he's going to know you were here either way. Wouldn't you rather have this conversation on your terms?" Hermione asked him coming to stand in front of the Professor's doors.

Jarvis nodded his head, thinking of the alternative. Knocking on the door they waited for him to answer. Normally she would have just gone right in. It was common knowledge that she was Professor Snape's assistant now but she thought it best to alert him that she wasn't alone.

The door opened to reveal the dark figure of the Potion's Master. He looked at Hermione first, his eyes swiftly moving over to the taller figure beside her. A sneer quickly spread across his face as he realized who the stranger was. "What are you doing here?" He looked over at Hermione, a look of betrayal in his eyes. "And what are you doing with _him_?

Hermione stayed calm, hearing the accusatory tone in his voice. "Jarvis was wondering if he could have a word," she said gesturing to the man beside her.

"What on earth could you have to say to me?" Severus said in a low and dangerous voice.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did to you. It was inexcusable Severus. I never meant to-"

"To what! Steal from me? _Lie_ to me!"

"Severus just-" Hermione began.

"Granger, this does not concern you. There are potions that need brewing, why don't you go see to them!"

Hermione felt as if she had been slapped. It had been a long time since Severus had spoken to her like that. Like an insubordinate child, she hadn't meant to use his first name, but surely it wouldn't be that far fetched that she would call him by his first name after working together for two years?

Slowly she made her way passed the two arguing men through the lab and flooed back to her rooms. There was no way she had enough concentration to work on potions tonight.

"There you are!" Came a voice that Hermione hadn't been expecting. She looked over to see Ginny sitting on the couch. "I didn't know you had the floo connected to your rooms," she commented.

"I'm only supposed to use it in emergencies but I was tired," Hermione shrugged, pretending not to care about being found out. "What are you doing here?"

"Ron and Harry were getting on my nerves, honestly sometimes all they can talk about is Quidditch!"

"It seems to be a bad habit of theirs," she agreed, coming to sit down next to her friend on the couch.

"I checked for you in the library but you weren't there. I thought you weren't working in the lab tonight."

"Well I had planned to be in the library all evening, that was until Jarvis Whitley arrived."

"What! Jarvis Whitley's here? Why?"

"He wanted to apologize to Professor Snape. He asked me to take him to his office."

"What was _that_ like?"

"Loud," the head girl answered honestly. "I didn't stay long, truth is Snape yelled at me so I just made my escape the fastest I could."

"Oh that's not right. He shouldn't have yelled at you."

"You're right, he shouldn't have. There was no point bringing it up then. I suppose he'll catch on that he acted wrongly when he sees that none of the salves have been made tonight," Hermione smiled devilishly.

"That'll teach him!" Ginny cheered.

"Let's hope. Though I don't enjoy the idea of getting into another fight with the man. It takes a lot of energy arguing with him."

"I don't know how you do it. He's terrifying!"

"You just have to know how to read between the lines with him is all."

"Well good luck with that. I guess I better get going, it's almost curfew."

"I'm pretty sure it's past curfew," she informed her friend.

"Same thing," Ginny shrugged.

"Goodnight Gin," Hermione laughed.

"Night!" The redhead called over her shoulder.

Deciding to get an early night for a change Hermione began her nightly regime, washing her face, brushing her teeth and putting on one of Severus' shirts that she had nicked from his wardrobe. She always wore it when she had to sleep alone, and tonight looked like it was going to be one of those nights.

She was almost asleep when she heard the turn of her doorknob. "Hermione?"

"Severus? Is that you?" Hermione whispered into the dark.

"Did I wake you?" He replied in a whisper.

"Honestly Severus I don't feel like arguing right now." She turned away from the dark outline of his form but could hear him coming to stand beside the bed. "You really need to learn to get ahold of your temper you know."

He grunted, "I thought that was a part of my charm."

"Sometimes it is, tonight it wasn't though," she turned to look up at him, reaching for one of his hands. "You're hands are cold," she commented.

"They frequently are, I do live in the dungeons after all," he said looking down at her with tender eyes.

"Here," she said sliding over. "Get in."

She watched him disrobe before climbing under the covers. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair as she snuggled closer.

"I know," she said before kissing his neck. He hummed at the pleasure he felt from such a simple gesture. "You know, we've never slept in my bed before."

"I don't intend on staying the night here, I'll leave sometime in the early morning."

"Then what _are_ your intentions Severus Snape?" She said straddling his torso.

"I think the more pressing question is what your intentions are Granger," he smirked as she rocked her hips into his.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she whispered into his ear.

"Take off your shirt," he commanded. Though it held less authority when moments later he said with a slight tone of surprise, "Is that my shirt?"

She acquiesced and soon they both forgot about the shirt now lying at the foot of the bed. His hands slowly snaked up her torso making their way up to cup her breasts. She moaned in pleasure at the feeling of his callused hands exploring her body along with the friction between the thin material at the apex of her thighs.

It seemed that Severus was not in the mood for foreplay this evening as a moment later their underwear had disappeared and he was entering her. She gasped in shock as her body adjusted. A feeling that never seemed to get old. "Come here," she heard herself whispering into the darkness. It was then that her whole world was brought into focus. Before Severus had even kissed her there had been a loud gasp followed by an exclamation of, "Merlin's pants!"

There standing in the doorway was Ginny Weasley. Hermione shrieked as Severus covered the both of them with a sheet. "GET OUT WEASLEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE!"

Ginny seemed to finally realize that she was still standing there. "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll just leave, sorry!" She began backing out before turning and running.

"Ginny! Wait!" Hermione called. "Stay there, I'll be out in a moment!" She didn't hear the portrait open so she assumed that Ginny had heard her. She climbed off of Severus in a panic. "What am I going to say to her?" she whispered.

"I haven't a fucking clue," he said obviously upset. "How did she even get in here?"

"I might have given her the password," Hermione said guiltily. At Severus murderous look she added, "She needed a quiet place to study, and you never come here, I didn't see the harm."

"Well you could have told me to close the bloody door when I came here tonight."

"Sorry, I was a bit preoccupied!" Putting on her trousers she sighed. "Look I'll just talk to her, she'll understand."

"I don't care if she'll understand, I just wish that she hadn't seen that! How is she ever going to be able to respect me now that she's seen me acting like a randy teenager!"

"Severus it's fine, really she understands, she's going to be more cross with me for not telling her about us." Severus was about to protest some more but Hermione cut him off, "Look, just get out of here, I can handle this, I promise."

He nodded, "Alright, come to me as soon as she leaves."

"Of course." They both leaned in to give each other a kiss but halfway through thought better of it. Smoothing down his clothes and hair Severus made his quick escape through the floo network, ignoring Ginny as he went.

Hermione followed a few paces behind, waiting until the flames had engulfed Severus before looking over at her best friend. Though she had assured Severus that she could handle this she had yet to figure out what she was going to say to the expectant red head.

"Hermione? Aren't you going to say something?" Ginny said breaking the awkward silence.

"Not sure where to start really."

"How about at the beginning," Ginny sighed.

"Sit down," Hermione said gesturing to the couch in front of the hearth.

"How long has this been going on?"

"I'm not sure, I guess since the end of sixth year?"

"That long!" Ginny exploded in true Gryffindor form.

"It's not as bad as it sounds Gin, I didn't really see him much after the summer while we were on the run. We've only had these last few months to really be together."

"Merlin's pants, you're with Snape! I knew you fancied him but I had no idea," Ginny said amazed, trailing off.

"You won't tell anyone will you Gin?"

"Of course not, you're happy right?"

"Very," Hermione said nodding her head.

"And he's not your teacher anymore, so it's not like you have that issue," Ginny started to reason.

"That was the reason I took my Potions NEWT early, so I wouldn't have to be his student anymore. It just didn't feel right to him, plus now I have more time to assist him."

"I don't care about your extra lab hours! I want to hear about you and Snape!"

"_Professor_ Snape, Gin," she corrected.

"Is that what you call him, he certainly likes it kinky!" Ginny teased.

"Of course that's not what I call him, but I don't think he'd be too pleased if you called him Severus."

"That just sounds weird coming from you. So come on tell me, how did this all start?"

"So you're not upset with me? For not telling you about us?"

"Of course I'm upset! But I understand, I probably wouldn't have told you either."

"We planned on telling everyone after school ended," Hermione informed her. She then began telling Ginny how their relationship started. All the way back when they had almost kissed back in his lounge at the end of her sixth year. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"I can't believe that you've been sneaking around with Snape all year! And that your parents actually _like_ him! I can't picture it, your mum is so nice and Snape is so..._not._"

"For your information Severus is very nice," Hermione huffed.

"He did seem pretty nice when I walked in on you guys earlier," Ginny said wagging her eyebrows mischievously.

"I still can't believe you saw that! How much did you exactly see?" Hermione asked, not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"If you had bothered to close the door I might not have seen anything. I only came back to get my book, I realised earlier that I'd left it here and decided to get it before going to bed. When I came in I thought I heard you scream, turns out I did, you just weren't in danger."

"Ugh," Hermione exclaimed, head in her hands. "It's so embarrassing!"

"Don't be embarrassed, I'm jealous! Seemed like the both of you were having a pretty good time. I don't think I've ever seen Snape look so relaxed in his life!"

Both girls fell into a fit of giggles at that. "Just promise me that you won't so much as look at him differently, Gin." Hermione said wiping away some of her tears. "He won't admit it, but I think on top of being embarrassed, he's pretty upset about one of his student's seeing him like that."

"I don't intend on making him cross. He still bloody terrify's me! Tell him that won't you? There won't be any weirdness on my part. The last thing I want is a detention with Filch!"

"I'll be sure to pass on the message."

…...

The next few weeks went quite smoothly to both Hermione and Severus' surprise. Ginny kept to her word and never let on that she knew anything about their secret relationship. Of course as soon as she and Hermione were behind closed doors, Ginny would rattle off a list of questions concerning the new couple. It was nice for a change being able to talk about her relationship with Severus, it solidified it in a way. Yes, her parents knew but she wasn't exactly chatting their ears off about her relationship what with them being halfway round the world.

For the Halloween feast Hermione, along with Minerva had managed to incorporate muggle traditions with the wizarding ones. They had the muggle game bobbing for apples and a game called pass the pumpkin which at the end exploded onto whomever was left holding the pumpkin and at the end of the night the ghosts of Hogwarts performed a choreographed dance to one of the Weird Sisters' songs. The Weasley twins had also contributed to the festivities with a fireworks display for the finale leaving a thin layer of fairy dust over the whole hall. It had been a smashing success and Hermione couldn't remember a better Halloween feast.

The time had also come for Hermione's parents to make the move back home to England. On the second week in November, Hermione had gotten permission to assist with the move along with Severus who went to help transport the Grangers and all of their things back to Hermione's childhood home. "I can't tell you both how grateful I am for magic right now!" Mrs Granger said reclining in her chaise longue. It was what Mr Granger called an "Australian purchase", one he'd begged his wife to leave behind in the land of Auz. Adelaide had had different thoughts however and insisted that it be brought back with them. "We managed to pack an entire house, get back to England and unpack all of our things before lunch!"

"It does come in handy!" Hermione agreed.

"Somehow I'm still tired! I barely did anything for goodness sakes!" Adelaide said closing her eyes.

"That would be from apparating. Since your body doesn't have a magical core to draw power from you are more affected by it than we are. Especially since we traveled such a far distance," Severus explained.

"Fascinating!" replied Hermione's father.

"Why don't I go get us some lunch?" Hermione suggested, vacating her seat next to Severus.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, I think I'll join you," Adelaide said cheerily.

"I was planning on apparating somewhere, are you sure you'd be up for it?" Hermione asked worried.

"Oh I'll be fine, besides you weren't planning on going back to Australia for our food, were you?"

"Well no, but-"

"But nothing my dear, I promise I'll be fine. Besides, are you really going to deny your mother quality time with her favourite daughter?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her mother's dramatics. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Then it's settled. Severus you and my dear husband are in charge of setting the table for lunch, think you can handle that?"

"I would venture to say it's within my ability."

"I thought as much," she said smartly. "Be back in a jiff!"

…...

"It's been awhile since I was last here," Mrs Granger said looking around the crowded alleyway. "The last time I was here you were much smaller and still terrified of your Potion's Professor."

"Mum! Shhh, people know who I am, they'll hear you!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting!" she said biting her lip.

"Come on, let's get some food at the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione said ushering her mother through the crowd of Diagon Alley. As they walked down the lane Hermione tried to not pay attention to the whispers that followed them.

"Everyone's pointing at you," her mother commented.

"It's so silly, you'd think that people would have better things to talk about than me."

"You would think so," her mother agreed teasingly.

"Mum!"

"Oh so this is your mother!" Came the shrill voice of Rita Skeeter. Hermione sighed, biting her tongue in preparation for whatever onslaught of questions were about to come her way. Hermione had been mistaken however, instead of going for the Gryffindor, Rita began showering her mother with a slew of questions. "Mrs Granger, how do you feel about your daughter dating the son of a Death Eater, the same one who, in turn tortured her mercilessly during the war! Was it hard not knowing where Hermione was during her year on the run? Does she ever get night terrors from it all?"

"I think that's enough questions Rita. We really do have to get going," Hermione interrupted, there was no way that insect was getting an article out of this.

"Of course dear I understand, still getting over the trauma of it all. Is that why you're not in school? Was the pressure getting to you? You can tell me dear, it's just us girls here."

"Just you and all of the readers of the Daily Prophet," Hermione commented under her breath.

"Come on Hermione, lets have a formal interview, what do you say? You can tell me about the war from your perspective!"

"No thanks!" She called leading her mum into the pub, thankful that Rita seemed to know when to cut her losses.

"Hermione," came the soft voice of her mother. "Why didn't you tell me-"

"Not here, people are listening, wait until we're home."

Luckily being Hermione Granger came in handy, they didn't have to wait long to order or get their food. Deciding that it might be best not to dawdle, they found an empty alleyway and apparated back to their home.

"May I speak now?"

Hermione was surprised to hear her mother talk in such a terse manner. She nodded in the affirmative, "We shouldn't be overheard here."

"Why didn't you tell me you'd been tortured?" Adelaide was barely holding back the tears now.

"I didn't want to upset you."

"Well it didn't work, I'm upset! And what's all this nonsense about you dating this man's son?"

"Firstly, it was Draco's aunt who tortured me. And secondly, I am not dating him, _you _know who I'm really dating. Rita is just a slimy reporter looking to stir up a story."

"How badly were you hurt?"

"Not too badly, and Severus is helping me get better. He makes me a special salve to put on the scars every night."

"Oh how I do love that boy," Adelaide sniffled. "I want to see them."

"No you don't," Hermione said looking down, not willing to meet her mother's gaze.

"Yes, I do." There was no changing her mind Hermione realized. Reluctantly Hermione pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, waiving her wand she vanished the disillusionment charm. Hermione winced at the intake of breath she heard. "Oh Hermione, my dear girl." Cautiously her mother traced her fingers over the now fading letters that spelled out _Mudblood. _"What happened to the woman who did this to you?" she said with a fierce mother lioness look in her eyes.

"She's dead. Mrs Weasley killed her during the battle."

"Good." Hermione was shocked to hear this, her mother was not one to wish anyone ill, even if they were a murderer. She had always firmly believed that one evil act did not justify another.

"Hermione, don't hide anything else like that from me again. Promise me?"

"I promise." They began walking back into the house, a solemn silence over the pair. "I almost forgot to tell you," Hermione said lightening up her voice.

"And what's that dear?"

"Ginny caught Severus and I shagging a few weeks ago."

That bit of news seemed to do it, Mrs Granger's countenance immediately brightened as she burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh poor Severus!" She said with a teary smile.

"What are you two laughing about?" Came Mr Granger's voice.

"Hermione was just informing me that her friend Ginny now knows about these two lovebirds," she said gesturing to both Hermione and Severus, who's cheeks had begun to redden at the mention of his most embarrassing moment.

"That's splendid news! Hermione you must've been happy to have the cat finally out of the bag."

"Oh I think she was _very _happy," Adelaide added suggestively.

"Mum!" Hermione said, her cheeks reddening too.

Christopher's eyebrows rose as understanding crossed his face. "Good God, Ade! Do you have no sense of propriety! I have no desire to partake in any of those ridiculously private conversations that you have with our daughter!"

"I second that," Severus grumbled, still embarrassed.

"Oh you two can be such sticks in the mud sometimes!" she said.

"Severus, is there anyway you can erase this conversation from my mind?" Mr Granger pleaded.

"Oh how I wish I could," Severus said, quite mortified now.

…...

"Thank you for helping my parents move today," Hermione said later that night. They had only arrived back at Hogwarts an hour ago and were just turning in for the night.

"It was no trouble. Besides it's the least I could do considering how the next few days are going to be." Hermione and Severus had finally had a break through with the potion they'd been working on. It would only be a few more months until they had success. Their work had been on hold for the past three weeks while they waited for the Patar Root to be fit for harvesting, tomorrow it finally would be. That meant at least three days straight of lab work. Minerva had excused Hermione from classes starting today, Friday, until Tuesday while Severus planned to pop in and out of the classroom, assigning them all essays to avoid any potions accidents.

"Severus if we can cure Neville's parents, three days stuck in a lab with _you_ is worth it," she teased.

"Watch it witch," he warned.

It wasn't until Monday morning that Hermione finally saw someone other than Severus. "Draco? What are you doing here? I thought you were coming in tomorrow," she said wiping a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Uncle Severus thought you could use a rest," Draco said giving her form the once over, obviously displeased with what he saw.

"_He's _the one who could use a rest! I had a nap around midnight," she huffed.

"Yes well it's now almost noon and it looks as though you haven't slept," he paused looking at the mess that was her hair, "or showered in a week."

"I can't rest right now, the potion's at a very important stage."

"Just tell me what to do, you don't have to tell me what it is," Draco offered.

"Where is your Uncle _Sevviekins?_ I'd like to have a word."

"He's teaching his class right now, he'll be back soon."

"Good, then he can let me know why he doesn't think me competent enough to follow _my own_ instructions," she said in a clipped manner, stirring the bubbling liquid in her cauldron.

"Calm down Granger, you know that's not what he meant. Look at yourself, you're obviously loosing it from lack of sleep. Now take a five minute break, before you make a mistake that costs you that pretty head of yours." Snatching the spoon out from Hermione's grasp Draco shoved her aside leaving the Gryffindor to look at him, mouth agape as he waited for her instructions.

Giving in she began rattling off the following steps, "In two minutes give it twenty cc stirs and then turn the flame off. After ten minutes add the wormwood and then I'll take over again."

"I think I can handle that."

Hermione laid down across the cot that they had in the corner, neither she nor Severus had wanted to rest outside of the labs in case the other needed assistance. Yawning, she closed her eyes, intending to only sleep for a few minutes.

"I finally got her to relinquish control about ten minutes ago," Draco whispered as godfather entered the room, "she fell asleep the second she lay down."

"Good, the bloody chit was about to loose her last marble."

"So you threw me in here to deal with her?"

"I wasn't in the mood for her Gryffindor antics," Severus explained coming to loom over the cauldron.

"Strange, I thought you loved dealing with her Gryffindor antics."

"Watch your tongue Draco and remember who you're talking to."

"I'm talking to my godfather."

"Yes, well I don't like what you're suggesting."

"So there's nothing going on between the two of you?"

"Of course not!" he snapped back, angry at himself that Draco had noticed something.

"It's just I've never seen you let anyone talk to you the way she does."

"What you are suggesting is crazy. She is practically half my age. And what makes you think she would be interested in an old ex-Death Eater like me?"

"Good, so you're not together?"

"I just said as much, didn't I? And why do you even care for that matter?"

"I have my reasons."

Severus raised an inquisitive brow. "Care to share?"

"No, not really."

Suddenly Severus didn't like the way Draco was eyeing Hermione. The last thing he needed was to compete with his godson for Hermione's affections.

"I'll take over now, why don't you go finish your essay. I believe it's due at the end of class."

"But I thought-"

"Did you think you were getting out of completing the assignment? Tut tut, Draco. You know me better than that. Now go on, you only have about thirty minutes left."

Severus smirked as he heard the boy muttering curses under his breath as he left.

…...

"Can you believe it? Christmas hols are only a few days away!" Ginny said reclining on one of the chairs in Hermione's lounge.

"Well I for one, can't wait. No more exams or school work for weeks," Harry added.

"What are your plans Hermione? Are you staying with us this year?" Ron inquired, looking over at her.

"No, not this year. After everything that's happened I just want to be with my parents."

"Yeah, that makes sense," he replied, nodding his head. "You have to come to Boxing Day though, Mum will have a cow if she doesn't get to see you at all during the break."

"Don't worry I'll be there," Hermione promised before going back to her letter. She had only received it this morning from her mother confirming the plans for winter break. Hermione would leave with the rest of the students this Saturday. Severus would be arriving in time for dinner that same evening and be staying with them all the way through Christmas. On Boxing Day Hermione would floo over to the Weasley's while Severus would go get things ready at his home. She would then apparate over to his home where they would be alone until the thirtieth when Hermione's parents would join them and stay until the second of the month. The couple would then have a few more days to themselves until they had to return to school on the sixth.

…...

It had been three hours since she had seen Severus. It was utterly ridiculous that she was missing him already. They spent time apart at Hogwarts everyday, though she always knew that he was only a floor away. Looking at her watch she sighed realizing that it would be at least another four hours before he was able to leave. At the end of every semester the professor's got together for a party. Severus always despised the event but was ordered to go every year, this year was no different.

"Can I come in?" Came Adelaide's voice.

"Of course, I was just unpacking my things." Hermione said placing her sweaters in the drawer.

"What's wrong dear?" her mother said instinctively.

"Oh nothing, I'm just being silly."

"Why don't you tell me what's the matter and I'll tell you if it's silly. I doubt it is though, because you my dear are anything but silly."

Hermione sighed sitting down on the bed next to her mother. "I miss him. It's only been a few hours!"

Adelaide laughed, "I understand, I felt the same way when I first met your father, I still do actually. And it's the same way that Severus feels about you too," her mother said sagely.

"You think?"

"I know it. I've never seen someone so in love as Severus is with you. Did you know that he once told me his favourite part of the day was waking up and making your tea?"

Hermione looked at her mum disbelieving, "What? Severus, _my _Severus told you that?"

"Back in Australia one morning I was in the kitchen and mentioned that I was about to take you up your tea and he asked if he could, he said it was his favourite part of the day, waking you up and giving you your tea. He hadn't meant to say it, his cheeks reddened terribly at the admission. Only a man totally, head over heels in love would say something as disgustingly sweet as that. Especially a man like him!"

"There you two are!" Mr Granger said coming into the room. "Why are you both up here?"

"I was just helping her unpack," Adelaide explained.

"Oh, I see. Well I'm about to head off to the shops to get supplies for supper tonight."

"You don't need to go to any trouble for us Dad, Severus and I will be happy with anything," Hermione said.

"I'm sure you both would be but we also happen to be having the Huntley's over tonight."

"What? They're coming over, but what about Severus? How will we explain-"

"He's an intelligent man, I'm sure he can carry a conversation with a nonmagical person without slipping up. He was a spy for twenty years, was he not?" Adelaide pointed out.

"Yes but that won't explain what he's doing here."

"Well that's easy, we'll simply tell them the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes, that he was your Professor at one point but that you are now colleagues and have fallen madly in love with each other. We might have to fudge his age a little bit because Severus does not look old enough to be in his late thirties."

"I'm not sure if Severus will be okay with this," Hermione said hesitantly.

"I've already owled him on the matter, he said he doesn't mind."

"When did you owl him?"

"This morning, before you arrived. The Huntley's only confirmed last night."

"Well I guess I better go read a newspaper," Hermione said making her way downstairs. _This should make for an interesting evening._


End file.
